Secret Adventures of Haruhi Fujioka
by BD-Z
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is the best at what she does, she gets the richest and most hansom clients. However, life becomes complicated when she attempts to balance her work life and personal life. M for language/sex/and other mature stuff. AU. Haru/Hosts.
1. The Job

_A/N: Ouran High Host Club meets Secret Diaries of a Call Girl... hm... lets take them outta high school and make this a mature story. Definitely. Lots of Lemony-ness here. Some how my fan girl brain got the best of me._

_Took the first line and a few cue's from Secret Diaries but it is not a direct cross over or Ouran following the story line. Its purely for entertainment, so this time I will place a disclaimer in my author notes. I totally don't own either series OHSHC or SDOACG...ewww the acronyms looks ugly. Sorry for the occasional OOCness for our little Haruhi._

* * *

My name is Haruhi Fujioka and the first thing you should know about me is that I am a whore. I do it because I love it, and I make good money. I am very high class so I only get the best and I charge quite a lot. The men I entertain are rich and handsome.

Occasionally I get a few freaks but for the most part the men I sleep with are worth hour they pay me for.

No one knows what I do. Not even my father, who works in this field as well, as a transvestite. But I would rather him not know that I do it too. He wouldn't be mad at me but I would find myself with less and less clients. My father is way too over protective. So no, definitely not my father.

Not even my best friends know what I do. I have two, I would have only had only one best friend, but they came in a pair. Twins. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

They were the first friends I made in high school and they remained my friends after all these years. I love them. I even dated them, one at a time of course. Kaoru (who was younger by just a few minutes) was the first one I dated because he was the first to ask me out, but his brother got insanely jealous, damn him. And soon after because Kaoru wanted to make his brother happy, he let me go and I began to date Hikaru. I tell you they were good boyfriends and great lovers but I was a terrible girlfriend and somehow we ended up friends again.

Of course we screw around occasionally. Separate, yet again. The brothers were close, but not that close. Unfortunately.

I also don't charge them, for obvious reasons, and it's a good thing my boss doesn't know about that. She would make me but that wouldn't be good, since they don't have a clue about my real job. They think I work a more _professional _and _respectable_ job.

When I was a child I wanted to be a lawyer and I even went to school for it. So everyone believes me when I tell them that I work as a night time legal secretary until I get my big break.

The thing they don't know was I got my "big break" when I meet a very persuasive woman. Her name is Renge Houshikouji and she is my boss. A Japanese speaking girl who grew up in France. She knows the tricks. She knows the trade and she hand picks my clients. All of them. Including my first. Kyoya Otori.

Right now I am sitting in cab on my way to meet him. I am dressed up by request. I hate dressing up sometimes. I am not very good at it. The only reason I have nice clothes is because my friends love to take me shopping. They have good eyes I have to admit.

So my short brown hair is lengthened by extensions, by request. I am in a light blue slinky dress, by request. Heels and light jewelry also by request. But no make up. Thank god. I was to play the role of a good little rich girl.

Kyoya is a regular. A tall black haired man with a handsome face. He wears glasses but some how they make him look even more attractive. He is cool, collected and calculating. Just as he is cold and dominating. It makes my knees weak when I think about it.

I pay the driver when he stops and once I step out I let my eyes wonder upwards taking in the majesty of the mansion he lives in. This man always has me come to him. He feels comfortable in his own setting. Kyoya must feel like he is in control and I don't mind. He hasn't hurt me in all these years and I don't think he is about to start now. Forceful and harsh yes, but never harmful.

I brush back my hair, slightly surprised by the added length. Taking a deep breath, I proceeded up the stairs. I rehearsed my lines in my head as the maid opened the door.

"Ms. Fujioka" The woman said smiling. She doesn't know. She thinks I am his girlfriend. The entire household thinks that. They also are extra sweet to me because they know I am not the only girl who visits. They think that _I _am the "jilted girlfriend" rather than the whore that fucks him when the real girlfriends are out of town.

I nodded to her and she leads me to the parlor. The clicking of my heels on the hard tiled floor resonates through out the hall. I am grateful every time I reach carpeting since it muffles the sound. She opened the large double doors and there he is. Sitting by the fireplace, reading a book and drinking a cup of hot tea.

His eyes perk up when I walk in. They twitch a little when the maid bows to me as she exits the room. Closing the doors, she leaves me alone with him, in silence, as I stand there awaiting my cue.

"Haruhi" His voice rumbled. "How was your trip?"

Internally I smiled. I like playing the traveling girlfriend role. Full of pent up tension and a passionate reunion. "The sights were magnificent and the food was wonderful." Shit, I forgot where I was supposed to go this time. Oh well, go with the flow. "It would have been better if you were with me." I purred as I took a step forward. Closing the distance between us.

"Is that so?" He closed his book with a click and looked up at me. His glasses caught the light of the fire. It made him look menacing.

I hummed in affirmation. "The nights were cold without you beside me." I continued forward letting my heels click softly on the floor below me. Kyoya just watched me without a single word. It works out like that. As long as the staff and his family believed we were in an actual relationship his name would not be ruined. He needed a clean name if he was going to fuck over his older brothers and steal their inheritance. He was a dark man.

"I realized over the long plane rides that I didn't get to say goodbye properly." I stopped right before him. My hands were clasped behind my back and I leaned forward a little giving him a glimpse of what little amount of cleavage I had. I _really _needed to get some work done. "I think its a little over due but what do you say I make it up to you." My voice was low and full of mischief.

He gave a little hmm sound as he picked up his tea cup and finished the last of it before standing. He placed the cup down on the table and grabbed ahold of my shoulders.

His grip was firm and he gave me one of his dark smiles. My body was totally into the moment as I faked the surprise, letting my brown eyes widen. I pretended not to know what was coming next as his lips came crashing down onto mine.

The taste was extraordinary. It had been a while since I had been with this man and each and every time I am surprised by the passion in his kisses.

I opened my mouth, timidly, of course, as his tongue forced its way in. Moaning a little when he flicked at my own tongue, encouraging me to play along. I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands traveled to my hips. The kiss became more furious as I battled for dominance.

This game was fun. He needed my challenge. He needed me to fight for dominance, none of his girlfriends ever did that for him. They were all too weak to handle it. I bit his lower lip as he groaned. Then took my mouth with his as he began lifting up my dress. My hands slid to his neck cupping under his chin as I tried to bring his kisses to my neck and chest. He obliged as he bit and nipped at my collar bone.

I was fumbling with his tie as he backed me up till we were upon one of the large sofas. Fancy as hell but he liked to do it in the more public places of his home. He didn't care if anyone saw us and he didn't care if they didn't like it. It was exciting.

I let go of his shirt as I was forced to sit on the cushions. He began unbuttoning his own shirt and tossed it aside before coming down on me with another round of kisses. I heard his belt buckled being loosened and by instinct I opened my legs to him. One more request from my Kyoya, "Never wear underwear". So I hadn't.

I was surprised every time because he chose the moments to enter me. He never let me prepare for it. This is where I call it rough. Not painful because there was just enough foreplay to get me going but he took me with force. And I mean force.

I gasped and moaned his name every time he bucked into me. There were no more kisses. Now he was biting me. My neck, my collar bone, my breasts, that had fallen out of my skimpy blue dress, were all being licked, nibbled, sucked and bitten. Kyoya had me.

When he was my client, no others existed. I felt him twitch and heard him moan. I held my own orgasm because it wouldn't be right for the whore to finish first.

One, two, three more thrusts and his breathing hitched. This is where I do my job by rolling and bucking my hips back to him. I held onto mine until this particular moment. I let go relishing the feeling as I watch him release.

Kyoya collapsed on me, then slipped out. He was as spent as I was. Both of us were sweating and breathing hard. Not a single word was said between us until his breathing was back to normal. Then he began to stand up, putting himself together and he tilted his head, his eyes criticizing me.

"That..." He said as he looked down on me. My fake hair was sticking to my skin, my boobs hanging out and my legs still parted. "...is a good look for you"

I smiled a little as I straightened myself up. "Thanks" I replied and mimicked his scrutinizing look. "You don't look half bad yourself."

He chuckled. "Do I still have you for the hour?"

I hummed a little. "Kyoya, you can have me all night if you really wanted" I winked at him, indicating that he better put the price on the table.

We were not allowed to talk business in his home but suggestions... they were allowed. He took my hand and lead me upstairs. Now that the act was over, his family having heard the most of our excursion, he could take his time with his "girlfriend".

* * *

_And so the story begins..._


	2. The boys and the new client

_In honor of the Ouran High gathering that I am missing cuz my stomach hurts and I had to go back to the hotel. Sadness. _

* * *

Mornings were not my favorite. I wasn't a bad morning person I just didn't like having to wake up to my cell phone ringing that particular ringtone. Hikaru.

Groaning I answered it. "Yeah." I replied.

Then I hear him. "Finally, there you are. Where the hell were you last night?"

"I was working" I replied, trying to make the exhaustion in my voice obvious. I was tired. Kyoya had taken me up on the offer of extending his time which had me in _my _bed a little less then four hours ago. To hell with friendship right now. I am tired.

"Whatever, Haruhi. We were so waiting for you to get off . You said you would be done early." He said 'we'. Which meant that Kaoru was waiting too. Damn.

"I'm sorry guys. I forgot to call you" True, I did forget. I was being fucked. Who remembers to make a call when they are having sex? Really? It would be a good idea not to say that.

His hand muffled on the receiver. He was probably talking to his brother. When he got back he confirmed my suspicions by saying "Kaoru made reservations for us at this really nice restaurant. Tonight. So make sure you are ready by 4pm."

"4! Why so early?" I sat up and looked at my clock. It was only 8 am, but I had another client around noon. Crap. I better not let him extend.

"We want you ready so you don't bail on us." Hikaru said. He was frustrated with me already. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said too quickly. Then I heard him struggled with the phone. Kaoru was trying to take it away from him. "OKAY FINE!" He shouted and then I heard the other voice. "Haurhi, sorry about that."

"No, it's fine Kaoru. What's his deal?" I heard the door slam on the other end of the line. There was a pause before he spoke again. "Hikaru thinks you went out with a guy last night."

I froze a little. "Why would he think that?"

Kaoru let out a little chuckle. "Cuz the only time you don't answer your phone is when you are having sex."

"What!" I shouted. Then he laughed again.

"We both had you Haruhi. Remember? The phone would ring and you would tell us the machine would get it, but any other time you don't hesitate to answer"

I burrowed my head into a pillow and groaned. Then Kaoru laughed again. "Don't worry he will get over it. He always does."

I hummed in agreement. We said our good byes and I rolled over in bed. My face was blushing. Damn their perception. Those twins were too smart.

I stretched out easing the soreness out of my muscles. I was getting used to it. I used to get sore after every client but now it only happens when I am with Kyoya. He really did a number on me. It would pass soon, after a shower. I rolled out of my large bed and checked my clock again. 8 hours till I go out with the boys but only four hours till my next client.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Renge's number. As it rang I rolled my eyes at the corny ringback tone. It was some theme song, I don't even know where it was from. She is kind of a freak sometimes. Obsessed with three things, money, sex and anime. Which usually leads to her finding the kinky guys who like girls in cosplay.

While I waited I silently prayed that the next guy wouldn't be like that. I have no time for role play. I already had a regular client like that. His name was Tamaki Sou. He was a gentle lover as opposed to Kyoya who was a dominating lover. Equally as good.

"Hellooo" Renge's singsongy voice rang out.

"Hey, Renge. It's Haruhi."

"Ah, I have been waiting for you to call. It seems like you had a long night. Otori has paid in full for the original appointment and for the over time. He was very pleased with you." She sighed. " He scheduled you again this weekend."

I smiled. I did love my appointments with him. "Renge, I am calling about today's client"

"Hmm?" I heard her tapping at some keys. Probably on her laptop. "ah ha, got him. This gentlemen is new to us. His first time in fact and he requested that the girl be without makeup and fancy cloths. Girl next door kind of thing. He likes things simple, this one."

I sighed in relief. New ones were quick. They didn't usually reach the end of their hour. So I had plenty of time to get ready for our 'date'

"What was that sigh for?" She snapped.

"Oh nothing I was a bit out of it. Simple is nice. After Kyoya, simple is welcoming."

"uh hu" She said that like she didn't belive me. But her voice changed. "This is gonna be a keeper. He is from another big family name. Morinozuka"

"Really?" I stood before the bathroom, pausing when I opened the door. Morinozuka's were infamous. Just as infamous as the Otori's and Suo's. I was raking in big names. But then again I was highly sought after. I was just praying internally over the years that the Hitachiin's never hear of me. The boys would have fits. They did run in the same circles, family wise. But I was grateful that they were not social outside of me. They didn't have much in the friend department and I was fine with that since it meant no one could give away my secret.

"mm Hmm" She agreed. "He will be visiting your appartment. So there is no fancy hotel. He also doesn't' want it at his home."

I glanced around my home. It was simple alright, and clean. Good.

"Sounds good, Renge." She let out one of her psycho laughs and hung up. Crazy woman. I brushed that off and undressed. I stepped in the warm shower and let myself relax. While I was washing my hair I found a few bobby pins left over from my extensions form the night before. I pulled them out and washed my short brown hair. So much easier to work with short hair. Plus it gave me this androgynous look that worked for guys on the bi-sexual side.

I brushed my hands down my body rinsing the soap suds off of me as the water rinsed my hair out. I loved the strawberry scented stuff and I used it often. I shouldn't use it as much since It wouldn't do to let men leave smelling like me. But I just don't care. If Renge knew she would shout at me but I think it makes my boys come back.

When ever they get a whiff of strawberry they think of me. They think of me and they make the call to Renge or myself. Yes, I gave a few of them my number. Unprofessional I know but, hey, when the mood calls for it, I'm ready.

I stepped out of the shower,dried off and got dressed. Then I checked the time. Still had a long time left. Enough for food and a little relaxation. I guess I should read a book.

I placed myself down upon my little sofa and picked up a manga that Kaoru left on my coffee table. I don't read manga usually. I like books, long and complicated books. I would go to my book shelf to get one but I was already sitting down and the manga was within reach.

Oh great, a love story, as usual. Kaoru was a pain like his brother but he liked the romance stuff. I liked that part about him. Just a little softer. Still mean but less harsh. What the hell was this manga anyway. I flipped the cover over and read the title. "Midori Days". Oh, what? Fricken sock puppet girlfriend.

I found myself get lost in the story despite my annoyance at the heroine. She was cute. I have to admit but I was soon distracted when I heard my doorbell ring. I glanced at the clock. He's early. It's only 11:50.

I checked myself in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I didn't look too bad. Jeans and baby tee- shirt. Comfortable and simple, and since the jeans are as low cut as my neckline, it looks kinda sexy.

I reached the door and opend it. Then I realized in an instant why Renge let out the phsyco laugh. This man was a giant. He had to be over 6 feet tall. My eyes traveled upwards to his face. Very good looking.

I leaned against the door frame and said "Hello there, Are you Morninozuka?"

He nodded and blushed "Takashi Morninozuka" His voice was deep and yet soft. I get the feeling he dosn't talk much.

I opend the door wider and let him inside. "Welcome" I said. It kinda sounded stupid.

Takashi walked inside and my eyes followed him. Oh wow, I hope, I hope, I hope, he is not too big. I don't think I could handle that. I'm not exactly very tall, only about 5 feet and even though I can accommodate for _large _men, it is a bit of a stretch. Damn you, Renge. She should have warned me so I could get prepared.

He looked back at me. His eyes questioning me as to why I was still standing there. I smiled and came to him after locking my front door.

"So, the arrangements were made with Renge. Did she have you pay before hand?" Damn I forgot to ask her.

"No" He said simply handing me an envelope. I glanced at it and took it from his large hands. Opening the envelope I quickly counted it without touching the bills. Large ones, so there were only a few. I gave him another smile as I placed the envelope inside a side table drawer.

Then I reached out for his hands. Smile plastered on my face trying to encourage this shy man. "Takashi?" I tried the name and he smiled at me.

He came to me and leaned down to kiss me. I tried to tip toe but his arms went around my waist to lift me a little off the ground. Once our lips met I felt his breath intake sharply. He moaned.

Wow. I must be good. A moan from just a simple kiss. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Strawberries" He muttered and I blushed.

"Do you like?" I asked.

He nodded and kissed me again. This time a little longer. Still soft and gentle. He was a newbie after all, so I took the opportunity to push my tongue into his mouth. I was rewarded with another moan. We kissed for a few solid minutes before I pulled away and said. "Come"

My feet touched the floor again and I took him by the hand, leading him to my bedroom. My home wasn't too big so the room wasn't that far away. I opened the door and led him to my bed. I crawled on top and stood up so that I was taller than him. I think he liked that cuz he smiled at me with the widest I had seen since he walked into my apartment.

I leaned down to kiss him and his hands were on my back and traveling to my but. I encouraged him by pressing my hips closer to him. My hands had traveled down to his neck, I lifted his chin a little.

The kisses were nice but I had to get moving. I only had one hour with him and I was not allowed to extend. What a shame. He had firm hands. I let my knees bend as he came down with me onto my bed.

He was leveling himself above me and then a frown reached his face. "So," I said. "How do you want this?"

Without a word he rolled off of me and adjusted himself on my mattress. I understood. He wants me to ride him.

I let out a soft laugh and it made him blush. My knees were on either side of his hips as I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. He just watched me. Once I rid him of his shirt I tossed it aside and began traveling kisses up and down his chest. Letting my tongue lick at him. I heard his voice rumbling as he let out a sigh. His hands came to my hips encouraging me to grind against him. I obliged and felt him harden below me. I was right. He was gonna be big but I wasn't so worried anymore. This man was gentle and he allowed me to be on top so there would be no pressure.

I sat up and removed my shirt and bra while I continued rolling my hips. He paused my hips with his hands and began reaching for the buttons of his jeans and I took the que to do the same. I un-straddled him as I took off my pants and underwear, then assisted him in removing his.

I eyed his erection. It wasn't too bad. I guess I let my imagination get away with me. I smiled at the blushing man and climbed back onto him.

Straddling I slowly let him in. Oh and it was a torture to him. His eyes grew wide and then softened. No words just sounds as I began to move against him.

His hips bucked under me and I yelped a little. Surprise not pain. He looked at me with burning eyes. There was pure enjoyment on his face as I twisted and bumped against him.

Then he let his voice loose. The groans and moans very audible. He let out a few 'aaahh' shouts as he neared his end and I picked up the pace.

There it was the pressure. I was going to get an orgasm out of this. That was always appreciated. When I got one I knew the guy was a keeper. I couldn't handle not getting mine in return. Thought in certain cases I would accept it. Right now though, I felt my heat was rising to my cheeks as his voice called out my name. He remembered my name. That was good.

I huffed out when he bucked against me again and I moaned. It was good. "Oh Takashi" I groaned his name when I felt my orgasm hit its peak. My eyes were closed and I stared at the ceiling.

Glancing down to him I could see him blushing profusely. "Takashi?" I asked and he smiled at me. He pulled me down onto his chest. He breathed in my strawberry shampoo scent and chuckled.

"I like this smell" He said to me. He spoke and my eyes grew wide as I looked into his. They were tender.

"Does it remind you of something?" I asked.

He nodded. "Someone" was all he said.

No more elaboration on his part. I waited out the rest of Takashi's hour in his arms. He wanted to cuddle and that was fine by me. He smelled nice.

Takashi had left after his hour was up. No more words were spoken besides "thank you" and "bye" on his part but I get the feeling he liked it. I should expect another appointment with him.

Now that _that_ is over I can get ready for my "date". I just needed to have another quick shower and find that dress the boys bought me last time we went out. I know they wanna see me in it. They say it so often.

So I did. I would wear the dress, do my hair and put on makeup. Just to make up for ditching them. I also gotta make sure I don't answer my phone so quickly from now on. Damn them and their keen sense of awareness.

Despite myself I smiled. I do love being around those two devils. Every night with them was a night to remember.


	3. Dinner Date and Midnight lovin

The doorbell rang. I was fighting with my bangs as a last minute attempt to appear presentable. If I don't do it right they will hold me down and fix it for me. "I'll be there in a minute" I shouted when the it rang for a second time.

I pulled myself away from the mirror and headed for the door. Giving my apartment on last look around to make sure I didn't leave anything out from my job. I don't need to feed Hikaru's jealousy. My hand unlatched the chain lock and I opened the door.

Right in front of me were the two most hansom men in my life. "Hey guys" I said. Without any invitation they both just came in. Kaoru flopped on my couch and Hikaru wandered around. I noticed he refused to look at me.

"Nice dress" he muttered.

"Thanks" I let my voice tease him. "My best friend picked it out." I tried to catch his eye when he looked up. He glanced at me then looked down again. I was getting tired of this game.

"Hey Haruhi," Kaoru's voice came out. He pointed to the coffee table. "Did you read that?"

I saw the manga laying open, upside down from where I left off. "Yeah, I had some time to kill"

"Wha ja think?" He asked me.

"It's funny." I said. Hikaru was now leaning against a wall. I can feel his eyes on my back so I turned to face him. "Look, Hikaru. I'm sorry for bailing."

He huffed a little. "So what were you up to?"

It really wasn't any of his business but rather then pick another fight with him, I just smiled. "I had a business meeting. It went longer then expected. Way longer. I would have called you but... I was working" I didn't lie, in fact I told the truth. Minus the sex part.

Hikaru hummed in acceptance. He understood. Good. I hate fighting with him.

We passed a couple of minutes in silence. That is unusual. Hitachiins plus silence equals something bad. Always.

"Well" I began. The boys looked at me, faking innocence. "Alright. What are you up to?"

"Nothing" they said together.

"I don't believe you." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at them. Kaoru glanced at Hikaru and Hikaru gave him a sly smile. How easy his emotions change.

"Hikaru." I warned.

"It's nothing Haruhi, promise." He is lying. I know it.

"Really, you need to relax more." Kaoru finished. He had vacated my sofa and wrapped an arm around my waist guiding me to the front door. Hikaru was soon on my other side. He held the door open for us and closed it once we were out. I was sure he locked it since he had a key to my apartment. I should get that back from him.

The boys lead me to their limo. Now I knew something was up. They brought out the fancy car. Don't get me wrong I like fancy cars but when your best friends are rich bastards you tend to get concerned when they go all out. I was kinda hoping they brought out the mercedes. That is more their everyday style. What are these brats up to?

The drive was full of idle conversation. Nothing really important just chatter but my brain was trying to find any hints as to what these boys were up to. Unfortunately I didn't catch anything so I started making guesses.

I asked how their mother was, since I know she has been trying to recruit me as a model. I can't do that. Not with how infamous my job is already making me. So if she were the case then I was just gonna have to turn her down again.

I knew they wouldn't hook me up with anyone. They are too jealous to do something like that. I just hope this wasn't another attempt to bring me into the family. I am not gonna marry either one of them. I just can't do that.

We arrived at the restaurant and the valet opened the door for us to get out. They escorted me into the place and gave the name for our reservation. They weren't kidding this place was amazing. It was a good thing I dressed up.

Once we reached out table I finally realized what they were up to. There waiting for us in all his fine jewels and makeup was my father. Jeeze, they actually brought my father to dinner.

"Haruhi!" My father stood up and sauntered over to me. Yes, he sauntered. Then did a little twirl just before hugging and nuzzling me. Talk about embarrassing. Here I am a grown woman and my father insists on the public displays of affection.

"Hi, dad" I said trying to catch my breath once he released me. I was too old for bear hugs. "When did you get back in town?"

He tossed his hair back and let out what can only be described as a girly giggle. "I arrived last night. The boys told me you were working. Otherwise I would have visited you. You didn't answer your phone. I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry." I said then gave the twins a glare. They just smiled at me. Damn them.

I wasn't avoiding my dad, it's just hard to get time for work when he is around. I can't seem to find time away from him when he visits. I do love him. Don't get me wrong. He raised me well.

We took our seats and chatted a bit. The waiter came and went and the night wore on. All in all it was a pleasant evening. I was a bit relieved when Dad decided he should head home so he could get ready for work. I was polite and gave him hugs and kisses but I was not going to bring up my dads job. It was too close to home, if you catch my meaning.

There would be no talk of work between me and him. I really don't want to think of my father that way. Especially since all his current clients have been male. He hasn't been with a woman since my mother.

Either way, my father left the three of us at the restaurant. We had a nice desert and were about to head to the parlor when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ms. Fujioka? What a pleasure." I froze, then turned. It was one of those 'Oh Shit' moments. My regular client Tamaki was making his way over to me. He took my hand in a romantic gesture and kissed it. My face blushed and I knew Hikaru and Kaoru were probably turning red themselves, only for the it's in anger.

"Mr. Suo" I said in my professional polite tone. "This is a surprise"

"Now my lady, what brings you to this place? Business?" Then his voice grew a bit lower. "or pleasure?"

I let out a charming laugh. "Neither, I was having dinner with family" Oh please, oh please catch the hint, Tamaki.

His eyes glanced to the twins and he smiled. "You are related to the Hitachiin family?" Amusement was tingling his voice.

"Oh no." I said. A little too quickly. "They are my best friends, we were just having dinner with my father." My eyes were pleading with him to stay quiet.

There is a reason I love having Tamaki as a client. He can be emotional, and overly dramatic but he is trustworthy. He is totally into the game of "let's pretend the whore is an angel" game.

He held out his hand to the boys and they returned his hand shake and greetings. The boys were being polite only because they figured I knew him from work. If they only knew the truth.

"Well, Ms. Fujioka." Tamaki said returning to me. He gave me a sly smile and said, "I am sorry to interrupt your evening. Perhaps we can meet again soon. Only in a more _professional_ setting."

"Sounds wonderful" I eyed him. Internally thank full for his discretion. I will definitely thank him later. In my own special way.

We said our good byes and I left with my boys.

"What the hell was that about?" Hikaru muttered.

"It was work related, Hikaru" I stated vaguely "nothing more"

"But that was Tamaki Suo. Heir to the Suo estate. The only son" He stated.

"I know that. It is work related, Hikaru. Relax will you?" I was treading on dangerous territory.

Kaoru bumped into the conversation. "I didn't know your firm had dealings with such big names"

I kinda laughed at that. "You have no idea, Kaoru." I shot him a smile.

I said my good byes around 11pm. Kaoru gave me a warm embrace as he left me and Hikaru behind. I wanted to put water under our rocky bridge. But seriously he just couldn't let go of things. With Hikaru, the past is always fresh and forgiveness is rare.

I took ahold of his hand which finally had him looking me in the face. He turned and faced me directly on and leaned down to kiss my cheek. This wasn't unusual. I get kissed by one brother or the other quiet often.

"Hikaru" I started and he looked at me. "Are you still mad at me."

He shuffled a little. My question made him uncomfortable. I watched him for a few seconds and reached out to hug him. Once I held him in my arms he sighed and pulled me closer. Placing his chin on my head he mumbled. "It's cuz I still love you."

I laughed a little and thought about how ridiculous things were. It was true I still loved them but I would never be able to choose without upsetting the other. Twins are difficult to please sometimes.

He kissed the top of my head and he let me go. "I'll call you." He said before walking out of my door and closing it behind him.

I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. I let my hand run through my hair and looked down at myself. I looked nice still but I was tired of this look. I went to the bathroom and washed all my make up off, then I brushed out my hair and changed into my pj's. I was two seconds away from getting in bed when my phone rang at my bedside table.

It was Renge's ring tone. I groaned and sat up, reached over and answered.

"Yeah" I mumbled

"Well good evening to you too." She chirped. It's almost midnight. How the hell can she be so damn perky. "Your midnight lover made a reservation for tonight. You up for it?"

"My midnight... What? Him?" I sat up in bed and looked at myself. I was far from ready for _that_ client.

"Yup he is on his way now."

"Aww shit!" I jumped up and headed for my wardrobe. I forgot to hang up on Renge and I heard her laughing before she hung up the phone herself.

I stripped quickly and found my dark negligee. It was black silk and even though it was long there was a long split up the side. It is extremely slinky. I also ran to the bathroom and quickly ran a brush through my hair with some of that silky stuff.

Then I sprinted throughout my home turning off all the lights and lighting up various candles. I was just in time too cuz my door bell rang. Taking a deep breath I reached the door and peaked through my peep hole. It was him.

I opened the door and meet his gaze. My entire body settled into a dreary relaxation. My eyes grew dark and mysterious. "Welcome, my dark lord." I greeted my midnight lover, Umihito Nekozawa.

"Seeing you on this auspicious night is indeed a pleasure." He stood in my doorway covered in a cloak like coat his face hidden in the darkness. I would be very intimidating if you didn't know Umihito. He was intolerant to light, photosensitive if you can believe it. Very few people ever see him out and about but those who are lucky to know this mysterious man, know that he is a very gentle, beautiful man.

He practically floated when he walked into my home and I locked the door behind him. I never let anything stronger than a candle's light touch him. The hall ways outside my apartment were way too bright, even at night.

"You look lovely tonight, Haruhi" He said to me as he removed his coat, revealing what I always knew him to be. A hansom man with blond hair and light blue eyes. It was a terrible pity that most people don't know what he looks like. He was another member of a very prestigious family. Get used to that. All my clients are famous or infamous... or both.

I do like having him come visit me. It's not always just sex with him. It was more than that. It was deeper.

Umihito needed a touch of light in his life and relief from his emotional torment. My job with the Nekozawa heir was not only to be the midnight lover but to be his gentle step into something less occult-ish. Oh, he was able to get girls alright. They were all like him. Full of spells and curses and goth fashion sense.

At first I started out like that. Slowly I began to wear less and less black clothing and makeup. I never spoke of the occult anymore. But I still kept the candles. I won't let up on those because he needs them to feel at home. To feel comfortable.

I gave him a gentle smile and took his hand. "Umihito?" He returned my smile. "I was thrilled to know you were coming. I had a good day and your visit will make it perfect."

"But it's night."

"Then make my night complete" I pressed into him and felt his arms encircle me. He came down and gave me a kiss. He was gentle and kind. He let his hands roam over my back as the fabric of my silken night dress slipped off my shoulders. I felt him moan as he deepened the kiss, using his hands to lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he took me to my bed.

My bed. Man, I was tired. I felt the softness of the fabric below me and felt him climb on top of me. I felt him kiss my forehead and then down my cheek and to my neck. Sometimes I wonder why my clients liked kissing me. Don't get me wrong I actually like it but they don't need to romance me. It's my job to please them. Not the other way around. Though I won't complain.

Umihito's hands had traveled down my legs and he grasped ahold of the black fabric as he began pulling it up. He fumbled just a bit as he removed his pants and shirt and was soon on top of me again. I had taken the opportunity to take off and toss my night gown away from us. His eyes roamed over me and he blushed. I love it when men blush.

"Your beauty can bring upon the destruction of a hundred hearts." He purred into my ear. I was assuming that was supposed to be a compliment. I hummed in pleasure as he continued to kiss my neck. His hands fondling me as I wrapped my legs around his waist then pulled him close to me. He gently filled me and began rocking in a gentle motion.

Umihito did not treat me like a prostitute. No, not at all. He actually made love to me. It was kind of weird but nice, since I shouldn't be getting this kind of treatment at all.

I let my hands trail lazily down his back as he moved. I gently rubbed his shoulders and the tension in his neck loosened. His eyes locked onto mine before he came down to kiss my lips. I let him set the pace of this whole union. I think he understood that I was tired because he did everything so gentle and slow so as not to exhaust me further.

I felt him tense up. He had reached his limit. So I assisted him a little in twisting and rolling my hips into him. I heard him gasp when I did this. He said my name and collapsed upon me as I gentle continued moving my hips a little. It was something he liked. He wanted me to keep moving even after he reached an orgasm because it felt nice.

I never complained with him. He never seemed to be unsatisfied. And even when I don't hit an orgasm, Cuz I don't' always do, I still enjoy myself. Sometimes the ride itself is worth it. With or without the exploding ending.

Umihito rolled over to his side and pulled me into his arms. "Haruhi," he murmbered in my ear. "You make me wish I could see the daylight."

"Hmm?" I asked. I was kind of confused by this because I don't see how the daylight has anything to do with me.

He brushed the hair out of my face. "You seem so tired at this hour and I wish I could be around during your more awake hours. I want to feel you and be with you for longer than I can at this time."

"Umihito." I said his name. "I'm sorry. I promise to be more awake next time. I will have coffee or something."

"No, my dark angel." he kissed my forehead. "Rest, for the night is calling for you to dream. I will leave as always before dawn." I gave him a gentle smile and closed my eyes. I nuzzled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I trusted him. He would do as he always does. Stay for an hour or two since he payed Renge for our time prior to the engagement and he pays well. So she never complains. I don't' either since I don't have to fall asleep alone.

He always turns off all candles before he leaves and uses the door handle lock before closing it shut. I am safe with him. Plus I am positive that I have such good luck with clients cuz he puts curses on my front door to repel harm.

Either way, I was safe and in the morning, once again, I wake up alone.

* * *

_Bet you all thought it was just going to be host club members didn't you? Lol. evil Renge laugh Next chapter will be up by next week. I am uploading this faster than I expected to. _


	4. Kaoru's Suspicion

Renge had me working over time for the past week. I hadn't seen either Hikaru or Kaoru since the night they took me out to dinner... with my father. I answered my phone slower and sometimes not at all and then blamed it on my work. In a way it was true. I didn't want the twins to think I only didn't answer my phone when I'm having sex. I just couldn't let them think that, even if it was true. They would start to catch on and then our friendship would probably be even rockier than it was when I broke up with Hikaru.

I did feel bad about being so busy so I wanted to make it up to them. I invited them over for a home cooked meal. It's rare that I ever to do that for them and I know they love it.

They arrived at my place around 6pm. There was no need to rush this time cuz I didn't have to entertain any clients. Imagine that, a day off. Thank you, Renge.

I understand that I haven't been a good friend lately and I totally expected them to be a bit grumpy with me. I was just a little surprised to see Hikaru happier than usual and Kaoru behaving a little distant. I don't get it. I think someone forgot to inform me that they were having a personality shift.

Tentatively I opened the lid off of a stew pot and offered Kaoru first. What did I do to make him mad? "Kaoru? I have some steamed dumplings in the kitchen if you don't want this" I indicated to the pot before me.

He looked up at me and faked a smile. Oh yeah, he faked it. Damn it, I really did do something wrong. "It's ok. I will try both."

"Me too" Hikaru piped up.

I filled their dishes and watched them. The night wasn't all awkward silence. I mean, we did have a normal conversation. Even with Kaoru being so mad, there was still a way to talk to him. He was a little hesitant but he did talk. Besides that, we did have a good evening. Hikaru jabbered about the latest connections he made and how he was about ready to merge a smaller company into their own. They were going to make big bucks by this merger, but to be totally honest, I didn't care about their jobs, their company or even the competition. All I wanted was their happiness. I wanted to see Hikaru _and _Karou smile and joke and even tease me a little. Only a little less evil than they have been lately. I still can't believe they called my dad.

Once we finished eating and cleaning up, they liked helping me out around the kitchen, we had decided it was time to call it a night. We said our good byes, I got my hug and kiss from Hikaru but just before Kaoru stepped out he said something to his brother.

Hikaru gave him a questioning look but said nothing. He frowned a little then shrugged it off. Then he told Kaoru he would see him... later? Okay, now I am really confused.

"What did you say to him?" I asked once Hikaru had left. Kaoru faced me straight on. Needless to say I suddenly got very very nervous. I had been on the receiving end of Kaoru's anger before. I happened on rare occasions but even thought he was the more calculating of the two, it made him just a little more evil. "Kaoru?" I tried to hide the nerves but failed.

He leaned against wall with his hands in his pockets. He gave me a dark look and his voice lowered. "I can understand why you would lie to your father. Hell, I totally understand why you keep things from Hikaru. What I don't understand... is out of all people... you are lying to me."

"What?" I asked. Suddenly my acting skills kicked in and I started playing on the defense. "When did I lie to you?"

"Haruhi, when did you quite the firm?" He stared me down.

I was about to deny it but he held his hand up. "Haruhi. Don't lie to me. I was going to surprise you at work a couple of days ago. I called ahead to find out when you got off so I could be there to pick you up. I was going to kidnap you to take you away from all the work you have been doing."

My jaw dropped at this and my heart sank a little. I hadn't been at the firm in ages. Not since I started doing my current job. Besides it was an internship and it sucked. I was the new girl that people treated like crap. Ok, so I admit, I really really wanted to be lawyer but over time I wasn't making enough to keep up with my bills and I started to hate the trade. I thought it was all about justice and upholding the ideals of society. I was wrong. It's double dealing and back stabbing. The environment was torture.

I am smart, I get it, I shouldn't be doing what I am doing and yeah, I could have asked for the Hitachiin's help. I could have been a model, like they wanted. I could have done many things but I like what I do. I won't deny that. I won't be ashamed of it. But why was I afraid to tell Kaoru?

I came to my senses just a little and I caught his eye. "I didn't know how to tell you."

Kaoru's eyes finally softened. He pushed himself up from wall and came to me. Placing one hand on my shoulder he lifted my chin with his other hand. "Haruhi, are you in some sort of trouble? Did you at least find a new job? You can always tell me. Anything." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I can't."

"Well then, I am just gonna have to stay here until you tell me." He let me go and headed to my room.

"What?" I followed him. He was joking. He had to be joking. What if Umihito made a midnight visit? What if I got a call from Renge? Oh shit. This wasn't good. "Kaoru!" I shouted his name.

Soon as I made it to my room he had already claimed my bed. He had tossed shoes to one side of my room and taken his shirt off.

"No fucking way." I said. "Go home."

"Pshh. Not gonna happen. Hikaru took the car and I told him I was staying." He smiled up at me. "Come join me, Haruhi. Just like old times."

"No." I said as I came to the side and tried pulling him up by his arms. I will tell you one thing, he is quick. He used is other free hand to pull me down on top of him then he rolled over on top of me. I lost all my fight physically when he looked into my eyes. "Fuck... you" I said trying to glare at him.

"Anytime Haru dear." He chucked and kissed me. Damn him. Damn those Hitachiins. I give in too easily to them. Damn damn damn. But I couldn't stop, so I kissed him back.

No matter how much I try to resist the twins I just can't seem to. I guess I really am too easy. No wonder I get some much work.

His lips were caressing mine very gently. Kaoru was not rushing anything. He never did. He tasted and nipped at my lips while his hands traveled to my waist. I relished the feeling of his fingers under my shirt as he let them trail spiral circles all the way up till he reached the base of my bra.

Kaoru was testing and teasing me with this slow pace. It was driving me mad with the need for him to do more. The messed up part is; he knows exactly what he is doing to me. His tongue flicked out and prodded me to open myself to him. No chance of me fighting that because my attraction to him has always been strong. It was hard enough to control myself around him on a regular basis so this was just plain torture.

My fingers found their way into his hair as they twirled each strand in idle contentment as I felt a rumble in his chest as he groaned. Our kiss escalated from the sweet pecks and nips to the deep urgency to immerse ourselves into the other.

He had enough of our little game since he was now tugging at my clothing, tossing aside each article as it came off of my body.

"Kaoru," I mumbled his name as he found his way to my neck. Kissing and licking me until I couldn't take anymore. He had fumbled with his own pants tossing them aside as soon as he was free of them.

"Shhh... Haruhi" He mumbled when I tried to protest what we were about to do. I always try to protest with them because I don't want to make a mistake. If I protest, it shows that I am thinking about it. If I think about it then I won't regret it. He knows what I am trying to do so he silenced me with another kiss as he climbed back on top of me.

My arms circled around his neck as I pulled him closer. Without warning or hesitation, he slid inside me and moved. Gentle slow movements. No rush. There was no more rushing because this is what he wanted. This is what we would have been enjoying all along if we had never broke up in the first place. This was normal and right for me. If anything was normal... or right.

"Ka..Kaoru" I choked out his name and moaned. My blood was pulsing through me at such a fast pace, matched only by the pace my heart was beating at. His slowness was killing me. I wanted him to move faster. I wanted him to push me harder. He wouldn't do it. He would be like this with me because he intended to make this last. And it lasted alright.

My legs were wrapped tightly around him and my hands had slid to his shoulders. I let one hand caress his neck and brush the droplets of sweat off his face when it beaded up. He moaned my name as one of his hands came down to my hip, hitching me up a little higher as his pace increased. Finally.

An 'ah' had escaped my lips when he started to match the pace I had been craving. I pulled him down to kiss me again by tugging at the base of his neck. He obliged, taking my mouth with his and exploring it with a new found vigor. He was getting greedy. He could be greedy all he wants, I liked it that way. Especially in moments like this.

The next few moments were quick and strong as I reached my end. Kaoru not too far behind me had reached his as mine had finished. His body had gone limp but he used one arm to hold himself up so as not to crush me.

"Haru," He said, his face buried into the flesh of my neck. "I still love you, ya know"

This made me smile. Not because I was happy about that but because I didn't know what else to do. "Yeah I know. I am sorry"

He let out a half laugh. "Your sorry?" He pulled himself up a bit one arm on either side of me as he planked above me. "Are you turning me down again"

"Do you want me to say 'I love you' back?" I asked. I wouldn't be lying if I did say that because I did love him. I love him as much as I love Hikaru. I just don't think romance would be in our cards.

"I don't expect that." He said as he looked into my eyes. His were so sad at my reaction but I couldn't lead him astray. He dumped me to make his brother happy.

"Kaoru, I can't do this relationship thing again."

"Why not?" He asked as he finally rolled off of me and adjusted himself by my side. He leaned on one elbow while he let the other hand lazily draw over my skin. I rolled to my side mirroring his position but my free hand stayed on my hip.

"When I was with you we were happy until you felt bad for your brother. Before we even broke up he was trying to get me to cheat on you. When I was with Hikaru, you attempted to seduce me with kisses. You tried to get me to cheat on him. When I am with either one of you, the other wants me. Even as friends... you guys take turns fucking me. Don't give me that look" I said as his eyes grew wide and his posture became defensive. "You boys are always competing. I can't be with either one of you. Romantically speaking."

"But Haruhi.." He tried.

"No." I said sitting up. "We can't. Don't you remember the time when the three of us shared a bed in the Misuzu hotel?"

He smiled at me and said, "Yeah" with a mischievous satisfied tone.

"Do you remember when Hikaru woke up?" I gave him a glare.

"Hell, yeah. I will never forget that." He said as he rolled onto his back. He was smiling. "That was the one time I didn't care what he thought."

"It was stupid." I said. "He wouldn't talk to either of us for a month."

Kaoru turned his head over to look at me. "So because he busted us having sex in the bed next to him and he freaked out... that is why you won't be with us?"

"Put the shoe on the other foot." I said. "What if you woke up to me and Hikaru having sex in bed while you were asleep?"

Instead of answering me he pulled me close tucking me under his chin. He reached under us and pulled out one of the tangled blankets. "Lets get some rest" He said as he covered our naked bodies with the blanket.

I wouldn't complain anymore. Not by a long shot. I probably shouldn't have brought it up at all. He was worried about me after all. I finally got him off the subject of what I do for a living now. I really don't want to make him mad. Especially since I am so damn tired.

* * *

In the morning I could hear my cell phone ring. It was Renge's ringtone. I would have moved to answer it but I felt warm arms surrounding my body. The memories of the night before had come back to me and I smiled, knowing that Kaoru was the one beside me.

To hell with Renge and her fucking schedule. I was going to prove a point to Kaoru by not answering it. See, I was sleeping, or at least I was pretending to be asleep. I was not in the middle of a physical activity. Not in the least. The phone rang and rang, then it was silent.

I felt the arms tighten around me. He must have heard it but he too was going to ignore it. Thank god, I can't imagine what would happen if he answered that particular call.

I had drifted back to sleep for what felt like a few seconds but it must have been at least another hour or so. Then I heard my home phone ring. Oh shit. I had an answering machine. Please don't let it be Renge... Please don't let it be Renge.

I curled up trying to ignore the sound and I hoped that Kaoru was still sleeping. When the answering machine picked up my heart dropped. There was a knot in the pit of my stomach and I truly thought I was gonna throw up.

"Hey Haruhi, It's Tamaki. I wanted to book another appointment with you tonight. If at all possible, could you wear that adorable dress I saw you in the night I meet you and your family at dinner? You were so cute in that outfit. Well, yeah. So, give me a call as soon as you can. If you are free I will call Renge to make the date. Bye."

Shit shit shit. My eyes were wide open and my body was ridged. Kaoru had released me and was sitting up in bed. He said nothing as he got out of bed and went to find his clothing. I sat up quickly. I feel sick really really sick. Panic had struck me and I for once couldn't think of a lie to tell him.

"Kaoru..." I tried to get him to look at me. I had the blanket wrapped around my hips the rest of me was as bare as the night before. My hair was as disheveled as his. He stood there in front of my bed his jeans were on by now. There was, however, something scary about the way he stood there. Like he couldn't look at me at all. Like he was furious.

"If you were dating him." He said. "You could have said something."

Reaction kicked in. "I am not dating him."

"Then why was he so informal with you?" He lifted his head and looked at me straight on. "What kind of appointment is this, Haruhi?"

"I..I can't tell you" My hand reached for the blanket and pulled it up around me. I felt ashamed all of the sudden. This was a new feeling.

"Why?"

I was stunned into silence because I had no answer. He seemed to have picked up on that so he picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on. We didn't' share anymore words as I watched him get dressed. I tossed around the idea of telling him. The pros and cons were racing though my head so fast that I couldn't think straight.

"Kaoru..." I stood up with the blanket wrapped around me. I already felt naked emotionally, I didn't need to be physically naked around him too. "I … I want to tell you... but... I"

"I get it, you can't. Whatever. Tell me or don't tell me. Just don't fucking lie to me." He left my room and headed for the door. He picked up his cell phone and called his brother. "Hikaru. Meet me at the coffee shop down the street... No... She's fine... No, she isn't joining us. Ok. See you there."

"Don't." I tried to stop him from walking out the door. "Please don't."

"Call me when you get over what ever it is your dealing with." He said as he walked out on me. Fuck.

* * *

_Drama... dum dum dummmmm. Sorry guys. Please feel free to notify me I if I screwed up spelling or grammar wise. I realize I do have a tendency to miss stuff. Those of you who read my stories know that it happens to me often. Loves, loves the reviews guys please keep them up._

_Eh, the story about Kaoru and Haruhi doin'.. it.. in bed next to a sleeping Hikaru... Well, I know a couple of twin boys in real life and the older one told me his younger brother did that with his girlfriend in bed next to him while he was asleep. He woke up and hell, hell, hell broke loose... so yeah... real life story. Sorry Mark, I had to use your story. It was irresistible. (its ok, he don't read fanfics so yeah. He may never see my apology.)_

_Ps, Michi? Have you found this story in your alerts yet? I blame you... Its all your fault... You made me a fangirl. :evil death glare:_


	5. Crossing The First Line

I could have run after him. I could have called him and told him the truth. I could have taken the day off or I could have called Renge and told her to shove it. But I didn't. Nope. I couldn't really think about what had happened. I was at a loss for words, for thoughts and for any other related reaction.

Instead I called Tamaki and told him I was free. It may seem strange but I actually like this guy. Not just as a client but as a friend. Weird, right? But it doesn't feel weird.

So after making the call to him and making a call to Renge, I prepared myself for a long day. Tamaki's 'date' was actually that, a date. He needed one for a 'social gathering' at his mansion. He didn't have time to find a real date so he called me knowing I wouldn't embarrass myself or him. Leave it to Tamaki to call a 'working girl' for a date. What a weirdo.

He was more attentive than I thought he was because halfway during the night, just before his father had made a speech about the company's advancements, I became lost in my thoughts and he actually noticed.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice was tender. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" I looked at him, a little confused because I just came back from a day dream. "Oh, it's nothing"

He laughed softly. "I'm sorry but I don't buy that for a minute."

"This is your time, Tamaki. You are paying me to be your date. It's all about you, not me" I gave him a fake 'yes I am totally having a good time' smile.

"Bull...Shit" He whispered in my ear. His hand cupped my elbow and he lead me out of the room to a little parlor. It was empty.

"Tell me what's troubling you my little sparrow." He lead me to a love seat and we settled down on its soft cushions. His arm had wrapped around my shoulder.

"I really don't think we need to talk about my problems." I let my eyes wander to various parts of the room.

"You are going to be spending an awful lot of time with me tonight. Since I am paying you, you better do as I ask. If you are going to day dream on my time then I must know what is causing it." His voice was low in my ear. His breath was making my neck tingle. It figures he would whisper; he is worried his family will know what I really am.

"If we are gonna whisper the technicalities of our relationship, we should do it in a more private setting then." I wanted to stall him. I don't like talking about my life with my clients. I really shouldn't since I need to keep my work and personal life separate.

Tamaki didn't miss a beat. He grasped at my hand and pulled me off of the love seat. Hand in hand we headed upstairs to his room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked him. We have never been in the main house together before. Just his other smaller homes or my apartment. There are many other places too. Remember, I told you he was a regular.

"You worry too much." He smiled at me encouragingly as he closed the door behind us.

I looked around to find a place to settle down at but Tamaki had taken the choice out of my hand as he lifted me up into the air. He cradled me in his arms and spun around a little before plopping me on his soft bed.

"Alright. Time to relax." He said in a sing songy voice.

I blinked at him. Did he want that... now? I shook that thought away as I remembered that this was what he paid me for. So I began to slide the straps of my dress down.

"No Haruhi. Not that. Not now." He said as he climbed into the bed with me. Wrapped his arms around me and tucking my head under his chin. Then he squeezed the life out of me. He snuggled me against him till I found it hard to breath.

"Hey" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Hey what?" He snuggled more. "Ok, my little minx. Tell me what's wrong."

"Let me breath and I will tell you." I gasped. The arms around me loosened a little as I heard him chuckle.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much" I replied as I let myself lean against him. I thought for a second then I said. "I didn't want to mix work with my personal life."

"And that is understandable but you do know that I would do anything to protect my favorite girl" He smiled down at me using his finger to flick my chin up so that our eyes met.

"Yeah. Well, you see, as you know the Hitachiin brothers are my best friends," He nodded at me and I continued. "One of them, Kaoru, is getting suspicious about my current job and he demands to know what I am doing. I don't like to lie to him because out of the two, I trust him not to blow up and disown me. The thing is, I can't tell him. I am not ashamed of what I do but when I think about telling him my heart wants to explode."

He tightened his grip a little to support me but not enough to hurt me again "Do you love him?"

My head snapped up to look at him better. "Y..yes. I do."

"Then why not quit and marry him. Then you won't be lying. I will admit I will miss you once you are gone."

"I can't marry him."

"Well why not?" He asked. "Does he not love you in return?"

"Yeah, he does." I sighed. "The complicated part is that the other one, Hikaru, is in love with me too. Last time we tried to do the relationship thing they fought over me."

"I take it you love Hikaru just as much as Kaoru." He stated. A dreamy smile crossed over his lips.

"Yeah." I said. Man, I was feeling sad again. I didn't like this at all.

"Well, your best bet is to tell them the truth and see which one still wants to hang around"

He had to be joking. I pulled away from him and sat on my knees.

"I can't do that. I don't want to loose them. They... they are all I have in friends in this world. They are all I have expect my dad and I can't..." I trailed of as Tamaki climbed over to me. His fingers wiped tears that were coming from my eyes. I was crying and I hadn't realized it.

"Haruhi, I have a solution to the whole 'whore' prospect." He said as he mirrored my position in front of me.

I looked up a little confused by what he said. "I am not quitting"

"No. Its a new type of job."

"I am not quitting" I said again.

His face filled with amusement. "Have you ever considered being a courtesan?"

"Huh?" I was shocked. A top dollar companion? Two or three clients... or hell, four clients.

"It is more respectable. It's not always about sex. I mean, look at us right now. I took you on a date and we still haven't sleep together yet. This is nice right?"

I nodded.

He continued "You get to have your most favorite clients and work way less for more money. Plus you don't have to worry about saying the word 'prostitution'."

"So your plan is to keep me in the 'working girl' class but moved up a rank. That is gonna make it better between me and Hikaru and Kaoru?" I gave him a skeptical look.

"Well, Yeah." He said tilting his head and smiling at me "That way I get to keep you too."

I should have know. What a selfish guy! But the offer was intriguing.

"What do I do?"

"Well, I know a guy. He chooses the best girls for the job. I will give him a call and ask him to book with you through Renge. The fact that he books lets your boss know you are being considered."

"Dose that mean I don't have to work with her anymore after this?"

"If he likes you, then yes." Tamaki looked happy with himself. That didn't go over to well with me because when Tamaki is happy. I mean really happy, he gets weird.

"Um... do I get to pick who stays as my clients?" I wondered out loud trying to distract him.

His face came down from cloud nine and he looked worried. "Yes, you do."

"That's good." I said.

"But you got to think about who is gonna pay that high price. It's much more than what you get now. Those clients are gonna have to be your regulars. Those that are willing to pay you that price. I know, I will pay it." He reached over and placed his hands on my shoulder and pulled me towards him. He kissed my lips gently then released me. "Please keep me in mind if you do get the job" He whispered.

That was when I realized why he was so worried. I smiled at him. "Are you kidding me? If I don't pick you; who the hell will I be able to talk to about my little devils at home"

Tamaki brightened up and laughed "Am I really the only one who knows that you are friends with them?"

I nodded at him vigorously which seemed to amuse him. He laughed out loud and pulled me into his arms. Together we rolled around a little on his large bed. We should have gone back down to the party but he didn't seem to want to do that. So we ended up in bed earlier than we expected.

He sent one of the maids up with a bottle of wine and dinner. We spent the rest of the night in conversations and affectionate snuggling. Or at least that's what I remember.

* * *

When morning came, so did my anxiety. Over the night I thought and thought about what Tamaki had said. I would definitely consider the career change but I also considered the prospect of telling my twins the truth.

I could only hope they both would want to stick around. I just couldn't bare to loose them but Kaoru was right. I needed to stop lying. I opened my eyes to see my blond client asleep next to me. He was so adorable. I blushed a little when I thought about what we did all night.

I swear, why did he pay me if all he wanted was to cuddle and snuggle. He really really is such a weirdo. I guess that is why I like him so much. He may be an idiot but he was cute and endearing.

I was sitting up by now, wondering how and when I changed into a pink night gown. A frilly one at that. Hmmm... I wondered if I got drunk off the wine he had brought up to our room last night. I could have sworn that we didn't have sex. I mean, I would remember that right? Ah, hell what did it matter. It's not like I would end up pregnant. I was consistent about my birth control methods. Condom or no condom I had the rest of my bases covered. Yes, the pill of course. All my clients were tested so I was in the clear if I didn't use other protections. Like I said. It's not like it mattered.

I brushed some stray strands of hair off of Tamaki's face. He smiled in his sleep. Some how he looked angelic, a lot like my midnight lover, Umihito. My angel faced boys. As opposed to my little devils at home. Oh god, I almost let myself forget about them.

I reached over the side of the bed and found where I had left my hand bag. Again, when did I put that there? I shouldn't be surprised because I always seem to put my purse next to the beds I sleep in. Well, those that are not my own. I found my cell phone and looked to see if I had any messages from Kaoru. I kinda hoped he would forgive me before I dropped a bomb on him.

Nope, not a chance. No messages what so fricken ever. God damn it. Fine Kaoru, have it your way. I clicked his speed dial number and selected new message. After taking a deep breath I began to text.

'_You really want to know? Look up MoemoeEscorts. com Find the most requested link.'_

My head was screaming 'BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA. Bad fucking idea.' It was bad but I had to. I just wish I had the guts to tell him myself. God, I am such a coward.

I waited for five minutes staring at my phone. He didn't respond. I closed my eyes and felt the little drops of tears that escaped. I hadn't realized I was crying so bad until Tamaki had his arms around me. His gentle voice was shushing me as he brushed my hair with one of his hands.

My phone beeped a text message and I jumped, opened it and saw it was from... Hikaru? Oh shit no, I thought.

When I opened it I cried again. '_What are you guys fighting about! He is freaking out!'_

_'Nothing' _I texted him back. No, I can't tell him.

'_Nothing my ass.' _Hikaru had sent another message

_'Not Now Hikaru!' _

There were no more text messages after that. Hunched over in bed I let the tears fall. I was grateful that I wasn't alone this time. I was grateful for Tamaki's hands and arms as he tried to calm me down. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry Tamaki, I am off the clock now. This isn't your time anymore. I really should get going now." He returned my weak smile with an encouraging one.

"Time or no time. I am here for you Haruhi. I am an heir, remember. I would pay anything to make you happy again." His hands brushed a loose strand of hair from my face.

I laughed despite my tears. "Tamaki, you are so weird." I said as I kissed his face.

"You really think that?" He looked concerned. Like he was almost ready to drop into a depressed hang-our-in-the-corner mode.

"It's not a bad quality" I shrugged as I got out of bed and looked for my clothing. The sight of the dress however made me really sad, but I didn't show it. I dressed and fixed myself up in front of one of Tamaki's vanity stands.

"Haruhi, if you need me. Just call. I would like it if you considered me a friend as well as a client. It may be 'weird' as you put it but I really do consider you as a friend." He was behind me now. His fingers were straitening the straps of my dress and fussing with little strands of my hair.

I only had two friends. I never ever thought to include anyone else in our little threesome. We only ever had each other. Most people couldn't handle my indifferent attitude for more than a few hours. Or at least that is what I always thought. Although most people couldn't get passed the fact that the twins were so jealous and possessive of me. I was their friend after all. Their 'toy' as they playfully call me.

Having another friend may not be so bad. Since there is a good chance that I just lost Kaoru. Soon Hikaru might follow. I fucked up, I knew it was a bad. Shit happens I guess.

"Thank you, Tamaki" I said turning to face him. He was very surprised by the hug I gave him. He soon relaxed into it as he embraced me back. A new friend in my life. A new chapter in my life. I could move on.

But I don't want to do that. I want my best friend. I want Kaoru back. I want Hikaru to remain oblivious. I want something that I think I may never ever have again.


	6. Kaoru Come Back

I got home by noon. Tamaki had hailed a cab for me and I said my goodbyes to the man before jumping in and heading home. My thoughts were filled with dread as I pulled up to the front of my apartment complex.

My heart all but fell out when I saw one of the Hitachiin's sports cars outside. I had no idea which one it was because no one was in it. Nor was anyone waiting outside my door as I came down the halls. Only when I stepped into my apartment did I see who it was.

"So, you gonna explain why you looks like crap?" Hikaru was sitting on my sofa. He watched me as I came in and tossed my bag on one of the tables near the door.

I guess my face looked really bad because his sarcastic filled face softened into concern. As I continued my way into the little place I called home, Hikaru had vacated his seat and meet me somewhere in the middle of my living room.

"Haruhi?" He whispered as he placed his arms around me for support. Breathing his scent was more than I could bare. I lost it. "Haru!" Hikaru had increased the strength of the hug. Mostly to keep me from falling on the floor.

He was shushing me as he lifted me up and carried me to the sofa. My hands had closed around the fabric of his jacket. I was seated in his lap once we were settled down. His hands were brushing my hair gently.

"Well this is new." He said once I quieted down. "Normally I am the one that makes you cry."

He was trying to joke with me. Though it wasn't a very good joke but that is because he is worried. My normally funny Hikaru is at a loss for words when I break down.

I wiped my tears away and try to laugh. Shaking my head a little I say to him, "Kaoru has a right to be mad."

"Ya gonna tell me why?" He asked. I shook my head. "It's not something I can help with, is it?"

I shook my head again. "No." I said simply.

His warm lips came to press against my forehead. Being with Hikaru right now is making me miss his twin more and more. It's only been a day since he blew up on me and only a few hours since I sent him that text message

"He didn't tell you anything apparently" I said.

"Nope and I hate it when he keeps things from me. So whatever it is... it must be big."

"He hates me." I pressed my face into Hikaru's chest.

"Not a chance. Haruhi, there is nothing in this world that would make either of us hate you." I laughed. Poor Hikaru had no idea the kind of secret's I have been keeping from them for so long. "You will see, he will be here before night fall. Apologizing for everything."

"I doubt that." I mumbled into his jacket.

"This is Kaoru we are talking about. Not me. He forgives and forgets easier than I do. Besides you know that with me I would be over here begging you to come back before two days even pass. Its not like him to hold a grudge longer than me."

"I hope you are right."

"Tell me?" He tried again pulling my face away from its sanctuary. His eyes were burning into mine, pleading with me. I so wanted to talk with him but I don't want to push him away like I did with his brother. No, I wouldn't tell him.

So instead I kissed him. I pressed my lips to his and forced my tongue into him. I initiated this one, for once. Hikaru was surprised at first but he soon found contentment in it and began to kiss me back. A groan caught in his throat as he kissed me. I felt one of his hands move to the back of my neck to support the kiss better.

I felt the need to loose myself in Hikaru. I hadn't done this in a while and I would have totally pushed further if he hadn't ended the kiss.

"Haruhi.." He murmured as his lips were still so very close to mine.

"Hikaru?" I whispered back.

"You can't use me to block him out." He pecked my lips. "Come." He said pulling me into his chest. I really am confused by this.

"When did Hikaru become Kaoru and Kaoru become Hikaru?" I asked him

"Eh?" He tilted his head. "Did we pull the switch again?"

"Uh... yeah. Totally. Since I made dinner a couple days ago."

Hikaru laughed and shifted until we were both laying on the sofa together. My head was against his chest. It was so very comfortable in that position that I didn't realize I dozed off. I really wasn't that tired but crying can take a lot of out a person.

* * *

When I woke up I found myself in bed. Hikaru must have put me there. It was about three in the afternoon. That was some damn nap. I sat up, rubbing my head and face. My eyes were tender from all the crying I did.

As soon as the blankets fell of me I blushed. Apparently Hikaru was Hikaru again cuz I was naked. He must have undressed me before putting me to bed.

"Didn't think you would be embarrassed by being naked." My heart dropped in my chest. That was not Hikaru's voice. It was Kaoru.

I blinked and saw him sitting in the little overstuffed chair near my window. He had his arms crossed and was looking very pissed.

"Where's Hikaru?" I asked him. I felt shaky and nervous and totally scared.

"Home. He yelled at me, just so you know. He said I had no right to make you cry so badly." He frowned.

"I'm sorry." I said as I pulled the blankets around my body.

"Did you really cry?" His eyes grew a little softer as he looked at me. My head was down but I nodded at him.

"You didn't text me. Or call me. And Hikaru texted me saying you were freaking out and angry." I paused for a moment then risked looking at him. "I thought you hated me. That you didn't want to be around me anymore"

He stood up quickly and came to my bed. "Haruhi, you fucking freaked me out but I don't hate you. I'm a little creeped out and disappointed. Maybe a little frustrated that you kept this from me but hate is far from what I feel."

Slumping down a little I felt relief wash over me. I felt like shit but it wasn't as bad as before. "Why didn't you call me?"

"How would you feel if your best friend dropped news like this on you. Especially since we had sex the night before. Forgive me for being a little freaked out but I don't know who you have been with. Or how many even. My brain ran away with terrible images of random guys fucking my best friend. The only woman I ever loved. Damn it Haruhi. How would you act in my place?"

So that was it. He didn't hate me but he was scared. I should have known. I should have had more faith in him. "I'm sorry."

"You already said that. It's my turn." He dropped his head and sighed before looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry for not responding. I'm sorry for letting my brother send that message and I'm sorry for making you cry." He paused, "I thought a lot about it and realized that I kinda forced you into it."

"Into what? Prostitution? Oh hell, Kaoru, I did it cuz I wanted to."

"Not that, you idiot." He winced when I said the word 'prostitution'. "For making you tell me. You had a good reason to hide it."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "So... you're still my friend?"

"Only if you answer a few questions." He said as he scooted closer to me. By reaction I stiffened up and wrapped my blanket around me tighter as if it would shield me from him.

"Okay." Was my nervous reply.

"One; Are you and your..um.. guys tested?" He blushed and looked down.

"Always and we are all clean. I am safe, damn it." I was a little offended but I let it slide.

He nodded then said "Two; Are you sure you like it? You don't need to do this. I could take care of you."

"I like it. I love my boys and I am trying to move up a class. That way there are only three guys. Is that better?" I asked him. A little unsure.

"Well, I shared you with Hikaru for years. So you were always a little bit of a slut with us." I smacked his arm when he said that. "Hey!" he shouted in response.

"What's the next question?" I asked him. I needed to get him back on track. If these few questions were going to get my best friend back then I would gladly answer them.

"Three;" His face grew somber and serious as he leaned closer to me. Our faces were mere inches from touching. "Now that I know... Do I still get it for free?"

I jumped out of bed "What!" I screamed as my blanket fell and I stood before him completely in the nude. Which I noticed after a few seconds of standing there. My face flushed a deep red as Kaoru laughed at me.

"Fuck you." I said as I ran to my closet and slammed the door. His laughter was still coming from the other side of the door. I couldn't' help but smile and fall to my knees. That bastard. God, I love that bastard.

From outside my closet I heard him shout "You didn't answer my question!"

In a sing songy teasing voice I shouted. "Go to hell, Kaoru!"

"As long as we go together" He sang back to me. Together we laughed. He and I actually laughed. We weren't over after all and now I finally had someone I could share my second life with.

* * *

_Short chap because they needed to make up before I began the next part of the story. Please Review. I had fun with this last part, I wanna know what you think._


	7. Good Client, Bad Clients

"Fujioka, you are too good to me" The voice of my current client snapped me out of my daydream. I was thinking about Tamaki's offer a lot lately and I found myself drifting in and out of conscious thought on a regular basis.

I rolled over on to my side to look at the man currently in my bed. He wasn't exactly an attractive guy but he wasn't what I would consider ugly. Mean looking, yes, but not horrible. I guess some girls would rather run away than take this man into their bed. But then again, I am not like other girls and he was the essence of the phrase 'don't judge a book by it's cover'.

Ritsu Kasanoda was a good guy. He came from a rich mob family. Yeah, yeah, I know it's dangerous to mess around with gangster guys but Ritsu was not like that at all. He liked talking and cuddling and even caring for those less fortunate.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. How was I 'too good' to him?

He rolled over on to his side to face me. "You are a good to me because you don't run away. You know when I came over I thought you would turn me away like the others had. I wish I could keep seeing you but it won't be possible. I... I want to thank you."

I waved my free hand. "Don't mention it. I am just glad that you are happy with my service" Oh geeze that sounded kinda cheesy. I shook my head. " I am sure things will get better when you get to your new home." I smiled at him and he blushed.

"Yeah, I guess." He let a free hand trail over my side and up to my neck. He leaned in to kiss me when my home phone went off.

He hesitated just as I did when the ringing blared. I rolled my eyes at the phone. No, I am not gonna answer.

I turned to face Ritsu again and gave him an encouraging smile. "You're not gonna answer that?" He asked.

"Nope" I shook my head and leaned forward to him. I let him have the last kiss of our session. Of course the noisy phone was breaking my concentration. Must ignore, must ignore.

Finally Ritsu broke the kiss and smiled at me. "Thank you." He said before getting up from my bed and gathering his clothing.

Our good bye was simple, leaving only after giving me a last hug and kissing my forehead. I would miss him but his family was relocating to a new region. I gave him my personal number in case he needed me to vouch for him. I hate those shallow working girls. Those that see only appearances and not what is underneath. If he were to find a new girl, she would be happy. Ritsu is a good, gentle and patient lover although a bit shy. Like I said, I will miss him.

My phone was silent now but I did get a couple of voicemails on my cell phone and a text from Hikaru, asking me to come to their place for dinner tomorrow night.

I had turned off my home answering machine after the incident with Tamaki and Kaoru. If people didn't like it then they could call my cell phone and leave me a voice mail.

I dialed the number and put in my pass code and lo and behold... Renge's cheerful voice invaded my ear. "Pack for the night. I got a good one for you. Call me for details"

Yesh... another job. Well if she says its a good one then I guess I can handle it.

Then the second voicemail began. It was Kaoru. "Oi, Haru.. um. Yeah... So, Hikaru is making a big deal about having you over for dinner tomorrow night. I was just gonna warn you that it is a business dinner. Some big shots are coming over and well... Yeah...so... yeah. Oh and I am gonna be at the office tonight so I might not be around to answer my phone."

Silly Kaoru. Whatever happened to his elegant speaking abilities? I sighed and hit Renge's speed dial. She picked up quicker than I thought possible.

"About time." She said.

"Ritsu Kasanoda just left. Remember, it was his last appointment with me."

"Ahhh yeah,That's right." she said and I heard her clicking the keys on her laptop. " About tonight... You up for it?"

"Who, where and how do I dress?" I asked as I stood up and went to my closet. I have a wide variety of clothing options. Thanks to my friends, of course.

"Well, it seems that there is a little get together and they requested my best girl. I will text you the address but you need to wear something suggestive and totally sexy. A dress, if at all possible. Oh and makeup. Definitely makeup. This guy likes long hair too so if you got a cute wig that would be great. And his name is Komitsuzawa."

"Eh, the tabloid guy? Fine, dress up. Be all girly. Got it" I sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Ok, and don't expect a quick night either. He is gonna pay for the entire evening until well past midnight."

I was browsing through my cloths as I said my good byes. There was a lot to do and it would take me the rest of the afternoon. I picked out a very sexy red dress and some expensive high heels that Kaoru gave me for my last birthday.

This was my job and for some strange reason I enjoy it. So the next few hours were all about me getting all dolled up for a new client who I don't even know.

* * *

Komitsuzawa's mansion was big. Not as big as Kyouya's or Tamaki's. Nor was it as grand as the twins place but it was still huge. This guy was definitely rich. He came from a family that ran a very popular tabloid. Not the most honest of work but then again, who am I to talk.

I stepped out of my cab and waved the driver away after paying him. I will admit one thing. I looked really good tonight. First impressions were everything in my line of work. Red dress and too high heels accompanied by a long wig that came down to my mid waist.

I was welcomed by the staff and was led to a parlor where my new client was sitting. He had two friends with him who both turned to look my way when Komitsuzawa noticed me.

His smile made me uneasy but I brushed it off and introduced myself.

"A pleasure, Ms Fujioka. Unfortunately our guests seem to be a bit late." He smirked to his two friends. "So please make yourself comfortable."

I nodded at him and found myself sitting on a sofa near the smallest of the two men. They chatted about unimportant stuff while several men came with ladies of their own. Strangely enough I recognized a few of them. It dawned on me later that these girls were working girls from other agencies. I wondered what the hell kind of party this was gonna turn out to be.

Soon enough Komitsuzawa was near me. He came up to me from behind, close enough to whisper "Tonight we need you to play our game. We are all here to seek pleasure of the best women this district has to offer. So be a good girl and play along."

A shiver ran up my spine as his fingers brushed up and down the skin of my arm. I was not sure whether the chill was because I wore very little or if it was because the man gave me an odd feeling. I shrugged it off and gave the man one of my best smiles. "Sounds like fun."

The evening went as usual. Men and women drinking, flirting and well... lets just say that there were a lot of squeals of delight from many of the women. Clothing lay around on the floor, seemingly forgotten by the owners. Soon enough people were traveling to the many rooms and I sat there, content that I was not involved in some of the more violent games these women were so comfortable with.

A maid tapped my shoulder, "Um.. Ms. Fujioka?"

I nodded to her and she handed me the land line. It was to be expected since cell phones and recording devices were not allowed here. I wouldn't get a call from either of my boys tonight and I wasn't expecting it. All I had was a single phone number for emergencies and only Renge had that number. Imagine my surprise to hear a different voice on the line.

"Fujioka, here" I replied.

"Haruhi? Haruhi, is that you?" came a female voice.

"Mei? How did you know I was here?"

"Komitsuzawa's party? Easy, Renge offered it to me and I told her 'hell no'." She was sounding a little hushed and hurried like she expected someone to find out she contacted me.

"Why?" I asked. Mei never turned down clients unless they were bad. Besides myself, Mei was one of the best girls in our agency.

"Trust me. This is not your type of client. Get the hell out of there, now!" She rushed this so fast I could barely understand what she was saying.

"Mei, I don't know what you are talking about but you should slow down and explain." I glanced around me to see if anything was off but it looked like a normal party to me. Well, minus all the hookers and random sex scenes.

"Haruhi, get into a fucking cab and go home" She said slower. Her voice was serious.

I saw Komitsuzawa coming towards me and I turned my attention back to the phone. "Sure Mei, Thanks." I got in before my gracious 'host' snatched the phone from my hand.

"Now, who was that?" He asked in an acidic voice.

"My.. my boss." I said almost loosing my composure. He shocked me.

"Hmm... Renge said she would leave you in our capable hands for the night. She has no reason to call you." He hung up the phone and placed it into the maids hands. The poor girl scurried away.

I looked up at the man from where I was seated. He was starting to look very menacing and I started to feel that chill return. My back stiffened and my eyes grew wide when he reached for my hand, pulling me out of my seat.

His grip hurt my wrist and it made me wince at the unexpected pain. I watched his face as it turned from the man who I meet earlier to a mean sadistic and cruel man. That was when panic set in and I pulled away from him only bump into the larger of his two friends.

His hands clasped on my shoulders and he let out a menacing chuckle. "The little one seems to be scared of you, boss."

"It doesn't matter. I paid for her so she is gonna do what I want. Isn't that right?" He approached me and his fingers twirled the strands of hair of my wig. He repeated. "Isn't that right, my dear"

The sick feeling of dread was building up in my stomach. The second friend came from the side and was also laughing a little maniacally. The three of them surrounded me and instinct took over.

I was never strong, or good at Martial arts but I was smart. Very smart and quick. I composed myself and closed my eyes. I gave the appearance of submission and the men fell for it. They loosened their grips on me and allowed their leader to take my hands and lead me to another room.

We were alone.

He turned to lock the door and I took the opportunity to pick up one of the fancy statuettes on the dresser. When he looked back at me, I hit him with it. He fell down to the ground. He was not dead but I hurt him badly. I searched the room to find a small window. It was a tight squeeze but I did it.

It was only when I snuck out of the ground that I realized I was fucked. This mansion was in the middle of no where and I didn't have a phone. Even worse. It was night time.

I took in my surroundings and picked up my bearings. I was not going to be around when Komitsuzawa's friends noticed I got away. They would call the police or worse have their own security 'take care of me'. No way in hell was I gonna be around for that.

So I started walking in the direction of home.

* * *

It was an hour after walking in those heels that I started crying. I took off my shoes and began walking barefooted on the gravel road. It didn't hurt as much as the shoes did. My wig helped keep my shoulders and back warm so I hadn't taken it off at all. If I even cared how my appearance was I would say I looked ridiculous walking down a deserted road in such a skimpy outfit.

I regretted wearing this stupid dress. For taking the booking and for not keeping my phone with me. I wanted to call Kaoru or Hikaru. I needed them so bad right now. I wanted one of them or even both of them to hold me.

Finally I gave up. I sat at the edge of the road and lost myself in my tears.

I sat there waiting for nothing and anything. For anyone to help me. I never wanted help before. I never needed it, but I need it now. What was I thinking? Where had I gone wrong?

I was good at what I do. I always had the best because Renge only gave me the best. Give or take a few freaks but I was safe with my clients. I was safe.

But I wasn't safe tonight.

Headlights brought me out of my internal battle with how much I fucked up. By this time, I didn't care anymore. It could have been Komitsuzawa or his goons, it could have been a traveler or even the police. They could take me away now. I had berated myself so much that whatever befell me now was nothing worse than the thought of what I deserved for listening to that woman.

But instead of the worst. It seemed the best happened. I heard a familiar voice call my name. A voice that melted the ice in my heart.

I stood and went to the man standing outside of the car. I walked slowly at first, then faster until I was in his arms. Crying and trying to talk about how happy I was to see him.

"Shhhh shh shh" His hand brushed the hair of my wig. His fingers came under my chin to bring my face up. My heart lifted even more when I saw the dark eyes of Kyoya filled with concern over me.

* * *

_Kyoya returns to my story. Happy dance time for the Kyoya fans._

_I need to edit some of the previous chapters but i will do that once the story is finished. Thank you to those who has caught my grammar fails. Review please._


	8. Second Thoughts

"What were you doing out here in that dress" Kyoya said to me as we traveled down the dark road. I was lucky he showed up. I was so lucky that he lived near that bastard Komitsuzawa. I thanked as many gods as I could think of when he told me to get in the car. That he would take me home.

"I had a... booking." I said as my head hung low. "It went wrong. I ran."

"Hmm." He nodded as he drove. "Smart move."

"Yeah.." I replied lamely. I reached up and pulled my wig off and held it in my lap. Kyoya's eye flicked over to me for a brief second before smiling a fleetingly quick smile. It was gone before I could even see it properly.

"I know you live in the area but...why were you driving down this road so late at night?" I asked, searching for something, anything, to talk about.

"I received an anonymous phone call saying it would be in my interest to drive down that road. They gave me no reason. So, naturally, I was intrigued." Kyoya's glasses caught the reflection of a passing car's headlights.

My brain buzzed with his last words. Who on earth would call Kyoya to come and rescue me? Who would know that I needed rescuing? The only possibility that came to mind was Mei.

"Where am I taking you?" He asked. "I can't take you with me. One of the girls I date happened to appear at my door a couple of days ago and she hasn't left yet. You understand."

I let out a weak laugh, "Yeah, I could see how that wouldn't be the best idea." I paused and thought. I don't want to be alone. I could go back to my apartment or I could go to Hikaru. Kaoru was at the office and I couldn't very well go there. But how will I explain to Hikaru what had happened to me. "How good are you at lying, Kyoya?" I asked.

"I don't normally, but I do it well when it benefits me." He glanced out of the corner of his eye. "Why?"

"My best friend doesn't know what I do for a living." I twisted the wig around my fingers. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

We were silent for a few moments. I thought he was gonna help me come up with a lie but instead his hands gripped the wheel tight. The veins on his hands became more apparent as he squeezed.

"Who was this client?" Kyoya's voice grew dark.

Blinking I let myself stare at him. I found my voice a couple of seconds later. "Ko... Komitsuzawa." No point in lying. Kyoya would find out anyway. He has a secret police force and I am sure he has a few spies in tow.

He nodded. "There is no need to worry. He will never come near you again. I promise you that." He pulled over to the side of the road. "Now this is as far I can go until you give me a direction." He waited.

I sighed and dropped my head. If I will be safe then I should go home. I wouldn't have to lie to Hikaru and I could call Kaoru when he got back from the office.

"Home." I said and before I could give him my address he drove again.

"No worries, I know where you live." He said when he noticed my surprised face.

"How?" I knew I shouldn't ask but it slipped out.

"You think I _wouldn't_ be keeping tabs on my favorite girl. I invested a lot of money in you over the years. I am going to make sure you are safe. Besides my closest business partner is one of your clients and he is very fond of you. If anything should happen I am afraid he will become lost in this world. I can't have that happen now can I?"

I smiled at him. I know who he means. He is talking about Tamaki Suo. Of course I knew they were partners. Most of my clients knew each other in one way or another. "I never realized before." I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"I never realized you cared so much for me. I just thought I was just the girl you paid to sleep with you. I had no idea you would think of me as anything else."

He nodded without replying. This was how he was. He didn't reveal anything if it didn't benefit him. He may act like he knows everything in this world. He may know who to backstab and who to frame. He may even know who to suck up to and who would be his biggest ally. But he doesn't know one thing, If I do become a courtesan, Kyoya is going to stay with me.

* * *

We pulled up to my complex and I said goodbye to my unlikely hero. Wig and shoes in hand I went to my safe and warm apartment. I was going to make a phone call. Well, two actually. One to Mei, to thank her and the other to Renge. To bitch the shit out of her.

I locked my door and took off my dress right there in the living room. I headed to the shower and cleaned off the dirt and sweat I had accumulated during my impromptu hike. The more I breathed in the strawberry scent the more I relaxed.

After I was done and dried; I tossed on a long t-shirt that was in my dresser drawer. I recognized it immediately as one of the twins 'leave behinds'. I had lots of their clothes in here too. They always brought clothes incase they spent more than a night. Or if they felt the need to change randomly. Which happens, believe me.

I breathed it in and sighed at the smell of the Hitachiin's that stuck to the fabric. I felt better but I needed to make those calls.

I picked up my cell and dialed Mei. One ring, two ring... "Haruhi! Oh my gawd, I was freaking out."

"I'm home, Mei. I'm safe. I got out just in time. How did you get the number anyway?" I asked.

"I was doing some work with Renge and she left her laptop on. I saw your name under the Komi-shit-guys party invite. I freaked out because I was at one a year ago and even I had trouble with them. That man is mean and he likes to hurt his girls. You are too delicate for a guy like that to handle you. I don't know what she was thinking. You take guys like Otori and Suo and Nekozawa... good men. I just couldn't see you being able to take this guys abuse."

"Thank you, Mei. Thank you for warning me. I promise not to tell Renge you called to warn me. I will tell her I ditched on my own." I was so happy I had a friend in this girl. I never thought I did. I mean she was just another one of Renge's girls. That was all. Now I am happy to know that there is someone else I can trust.

"Hey, What are friends for? Right?" She said cheerfully as she affirmed our new found friendship.

"Oh hey, did you call Otori to come and pick me up?" I asked. There was no doubt I my mind that she had made the call, which was why I was surprised to hear silence on the other end. "Mei?"

"Oh sorry, No I hadn't called. I am kinda tripping cuz other than me and Renge no one knew where you were. No one could have known." Mei's voice grew softer as she spoke. Perhaps getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Don't worry about it. I'm home safe and sound. I'm gonna yell at that crazed otaku, now. Thanks again, Mei."

Her mood had lifted a bit when she responded to me.

"Any time, Haruhi and if you need to take a break from that Suo guy... send him my way. He is hot." She laughed and I joined her. Tamaki was hot alright but I doubt he would want to switch. I wasn't going to tell her that though.

I said goodbye and called the next person. Renge's ring back tone was playing and when she answered I heard. "Haruhi! What the heck? Your supposed to be at Komitsuzawa's party." She sounded surprised.

"I was, until he got rough. What were you thinking sending me into a place like that?" I yelled.

"Haru..hi. He.. he hurt you?" She stumbled over her words. "Oh my god, Haruhi. I'm sorry."

"Care to explain why you sent me into the wolves den?" I asked the edge still in my voice.

"Mei said 'no', that they were rough. But I thought. I thought she meant rough like Otori. I thought you could handle this guy better than Mei." She tried to reason. I got more mad when she said that Kyoya was rough. There was no way in hell that he could be anything like Komitsuzawa.

"Mei never turns down clients unless there is something wrong. You know that. Did you at least do a background check or anything?"

"Well, no. He came to us on recommendation from the Lobelia agency. They told me he like cute girls and he paid well. Last year I sent Mei and she went through alright. She didn't really complain. All she told me was that they were a rough bunch. I didn't know they were abusive."

"Save it Renge. I need a break for a while. Unless it's my regulars I don't want to see a new client for a while. If they are new then they better be recommended by my clients only. This is never gonna happen again."

"How long? Um... how long of a break?"

I thought about it for a second and said. "I'll call you." Then I hung up on her.

I am not afraid of loosing my job. I already have a few dedicated clients and I can go freelance if that is that case. However, Renge won't fire me. She likes having me on her team. Like I am some kind of character in her shojo anime's that she can't get enough of. I sat there on my cushiony chair for a while before I dialed Hikaru's cell.

It didn't even get a chance to ring. He picked it up right away. "Haru?" He asked a little surprise filled his voice. Then he covered it with a smirk in his voice, "You miss me?"

I closed my eyes and finally felt a sense of safety. "Hey, Hika. How's it going over there?"

"I'm about ready to go to bed. It's after midnight." I glanced at my clock, yup, it was nearing half past.

"Has Kaoru come home yet?"

"Nope, he wont be back for a while still. Something wrong? You guys still fighting?" He asked as I heard him fall back onto his pillows. The fabric made a soft sound as he shifted in his bed.

"No." Was my response. "When he gets in can you have him call me?"

"What? You called about him? What about me?"

"What _about_ you, Hikaru?" I asked in a sly imitation of him. A rare opportunity to tease this boy appeared. So I took it.

"Hey, I .. well.. That is not nice Haruhi." He was slipping back into jealous twin mode. "Are you saying he is more important to you than me?"

"But you are always saying Kaoru is the most important to you. Why should it be any different for me?" I knew I was pushing him.

"But that's different. He's my twin." He said getting frustrated.

"And I am...?" I trailed off.

"My.. my.." He grunted then silence. He seemed to figure out what I was doing. "Oh Haru," He went back into his slick taunting voice. "You know you will always be my favorite toy."

I laughed and then he laughed. "I guess I will let you get some rest. Call me later sometime."

"Of course, don't forget about the dinner party by the way."

"I won't." Pleasantries aside, I felt good that I could tease him a little. I said my farewell and wandered around my room for a bit till I decided to finally go to sleep. My bed looked very warm and inviting. The only thing that kept me from falling asleep right away was the mysterious call that sent Kyoya to my rescue. Who on earth could have known?

* * *

The door bell and knocking is what woke me up. I wanted to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. Then I heard Kaoru's voice. "Haruhiiii... come on, wake up. Open the door."

My eyes snapped open and I tried to get out of bed. My legs on the other hand had a mind and agenda of their own. The moment I stood up my legs gave way and I hit the floor with a loud thud. Swearing and muttering as well as trying to remain standing up, I made my way to the front door.

"Finally," was Kaoru's answer to me as I opened the door to let him in. I gave him a look over and noticed he was dressed in a suit. A suit?

"Hey" I greeted as I wobbled to the sofa. My legs were killing me and my feet were so damn sore. I flopped down and waited for him to join me. "Why didn't you use your key?"

He shrugged and followed me.

"Forgot it." He paused and looked me over. "You look like crap" He said as he sat on the arm chair near me. His feet were resting on the coffee table and he put his hands behind his head. "So, Hikaru told me that you got in really late, that you wanted to talk with me as soon as I got home and that you sounded like something was wrong."

"What?" I asked totally surprised that his brother would do that. Or that he was that worried. "Then why didn't you call? You didn't have to come over."

"I never went home. I called him from the office when I got bored. I came here instead of going home." Kaoru let out a loud yawn as he stretched and looked at his watch. I glanced at the clock on my wall when he did this. I shook my head. That bastard woke me up at 2 in the morning. No wonder I am so tired.

"Did you have a bad night at work?" Kaoru mumbled. I almost didn't hear him cuz my brain was still fuzzy from sleep.

"Huh? Oh... yeah." I dropped my head. "I ran."

"Worst night for me not to have my cell phone with me. I'm sorry." His voice was low as his eyes found mine. The concern in his eyes was evident but I could see the exhaustion that threatened to take over.

We sat there in silence for a few more seconds. I watched as his eyes darted to his watch again.

"Did you even let your brother know you were coming?" I asked suddenly and he just shrugged and close his eyes.

I sighed and stood up. I went to my room on still shaky legs. Kaoru watched me without moving with the exception of a smile on his lips.

Once in my room, I grabbed my cell phone from by my bedside table and dialed Hikaru. It rang about three times before he answered.

"Haruhi.. what the hell?" He said. He sounded surprised. I must have startled him awake. It was late after all.

"Kaoru is at my place. Don't worry if he isn't home in the morning. I have a feeling he is staying over." I said. I figured I should let him know his brother was with me. Especially since Kaoru didn't have his cell phone.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." He muttered.

Then I heard a knock on my door and a moment later, the phone echoed that sound. You have got to be kidding me.

"Hikaru?" I asked with irritation in my voice.

I turned my bedroom doorway to see Kaoru in the living room get up to answer my front door. Sure enough, his mirror image was on the other side. Only Hikaru was wearing his pajama's. He must have come straight from home.

Hikaru clicked his phone shut and came into my home. Both he and his brother were back in the living room area staring at me. I leaned on the door frame for support. Those sly little devils were giving me their famous up-to-no-good look.

Hikaru gave me a sly smile. "Is that my shirt?" He pointed at me and I looked down.

Kaoru gave a small chuckle and said, "I do believe she missed us."

"Oh, give it a rest" I muttered before retreating to my room. I was well aware that two shadows followed behind me.

"Speaking of rest." Kaoru voiced. He began rummaging through the drawer with their clothing in it. "I need some."

"Seriously" Hikaru muttered as he tossed himself in my bed.

"Hey, what the hell?" I snapped at him. He made my bed bounce and since I was already sitting on it, he nearly sent me flying off. His hands were quick, though. I felt his grip around my wrist as he pulled me to lay next to him.

I attempted to protest both physically and audibly but Hikaru had me in a tight bear hug. His face buried in my neck.

"Shh." He said. "Sleep time."

Kaoru changed quickly leaving his suit discarded on the floor. He climbed into bed on my other side. Once again, I was sandwiched.

"You don't have to be alone." Kaoru said softly.

"How...," I felt them shift a bit till they were comfortable. "How did you know I needed you?" I asked in a small voice.

"Silly Haru" Kaoru said as he pulled the blankets up over the three of us.

"You are part of us." Hikaru sighed and snuggled me closer.

"You should know that by now..." Kaoru trailed off as his arms snaked around me.

"...we know your voice." Hikaru finished.

Kaoru's lips were beside my ear as he whispered. "We will always be here for you."

Together they held me tight. My eyes began to tear slightly when they both said. "Forever"

"Hika...Kao..." I sighed as they squeezed closer to me. "Thanks guys"

* * *

Together the three of us drifted off to sleep.

_Aww twin fluff. Officially my most favorite part of the story... so far. I need to work hard on these next couple of chapters. Return of Tamaki, and a few others soon to come. _

_Oh, a new Ouran fan art is on my Deviantart Page. "TamaHaru- A Rose For You". Please take a look if you have the time. Link to my DA on my profile by the way._


	9. A Day with the Twins

A few hours later I felt shifting as Kaoru got out of the bed. Since I was sorta latched on to him the movement woke me up. I blinked and he smiled. His fingers wrapped around the blanket as he tugged it over me. Groaning, I rotated and latched onto the other figure in my bed.

Hikaru responded by squeezing me tighter. It was almost like he knew Kaoru was giving me over to him. Though I doubt Kaoru was handing me over. Poor guy probably had to make a phone call or use the restroom or something that my sleepy brain couldn't fathom.

I snuggled into the man in my bed as the bedroom door closed.

"Alone at last" Hikaru whispered as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

I groaned and buried my face in his chest. "You're awake?" I mumbled into the fabric of his shirt.

"Been awake for a while." his hands were rubbing up and down my back. "You were giving my poor brother your 'death grip'. It was funny to watch him try and get out of it."

"Eh, I was asleep." I tried to defend.

"Do you love him more than me?" Hikaru's voice was soft and gentle. No hint of jealousy in it at all at the moment.

"I don't know Hika. I really don't." I was being honest. My love for them was equal if only for different reasons. "You ask me this question too much."

Hikaru loosened his arms around me and used one hand to tilt my head upwards. My eyes felt heavy because of the sleep but they widened when I noticed that Hikaru was going to kiss me. No, I am not surprised. I get kisses from them often but I was not expecting the passion in which his lips met mine.

He rolled me from my side to my back while our lips remained connected. His hand had brushed my hair back. A moan had escaped me once he let his lips part to deepen our kiss. Instinct kicked in and my arms wrapped around his neck.

Our kisses varied from deep and passionate to nips and bites on each others lips. My eyes were now closed as I felt the sensations Hikaru gave me. He began to hover over me a bit more bracing himself with his elbows. I wasn't helping much since I was pulling him down to press against me. Kissing and nipping at his lips, I forgot all reason. Hell, I forgot Kaoru was in the other room.

Well, at least until the door opened. "Oh geeze. Really, you two?"

Hikaru chuckled a little and said. "A least I waited till you left the room."

"I was gone for like five minutes!" Kaoru whined.

I felt Hikaru shift to get off of me. He faced his brother and gave him an evil smile. "I know, I wasn't done yet."

"Come on, guys." I sat up. The sleepiness was completely gone from my body. "Kaoru, see what I mean about the 'shoe on the other foot'?"

Kaoru glanced at his brother then at me and rolled his eyes. Hikaru, apparently took my phrase literally and actually glanced at his brothers feet. I could see the stupid remark building in his head and so did Kaoru.

Hikaru looked at me and said, "He isn't wearing any."

I dropped my head. Hikaru may be the smartest when it came down to numbers and figures but when it came to words and allegories, he was a plain idiot.

Kaoru propped himself against my bedroom door frame with his arms crossed.

"I called home to double check on the party prep. The set up is going on now and we have about three hours to get dressed and back before Mom arrives to reorganize everything." He gave his brother a knowing look.

"Ah damn. And I was having such a good time with Haru." Hikaru pulled me close and nuzzled me as I struggled to free myself. Kaoru just scowled at him.

* * *

Hitachiin manor was my second home. Again, I am showing my abnormal life style. How many girls would consider a mansion as a second home? Especially when I live in a small humble apartment.

I decided that I was done with work for a while and I wasn't worried about getting any calls soon. So, going to the twins 'social gathering' was perfectly fine with me. I don't normally like to attend these because I was not a big name, nor did I come from a rich family, nor did I work for a prominent corporation. Basically, I was just... there.

Ever since I stopped working for the legal profession, these sort of gatherings didn't hold as much of an appeal for me. The only thing that I could possibly do was find myself in an awkward position if any of the guests were my 'professional' clients. That would really suck.

The boys made me dress up in a pale pink chiffon dress, with pearls adorning my neck, wrists and ears. I protested but when their mother stepped in and made squealing noises, I knew I had better give in. I was grateful that I didn't wear a wig this time. According to Mama... yeah, they have me calling her 'Mama'... I look more fashionable and edgy with short hair.

I took a step into the parlor where all the guests were mingling happily. Each person there boasted about their latest billion dollar project or new villa overseas. I politely kept my thoughts to myself as I watched the wives cling to their husbands when they noticed me. It was hard not to roll my eyes or scoff at these ladies.

I wandered over to lean against a pillar as one of the servants brought around platters with champagne glasses.

"Good evening, Ms. Fujioka." The man said as he offered me a glass from his tray. "You look very lovely tonight"

I smiled at him. He was one of the few servants at the Hitachiin place that treated me like a normal person.

"Thanks" I said as I accepted the glass. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright. But I think it's best to keep it formal tonight. We don't wanna give the wrong impression. After all," He winked at me "You are the boss's closest friend and mingling with us 'common' folk is beyond out of the question."

I straightened up and put on a fake air of importance. "Very true. You may go." I laughed a little, very softly and he return my smile.

"Oh, and you might want to avoid the gentleman in the green and yellow tie. He has been eyeing you like your on the menu for desert." He said in a hushed voice, tilting his head in the direction of the fire place, as he walked past me to a couple near by.

I nodded in response and let my eyes wander to the direction indicated. I didn't recognize him. Definitely not one of my clients, thank goodness. He also didn't seem like someone I wanted to get involved with. At least not now anyway. I was done with work for a while.

I moved from that room with my champagne glass to my lips. I didn't get far when I heard a male voice say "I know that girl from somewhere."

I nearly choked but continued forward to find another pillar to lean on. I walked slowly however. I needed to make sure the man wasn't referring to me.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Another man said.

"That girl over there, I think... I think she's a.." the man whispered into the others ear. Ah, crap.

"Really? How do you know?" The curious companion was eyeing me. I saw this out of the corner of my eye. "Do you think she is on the job?" His voice was full of mirth. That bastard.

I abandoned my idea of leaning against another wall and headed for the open bar where Kaoru was entertaining one of his financial backers.

"She must be, look she is heading for Hitachiin." The first guy said. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Shit shit shit, I thought over and over in my head. I was about to place my hand on Kaoru's shoulder when the man grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I shouted in surprise. Kaoru turned to see the man with his hand around my upper arm. He wasted no time in coming to my defense.

"Why are you touching my girlfriend like that?" Kaoru said in a stern voice to the man. He stood up to his full height and gave him a scowl that would even intimidate me.

"I.. I'm sorry. I just wanted to... I was wondering if I could get her autograph."

I blinked. What!

"You're that super model right? The girl in on the cover of this months swimsuit catalog, Kanoya... Megumi Kanoya." He blushed and let go of my arm. I squinted my eyes to get a good look at this man. He had to be joking. I don't model. I never even heard of this Kanoya person.

Kaoru came up beside me placing his hand on my shoulder. "My Haruhi isn't a supermodel."

"I'm.. I'm sorry." He said letting go of my arm. "I am so sorry, miss. I apologize Mr. Hitachiin."

I watched as this man walked away, scratching his head. He shrugged at his companion and they both blushed and laughed over their mistake.

I let out a deep breath. Thank god. This was just a case of mistaken identity. I looked up to Kaoru and gave him a appreciative smile. "Thanks."

He placed his hand on top of my head, "No problem. Just be careful. That new model is becoming a big hit lately."

"Who the hell is that girl?" I asked a little irritated that there was someone that looked like me.

Kaoru pointed to a stack of catalogs on a display table. "Some girl that mom found. She kinda resembles you but that guy is way off. You are much more adorable." He said into my ear. I blushed a little because his breath tickled my ear.

He patted my shoulder and kissed my cheek then said, "Now be a good 'girlfriend' and mingle with the rest of the ladies"

"Bite me." I muttered.

* * *

"Maybe later," he laughed.

I found a new place to settle down. By now I had another glass of something in my hand. This time it was wine. I was seated on a chaise in one of the least populated rooms. The large windows presented a lovely view of the rose garden. Hundreds of twinkling lights glittered around the archways and it make the outside look like a fairy world.

I let my mind wander around many topics, all of which were about work. What was my next step? Should I continue down the path Tamaki was going to prepare for me? Should I go freelance? Should I even quit and find another job altogether?

My head was light because of all the alcohol I had consumed over the evening. I wasn't exactly drunk but definitely on the brink of a buzz.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize I wasn't alone until a brush of air came across my earlobe. "Wow, Haruhi. You look like a mermaid princess tonight."

I gasped. "Hikaru!"

He laughed when I jumped up, nearly spilling my drink.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped at him. I placed the glass on the glass table near the chaise I was previously occupying.

"How has your evening been?" He asked, completely ignoring my question. I sighed.

"Fine." I walked over to the largest window over looking the garden.

"Kao told me about the mistaken identity." He leaned against the wall next to me.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, met her a couple of times. She is cute but she is nothing compared to you."

"You guys are making is sound like you were interested at one point." I was starting to get a little jealous. Which makes no sense since I wasn't dating either of them. Honestly, I should support them going for the girl.

"We were. The appeal of finding another girl that resembled our best friend was irresistible but.." He paused and looked at me. "..she is just a face."

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Haru, you jealous?" He smirked.

"What! No!" I was startled by this but he seemed totally calm. He came up to me, placing a hand behind my head and tilting it upwards to him. We locked eyes for couple seconds.

"No one can take your place." He said become coming down and kissing me for the second time that day. I allowed him to press in further. His second hand came up to cup my cheek. We let this exchange go for a few more seconds before he pulled away from me and glanced around. "Let's go upstairs"

I nodded. He took my hand in his and kissed it.

Together we left that room and headed up the large staircase. He glanced back to make sure no one, mostly Kaoru, was following us. He pulled me down the hall way towards an empty room and once inside he pressed me up against the closed door.

His hands were in my hair again as he kissed me with more passion than before. Our lips were burning with need and desperation. His tongue delving into my open and eager mouth.

My hands were wrapped around his waist pulling his hips to press against me. Oh, I felt it alright. He wanted me and at that moment, whore or not, friend or lover... I wanted him. To hell with semantics.

"Hika...ru" I breathed his name when he let my lips go. His mouth found a new spot to tease on my neck as he lifted me away from the door and to the sofa in the middle of the room. I had no idea what room we were in. I didn't really care. It could be the fucking kitchen and I wouldn't care.

He sat down with me in his lap. I shifted to straddle his hips and began kissing him again. This time his hands were on my hips pressing me hard against him. I rubbed against him as I listened to his gasps and groans between the kisses and bites I gave his lips.

My fingers entwined themselves in his hair and I pulled, tilting his head back a little roughly. Hikaru's eyes popped open and a devilish smirk claimed his features. He liked that. I felt his guiding hands move to find their way under my dress. He rubbed up and down my thighs and grasped my hips again as he continued our intense make out session.

I claimed his lips again, roughly this time and he welcomed it with a loud moan. I felt delight at the reaction I was getting from him. I felt delight in the simple fact that he had me melting with his every touch.

I let out a gasp when one hand left my hip and traveled its way up to my breast. He grabbed ahold of one firmly and squeezed. I laughed a little at the surprise and pressed my lips and hips down on him again.

It was difficult to hear anything between the noises we made. So we didn't hear the knock or the question of "Hikaru, are you in there?"

What we heard was.. "Fucking.. Shit. Again!"

My head snapped up and I jumped off of Hikaru. Kaoru had turned away and was now facing the door. My face was burning red. Which was stupid, I know. Hikaru's hard breathing went back to normal. He was leaning forward trying to regain his cool calm composure.

Kaoru's voice was extremely irritated. "Can't I walk into a room and not see this. Please."

"Sorry, Kaoru." I said. He turned his head back to finally look at me. I could see the irritation in his face.

"Kaoru, seriously. It's not that big of a deal." Hikaru stood up and face his brother. "I've walked in on worse between the two of you before. Or rather I woke up to worse."

I brought my hand to my forehead. This better not start another fight. I hate it when they fight.

"Whatever Hikaru. If you wanna fuck Haruhi, then fine. To hell if I care. It's not like you are the only one."

"Kaoru!" I shouted. He winced at my raised voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Kaoru?" Hikaru was now raising his voice. His eyes drifted to me then back to his brother.

Kaoru looked at me and closed his eyes. A moment passed before he calmed down and said. "Forget it. You guys wanna be together than fine. Haruhi, you better clear things up before things get too far."

I threw him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding look. Did he just tell me that I should tell his brother? Is he on crack? Hikaru would hate me.

Kaoru walked out of the room, leaving us alone.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked turning to face me "Is there something going on I should know about?"

I was still staring at the empty doorway. Kaoru wants me to open pandora's box. I can't do that. Not yet.

"No. Nothing." I said.

"He looks really mad." His eyes were now on the empty doorway as well.

I closed my eyes and left Hikaru behind me. I walked down the hall and saw the other twin going down the stairs. "Kao!"

He turned to face me. "Seriously Haruhi. I don't care anymore."

"You do care. Otherwise you wouldn't be so mad."

"He has no idea. You have to tell him if you are gonna start sleeping with him again." Kaoru's face was turning red. He wasn't yelling. He was holding himself back very well but the anger was building.

"Is that what is bugging you?" I huffed. "I can sleep with whatever strangers but once your brother starts coming into the picture you freak out? How can you be so calm knowing what I do, but once I even start kissing Hikaru you get mad? Why?"

"Damn it, Haruhi. You have the thickest fricken head in the world. I don't want to share you. Simple as that. I don't know those people you are sleeping with. I don't care. But Hika and I want you. For real, not just for sex. I know I can't have you now but he doesn't. You are gonna break his heart if he finds out after you start having a relationship with him again." His eyes were sad when he said this.

"Is that... is that why you had a hard time talking with me..."

"After I found out? After the fact that I found out the day after having sex with you? Yes! That is why." Kaoru's hands brushed back his hair. "God dammit Haru. I may be the understanding one but I still don't like it. I know you can do things for yourself. You are your own woman and I admire your self-reliance but that doesn't mean I have to like what you do."

I was silent for a moment. I closed my eyes and thought about the last job. The argument with Renge and the late night walk down a deserted road.

"Kaoru. I stopped working yesterday."

"What?" He asked. His face was no longer red.

"I called my boss and basically told her to shove it" I continued.

"So your not... you're no longer gonna..." He stammered.

"I am not going to be taking anymore clients for a while." I summarized. "I'm... taking a break."

He reached for my hand and tugged me into a hug. "Ok. A break. It's a start"

"Oi, Haru, Kao... If your gonna hug at least wait for me to join" Hikaru called from down the hall.

I laughed into Kaoru's shoulder when he said. "You got to kiss her twice today. Let me have my hug, you greedy bastard."

* * *

_Opps that was longer than expected. Oh well. Both the next chapter and this one were supposed to be in a single chapter... but it was waaaayyyy to damn long. So I split it and it will be updated very soon._


	10. Take a Break

A break, that's all. Just a week or two. Maybe a month. All I have to do is abstain from answering the phone when my clients or Renge call. All I have to do is keep busy by spending time with the twins and maybe, just maybe, take an honest job. It shouldn't be so bad, right?

Wrong... so so so very wrong.

They won. Those stingy, spoiled, rich little bastards finally got their way. I am, as for the last three week, an official catalog model for the Hitachiin line. Temporarily, of course.

I finally got to see that girl. The one that man had mistaken me for. She is so sweet and nice and loving. I have nothing against her, really. But she definitely looks like me. So much so that Mama got this sick twisted idea of having us model together as twins.

So we did. And she had her sons couple us for a large spread that is to be the special 150th issue. It irritated me to no end that the girl didn't know who was who. She kept calling Hikaru, Kaoru and the other way around. I rolled my eyes when Mama told her to embrace Kao and she stood there with a confused look on her face.

I had to help her by pointing at the right one. After a while she just looked at me when ever a direction was given. "How do you know?" She asked me.

"I just do. It's really not that hard" I had said.

She also irritated me when she would give flirtatious looks to the boys. Honestly, she had no idea who was who, so who gave her the right to ogle them like they were some kind of treat. Hika was right, she really was just a face. A nice girl but there was no way she could handle them. For crying out loud she called Kaoru "Hika-kun".

I shouldn't care. It wasn't any of my business since I knew, without a doubt, that they fool around with models all the time. I wasn't that naive to believe I was the only girl they ever sleep with. I just ignored it because I didn't want to know. I pretended that I was all there was but I knew. They were evil like that. They found their pray, some pretty sweet thing, and pounced. Then they would drop her not long after. The poor girls had no hope of truly catching them. I was proud of that fact that no one but me ever held their attention for more than a one night stand.

I was getting ready to do a shoot in this slinky silky summer dress when I noticed from across the room, Kanoya had popped a chocolate filled cream puff into Kaoru's mouth. They both were giggling as the filling spilled out over his chin. Hikaru has stepped in and with his usual aura of 'lets freak out the model with our twincest act', had licked the cream that dribbled down his brothers chin and neck. The girl blushed profusely and the boys eyes twinkled with mischief.

I frowned at this. They were enjoying the game way too much.

I put it behind me as I finished the shoot and left once Mama said I was done for the day. I didn't even say goodbye to the boys.

* * *

Was I upset? Yeah, but I didn't understand why.

I really didn't like the fact that they were so willing to play games with a model. Those games were usually for me. Those games were to get a reaction from my indifferent personality. I never made things easy for them so they had to come up with these games to catch me off guard. It made me sad to see them do it to someone else.

Their world consisted of them and myself. Just us, the trio. I accepted that. I liked how it was but now it seems they wanted more. I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later.

We shared everything in the past. Our fears and joys. Our secrets. I had been keeping secrets from them for a while now. I was distancing myself when I started working as an escort. I had many lovers. Which meant I had more people I could share my life with.

I wasn't being fair. They should be able to have lovers too. Not just one night stands. I had no right to get in their way. It took me this long to finally see that.

This separating of life and work was getting hard. I thought I could do it, no problem. All I had to do was take people to my bed and not get attached. I didn't need to tell the boys cuz they took models to bed without getting attached all the time without telling me. If the twins could do it then so could I, right?

But it seems work had been affecting my personal life after all. I was loosing my ties to the twins.

I had left the shoot quickly. I took a cab and headed to this coffee shop near my apartment. I needed to think, to straighten out what I really wanted.

I entered the dimly lit establishment and made my order to the girl behind the counter. She smiled politely and gave me a number for my table.

There was an empty table in a dark corner. No one was there and I really didn't care to talk with anyone.

The shop was warm so I had removed the long coat I threw on before I bolted out of the studio. I was wearing one of the Hitachiin designs under that coat so I looked very fashionable. Being their model, this was one of the hazards that came with the job. Always look 'fierce', or what ever the hell that meant.

The waiter had brought me my order once it was done. I was deep in my thoughts when he placed the cup on my table, so I didn't notice him until he spoke to me.

"You look troubled" The boy had said. I looked up, startled out of my reverie. He was very cute, I had to admit.

"You can say that." I said. "Thank you." I said as I took my cup into my hands. I picked it up and blew on it to cool it down.

"Can I get you anything else?" He asked. I glance out of the corner of my eye to see his face. My lips were already on the cup so I couldn't speak just yet.

I place the cup down and smiled. "I'm good."

He chuckled a little "Just let me know if you change your mind".

I watched him walk away, silently admiring how good looking he was. I don't normally do that but since I was feeling a bit lonely I figured I was allowed at least that much. The twins can flirt. They can look at girls all they want.

I decided that if I can do this. If I can watch a cute boy go from table to table. Hikaru and Kaoru were allowed to have girls flaunt themselves around them. If I can sleep with men for money then they were allowed to do what ever they wanted with a fashion model.

I didn't own them. It wasn't right for me to be hypocritical of them. I knew that, but it hurt. I guess that was what Kaoru was feeling when I told him about my life. I get it now.

I flicked open my cell phone and sent a text to Kao. _I did the modeling. I'm sorry but it's not for me. I'm going back to work. _

I sent it and a few sips of coffee later, I received a message. _I knew it wouldn't last. Ok. I will support you._

I pocketed my phone and smiled. I knew he would have my back. I took another sip of my coffee then I had a thought. I pulled out my phone and texted him again. _That girl has the hots for you boys. Go for it. Make it a threesome._

I waited and then.. _Mind you own sex life, Tanuki._

I laughed internally at that pet name as I placed the phone down on the table. I'm glad that part hasn't changed.

I sat there for a while longer drinking my coffee when that cute waiter came back. "How is everything?"

My mood was lifted by the last exchange of text messages, so it was easy to turn on my natural charm. Smiling at him I said, "It's good stuff."

"Can I get anything else for you?" He returned my smile and I could see the interest in his eyes as he looked me over.

I looked at the cup in my hand. It was almost empty. "I guess so. I'm in no hurry."

His eyes glinted with interest before taking my cup. "Be right back."

I liked this boy. He was friendly as well as cute. I watched him go to the counter and talk with the girl who originally took my order. She refilled the cup and laughed at some comments he made. I guess they must be friends. She looked over at me and gave him a quizzical look. I brushed that off and stared back the cell phone I had placed on the table.

"So, were you texting your boyfriend?"

I looked up, startled that he had returned so quickly. "Uh, no. Why do you think it was a boyfriend?"

They guy shrugged. "You looked kinda down when you first arrived. I was sorta watching you when you were texting. Your mood lifted and I thought maybe it was a boyfriend."

I smiled and let out a little laugh "No, not a boyfriend. I don't have one"

"Really?" His voice expressed his interest. I may be clueless but I was totally picking up on this. I guess it was the lack of intimacy during my break that was making me think this way.

"Really." I had taken the cup he offered me and began drinking it again. The boy sat down across from me. I guess he was taking a little break. I was slightly amused by this. "Are you sure you should be sitting with me. Aren't you working?"

"Got off five minutes before I brought you this." He pointed to the coffee in my hands.

"So, what's your name?" He asked in a smooth voice.

"Haruhi." I replied nonchalantly taking another sip.

He smiled at my lack of interest but pursued nonetheless. "My name's Arai."

"Tell me Arai." I asked. "Won't your girlfriend get jealous that you are talking with me?"

His face turned into a confused frown as he tilted his head. I indicated with a nod of my head in the direction of the girl behind the counter. He looked and laughed. "Kazumi? No way, she's just a friend."

I arched an eyebrow. A single guy, with no idea that I am paid by the hour, who is interested in me? That is rare. Well, I might as well flirt back. What harm could possibly happen?

* * *

Ring... Ring... Ring... "Geeze Haru, why are you waking me up. It's 11 in the morning... on a saturday. You know I don't like to get up until after noon."

"Kaoru! I need your help."

The voice on the other line was instantly awake. He fumbled the phone. "What happened?" He said in a hushed whisper. He was making sure Hikaru didn't hear us.

"I slept with someone. And he won't go home." I said as I peered into the crack of my bedroom door. Arai was in my room still. I was hoping he would leave but once he woke up he insisted on snuggling for over an hour. Then he talked about spending the day with me, since he didn't have to work.

"Tell him his time is up" Kaoru laughed his evil little laugh. Relieved, I suppose, that I wasn't in any danger.

"I didn't charge him. He.. I..."

"Did my little sister have her first one night stand with a stranger?" He teased.

"Fuck you." I said. He laughed again.

"Got it. I'll be there shortly." He hung up the phone. I held it to my chest as I looked through the crack again. He was coming to the living room. I moved quickly and pretended I just came from the restroom.

"Hey Haruhi, wanna order in for lunch? I know a good pizza parlor that delivers."

"I can't." I said.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. Modeling must be hard if you have to watch what you eat all the time."

"Its not that. I just... well..." I paused. Then looked at the clock. "Are you sure you don't have anywhere to go."

"Nope. I am all yours." He came beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Pulling me close so that my back was to his chest. He kissed my cheek then down my neck. I gasped at the breath he let brush my ear. Damn weak spots.

"Arai. I really can't." I said trying to pull away.

"I guess your right. I'll get dressed and we can go out." He let me go and went back into my room. I sighed.

What kind of a mess did I get myself into? Arai was a nice guy. I just didn't expect him to be so clingy. About fifteen minuets passed before he finished getting dressed and washing his face.

By this time I was sitting on the sofa waiting patiently for Kaoru to show up. Arai brushed his hair back with his hand when he saw the look on my face.

"You look troubled again." He said as he sat down beside me.

"Listen Arai. I.. well.." I began but there was a knock on the door. Then a voice. "Haruhiiiii."

I jumped up and headed for the door. I could feel Arai's eyes on my back. I opened the door and Kaoru came in and gave me a crushing hug before planting a passionate kiss on my lips.

"Haruhi, darling. Why did you lock the door?" I was to stunned to speak. He laughed and let me go. "I'm sorry, honey, I lost my key during the trip."

"Kaoru!" I played along "You're home early. Why didn't you call me?"

"Sorry, My love. I just wanted to surprise my wife for once. Is that so wrong?"

"No... not at all." I let my voice do the shaky nervous thing.

"Oh, company! Are you a friend of my little Haru?" Kaoru was laying it on thick. He walked up to Arai and held out his hand.

Poor Arai looked like he was scared. I don't blame him, Kaoru's behavior was scaring me. "Yeah," was all he could say.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kaoru, Haruhi's husband. But I am sure she told you all about me." Kao gave him one of those smiles that made his eyes close. He looked like an adorable clueless idiot.

"Yeah," He said again lamely. He looked at me and I bit my lip.

"Kao, Arai was just on his way out. He.. He won't be staying for lunch I'm afraid."

"Ah, well. Maybe next time, we can get to know each other better. I am glad my girl had found friends while I was away." He grabbed at my waist and began snuggling me. Arai stood up and nodded.

"Yeah, next time."

I pulled out of Kaoru's grasp and lead Arai to the front door.

He whispered to me "No boyfriend, but a long distance husband?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry"

"Nah, it's ok. But he seems to love you a lot." He looked past my shoulder. "It was nice to meet you. I'm sorry things couldn't work out differently."

Okay, now I was feeling bad. But what could I do? Tell him I was a prostitute who was taking a break? I think sleeping with a married woman was much easier to deal with than sleeping with a whore on hiatus.

"Yeah, again, Sorry."

He laughed softly and gave me a charming smile. "That was one hell of a one night stand. I'll remember that for a long time." He waited till Kaoru turned away then planted a kiss on my cheek.

I closed the door when he finally left. Kaoru was lounging on my sofa with his hands behind his head.

"Well aren't you gonna welcome your husband home? It's been so long." He droned.

"Thank you, Kaoru." I sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"No problem" He gave me a wink and his devilishly charming grin.

I scoffed at him. "Please don't tell me that is how you would have behaved if we had really been married. That was weird."

"What? You didn't like my acting?" He pretended to be hurt. I stood up a little, leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being my best friend. And for coming to my rescue." I said as I walked to the kitchen to get us something to snack on.

"But honey, I thought I was your husband?" He teased in his very sly voice.

"I'm going back to work. I am calling Renge tonight. I think I like being able to kick a man out of my bed after the hour is up."

"Well, I guess I can't stop you." He shrugged.

"I also get it now." I said, he looked at me with curious eyes. "You and Hikaru, why you are so possessive of me, I get it. I saw you boys playing the game with Kanoya. The 'twincest' game. I didn't like it." I turned to face him properly as I leaned against the door frame. "It's hard to see you with another girl. I miss the days when it was just the three of us but it's not gonna be that way anymore."

"Haruhi..." He sat up. I put my hand up to stop him.

"It's okay. I'm gonna get over it. I knew for a long time that you boys had other lovers. I pretended not to know. I wanted to think I was the only one. I was being selfish."

"We can't keep secrets from you can we?" He asked.

"You guys know me down to every detail. The same goes for you guys. I know you so well. The good and the bad. You knew that not answering the phone meant I was having sex and I knew that when you spent the entire night 'at the office' you were actually with one of the models."

He looked shocked.

"If that was the case, then why didn't you just take lovers like normal people? Why did you have to go into escorting?"

I laughed. "Because I like it." I turned away and back into the kitchen. "Because it's an adventure."

* * *

_Now you know what Kao was doing that night a couple chapters ago. Yes, I know. I am evil._

_Next Chapter, Haruhi resumes her job._


	11. Back in the Game

_Here you go TamaHaru fans..._

_

* * *

_

Tamaki was happy to hear of my return. He was so happy that he didn't waist any time.

I arrived at his place the next day dressed rather casually. He didn't give me any specifics so I figured he wanted me to cosplay once I arrived. I had on a pair of slacks, and a simple blouse from next seasons Hitachiin collection, Yeah I am still wearing the model freebies. My hair was even very simply brushed with just a single barrette to keep the bangs out of my face.

The maid greeted me at the door. In the background I could hear the soft playing of the piano. I smiled. Only Tamaki can play such beautiful music.

"Ms. Fujioka? It's been a long time, the master is going to be delighted to see you." The maid said, snapping me out of my thoughts of the man on the piano. I turned on my charm and greeted her in return.

Another set of household servants who believe I am the real girlfriend. I know servants talk, so I just don't get why they haven't figured it out yet.

Whatever, I just made my way to the parlor to see Tamaki by the piano. His own personal joy was to play. He was so reverent as his fingers traveled up and down the keys. The music was so loving and gentle, so much like the man himself.

I leaned against the door frame as I listened to the beautiful music. A tear had escaped my eye and I wiped it away. Thank goodness I wasn't wearing any makeup.

Once he was finished he let his head dip forward. He didn't even look my way. I cleared my voice and watched him jump slightly. He saw me then and within a few moments had vacated his seat and ran to me. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Haruhiii." He set me down and gave me a crushing embrace "I was so worried. Kyoya told me what happened and then you disappeared. I would have been at your door in an instant but that damn Otori told me to stay away if I knew what was good for me. I don't' know why he said that but I figured you needed space. I was sooo sooo sooo worried. Are you alright? Do you need anything? You are not quitting for good are you?" He rambled so fast that I hardly understood what he was saying after that point.

I found my voice soon enough and said. "Tamaki! Hold on a second. Take a deep breath."

He did, in an over exaggerated gesture had taken a deep breath and held it.

"Hey, breath let that out, your gonna suffocate." I said between a fit of laughter.

He did. Slumping forward he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry. I over reacted."

I came down to my knees as well. "It's okay. I am fine. I just took a break but I am back."

His eyes came up to meet mine. All the childish worry had left his eyes as they became serious. "You're back for good?"

I stood up quickly and tapped a finger to my lip. "Well that all depends."

He followed suit and stood up in front of me. "On what?"

"Are you gonna make me dress up in weird cosplay again?" I let out a short laugh. "Are you gonna go back to normal?"

He smiled and took me into his arms. "I will do what ever you want." He gently snuggled into me.

"That's weird, don't you think?" I scoffed at this and whispered. "Aren't you paying me to do what you want?"

He pulled away and looked at me with tender eyes. Then his lips came down on mine. The kiss was so different. It wasn't full of lust or passion. It was a real kiss.

He let me go and said in simple words "I missed you."

"Then show me" I gave him my low seductive voice. To be honest, I missed him too.

The difference between Tamaki and that one night stand with Arai was simple. I wasn't feeling desperate for touch. I wasn't trying to drown out a hurt. I was going back to a lover I had missed.

Tamaki took me by the hand and kissed it. Then he lead me upstairs to his room. I hardly remember reaching his room since my mind was full of ideas of the crazy stuff Tamaki had me do when we were together. I was surprised, however, when he scooped me into his arms and took me to bed.

Placing me down on the soft fabric of his bed sheets he began kissing me again. Sweet and gentle kisses that traveled from my lips to under my ear and my neck. His hands had made their way to my waist as he carefully lifted the fabric of my blouse.

I breathed his name and he looked at me "What is it, Haruhi?"

I shook my head. He wasn't going to make this elaborate. I could see that already. I shifted and lifted my arms up to give him better access in removing my cloths. He smiled at me and obliged. Discarding each and ever article of clothing I was wearing, he placed kisses over every part of my body.

I shook my head. "Tamaki. Hold up."

He stopped and I sat up. "I am sorry for disappearing. Let me make it up to you." He gave me a questioning look that soon vanished as I pushed him to lay on his back. I tugged and pulled at his clothing. Removing it and tossing it all aside to join mine.

I let my lips travel kisses up and down his chest and his breath hitched as I hit the sensitive spots. I let my kisses travel down to his lower region and once there I took him into my mouth. Teasing and tasting him.

He gasped my name and his hands came to the base of my neck. He tilted my head to that I could see his face.

"You don't like it?" I asked, slightly confused.

"No... it's not that." He said shakily

"So you do like it?" I smiled and licked at him again.

An 'ah' escaped his lips. "I... yeah.. but are you sure."

I laughed at this and ignored him. I placed my lips back on him and began the torturous motions again. He finally relaxed into it and I could see that he was enjoying it immensely. My tongue flicked around him eagerly as I felt him respond with his twitches.

Listening to him moan and gasp was giving me a thrill. I was satisfied that I could still get that kind of reaction. I increased my pace on him and I felt him stiffen in anticipation of his climax. I didn't let up and I continued until he finally released.

I laughed a little as I watched his breathing return to normal. He reached his hands out towards me and I took them. He lifted me to his side and breathed into my neck. That tickled and caused me to let out an unnaturally girlish giggle.

He returned my laugh and his hand came to my chin, tilting my head to face him. "Haruhi, you are amazing"

"Glad you think so." I muttered.

"I want to keep you for myself." He said and that caught my attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I spoke with the people who run the agency I told you about. And you had definitely made an impression on their first scout."

I sat up and looked down at this crazy man. I hadn't been working in over three weeks. Who the hell could have been the first scout?

"Tamaki? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, the agency is actually a group of people, financial backers if you will, who work very closely with me." He smiled. "We sort of have a few girls that we hand pick and send in for recommendation."

I frowned "Did you do this after you told me or before."

He laughed nervously. "Do you remember a man name Morinodzuka?"

I gasped as I remembered Takashi. The giant that turned out to be a very gentle lover in the end.

"I see you do remember. Well, he is the first person and very hard to please. He doesn't fall for a lot of tricks that working girls use. If he doesn't like them, he usually turns away and leaves. If he is interested he will continue the session and if he feels the girl would make a great courtesan he puts the recommendation to another member."

My eyes were wide by this point. I was tested and I had no idea. It was so long ago and I barely remember Takashi's comments. Did he even say anything at all?

"I thought you said if he booked through Renge she would know I was being considered. She had no idea who Takashi Morinodzuka was other than the fact that he had a famous name. She had no clue he was a scout."

"And we like to keep it that way" Tamaki said as he brushed a stray hair from my face. "The one people will know is his cousin. Haninodzuka. Mitsukuni Haninodzuka."

I frowned. I didn't know that name. Well, I knew the family name but I didn't know that any Haninodzuka ever booked an escort. They seemed so unattainable. I guess it makes sense now.

"It is hard to impress Takashi, it is even harder to impress Mistukuni." He said in a low voice. "But I know you can do it."

"It seems like I am being passed around a lot lately." I mumbled.

Tamaki laughed. "Are you referring to Kyoya?"

I nodded. He was my first. He introduced me to this life. He passed me to Tamaki who recommended me to Nekozawa. Who also recommended me to Morinodzuka and _now _Takashi has recommended me to Haninodzuka. If I didn't feel like a whore before, I do now.

I guess it showed on my face because Tamaki instantly got protective and cuddly. "I am sorry, We didn't mean to hurt you. We wanted to keep you to ourselves. That _Renge_ is passing you around to so many other people and that party at Komitsuzawa's was proof. We don't want to share you with scum."

"You are starting to sound like the Hitachiin's" I said as I dropped my head. "Our world is small, it's seems like it's gonna stay small."

"Do you .. do you not want to be our personal courtesan?" he asked slightly hurt.

I faced him and sighed. I spent a minute thinking about the pros and cons. I only did like having my regulars. I was okay with having random clients like Ritsu Kasanoda but I didn't exactly miss him as much as I missed Tamaki, Kyoya and Umihito.

I will never have to worry about getting a bad client ever again. I will be safe with a certain set of lovers. It would be an adventure that would be without the midnight walked down a deserted road. Or without the dread of a man who hasn't been tested by the agency. Nor will I have to worry about getting the Lobelia agency's rejects.

"I will do it." I said. "Let's make a deal, ok? Be honest with me and I will do _that _more often" I indicated to his lower region and to what I just did for him.

He blushed and I laughed. Pulling me close he kissed me and turned me so he was now on top of me. I smiled at him as he began to ravish me all over again.

* * *

"So how is life back in the whoring business, Tanuki?" Kaoru plopped himself on my sofa and after kicking his shoes off, placed his feet on my coffee table.

I invited him over to help me. Tamaki told me I needed to prepare for my visit with Haninodzuka. One of the preparations, presentation. Yup that's right. I needed a makeover. Goddammit. Of course my only option was to call an expert.

And I only had one expert I could trust with this particular job. That person was non other that Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Kao." I said his name in irritation.

"Relax, Haru. I was just kidding. You know I don't mean it." He put his hands up in surrender.

He had been picking one me all week. Asking me all sorts of embarrassing questions. I slapped him when he called me 'the Hitachiin trained hooker'. But he was my best friend and despite his smart mouth, I loved him. God, if this was the treatment I was getting from Kaoru, I could only imagine the rude stuff that would come out of Hikaru's mouth.

"You gonna help me or not?" I asked a little flustered.

He smiled at me. "And miss out on the opportunity to make you my own personal fashion doll?" He practically jumped up when I grabbed the pillow from the single stuffed chair. He dodged it when I threw it at him.

"Okay, Okay. I will be good. Promise" He put his hands in that surrender pose once again.

"I just need to get my coat. Then we can go." I said. Shopping with a fashion designer... there is a reason I don't do this often.

* * *

Four hours and thirty shopping bags later we were back at my place. I was beat, totally exhausted. Kaoru on the other hand was having the time of his life. He ran to my closet and began going threw my things.

I stood in the door way of my bedroom as I watched him tossing things out. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"You need room for your new clothes. And besides, most of this stuff is out of date" He made a face at the ivy colored off-the-shoulder blouse that _he _gave me on my birthday only last year. He added it to a reject pile that was growing.

"You can't throw out my clothes!" I snapped.

"Why not? I bought most of them" He retorted.

"I never asked you to do that. Some of that Hikaru bought by the way." I pointed at the pile. More specifically to the strappy sandals that he just added.

"He'll understand. Trust me." He said as he continued to rummage. He then proceeded to take the large pile out of my room.

"You better not throw that in the garbage chute!" I shouted and chased after him. He stopped and gave me a quizzical tilt of the head.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"If you won't put it back at least let me donate it. Geez Kaoru, not everyone in this world has billionaire for best friends."

"Not every girl with billionaire friends becomes a high class escort. I'm trying to help." He didn't have a hint of sarcasm in his face. He just looked surprised by my reaction. "Fine. I will let you donate this."

I watched him place the pile on sofa. He proceeded to take the many bags to my room and together we organized my new 'wardrobe'.

"Haruhi" Kaoru asked in all seriousness. "Are you gonna tell Hika? I don't mean now, of course, but one day, you just might have to."

"I don't know how I can." I replied. I took the silken negligees that Kaoru had folded and placed them inside my dresser.

"Things are gonna get messy if you don't tell him soon. The longer we put this off the worse it is gonna get." He handed me a stack of folded cotton shirts and tanks. I put them in another drawer.

"Yeah, I know. I will try."

I stopped and found myself laying on my bed. My hands on my chest as I watched a random piece of lint float around above me. Kao had abandoned what he was doing soon after and laid down next to me. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

I turned my head to face him and he did the same. "If I do this and Hika...well... acts like Hika... will you still be my friend?"

"Our friendship has survived many things, Haru dear. He won't be mad for longer than a month or two." He smiled.

"That... is gonna suck"

"Yeah." He agreed. Turning his face back to the ceiling. "Of course, you will never loose me."

I sat up and turned to face him. I suddenly had an evil burst. Something I picked up over the years of being around my little devils. Kaoru's eyes grew wide.

"Haruhi... What are you doing?" He asked hesitantly as he slowly moved his hands from behind his head. I was quick. I jumped on top of him, straddling his hips to pin him down and my hands went to his armpits.

He screamed like only Kaoru can and began laughing hysterically as I tickled him without mercy. I lost myself in this childish humor.

Somehow he found his strength and flipped me down on the mattress instead. I squeaked when I hit the bed. He had my hands pinned above my head. His face mere inches from my own.

"You evil little..." He began.

"Don't say it!" I shouted. I didn't mean to yell that but I did because I he let go of my hands and began tickling me. I screamed and laughed at the same time.

We played this game for a while, taking turns wrestling each other down. It was refreshing to play with him again. Like we were teenagers again, we just needed our third part to be complete.

By the end I fell to my side. Propped my hand under my chin and watched as Kaoru caught his breath.

"I will figure it out." I said referring to my dilemma with Hikaru. I crossed the line between work and personal life already. I might as well complete the process.

Kaoru left about an hour later. Of course that was after all my new clothes were put away properly and the large pile of 'reject' clothing was sent out. I still can't believe he made me get ride of it. I likes some of those outfits but he was the expert after all. I really do want to impress my next 'scout'.

I was getting out of the shower and was in the process of drying my hair when my cell phone rang. It was, naturally, Renge. She was rather chipper which meant she had made a good amount of money over the last couple weeks. Or that the sequel to her favorite dating sim was finally released. Crazy otaku.

"Haruhi, you are not going to believe this." She practically sang into the receiver.

"What now?" I rumpled the towel to finish drying my hair.

"You were just booked two days from now." She was holding back her excitement. Very badly, I might add.

"And what is so exciting about that. I do get bookings rather regularly nowadays." I used my free hand to place the towel on the rack in the bathroom before returning to my living room. I stood there while Renge started her dramatic rant.

"That's not it. You were booked by Mistukuni Haninodzuka! He never books escorts. He only takes the best and not just the best. The best of the best. The best of all of the best. I don't think he has booked a girl from any agency in years."

"So what doest this mean?" I ask. Yup, I am playing ignorant of his importance. Lucky for me Renge never picks up on my terrible attempts of acting.

"This means that you might be accepted into the Ouran circle. They are a rare group that only has a few select courtesans that entertain them. And I do mean a few. In fact I don't know any of their names, specifically. Oh this is wonderful Haruhi! You are going to have your own personal reverse harem."

I sighed. She was taking this rather well. She was also delusional to think that this is a male harem. That girl reads too much manga.

"Haruhi? You okay?" She asked her voice dropping into a sudden worry.

"Ah. Yeah, i'm fine. Really. I'm speechless actually." Speechless alright because I don't know what to say to her.

"I'm not surprised." Her voice picked up again. "So, you best be prepared. You got two days."

Two days until the most important day of my career. I should feel excited, right? What am I feeling then? It's the same feeling I get when I think about Hika. Or as least its similar. I frown at this. I don't like it one bit. The feeling, not the event. Just to make that clear.

"Thanks Renge. I need to get going now. Oh, do I have any thing for tonight?" I ask. Might as well be sure. I really need to think and I don't want to be distracted.

"Let me check." I hear her tapping on her laptop. "Um... nope. Totally free. Unless you want a booking I have some new boys on my list that I haven't matched up yet. Lets see, we have an elderly gentleman. A pro american football player and well, a few others. "

"Nah, I don't really wanna take a booking tonight. I have some things to work out. I just wanted to make sure I didn't have any." I said. I waved my hands in front of me even though she wasn't there to see it.

"Alrighty. Laters then" She said and clicked the phone off.

Two days. In two days my life may change.

* * *

_Another chap finished. Sorry about the long-ness of it all. I try to keep things to the point, like Haruhi would. Especially since it is from her point of view. I am kinda glad I am not writing this from Tamaki's view. Oh geez that would make this thing twice as long._

_Expect another chapter either today or tommorow... it need another round of spell check before i can release it. Also, if you catch any errors. Let me know._

_ -Loves you all and thanks for the many review so far._


	12. Confession to Hikaru

_HikaHaru Chapter... Will he take the confession? Or will he snap? Have fun._

_

* * *

_

Normally, I could care less about appearances. I would just put on whatever was lying around. Especially if it was comfortable. I would rather sleep in one of the twins night shirts than wear a silk night gown. It is also a reason why my hair is so short. It is easier to manage while it is short.

I find it strange that I am spending so much time in front of a mirror lately. I really want to impress the Haninodzuka guy. I want to kick myself hard right now because I didn't ask Tamaki anything that would help me.

What kind of a guy is this Mitsukuni? Does he like girl next door, like Takashi? Does he like a compliant assistant like Kyoya? A dark princess like Umihito? Or a person like me? Tamaki said he knew I could do it. That he believes I can impress him by being myself. I really wish I knew what to do.

I laughed to myself as I thought a most peculiar thought. What if Mitsukuni was like the twins and was looking for a plaything? I would be well practiced in that kind of play, without a doubt.

Speaking of twins. I really needed to talk with Hikaru. It was best to get the truth out and over with soon. I thought about doing what I did to Kaoru, then I remembered Kao's response to that. Within an instant that idea was out the window. My only option was to tell him face to face. It would lessen the blow, right?

I also thought it would be best to do this around his place that way if he wanted me to leave, I could. If he was at my place, he would have to drive home. I know he is gonna be mad. That is why it has to be at his home, Hika driving when he is mad is worse than a drunk driver with road rage. I know, because I have seen it. It's scary.

I need to do it soon because tomorrow I am expecting the Haninodzuka guy to show up. This was probably a bad idea but I know if I don't do this than it will be on my mind all throughout the session. I won't allow my trauma over the situation to interfere with my work. Not this time at least.

I was prepared to break the news. So very prepared to butter him up good before hand. I arrived early and with Kaoru's permission I spoke with the kitchen staff. We were gonna put together Hika's favorite foods. With lots and lots of syrup. Yeah, I know it's gross but that is what he likes.

I even dressed up for the occasion. A new outfit that we got on our little shopping trip. Plus hair extension clips. I looked like I just came from another one of their mother's photo shoots. The dress had so many clasps and fastenings that it was a miracle was able to put it on by myself.

All I had to do was find the right moment. To tell him everything... and pray he will understand.

* * *

"Hikaru?" I asked. My voice was soft and hesitant. "There is something we need to talk about."

I was on my third glass of wine and I needed to get the truth out before I chickened out. Hikaru was sitting across from me in the parlor. The fireplace was lit and we were alone. Kaoru had the forethought to leave us be for a few hours to talk things out.

"Hmm? About what?" He had a distant look in his eyes prior to my question. I wonder what he was thinking about. I guess it doesn't' matter because I really need to focus on what I have to think about.

"Well, Kao and I thought it was time to tell you something. Something very important." My heart was thumping like crazy. My normal blunt and forward speech was failing and all that I am is disintegrating as I see him frown.

"So you finally made a choice." He said looking straight at me, there was no question in this comment.

I nodded. "Yeah, I haven't been honest with you and I need to tell you." I went to open my mouth again but Hikaru cut me off.

"I'm not surprised." He stood up.

Wait, what?

"Hikaru?" My eyes grew wide as he came to kneel before me. His eyes were dark, a little mad too. I not expecting a reaction so soon.

He sighed and took my face into his hands. He leaned in and kissed me very softly. A chaste kiss without any of the passionate lust that usually laced his kisses. My eyes were wide open when he released me. I was stunned. What is going on in his head right now?

"One last kiss before I let him have you." he muttered when he pulled away. Wait a second, now I am really confused.

"Hikaru, what..." I asked and he cut me off again.

"Kao won, I get it. I'll back off now." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I knew it would happen. I just didn't want it to."

Oh, damn. He jumped to conclusions again. "I am not going out with Kaoru." I stated. Quick and to the point. Why can't I do that when it comes to the real truth?

Confusion crossed his face for a second. Then relief, then elation. He reached out and pulled me into a nearly crushing hug. "Then that means?" He didn't let me say anything because he pulled me into a kiss that I was more familiar with.

Sighing internally, I can only surmise that this is hopeless. I am never gonna get the truth out in the open.

It's hard to protest when your lips are occupied by a very busy mouth. So I couldn't do anything when I felt his arms scoop me up and carry me. Once he had me in his arms he broke the kiss. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Hikaru..." I said in a stern warning voice.

"Can you say more than my name? Or do you just love me that much?" His eyes were bright and hopeful and suddenly all my courage failed. He was happy. I haven't seen him like this in a long long time. My heart was hurting because I have to break his heart.

"Seriously now, you are jumping to conclusions." I finally was able to say this but we were already upstairs and he wasn't about to let me go.

"You know what, Haru? I don't really care." He opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. He took me to his bed.

"I'm not joking around here." I sat up once he placed me down on the soft mattress.

His eyes were full of Hitachiin mischief. "Neither am I?" He pushed me down and kissed me again. My hands found his chest and I pinched him. "Owwww" He pulled up.

"Damn it, Hikaru. Will you just listen to me!" I didn't mean to shout but he wasn't giving me any choice.

He rubbed his chest as he stayed hovered above me. He frowned as he looked into my serious eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you Hika but you are making this really hard for me." I said sternly.

"What are you trying to tell me then?" His eyes were suddenly back to dark. Man, he has a serious mood swing problem. I guess I don't help much.

"I... I..." I tried to get the words out. Damn it! Speak Haruhi, Speak for crying out loud!

He sat up and allowed me to follow suit. His hand brushed back his hair as the worry came across his face again.

"Hikaru, I know you and Kao have other lovers." I was able to start the speech, finally.

He looked surprised at this revelation. Just like his brother, he thought they had me in the dark.

"I don't think it's fair actually. You boys were all I knew growing up. We were each others first friends, first crushes and first lovers. I had been passed back and forth between the two of you so many times that I..."

"I'm sorry." He quickly said. Damnit, Hikaru. Stop cutting me off!

"What?" My focus was lost, yet again.

"I shouldn't have kept that from you. I'm sorry." He leaned over and pulled me to him. "You are the most important woman in our lives. We shouldn't have done that."

Crap, now I feel worse. Is that even possible?

"What I am trying to say..." I began again. "Is that I have too."

His arms stiffened around me. I panicked for a couple of seconds. Here is the moment I was fearing.

"I..." He started then he loosened his grip just enough to see my face. "I..." His frown appeared.

"Hika?" I touched his elbow with my fingertips and he snapped out of it. His hands grabbed my shoulders roughly and his eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't place right away. I didn't see it long enough to decipher it because he changed it again.

"Haruhi, It was never serious. I didn't love any of them. I.. I... please don't tell me you are gonna leave us and get married to some other guy!"

I could honestly answer that. "I don't plan on leaving and I don't think I will ever get married. You boys ruined marriage for me a long time ago." I laughed a little trying to lighten the mood.

A few tense moments passed before he could talk again. I figured he would freak out at the first part of my confession. I was hesitant to begin the next part.

"So, you have had other lovers." He said, he was being more rational that I expected. My fear was subsiding. Or at least it was until he looked me in the eye and said. "You obviously are done with them if you are telling us about it. I wouldn't see any other reason."

I didn't expect that and with those last words my courage disappeared altogether. Fuck, I can't finish this now.

I sighed and let my head fall forward. "What am I gonna do now?" I mumbled to myself.

Hikaru placed his fingers under my chin as he lifted my head. We held each others gaze for a while. I frowned at him. "I hate you sometimes. You know that?"

He chuckled and forced me down on the bed. "Haru, my dearest, I feel the same way."

I was about to yell 'hey' when he covered my mouth with his. Damn him. I said it before I will say it again, Damn the Hitachiin's.

His fingers were quick at finding the fastenings of my complex outfit. I don't even know how he figured out how to get it off me. It took me forever to get it on in the first place. I tried to push him away but my reflexes were slow and he grabbed ahold of my wrists and held them above my head. His mouth left mine and began traveling down my neck.

"Hikaru..." I warned.

"Will you just shut up." He said as his kisses came to the swell of my breast. "Seriously, I am trying to clear that cluttered little head of yours."

I rolled my eyes and let out a huff. It's not that I don't want this, I actually love it but he makes things difficult for me. I might as well give in. After the social where Kaoru had walked in on us, Hikaru hadn't been able to get close to me. I know it irritated him and I tried being a good girl by keeping at arms length.

Like he said, my head was cluttered with the rights and wrongs of this. Of all the things I needed to say, and of the stress that tomorrow would bring.

Hikaru took my right breast into his mouth fully and I gasped and arched my back. I let out a moan. "How did you know?" I breathed out.

"Hmm?" he made that sound without letting go of me.

"That my mind was cluttered?" I squeaked when he let go of my hands and grabbed ahold of my backside. He pressed me against him.

He let me go and kissed my flesh. "Do I really need to say it again?" He kissed the other one and then traveled back up to my neck. Once he reached my ear he whispered. "I know everything about you."

His roaming hands had done away with the rest of my clothing while he continued to nibble on my earlobe, neck and collarbone. "I know when you furrow those lovely little brows that you are concentrating really hard. I know that when you get mad, it's adorable." Hika kissed my forehead once I was undressed and situated below him properly. "I also know that you enjoy this otherwise you would have pushed me away or told me to 'fuck off'."

My hands went to his cheeks as I rolled my eyes at him again. "What am I thinking now?" I asked.

He grinned at me. He adjusted himself onto one elbow while using another hand to lift my hip up to him. "Nothing."

And by that time, he was right. My mind was completely blank. Fine, I will let myself indulge for one last time. I sighed, once again. Then I pulled his face to mine. I kissed him this time and waited for him to take what he wanted.

I heard him groan as he entered. He waisted no time and took me furiously as is the case with him. Forceful and passionate but the usual meanness in his persona was never evident in his lovemaking.

Hikaru pushed against me bit me hard on my neck. Which earned a gasp from me. I in turn put some roughness into our play as I had my hands on the back of his neck, I let one hand travel up to his hair and the other to his shoulder. My nails scratched against his skin and he gripped me harder.

"Haru..." He moaned my name, which made me smile. My smile faded when he lifted me up and onto him. He leaned back on his knees and allowed me to straddle him. I found myself pushing him backwards as I took his lips with mine.

He didn't resist me at all. I allowed him to adjust his legs so he didn't hurt himself but as soon as he had found himself in a more comfortable position I began a motion of my own.

His hands were riding up to my sides and to my chest but I stopped him and took his hands with mine. I pinned them above his head and leaned forward. Our faces were inches apart and I never broke my steady rhythm on him.

The serious expressions on our faces faded and were replaced by evil grins. I twisted my hip and he yelped. Now that I was in the dominate position I used all the tricks that I knew to made him go crazy.

The looks that crossed his features as I tortured him were priceless. My Hikaru, was lost in a world where thought didn't exist. He tried to regain his thoughts but failed every time I bucked or twisted or rotated on him. I would have felt sorry for him but I knew he was enjoying himself. So much so that he was nearing his end.

He found his strength and flipped me over. I squeaked when I hit hard against the bed. "Hika!' I said in surprise. He smirked and increased his speed on me. I reached mine quickly and soon enough he was nearing the edge and I watched in fascination at the look of satisfaction that soon over took him. His lips came to my forehead. Our breathing was returning to normal.

One last kiss on my head and he rolled off of me. Damn him, I repeated to myself. I closed my eyes and my hands pressed against my forehead. Why did he have this power over me? Why do I let myself fall for him still? Why do both Hikaru and Kaoru have the ability to make me act like putty in their wicked little hands?

I felt an arm wrap around me and a hand pull one of mine away from my face. "You are regretting that aren't you?" His voice was serious.

I thought for a second, then I looked him in the eye. "No, that's not it. I just feel like a shitty friend."

He smiled softly. "Don't say that. You are my best friend. I haven't been very good to you. Seriously, I'm sorry about not telling you. If you want, I won't do it again? I can give up those others."

I frowned. No. That is not what I want. I want to tell him about my life. How is it that he turned this to be about him?

"Hikaru, don't." I sat up and looked him in the eye. "I can't ask you to stop having lovers. It's your right. I have no say because I am not your girlfriend. I also can't say anything because I was also lying to you."

I finally got that far. Three... two... one... "Hika, I have been sleeping with..."

Cut off. "Haruhi, I don't want to hear it."

"Will you ever let me tell you!" I snapped. This was getting annoying.

"No!" He snapped back. "I don't want to know who you are with! I would rather not think about you with another man. So don't tell me anything else."

My jaw dropped. Did he just give me permission to lie? This is not going as planned at all. "But, Hi-"

"Haru, stop. Please, you know I am the jealous type. If you have another man in your life, don't tell me. I would sooner take him out and kick his ass for thinking he could touch my Haruhi."

"I am not your Haruhi." I said bluntly.

He pushed me back down on the bed. "The fact that you are in my bed says otherwise." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Please don't say anymore. Leave me in the dark."

His temper was fierce I knew that, I also knew he was holding back. He was holding back because he didn't want to hurt me. I sighed.

"Alright," I said. "I won't say anything else. Just don't give up your life style thinking I will be your girlfriend again." I paused.

That last remark must have been a slap so I covered it with this. "Just know one thing, I will not marry and I will always be around. After all, I am your favorite toy." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"As long as I don't' have to give you up." He muttered into my ear.

"As long as you don't run away from me." I bit my lip. He nuzzled into me and kissed my earlobe. We stayed quiet for a long time, lost in our own thoughts.

Hikaru, the jealous and childish twin, wants to remain in the dark about my love life. He wants to pretend I am only his and Kaoru's. Both of them are selfish and mean but Hika was just a little bit more of both. He was the instigator when it came to cheating on his brother. He was the one who liked to dangle me in front of other men as a prize they could never claim. Because I was his.

It's a game he wants to continue to play. I closed my eyes and turned towards him. I nuzzled my way into his arms and under his chin.

Fine by me. For now.

He chuckled. I felt the rumble in his chest and he buried his nose in my hair.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"To bad Kao didn't walk in on that." He laughed again "I would have teased him for days."

"Shut up, Hikaru." I said covering the tone with a little bit of humorous disbelief at the statement. Inside, however, I was imagining Koaru's overreaction and the drama that would bring up. I would like to avoid that at all costs.


	13. Honey is Sweet

Pale pink. Light blue and white. Those were the colors I had on. I called Tamaki and he confirmed that I just had to be myself. Be comfortable, don't try too hard.

So, I took a chance and put on a pair of pale blue slimming jeans. I had a lacy white undershirt and a comfortable pink blouse over it. The sleeves were long and pink top dipped into a sharp V. All in all, it was cute and classic and something that Kao would never toss because I hide it from him. I liked this outfit and it felt right to wear it today.

I waited patiently in my apartment as I made myself some tea. Nice calming tea. That should help with my nerves. There wasn't really much I could go on for this meeting so I took a deep breath and let my imagination run on a tangent that had absolutely nothing to do with today.

Grocery shopping, that was on my mind. I needed to go shopping after I was done.

I took my tea and relaxed on my couch. I looked at my coffee table a noticed Kao left me another manga. I laughed as I picked it up and read the synopsis.

A family cursed to transform into animal of the zodiac... when hugged by the opposite sex? What the hell? I read the title. "Fruits Basket" I said and frowned. That boy has some strange taste in story lines.

This was starting to feel like deja vu as I relaxed and began reading the book. I wonder why that is? Shrugging I leaned back and lost myself into the story. Weird, weird story but entertaining.

I nearly dozed off when I heard a knock at my door. I popped up quickly and headed for the door. Closing my eyes for a brief moment I imagined another guy like Takashi, after all they were supposed to be cousins, right?

I opened the door and my eyes were in perfect line with a man, the same hight as me. He has soft light brown, nearly blonde, hair and his eyes were as brown as mine. Even more surprising his face was very young looking.

"H-Hey." I said in greeting.

"Hello" He chirped and grinned widely. "I am here to see Haruhi Fujioka"

I smiled at him and nodded. He was cute and adorable at the same time. Like a bunny. Huh... that was a weird thought. That manga must be getting to me.

"Are you Mitsukuni Haninodzuka?" I asked as I moved aside to let him in.

"Yup that's me" He was a cheerful one. It was almost contagious. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He poked his head inside and looked around before entering.

"I was just drinking some tea and reading." I wondered at this boy. He looked so young that I was left without words. Almost like a teenager. How old was he anyway?

"Oh, I love tea. Especially with cake." He grinned as he faced me. "Your home is really cute."

I gave him my everyday smile and a slight bow. "Thank you." I blushed a little when he came up to my face. His nose was right at my nose and he gazed straight into my eyes. Personal space non-existent. Not surprising, since I am … what I am.

"You are really cute, too." He said and peck my lips. I squeaked at the surprise. Then I laughed and he then he laughed. The two of us were lost in fits of giggles and suddendly, I didn't feel nervous anymore.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked and he nodded.

He took a seat on my sofa and picked up the manga I was reading as I set off to my kitchen. I pulled out another cup from the cabinet and filled my only teapot. One given to my by the twins mother on a christmas a few years back.

A thought crossed my mind. He liked cake? I don't normally have sweets around the house because I don't normally eat them. I poked my head in the fridge and looked around. I had strawberries, I always have strawberries. I love them.

A thought popped into my mind as I remembered a recipe for strawberries and cream that I learned in a home-ec class eons ago. As the tea boiled I cut up the berries and placed them on a fancy little tray. I whipped up the mixture to make the cream and after poking my head in the fridge again I found a can of that whipped cream Kaoru likes to spray into our mouths when we eat pie and stuff. It was half empty but it would work.

I set up a tray, strawberries and the two types of cream and then finally the teapot and extra cup. I took this little set up to my guest.

When I got back I couldn't help but feel light hearted. Mitsukuni was laying on my sofa reading the manga. It was funny to see one of my clients flopped on my couch like that. Almost like he wasn't expecting us to get down to the real business.

I placed the tray down and his attention was back to me. Sitting up quickly he waved the little book around.

"This is funny, Haru-chan" He said, I blinked at him. Did he just call me Haru-chan? "So you like manga?" He asked me when I sat down next to him.

I laughed softly, "Not really. My best friend leaves these behind. He reads some strange stuff but I do pick them up once in a while when I have nothing better to do." No need to sugarcoat the truth.

"I see," He looked at the tray before him and grinned. "Strawberries?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged. "I don't normally eat a lot of sweets. I do like strawberries." I picked up the teapot and poured his cup for him and then refilled mine.

"What's this?" He pointed to the bowl of the mixed cream I made. The mixture was rather liquidy and would make anyone arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Something I learned a long time ago. Sour cream and sugar whipped together. It's a bizarre recipe but it tastes great." I pointed to the can of whipped cream. "I also have this in case you don't like the cream I made."

He picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the bowel and popped it into his mouth greedily. I waited a few tense seconds before he laughed. "Strange, but good. I like it." He took another berry and repeated the action.

"That's great. I'm glad." I took a drink of my tea and wondered just what I was supposed to do. Was I supposed to seduce him? If so, how?

I guess he noticed me watching him and snapped me out of it by dipping his finger into the bowl and taping my nose with the cream. I blinked, startled by that swift movement. I only regained my thoughts when I heard him laugh.

"Ya know, they were right." He leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose to remove the cream. I blinked again.

He sat back at watched as I looked down at the tray. He had eaten half the berries already. Mitsukuni picked up his tea cup and began drinking it.

"Huh.. Who? Right about what?" I asked.

"My friends were right about you." he sipped the tea again and glanced out of the corner of his eye at my reaction.

I looked away into the distance for a moment. Lost in my memory of my favorites.

"You know why I am here?" He asked. I nodded. "Good."

He placed the cup down and turned in his seat to face me better. I did the same but other than that I waited to see what kind of cue I will get from him.

He took my face into his hands and pulled me eye to eye. Our noses barely touched. "Are you a good girl?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say. I bit my lip and shrugged. He smiled and kissed my lips. I liked the feel, it was soft and sweet. He tasted like the strawberries and cream. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Just as softly, tasting his lips just as he was doing to me.

It was too soon when he broke the kiss. He giggled and nuzzled my nose again with his. It was cute and very refreshing to have this kind of affection from a client. "You taste nice." He mumbled.

"So do you." I said without thinking. I bite my lip when I said that and he noticed. He was smiling at me again.

"You are very cute, Haru-chan." He picked up another strawberry, dipped it in the cream and tossed it into his mouth. Then pecked me again.

I was a little confused by this display of cuteness. What was he trying to do? Was he searching for a reaction? I didn't get it but I went along with it. I was having fun with him.

I glanced at the cream bowl which was now empty. "You really liked that, huh?" I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I love sweet things." He turned his gaze on me. Looked me up and down and said. "Tamaki said you were just that." He laughed softly, "He was right."

"Tamaki called me sweet? That was nice of him" I smiled to myself. "Do you want more? I can make some really quick."

"No. That's okay." He took my hand in his and pulled me towards him. He hugged me and I hesitantly put my arms around him. An man being my height was a new experience for me. I liked it. I hugged him even more closely when I realized he was snuggling.

"You smell like strawberries, too.!" He exclaimed.

I laughed. "Mitsukuni. Why are you surprised? Didn't Takashi tell you that? He made it a point to tell me he liked the smell."

He let go of me and looked me in the eye. "Takashi spoke to you?"

I nodded and he grinned. "Wow, he really likes you."

"Um. Was there anything you specific you wanted to know or do?" I asked, since now I was unsure as to what he was here for now. By now, with any other client we would be in bed.

He took the whipped cream can and popped the lid off. He scooted close to me and said. "Open up"

I did and he filled my mouth with the sweet foam. I almost spit when he giggled, it was infectious. I wanted to laugh when he did.

I closed my mouth and swallowed. He in turn filled his mouth with the stuff and happy picked up another berry covering it with whipped cream.

"Here Haru-chan." he held it out for me "Say Ahh"

I opened my mouth and he fed me the treat.

"Mitsukuni?" I asked once I finished.

"Ne?" He tilted his head.

I inched closer to him. Gaging his response to my movement I proceeded when he didn't protest. He stopped playing with the sweets and finally turned his attention to me. His eyes were tender as he looked at me, which caused me to hesitate.

"You look nervous" He said taking my hand. "Don't be. I am not here to cause you any harm."

I scooted closer to him. I was transfixed by his warmth and kindness. He placed a hand on my cheek and kissed my other cheek. I was rather confused by his lack of sexual advances. Was this a test of some sort? I just don't understand.

"I am guessing Tamaki didn't explain very much." He tsked and shook his head. "He can be the forgetful type."

Mistukuni stood up then and took my hand. I followed, figuring we were heading to my room. I was surprised when he took me into his arms like we were going to dance a waltz. He twirled me around a little like we were kids. I laughed a little and fell into step with him.

This was light and fun. I was enjoying every second of it and I fell into a dip easily. He was surprisingly strong for his size.

"What do you think?" He asked. "You having fun?"

I grinned at his expectant expression. "Surprisingly. Yes."

He lifted me up and twirled me around into an embrace. "That is good. You need to know one thing. You are no longer a whore." He scrunched up his face at that word. "No, no, not at all."

I relaxed in his arms and let my hands travel around his neck, clasping together. We fit nicely like this. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose... gazing eye to eye.

"You will be a companion. A friend and lover to our select circle. We are very particular about the girls we accept into our group. We don't fall for the tricks of a working girl. We like honesty." His eyes closed as he breathed in. Then slowly let it out. "Haruhi Fujioka, you are an amazing girl according to the others. You never judged them based on their wealth or quirks. From what I hear, you were around high society before you got involved with Kyoya Otori and his MoeMoe girls."

I nodded.

"According to Tamaki, you are part of the Hitachiin family?"

I shook my head. "Friends. My best friends."

"Kyoya told me you ran away from Akira Komitsuzawa. Then you stopped working to put things in prospective. You know what I think?" He asked me.

"Hmm?"

"I think you were scared." He loosened his arms around me and placed his hands on my hips. I unclasped my hands and placed one on each of his shoulders. My eyes broke contact with his and I looked past him, at nothing in particular.

He was right, I was scared. I had to see if the life was really what I wanted. Somehow I think he already knew this. He used his nose to tap against mine, brining me to attention.

"You know, I think you _are_ a good girl."

"Kyoya and Tamaki told you everything about me?" He nodded. "Did they tell you why they wanted me?"

"I think it's obvious." He giggled. "You are a smart girl. We need smart, classy and self-possesd ladies in our circle. When Kyoya found you he decided then and there that you were fit for us, you just needed a bit of training. That is why he sent you to Renge."

"But Renge didn't know anything about this."

"No, she doesn't. I don't get to meet new girls too often." He smiled. "By the time girls get to Nekozawa they freeze up. Very few girls can impress him so very few get passed on to Takashi."

My eyes grew wide. Really really wide. This was a conspiracy all along! Their cleaver little plan was concocted from the very beginning of my career as an escort.

I thought the twins were evil little rich bastards but it seems like they were not the only ones. I frowned at this. I wanted to be mad. I wanted to say something but Mitsukuni's laughter caught me of guard.

"You made the same face as Reiko. When I told her, I thought she was going to curse me forever." He smiled and I blinked in confusion. Reiko, who was that?

"Mitsu-" he put his finger to my lips.

"You can call me Hunny if you like. It's easier to say. Most people do but if you like my first name feel free to use it. Takashi is the only one that ever calls me Mitsukuni. Nicknames are welcome by our group after all we are like a family, ne?" He pecked my lips once he removed his finger.

"Hunny?" I tried and shook my head. "I don't understand, are you saying I passed. That I am now..."

"You are officially a member of the Ouran Circle. Kyoya will be sending Renge a letter stating that you are now with us. She will be paid exuberantly for taking care of you."

I let go of my usual self control and hugged him. Mitsukuni or Hunny or whatever he wanted me to call him was laughing in turn. I kissed him as soon as I released him and he kissed me back.

He twirled me around the living room one more time and back to my sofa. We stopped and both fell backwards on to it like a couple of kids.

"So... Why didn't you take me to my room like everyone else?" I don't know why that came out of my mouth. That was an unintentional slip. I only intended to think that and not say it. I guess old habits are hard to get rid of.

Hunny looked into my eyes and grinned. "You speak your mind. That's good." He grabbed ahold of my wrist and pulled me to sit across his lap. He kissed my neck gently and said, "Besides, we've only just met."

I stared at him incredulously. I was not used to this. I mean with Tamaki, yes, but not with new people.

"Get used to it Haru-Chan." Did he just read my mind?

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Not everyone in the circle is after sex. In fact you are worth more to us than that. Be yourself. Tama-chan told you that much at least, ne? Be your true self."

Be myself. That has got to be the worst idea. I was blunt and rude and painfully honest at the best or worst of times. Only recently have I been such an unscrupulous person, by influence of the twins. Though with my clients, I never lied to them. I was sincere and beyond reproach.

"I hope I can live up to the expectation."

"You showed me a great time today. Maybe we can have another appointment. Oh by the way, all your jobs are now controlled by our group. We are gonna introduce you to the circle properly. Kyo-chan will be calling you with details on that."

I felt like the world was shifting into place. Things were starting to look positive, like nothing could go wrong. If this were a manga like the one on my coffee table things should be reaching a closing point, right?

But then again. With every story, manga especially, the end is always a beginning. And a beginning means more trouble is around the corner.

"Hey Haru-chan. Show me how you make that cream before I leave. I wanna share some with Takashi." Mistukuni Haninodzuka was definitely turning a page in my story.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so, Hunny fans don't kill me. He only just met her and I never pictured him to be the kind of guy to sleep with a girl on the first date. eh... I never imagine him sleeping with anyone for that matter. How do you like how I aged him? He is still small but less child like. I tried to keep his youthful behavior without the weird kid fetish thing. Difficult but I hoped it worked. He will be back in the story later. Promise._

_Strawberries and Cream recipe is weird sounding but let me tell you... its good. My ex-roomies BF made it for us many times._


	14. The Ouran Circle

_Introducing new characters in this chapter. Those that were young are being aged up._

* * *

"You slept with him." Kaoru was staring me in the face. He was frowning and obviously very very unhappy.

"No I didn't. He wanted to eat strawberries and dance, if you can believe that." I said shaking my head.

"Not your client, dumbass. I am talking about my brother." He pushed his way into my apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Oh." I said simple. Kaoru wouldn't let me move past the entry way without squeezing past him. Which I did.

"Don't 'Oh' me Haru. You promised you were gonna tell him." He followed me.

"I tried."

"Tried? How far did you get before you jumped into bed with him?"

This kind of talk from Kaoru disturbed me. I didn't like it one bit. So I spun around to face him.

"I didn't jump into bed with him. You know Hikaru better than anyone, do you think he listens to my protests?" I asked miffed at his accusations.

"No, but I know you, too. Your protests mean nothing." His frown was deepening if that was even possible.

That remark pissed me off. I protest, but they don't listen to me. I only give up when its useless to fight them off. He knows that.

"Did you even talk with your brother?" I huffed and crossed my arms.

He stopped in his tracks and looked away sheepishly. "Well... no. But he was acting like nothing important happened and when I brought up your name last night he just smiled and said you were great. He told me you and him had a 'stimulating' time."

"Did he happen to mention that I confronted him about his lovers? Your lovers?" I spoke slowly. "Did he tell you that he basically told me to shut up when I brought up my affairs?"

"Affairs? Is that what you are calling it?"

"Oh, shut up Kao." I spun on my heels and headed to the living room.

He watched me out of the corner of his eyes as I found myself seated myself on the floor near my little table. I had been reading a book before he interrupted me. There was tea on my table. Mistukuni's... Hunny's cup and the set up of strawberries had been washed and put away once he had left.

Since then I had resumed reading the manga. I don't' know why. Once finished with that I browsed my books shelf and found a book that I hadn't read yet. I had lots of books, most of them gifts. Several were from my college courses.

"Sorry" He said, then came to sit behind me on my sofa. I smiled inside at how quickly he sheathed his temper. Kaoru was good at that.

I guess I should explain the situation to him. I don't like it when they jump to conclusions. "Hikaru didn't let me finish explaining. I told him all the way up to the point that I had lovers too and he... he told me he didn't want to know." I shrugged. "If he want's to remain in the dark then... so be it."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." he sighed audibly. I never looked his way as I tried reading the book again after taking a sip of the tea.

We remained silent for a while before he spoke again. "So, how did it go? The strawberries and dancing guy?"

"I am no longer working for MoeMoe." I said simply.

"So...?" he promoted when I didn't elaborate.

"So that means I am now a courtesan of the Ouran circle." I turned my head to glance at him. His response was not expected. His jaw dropped and he stared at me with wide open eyes.

"No fucking way. The Ouran Circle!"

Wait...? He knows about them? I turned myself around in my seat to face him properly. "How do you know about them?"

He stuttered and mumbled things I didn't understand. I shifted to my knees so that my elbows were now on his knees. "Kaoru." I promoted him this time.

"Those guys... those guys are the elite of society." He shook his head.

Were they that important that even the Hitachiin's knew about them? Then a thought struck me. "Wait a minute, you are not part of this are you?"

"What! Hell no." He patted the top of my head. "Haru, you know we don't like being social or in.."

"Yeah I know. No such thing as clubs or groups for you. I get it." I mumbled rolling my eyes at him.

He laughed and leaned forward touching his forehead to mine. "Like you, Haru dear, I read a lot."

"Oh yeah" sarcasm dripping from my voice. "That explains everything."

He laughed at me and leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes. Even thought I didn't believe him I wasn't going to make him elaborate any further. I brushed his comments off and went back to my book.

* * *

The next couple of days were uneventful until I got a call from Kyoya.

It was officially time for me to meet the men in the circle. I was to arrive at the Suoh residence at 10 am that day, dressed casually. There was no need to impress anyone because they all agreed that they wanted me in their group and pretense was no longer required. Nor did they want it.

I knocked on the door and instead of a maid answering, Tamaki stood before me. He grinned widely when he saw me dressed in jeans and a blue and black tank top.

"You have arrived." He took my hand and kissed it. "You look lovely today."

"Good morning, Tamaki." I smiled as my shoulders came up in a shrug.

I looked passed him and saw Hunny in the background. He waved at me. "Haru-chan! You made it! Come in come in."

Tamaki turned around and smiled at the small man and lead me inside by the hand that he still held onto. This felt like any other visit to the Suoh residence. Walking down the hall and to the parlor where Tamaki's piano was being played... badly I might add. That made me frown.

I came into the room to see a group of devilishly handsome men. There was a young man who looked like he was in his late teens tapping the keys.

Kyoya was sitting on a fancy stuffed chair before the fireplace. Takashi was leaning against the mantel place while Hunny bounded over to him. I saw a look of affection cross Takashi's features as he patted the smaller mans head. That was cute.

I looked around and in a corner I saw my dark prince, Umihito Nekozawa. He nodded at me.

There were other faces I did't recognize and a few who looked uninterested at my arrival.

"Shiro please stop harassing my piano. She is delicate." Tamaki's voice rang out smoothly from behind me.

"Whatever. It's not like I play much anymore anyway." The boy muttered and took his place on a chaise nearby.

Tamaki whispered softly in my ear. "Don't mind the boy, his one and only favorite has moved to germany a couple of weeks ago to further her education. She is a sweet girl and we wish she would return soon. Shiro has not been himself since she left."

I nodded in understanding. Even thought I didn't. This boy did not look old enough to be taking a lover. But I could be wrong.

Tamaki turned to face the group. He placed his hands on my shoulders and brought me to stand in front of him.

"Gentleman, I would like to introduce Haruhi Fujioka. She is the most recent flower to come into our garden." The eyes of every man in the room were now on me. I gave them all my most natural smile and bowed my head.

One of the men I never met spoke up. "Who is responsible for this discovery?"

My eyes instantly locked onto Kyoya. He gave his evil ghost smile and stood up. He spoke as he came forward to greet me. "Haruhi is a very intelligent girl."

Standing beside me he nodded to Tamaki. I felt the hands on my shoulders squeeze and I glanced to my side to see Tamaki give me a reassuring smile. He let go of me and took his place on another chair like the one Kyoya occupied. Only this one looked like the center of all attention.

Kyoya's hand placed protectively on my shoulder. "She was a former paralegal. Only to leave due to the contemptible practices involved in such a profession. Haruhi is honest, straight forward and very accommodating. She is to be treated like a lady as are all our lovely angels."

Another man chucked. "She looks like a boy."

"Be careful, Chika" Hunny's voice warned, even though it still held the sweet disposition.

"I am being honest." Chika said shrugging.

Kyoya spoke up. "I do agree that she has an androgynous look to her but that is a very useful selling point. She has this wonderful ability to change her appearance to suite our particular needs."

"I like her. She is cute" Hunny said. Takashi made a hmm noise I agreement.

The other men made nodding gestures.

Tamaki spoke up. "I think it's time for introductions."

Kyoya nodded. Indicating the boy who was playing the piano earlier "This is Shiro, he is the youngest in our group." Gesturing to the boy called Chika. "This is Yasuchika, younger brother to our Mistukuni. The young man next to him is Satoshi, younger to Takashi. The older brothers you know already."

I smiled at the younger boys and they returned the greeting with a nod of the head.

"Over in the corner is Tohru Suzushima and you know Umihito Nekozawa." Kyoya glanced down upon me. "Unfortunately the entire circle is not present due to their schedules. We have a few members who no longer wish to join us and the few invitations we have sent out had not been reciprocated. So until further notice, this is our circle. The Ouran circle."

I bowed to the men once again. "Thank you for having me."

"Hey..." Shiro said. "Didn't you guys say she was related in a way to the Hitachiin's?"

My brain responded to the name and my heart skipped a beat. Tamaki shrugged and Kyoya frowned at the boy. "No, but she is tied to them."

"Then why-"

"That's enough from you today." Tamaki cut him off by grabbing the boy and covering the kids mouth with is hand. "Kyoya, I think it's time we introduce her to the girls."

"In due time, they will be arriving shortly." Kyoya turned to face me. "If you haven't noticed the lack of servants, you should take note now. We send the majority of them on a paid leave once every three months. On that day we hold meetings either here or at another members residence. This is not a party but rather a time when we can work out schedules or plan events or simply spend time in each others company."

He lead me to a not so comfortable sofa. Stupid fancy looking antiques. He continued to speak as we sat down upon it.

"Today we introduce you to not only the main core of the circle but to the women you will be working along side. They, like you, are rather intelligent and companionable. Get to know them well because you will see each other very often, if not at our trimonthly meeting but most likely out on the job as well. You see we frequently use the girls from our circle rather than take an unknown woman. Dating is risky in our social class. The wrong girl can make the wrong impression and thus ruining the reputations we built for ourselves."

I nodded, staying silent.

Tamaki had let go of Shiro and had come to the other side of me. He glanced at me from the side through the blond hair he allowed to fall forward. "Haruhi, you should know that you are not allowed to take clients outside the circle. We like to keep you as safe as possible and in order to do that we keep the bad guys away by keeping you to ourselves."

That finally got a reaction out of me. I softly scoffed at him. "So, you are selfish."

The reaction on the faces of men ranged from amusement to surprise. In Shiro's case, shock. Tamaki just grinned. "Guilty as charged." He tapped the tip of my nose.

"Your personal life is just that, personal. We do not interfere unless it interferes with your job. As for your payment it is a set weekly salary, and we are permitted to gift you as we see fit." Kyoya continued his cool explanations.

"Does this mean I must work everyday?" I considered this, tapping my chin in the process. I thought I would be working less.

"You will not. In fact there may be a long gaps between bookings. We pay enough to keep you comfortable and so that you will not need to work for anyone else. You will never need to worry about finances. The Circle takes good care of its women."

I nodded in understanding.

"Who sets my schedule?"

The men looked amused once again. "You do, Haru-chan" Hunny was grinning.

"Hunny is right" Kyoya agreed. "This is where the meetings come in handy. Also we are allowed to call you, it is up to you to keep track of who you are seeing and when."

To be honest I was surprised by that. I guess I got too used to Renge booking all my clients for me. It might be nice to be in control for once. I hope I can handle this job.

Looking around the room at all the men, I noticed that the few whom I hadn't met held little interest in me. I took that as a sign that I wouldn't be booked by them. Fine by me, I would be happy with the ones I know.

There was a knock at the door and the first servant I had seen at all poked his head in. "Master Tamaki, A guest has arrived."

"Oh?" He stood up and nodded to the man. "I will be back in a minute."

Tamaki bowed to us and exited. Always the gentleman, never sparing a moment for impoliteness.

"The rest of our ladies should be arriving soon. We like to meet the new additions before we introduce her to the rest. You understand?" Though me made is sound like a question, I knew better.

"So, is that who Tamaki left to greet?"

"No I am afraid not." Kyoya stood up left the place by my side. There was no further need for questions since Tamaki was back at the door way.

"It seems we have a new arrival." He grinned then looked pointedly at me. "You should be surprised by this."

My eyes narrowed and I felt myself rise from my seat. Tamaki opened the door further to reveal a man standing nervously but in his own confident manner grinning like a Cheshire cat. My jaw dropped and my heart sank.

"Oh hey! It's the Tanuki." Kaoru's eyes gleamed.

"You said you were not a part of this group." I stated bluntly and calmly. My insides were so far from calm. I could rattle the bastards head.

"Good morning. Mr Hitachiin," Kyoya greeted. "I see you finally decided to respond to our invite."

"Yup." He responded.

"I thought you were a twin." Satoshi piped up. "Where is he?"

Kaoru shrugged and I stiffened. Hikaru got an invite too? That is so not good.

"My brother will not being joining. He... well... you could say he isn't ready to take up the offer." Our eyes met and I nodded to him. Knowing this man as I do, he probably stole Hikaru's invite. The other twin, most likely, has no idea he was even considered to be a part of this Circle.

"Kao, when did you get an invite?" I asked him.

"Well..." He began "I received it while you were still in law school."

"I can answer that. You see, Tamaki had requested to invite them when he met them at a christmas party hosted by my family. That was several years ago. I do believe it was an event you also attended."

I thought back on our past. I attended many parties with the twins. Too many to remember. I did remember a vague christmas party at a large resort where Hikaru and Kaoru had played a nasty joke on a gentleman who had the 'hots' for me. Or so that is the reason Hikaru gave me for taking me to the side and along with his brother smothered me with sickening displays of affection. I swear I think I was a brighter red than the ornaments on the big tree that was the center of the room.

"That was so long ago." I mumbled.

"Yes and only now we get a response. Why is that?" Kyoya asked.

"My brother and I are not very social. In fact the only reason I am here is for Haruhi." He gave me a weak smile. "She is important to us and I want to make sure you are all treating her right."

Kyoya nodded and Tamaki gave me an affectionate smile. Hunny glanced up at Takashi, who placed a hand on the smaller mans head. The man who never spoke, Tohru , I think it was, gazed at us curiously. Satoshi was in awe but the other two young boys rolled their eyes.

Umihito came up beside Kaoru. No one saw this and Kao jumped up when the cloaked figure spoke. "No harm shall come to her. I can guarantee that with the many curses I have placed to insure her safety."

"So does this mean you will be staying in the Circle?" Tamaki asked. "If you want to protect her, it would help if you stayed."

Kaoru frowned a little at him. Then he looked at me. I could see the internal battle in his eyes. One side stated that he was ready to branch out and become a part of a group. That he wanted to stay not only to make sure I am safe but to make a change for himself. The other half of him was scared to become a part of anything that wasn't in our little world of Haruhi and the twins. He worried about his brothers reaction most of all.

I encouraged him just a little when I came up to him and took his hand. A moment passed between our eyes and he smiled. "I think I will stay. Someone has to make sure she keeps her fashion sense in line. Seriously Haru, didn't you learn anything?"

I was about to snap a retort but I was cut off.

"Perfect!" Tamaki abruptly stated apparently not hearing the second part. "Welcome Hikaru Hitachiin."

"It's Kaoru!" Both Kao and I snapped.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru Hitachiin." He placed hand out to shake and hesitantly Kao gave him his. I will say Tamaki's exuberance in the hand shake was funny as it nearly toppled over my unexpecting friend.

The servant that called Tamaki out earlier had poked his head inside the room again.

"I beg pardon but the ladies have arrived and are now in the drawing room." He ducked out to leave us where we stood.

"Gentlemen and Madmaselle" Tamaki winked at me and his arms flared out in a welcoming gesture. "Shall we?"

* * *

The women in the Ouran Circle were few but beautiful. They were all dressed simply in sun dresses and silken blouses. I paled in comparison to these girls.

Normally I wouldn't care what others looked like but I was starting to agree with Kaoru. What was I thinking wearing a tank top?

"Good morning my fair princesses" Tamaki's voice resonated brightly.

Responses from all around the room came. Most of them were smiling politely when they noticed me standing among the men. Though some of those smiles looked rather forced.

"We would like to introduce you to a new member." Tamaki continued.

Kyoya coughed, and indicated Kaoru who was on his right. "I'm sorry, two new members."

The girls were all watching him as he gestured towards us. I was starting to get the impression that Tamaki was enjoying being the center of attention. Why am I surprised?

"First I would like to introduce the newest young lady to join you all. Haruhi." He called me and I stepped forward. "This is Haruhi Fujioka. Please help her to feel welcome."

The girls nodded. Most of them smiled but a couple of girls frowned at me. I bowed them in return. It was only polite after all.

"We have expanded our circle tonight by inviting, Kaoru Hitachiin." Tamaki waved Kao forward and I swear the blush on his face was starting to look adorable. I must remember to tease him about that later.

The girls were eyeing him over, some showing interest.

The men of the circle were now intermingling with the ladies in the room.

I watched Hunny wander to a girl who wore dark clothing. She was very pretty but where Hunny had an aura of cheer and happiness, this girl radiated darkness and gloom. A strange combination that caught my instant attention.

Tamaki was speaking with a girl who had long brown hair, she was the same girl who frowned at me. Kyoya spoke to a girl with wavy hair and glasses. The two young boys, Satoshi and Yasuchika spoke to a couple of animated young ladies. Shiro avoided the whole scene altogether by opting to sit in an unoccupied corner of the room.

I noticed Tohru looking my way and I wondered why he hadn't said much at all. I figured he must be the shy kind and didn't have any interest in me.

I wondered for a brief moment if he was staring because I was wrong and that he was interested in me.

That was until I watched a girl with short hair immediately come to Kaoru's side. It was hard to not notice since Kaoru was right next to me.

"Hello" She said to him.

"Uh.. hi" Kaoru looked down on me and I nodded to him to continue. He didn't need my permission so I walked away to give them privacy to talk. Before I left I glance at Tohru and notice his look became one of longing and it was directed to the short haired girl.

"Haruhi, What do you think?" Tamaki said softly in my ear. I felt the heat rise from my neck and to my cheeks. Damn weak spots.

"I think this is a bit much." It was the truth. "The way you run this group. Don't you think you are spoiling us?"

He laughed. "It's a guilty pleasure. I would like to spoil you more." He practically purred on my earlobe.

"Does that mean you want to see me?" I asked him calmly. I finally had control over my body again after that initial chill he gave when he came up to me.

"That is how this works." He took my hand and lead me to a plush sofa, one that was more comfortable than the one I sat on in the other room. "Its like a date."

"Only I get paid at the end of the week." I stated and he laughed.

"How about next friday?" He asked. "There is a dinner party at my fathers place. I would like to have you by my side."

"I would like that." I nodded and smiled at him. He handed me a notebook. Small and leather bound. There was a slip with an expensive fountain pen inside it.

"You will need that" He tapped it then he kissed my cheek before wandering off to the piano. Yes another piano. He has many in this mansion.

I opened the book and settled myself on the comfortable cushion I was seated upon. It was a planner and had her name imprinted in the inside cover of the leather. _Haruhi Fujioka ~OR _

I hmmed as I traced the letters 'OR', "Ouran" I murmured.

The cushion next to me shifted. My eyes snapped up to see the girl who Hunny was speaking with. She was beautiful and her aura reminded me of Umihito. She shifted her dark eyes to me and spoke with a gentle voice.

"You are her. The girl from my vision." She held out her hand to me. She expected me to give her mine. Slowly I complied and placed my hand in hers.

I thought it was to be a handshake but she flipped my palm over and traced my lines. "Haruhi." She said my name then continued in an unmoving emotionless voice. "They call me Reiko Kanazuki. My vision of you was a while ago. A dark road, lost and alone. You would have frozen to death."

My eyes grew wide as I remembered that night. The stupidity of me not to take my cell phone and the ridiculous high heels I wore. The feeling of being alone. Then Kyoya came.

"I was alone that night. No one knew where I was. Did you make that call? Did you send Kyoya to save me?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"It was in his interest." She stated the fact. Almost as if she didn't realize that I owed her so much. The tip of her nail followed a line and she looked up to me. "You are special to him."

I arched an eyebrow at her, "To who, Kyoya?"

She shook her head. "He is special to you. Trouble awaits you two. Take care."

I was confused by this cryptic message. I didn't get a chance to formulate a response because she followed another line and looked up to my eyes again. "Someone is against you. She is going to try to hurt you. Be warned. Umihito's curses can only protect you so much."

"She?" I asked.

Kaoru's voice came from my other side. "No one will hurt her. I will protect her." He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see him standing behind us. He looked down, his eyes were warm and caring. As if he was trying to reassure the girl and possibly me, that everything was going to be fine.

"You will not be able to." She said and handed me a small doll. It was shaped like a cat. "This will add some protection."

"Thank you" I said softly as I watched her stand and walk away.

"What the hell was that about?" Kaoru asked.

I shook my head. "She was the one who saved me and now..." I looked at the doll in my hand. Why did she read in my palm? What was that all about anyway?

* * *

_Two warnings? I wonder what they mean?_

_Joking joking, I am just teasing. Its just a bit of foreshadowing. Yes yes, I know I am evil. _

_This was hard. So much information in one chapter and to be honest this was the hardest chapter to write. The characters that didn't talk much will be coming in with a bigger role soon._


	15. Just doing the job

I opened my eyes and took in the still unfamiliar sight. It took a couple seconds to remember where the hell I was.

After a month into my new life as a member of the Ouran Circle, I received a call from Kyoya. He asked me to spend a weekend with him at his vacation home near Okinawa. The longest I have ever spent with a client prior to this was one night. Perhaps even two days and one night, but Kyoya had me in his car on Thursday. It's now sunday.

I felt Kyoya's presence beside me. Once again I awoke before him. Normally I would be up and about, drinking coffee and reading. This morning however I didn't want to go out just yet. It was the last day of our trip after all, I might as well enjoy the moment.

I learned long ago never to wake him before he was ready. That man can turn frightening when he is tired. Carefully, I scooted closer to him, tucked my head under his chin and maneuvered his arms around me. He sleeps heavy enough that I can move him and not be at risk of waking him up.

Being in his arms is so nice. Like I said before, when I am with Kyoya, he is the only one. He has been treating me so well that I almost forget I wasn't his real girlfriend.

I would have forgotten too, it if he hadn't been taking me, _roughly_ taking me, all over the house. As fun as it was, it was almost as if he wanted people to see us. Especially since his brothers decided last night that they too wanted to use the vacation house.

Just like Kyoya told me, his brothers are rather exceptional. Talented, smart and good looking men with wives that were born into their society. Said wives are also here at the vacation house.

The weekend had been going so well. Just the two of us and the few people who worked here. The occasional Otori guest would show up, on invite they tell us. But they would soon change their minds when Kyoya grabbed me by the waist lifting me upon various pieces of furniture while hiking up my dresses or night gowns so that he can fuck me senseless in public view.

It was a sick game, I admit but Kyoya had his reasons for wanting us alone.

I don't know why he hadn't done the same thing when his brothers arrived. Was there really no merit in shocking the men who he referred to as 'family'? It makes no sense since he had no problem doing so in the main Otori residence.

I yawned and nuzzled into Kyoya's chest as I breathed in his scent. Warm and comfortable and safe, that is what I felt at the moment. Also contentment.

I think I am loosing my self reliance by allowing the Circle to spoil me so much.

The arms around me tightened of their own accord, which surprised and excited me. "You are still in bed?" Mumbled Kyoya.

"Mm-hm" I agreed before burying my nose in his chest. His skin is soft against my face. Lifted my head upwards to let my lips caress his skin, kissing it tenderly. I was rewarded with a rumbling sound from his chest.

His hands came to my hair and petted me gently. "Why?"

"It's nice." I stated simply.

"I see." Was his simple response.

There were no words wasted between us. What reason would there be? We remained in bed, cuddling for several more minutes. We ran on our own time.

It was his vacation after all.

* * *

"Honestly Kyoya. You should not be holding up the entire house hold just so you can spend time with your latest fling." An elegant woman with a venomously silky voice was seated in the solar. There was a small expresso cup in her hand and she was sipping it like it was the finest of wines.

Kyoya had finally let me come down from our room. I was dressed in a cream colored sundress with long strands of jewelry and I had place the extensions in my hair before leaving our sanctuary. I nearly forgot all about them but my well calculated companion informed me that as 'his' Haruhi, I needed to keep my extensions and portray that little rich girlfriend.

It was easy enough except that I nearly forgot my 'well studied etiquette' with my greetings. Sadly the two women, who are now visiting the residence, noticed my lapse in manners.

Kyoya came into the room to the greeting of the eldest's wife. I was blushing softly and blowing, in an unladylike manner, on my hot coffee. This however was not the biggest mistake I made that morning. The biggest was when I thanked, yes _thanked_, a maid.

"Sorry 'sister' of mine. We were deeply engaged in discussion." I rolled my eyes at his words. Discussion he calls it, my legs are sore because of a discussion. It's not like that woman believed him. In fact I am sure she understood exactly what had transpired upstairs.

Especially since Kyoya asked me to be loud.

I pretended to blush once again as the womans eyes ran over me. The look of distain was evident though she said nothing to me. Instead she took a sip from her expresso.

"Haruhi." Kyoya beckoned me to him. I followed without hesitation even though I felt the eyes of his sister-in-law burning into me.

In a hushed whisper I said "I am really sorry. I forgot I was supposed to ignore the maids"

"It's understandable. Just do your best to annoy them." He muttered.

"Huh?" I glanced to him from the corner of my eyes. My lips were near the rim of my coffee cup before I muttered, "The maids or your sisters."

"They are not my sisters." He stated. "And yes, I do mean them. They were arranged marriages. Women who only took the Otori name to stake a claim at the inheritance that awaits my brothers. They believe they have an influence over my arranged marriage. Irritating them brings me a sense of enjoyment."

"Your engaged?" I asked him. Kyoya doesn't seem like the marrying type. But then again, it's not like he has a choice. Men of his social standing tend to have arranged marriages.

"Not as of yet." He placed a hand on my shoulder and lead me to another room. The mens parlor where the male members of the family would gather to drink and smoke. It was empty but there was a bar in a corner. He and I stood near the fireplace at the opposite side of the room. "I believe my father is arranging one. I have held it off so far with my liaisons with various ladies. Not to mention you and Ayame."

"Ayame?" I know that name. Why do I know that name?

"Yes, Ayame Jonouchi. Though the circle has nicknamed her Iris." He continued.

Ah yes, Iris. She was the girl with glasses Kyoya spoke to at the last circle meeting. I talked with her briefly. Enough to find out she was smart. Perhaps even more so than I am. She knew I was another of Kyoya's 'discoveries', as she called it. She was nice. And kind enough to share some tidbit's of information about both the Otori family.

"So was Iris your usual date before I joined?" I said in a hushed voice. I was genuinely curious, not even the slightest bit jealous.

"She was. Occasionally, she will accompany me on these excursions." He bent down to my neck and kissed it. "Unfortunately she isn't as pliable as you are in exhibitionism. She refused me on several occasions when I wanted to take her in the living areas."

"Was she afraid of being caught?" I partially frowned at that. Working girls were not shy, that was not normal behavior for us.

"Unlike you, Haruhi, she was brought up in high-class and was trained to be a courtesan in a more formal manner. There are several things Miss Jonouchi will not do. Allowing myself to be rough with her was out of the question."

"So basically, You fuck me because you can't fuck her."

"Basically, yes." He nodded, the hint of a smirk on his lips. "But I do enjoy my time with you Haruhi. Do not doubt that."

I shook my head. "I understand. I was just curious." I looked him straight on. "I don't doubt you care for me. You wouldn't be spending so much time and energy on me if you didn't enjoy spending time with me."

He made a humming sound. "Interesting." He mumbled.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You don't seem to be jealous" He grinned at me, a little evilly I might add.

"Why would I be?" Seriously, why would I be? This was my job and I was professional. I knew this was not a romantic vacation. This was work.

As quickly as that thought came to me, Kyoya took the now empty coffee cup from my hand and placed it on a near by table. He took my by the hands and tugged me towards him. He lifted me up by my hips and placed me on the same table which was as high as his hips.

His lips crashed down on mine. It surprised me at first but I relaxed into it. He must have heard someone and was about to put on another show.

My suspicions were confirmed as I slightly opened my eyes to see the wife of the middle brother standing in the door way. Her eyes were wide at first then they turned into a frown. The disgust was evident but she didn't turn away. Instead she looked on. I doubted she could see that my eyes were watching her since they were not widely opened.

I placed my hands behind his neck and moaned loudly as his lips left mine and began traveling to my neck. His hand supported my lower back as I leaned back to expose more of my neck and practically non existent cleavage. Almost by instinct my legs wrapped themselves around his waist and the frown on the woman by the door grew dangerously.

Kyoya whispered in my ear, "Is she still there?"

In a breathy gasp I moaned "Yes" It was loud and passionate enough to sound like a moan in pleasure rather than the response to a question.

"Good" He said huskily and he pulled up. He continued to caress me but stopped the desperate kisses. With a look only I can see he grinned evily. He grasped at my backside and pressed himself near my core. His voice firm and raised enough so that ease droppers can hear every syllable, had said "I need you, Haruhi. Stay by me, Marry me."

The gasp I heard was loud. My eyes traveled to the space the sister-in-law had once occupied. I no longer heard the foot steeps since they had traveled down the hall to where her husband probably was.

"She's gone, Kyoya." I said softly to him. My body was slightly flushed, not just from our serious make out session but also because that was the first time I heard those words from someone other than the twins.

He pulled away slightly and kissed the top of my forehead. "Thank you for playing along."

"No problem" I slid off the table and readjusted my dress.

I watched as Kyoyas expression turned into one of deep thought. He played seriously twisted games sometimes. At the expense of his family and I wondered just what he was planning by pretending to be engaged to me, the whore.

Then I wondered what kind of sick and twisted person I had become to play such a sick and twisted game with Kyoya anyway. I swear I think Hikaru and Kaoru rubbed off on me.

"This should ensure a wonderful dinner conversation." He said in a rather thoughtful tone. "But I do believe the weekend has ended. Haruhi, are you ready to go home?"

I blinked in confusion. That's it? A fake proposal and now it's time to go home? Kyoya's plans elude me sometimes. I really shouldn't think about this. It's not my business really.

Nodding to him I smiled and said. "Thank you."

Tilting his head he gave me a smirk. "For what?"

"For the entertaining weekend." I shrugged. "I never had sex on a billiard table before."

The chuckle rumbled from deep inside his chest. "Just be sure to keep the weekend of the 20th open for me. I am going to need you to cause a little drama."

Tapping my chin I thought for a second. Nothing should be coming up between now and then. It was the only the beginning of the month. Next month was June and there wasn't anything planned other than my need to be there for the twins birthday celebration. I didn't see a problem even if he kidnapped me for another week, as long as I was home before the first week of June I should be fine.

"I need to check my book but I am sure I am free." I said casually. He took my hand and together we left to pack up my stuff.

* * *

I flopped myself down on my own sweet bed as soon as I arrived home. I missed my little apartment. The simplicity and the warmth from a stress free environment. I nuzzled deep into my pillow breathing in the familiar scent of my home.

This last weekend was rather fun but putting up the constant act was a bit draining. My body was sore as well. He was rough with me but I didn't mind. This is just how it is with Kyoya. He seemed to really enjoy my company and if I can do anything to relieve his stress and allow him to enjoy our time, I would happily oblige.

After about fifteen minutes of laziness I realized I needed to relive the soreness that crept into my limbs. I just wish my body wouldn't protest so much after a few rough rounds with Kyoya. So, I reluctantly sat up in my bed and rubbed my face.

A huff of air escaped me as I stood up on wobbly legs and made my way to my bathroom. It wasn't far away but it felt like it was a mile away.

A bath was definitely something I needed at the moment. Some serious alone time. That would have been nice but it seemed that my arrival at home triggered another event.

I heard the key click in the door and then heard it open and shut. It appears that whichever Hitachiin it was, had finally remembered his key. It's about fricken time.

"Haruhi" came the voice of Kaoru. His tone slightly lighter than his brothers was easy to recognize.

"I am in the bathroom." I called out as I was filling my bathtub with water. No way was I going to ignore the call of the warm water. Kaoru could wait for me if he wanted to hang out.

He leaned against the doorway of my bathroom and he smirked at me. "Busy weekend?"

I nodded, not really feeling like elaborating. Kaoru knows me well enough that I didn't need to say much to him anyway. It was kind of nice having one brother in on my little secret.

"How's Hikaru?" I asked him as I began taking my dress off. Kaoru came up behind me when he noticed me struggled with the zipper that went up my back. His fingers helped remove that garment and I slid it over my head and tossed it aside. Without even asking my permission Kao used his sly little fingers to unfasten my bra before he took a seat on the floor opposite of my bathtub.

Once naked I steeped into my tub and allowed a sigh to escape my lips.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hika is being Hika as usual. 'Where is Haruhi? Who is she with? Kaoru, Do you know anything?'"

I closed my eyes and let myself melt into the water. "That must be annoying."

We remained silent for a while before he came up to the rim of the tub and placed his elbow on the edge. He placed his head in one hand, propping him up as the other hand brushed a strand of my hair from my forehead.

"D'you have fun?" He asked, then concern crossed his sweet face. "He took care of you, right?"

I gave him a reassuring smile and said. "Kyoya asked me to marry him in front of his sister-in-law."

He blinked at me. "No joke?"

I shook my head. "He did it to annoy them. He wasn't serious."

Nodding in understanding, Kaoru leaned down on the edge of the tub. "Can I join you?" he asked in a casual tone. There was no hint of mischief in his voice nor the gleam of evil in his eye.

I looked at the bath. I knew it was big enough for us. This wasn't the first time I was asked to share a bath. "I don't see a problem with it if you can rub my back for me. I am so fucking sore."

"With pleasure." He said as he stripped himself down and found his way in to the tub. He settled down in the warm water and I could see he was smiling with playfulness. Not the usual, lust filled grin I get when either boy has me naked near them.

He reached for my hand and twisted me around so that he had my back to him. He began caressing and massaging away my stiffness. "Geeze, Haru. You are tense." He poked me and I jumped at the tenderness of my underlying muscle. It kinda hurt when he did that.

"Like you said, I had a busy weekend." I kept my voice emotionless and closed my eyes trying to relax. "How have your 'dates' been?"

"They are nice. I went out with Kanako, she seemed distracted. It was different. I didn't treat her like the models. There was no need to pretend to be interested I anything she said or did. Nor was it like being with you. I didn't really like it." His hands were occupied with my right shoulder, working out a knot. I hissed when he found the spot.

"So are you going to stay in the circle?" I asked him.

"The connections are worth it. There are no rules saying I have to go out with the girls. They are just there for convenience, or so Kyoya said." He moved to work on my left shoulder. "Apparently the younger Huninozuka doesn't see the girls like the others do. He pretends to be interested but he is there for the connections and prestige of being a part of the circle. So I can remain a part of the group, regardless of whether I see the girls or not."

Another hiss escaped my lips and I groaned when he let his fingers travel up and down the base of my neck. "It's easier than seducing models, right?" I asked him.

He chucked and let his hands fall to my lower back and allowing it to kneed it's way back up. "Much easier, no expectations and it costs less. Seriously, those models expect you to take them out several times before they give anything up. I would rather pay the fee for being a part of the circle. I might go out with another, just to get to know them but I doubt any of them are like you, Haru dear."

He leaned forward and kissed the rim of my ear. That cause a shiver to run down my back.

I let myself drop all coherent thought and rolled my shoulders. Kaoru's hands were doing wonders and I was near to dozing off, possibly crashing right then and there. I would be safe. Even if I fell asleep, Kaoru would cary me out if need be and take me to bed.

As soon as he was done rubbing me, I leaned back taking his hands and wrapping them around me. Bathing with Kaoru was kind of nice, it felt safe. Besides he wasn't after sex at the moment, I would have noticed if he was. He adjusted himself and let his hands rub up and down my arms, further calming the achy-ness in my body.

"You work too hard." He joked and kissed the top of my head. "You free for the next week?"

I nodded, "Next booking is with Umihito, little over a week from now. Then on the 20th I have another date with Kyoya."

"Good, cuz I am scheduling you for HaruHikaKao time. Consider it a booking from now until the weekend."

I laughed a little and glanced sideways to get a look at his face. I am so glad he is still my best friend. Able to joke about my 'career choice' and be there for me when I return home.

If Kao wasn't a twin with a jealous brother and if I weren't a complete whore, I could so see myself with him in the long run. He was good to me. Too bad things didn't work out the first time around. It was too bad he had to end our relationship for his brothers happiness. Kao needs to learn to be more selfish. I wasn't going to tell him that. It's something he needs to learn on his own.

So for now I will just relax with my best friend and enjoy the next few days of freedom from work. Even though he jokes with me about this being a booking, I know it's gonna be nothing more than the three of us spending quality time together. Watching movies, going out to restaurants and being the best friends that we have been since we were young.

* * *

_Sorry for the late upload, been busy with my new job. I get to work on my first movie and finally get a real nice paycheck. I will continue this story and try to upload it on my days off._


	16. HikaHaruKao Time

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru greeted me. He was sitting on the veranda when Kaoru and I returned to the Hitachiin residence the next day.

I smiled up at him, since the veranda was raised and I was below him. Kind of like a reversed Romeo and Juliet, and not as high up. When we were teens they had me dress up and play silly games like reenacting romantic rescue scenes on this veranda. It was kind of cute since before me they didn't have anyone to play the 'girl' parts. That always seemed to land on poor Kaoru when they were children.

"Morning Hikaru." I said grinning at him.

"Hey Hika, Haru said she is going to spend the week with us to make up for her sudden business trip." He didn't really lie just then. He just omitted the fact that my business trip consisted of constant exhibitionism.

Hikaru's face lit up at his brothers words. "Really?"

"Really." I said from down below. Kaoru had already branched off and headed up the stairs but Hikaru's playful grin told me he wanted to do the childish thing and reached his hand down to me. I took it and he hoisted me upwards till my feet wedged onto the side of the railing. We were face to face when his other arm came around my waist to pull me up further.

We shared a playful grin and he pecked my forehead. Which startled me and made him laugh.

"Still playing like children, I see" Came the voice of the twins mother, Yuzuha.

"Hey mom" all three of us said in unison.

I loved this woman as my second mother. She was good to me when the twins and I became friends. Of course I had my dad who was like a father and mother in one but to have a real woman to look up to as a mother was nice.

She came over to me and Hikaru. "Haruhi, we missed you dear. After that last photo shoot I had been asking the boys to get you to do another shoot with Kanoya. The photos went to print and the issue was a success."

Kaoru came up beside her. "Not to mention the scenes with the four of us together went over very well. Talk about some serious sexual taboo."

I rolled my eyes on that one. Twins with... twins. Or at lest Kanoya and I were supposed to look like twins.

I finished climbing over the wall... and Hikaru. I came face to face with Mama and smiled my most naturally sweet smile. "I am so sorry Mama. I have just been busy with work."

She patted my head as if I was still the kid I used to be. "No worried Haru dearest. Besides I have some new designs to try on you later."

I would have rolled my eyes and rejected the offer, but this wasn't Hikaru and Kaoru asking. It was mom. Damn it, it's hard to tell her no. She smiled at me and waved away. "See you boys later" she said to her sons and winked at me before taking her leave.

I gave Kaoru a deadpanned look. "HaruHikaKao time? Tell me Kaoru, was this another plot to get me into next issues photo shoot?"

The twins laughed and came up on either side of me. Both were nuzzling my neck and each placed kisses on me. Kaoru under my earlobe and Hikaru on the base of my neck. This caused me to shiver involuntarily.

"If I had said that was the case would you have come?" Kaoru murmured.

"Probably not." I stated.

"And if I came instead of Kaoru and asked you to stay for a week?" Hikaru muttered.

"I would think you were trying to get me into bed again." I held back the squirming feeling in my tummy that their voices caused whenever they talk to me like this. I pretended to look up at the clouds and ignore the tingling sensations that came when I felt lips on my stupid weak spots.

"See Kaoru, I told you." Hikaru smirked. "Haruhi knows me so well."

"You're such a pervert." I said trying to keep my voice emotionless.

"Hikaru, that's not fair. Your not the only one she thinks about getting into bed with." Kaoru's voice was full of sarcasm and innocence at the same time. That little bastard just called me a whore without saying so many words.

"Kaoru," I warned.

"Relax Haru" Hikaru muttered. "He's only teasing."

I snuck a glance at Kaoru and saw him roll his eyes at his brothers comment. I sighed in defeat as they both tugged me, each having one of my hands, into the house. So much for a relaxing week.

* * *

Since I arrived, the three of us spent the first day talking and joking around. The three of us had such a good time that we ended up crashing in Kaoru's room, only to awaken in a tangle of limbs the next morning.

It was nice to just be with them and do nothing. Well, nothing until tonight when Kao announced that we were expecting company this evening. Not unusual here.

Still in my night clothes I was sitting in the living room relaxing before I had to get ready for our guests, I flipped through the pages of the catalog that was such a 'big hit'. And I have to admit that as much as I hated the idea of being that girls twin, we looked good. The four of us were wearing the many designs that not only Mama designed but some were designs that the twins came up with as well.

One particular photo jumped out, it made me smile at the irony of it. A single photo of me in negligee with both boys on either side of me. They were fully dressed in what can only be described at formal attire. A threesome shot that as I remember, Hikaru wanted badly. I went along with it but I didn't expect it to actually get into the catalog.

There were more photos of that nature with the four of us together and several with Kanoya and the boys. But this one?

A finger was placed on the photo and I looked up to see that it belonged to Kaoru. "That's my favorite too."

Hikaru's breath was on the other side of me and he gave a hummed agreement. "I actually had that photo printed. It's in my room and also on my desk in the office."

"Why?" I asked. Secretly though I also wanted a copy of this photo. It's such a good picture.

"Because it's us" they said together.

I closed the catalog and placed it back on the coffee table. I turned around in my seat so I can face the two boys standing behind the sofa I was currently occupying.

"I am not doing another shoot. So get that out of your heads now." I stated.

Instead of dejected looks both of them gave me smirks that said, no matter what I say now, in the end they will have their way. I hate that look. I hate it so much because I know it's true.

"No," I said again. "I mean it this time."

"Haruhi, you should learn to give up." Kaoru said.

"You never follow through on it." Hikaru flicked a finger under my chin which cause my neck to lift up so I can see the evil glint in their amber colored eyes.

"No way in hell," I pushed Hikaru's hand away and left the room. I headed upstairs to my room. Yes, I have a room at the mansion. I forget its there sometimes. I rarely ever stay in it when I do visit because one way or another I end up in either Hika's room or Kao's room.

Like last night, we used to just share one big room when I came over. Hell, it's only been in the last few years that the twins had even started sleeping in separate rooms.

"Haruuuhiiiii" I heard them whine from where I left them. Pretending to ignore the endearing idiots I picked up the pace as I traveled up the stairway.

They were right, a few sweet words, gestures and let's not forget the obligatory bribery, and I would be in their clutches doing whatever it was they asked of me in the first place. Still, the longer I put it off the better. If only to see the annoyed looks on their faces when I tell them no.

I heard them call for me again and this time I was already down the hallway. Their voices were far away and I knew they didn't bother to chase me. That's good, right?

No, I need to remember nothing about those two being alone is good. They are always plotting. Even though now they are fully grown men, they will act like teenagers at the drop of a dime.

I paused a moment and shook my head. 'Who am I kidding'_,_ I muttered to myself. I am just as bad as they are. I let them play and I join them most of the time.

Once I have entered my room I groan because I noticed that the bedding has been changed. Not just the bedding but the drapes and the upholstery of the stuffed chairs. Hell, they even replaced the cushions on the window cills. Life at the Hitachiin mansion is never dull or out-of-date.

Shrugging off the obvious changes I decided to see what damage was done to my wardrobe. I do not expect to recognize the clothing in there. If it's not part of Mama's collection then it's something Hikaru and Kaoru came up with. I definitely don't expect to see jeans and tee shirts in here.

I was right because when I opened the wooden doors of the antique armoire, nothing looked familiar.

Shaking my head I reached inside and pulled out a slinky purple dress. It was soft to the touch and was kinda sexy looking. A low dipped v-neck and it was the kind that clinged to a persons figure.I smirked and decided right then that I would wear this thing to dinner tonight. Since we were expecting guests, I had to look my best right?

I also felt the need to be a pain to the twins by attracting attention from whoever would be joining us.

I heard a knock on the door and I placed the dress back inside the wardrobe quickly. "Hey, Haruhi."

The door opened and Kaoru stood on the other side. Smirking he walked inside and let his hands trail along a piece of furniture. I watched him make his way over to where I stood and I furrowed my brows at his grin.

"So do you like the change?" He asked.

"It's a bit much." I said shrugged. Moving past him. Flopping down on my own bed, I watched as Kaoru wandered around the room, picking up random objects and placing them down again. He came across a photo of the three of us from High School that currently sat in a silver rather expensive frame. His fingers traced the faces of both myself and his brother. The three of us were squished together with the two of them hugging me tightly. The usual sandwich pose. My face was partly smiling and partly annoyed at them and their lack of respect for my personal space. It was an innocent version of the photo in the catalouge.

"Looking at this you wouldn't expect us to end up the way we did" He finally picked it up and faced me, casually leaning against the dresser. "You looked so innocent."

"I was." I closed my eyes, no longer seeing him or the looks he would be giving me.

He knows exactly what changed me. My father did his best to keep his work life private. Attempting to keep me as an innocent normal teenage girl. As silly as it was, even knowing what my dad did or how he preferred to dress, I hadn't been "tainted" by the adulterated lifestyle.

I know it pains Kaoru to know that it was his and his brothers doing that finally took away my last shred of innocence. Being involved with two lovers at once will do that to a girl.

"Do you regret it?" He asked as the weight of the bed shifted. He laid down by my side.

"Regret what?" I turned my head to look at him. He needed to be more specific. That was such a broad question.

"Meeting us, being a part of our life style?" He shifted again so that now he was facing me while propping himself upon on an elbow.

"You're joking, right?" I openly stared at him and he stared back, unblinking as if afraid of my response. I too, shifted myself, mirroring him. I continued my eye contact with him.

"Never" I said. "Not once." I leaned forward and pecked his lips.

I must have surprised him with that simple gesture. He took a few moments to respond to me.

"Not even once" It was more of a confirmation than a question. He softened his features and gave me a sincere smile.

"I couldn't, I wouldn't be where I am. I would be alone. Married maybe to some unknown face. Trapped in a cutthroat profession, drowning in boringness. You remember how I was?" I asked.

"Never wanted to play with me and Hika. We would have to kidnap you just to get you away from your homework. You were obsessed with becoming a lawyer." He tapped my nose.

I smiled at him. "I never did thank you." Pushing myself up I closed the gap between us and forced him to lay back. His hands found their way to my waist as I half laid on top of him. It was comfortable to be like this with him. "Thank you" I whispered before kissing him softly on his lips.

Responding to me, his hands left my waist and were now traveling to the back of my head, supporting me as well as putting more pressure into it.

Once he let me pull away I saw his smirk return. "Was that my Haruhi kissing me or the Haruhi that is being paid to kiss me?"

I smacked him because of his joke then placed my nose to his. "I have kissed you and slept with you many times before. All this pretending to book me through the circle means nothing. You are my Kaoru."

He paused for a second then he as if hesitant to speak. "So, it was real?"

"Oh what the fuck..." I snapped in surprise "Yes, Kao. I kissed you for real."

And to make my point I kissed him again, with so much more fervency that I lost myself in it. I moved myself to lay on top of him fully. Our legs entwined, our hands were in each others hair. I was taking in the feeling that making out with him gave me. This was my Kaoru. Different from my Hikaru and so very different from my profession provided lovers.

This was comfortable, safe, sweet and passionate. He was gentle but he still had a hint of his aggressive Hitachiin nature.

As lost as I was in kissing him, once again, I didn't hear a knock, and this time the call of Kaoru's name. I only heard an raised irritated voice say, "Oh come on!"

I both heard and felt Kaoru laugh as he assisted me in rolling off of him. He was careful not to let me fall over.

"Now you know how I feel." Kao said. He glanced at me. I wiped the wetness from my lips and smiled sheepishly at Hikaru.

"If you weren't my brother I would so hurt you right now." Hikaru crossed his arms looking rather annoyed with us.

Standing up from my bed and meeting Hika, I placed myself in between them. I glanced at each of the brothers in turn and said "Kaoru's got a point. He has been walking in on us a lot lately. It's only fair that he return the favor."

"Whatever." The ever mature Hikaru said, then pointedly looked at his twin. "The guests have arrived. It's time to get dressed."

Kaoru looked at me, shrugged then stood up out of my bed to join his brother. Leaving me to prepare myself for the night.

* * *

In all honestly I don't remember the names of the dinner guests. That was mostly due to the fact that the man with slick brown hair had been learning at me and I was too preoccupied with annoying the twins. My planned appeared to work because it ruffled the boys feathers when ever the man spoke with me or how he peered over each and every time I leaned over, trying to get a glimpse down my dress.

Hikaru cleared his throat and declared that the men were to adjourn to coffee in the lounge while the ladies were to converse in the parlor. Said older twin was also giving me the "what the hell do you think you are doing?' look when I gave formal farewells to the gentlemen as I wouldn't be seeing them again before they left. Though when I did it the farewell was a bit lingering.

The boys especially freaked when I allowed the men to kiss my hand. Kaoru swooped over soon enough to escort us 'ladies' to our designated area.

I removed my hand from his and said. "No worries, Kao, I can handle it. I know where the parlor is."

The two other ladies trailed along after me, chatting animatedly. It was easy to host them since on many other occasions it was my job. Mostly because the Hitachiin brothers didn't have wives nor did they have a sister to inherit along side them. So by default, I played the part for them.

I wonder what these rich ladies would think if they knew their hostess was a whore? Of course, during times like this, I wasn't Haruhi Fujioka. I was "Haruhi soon-to-be Hitachiin, though the guests never knew which brother I was engaged to and, like the boys said, it didn't matter cuz no one would be able to tell them apart. Nor will they care unless they were some gold digging bitch.

In which case, that bitch wouldn't get the chance because the other twin was "gay". It worked for the most part. They don't want to marry anyone. Well, anyone other than me. But as we all know, hell will freeze over before that will happen.

The time passed quickly as I entertained the ladies with tea and humorous stories, and for once I didn't have to deal with snobs. These girls were nice.

At the nights end, I said goodbye to them and headed back upstairs to change out of the slinky purple dress that had the desired effect on my boys.

I was about to call for one of the maids to help me pull down the impossible to reach zipper when the door opened. I gasped in surprise only to glare at Hikaru.

"What the fuck were you doing?" He asked sternly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lied, feigning innocence.

"You were doing it on purpose. Don't lie." he came up to me and I turned away from him as I attempted to remove the dress again.

"Fine, then. I was trying to annoy you." I stated.

"Why?" He asked, his voice miffed.

"Same reason you guys do it to me."

Hikaru stopped frowning and smirked. Once again proving that the Hitachiins were bi-polar. "So you were trying to make us jealous?"

I nodded.

"Hika." I said finally frustrated with my dress. "Help."

The look that was mildly amused changed to one of evil as he came beside me instead of behind me. Grabbing me by waist, I didn't see what he was doing till it was too late.

Placing me on the dresser he had his mouth pressed into mine. His tongue had forced it's way inside. Battling for his dominate place with me.

I felt his hand travel downward as he hiked up my dress. Despite the shock it was kind of a turn on. So much so that my arms were wrapping themselves around his neck. Hikaru's hands were rubbing up and down my thighs as he assisted me in parting them so he could be closer to me. Of course I wasn't going to fight this. There wold be no point and to be honest, I don't want him to stop. I don't think I ever will want him to stop. Even if I ask him to, but right now, feeling him pressed up against my most intimate parts I know above all things that I want him to do this.

His fingers were caressing a sensitive spot behind my thigh and knee. The pleasure of it caused my back to arch as I pressed my hips forward.

My breath hitched when his teeth bite my shoulder. His hands traveled again, this time behind my back to undo that frustrating zipper. My dress slipped off my shoulders immediately giving Hika access to my breasts. That is once his fingers removed the bra, but he didn't. He left it on and continued to kiss down my collar to the valley between and even nipped at the flesh that came just above my bra.

I felt him let out a low chuckle when I moaned his name. That seemed to be what he was after.

He slowly loosened his hands from my back and pulled away just enough to see my face. His evil smirk was still plastered on his face. And from the curl at the side of his lips, which caused the smirk to become a full on satisfied grin, I knew I must look very disheveled. Why does he do this to me? Pushing me to the point that lust will consume me then stop. Why?

"Dammit Hika, if you stop now I swear, I am gonna call your brother in and have him finish this." I snapped at him and watched as the grinning devil considered my words with a tilt of his head. A few seconds passed before I let out a humph and prepared myself to slide off of the dresser.

But Hika's hands stopped me. They were on my hips once again and he steeped forward. His voice was low and full of teasing lust when he said. "I think I'd rather be selfish tonight."

He pressed close to me using one hand to slide under me and the other to wrap around my waist. Our lips met and he lifted me off the dresser knocking over several objects. My first instinct was to look back and see what had shattered. But Hikaru whirled us around and toppled us both onto my bed.

He was grinning like the demon I knew he could be and lifted himself up. Leaving me on my bed I watched him go to the door. "Hey" I shouted at him.

But instead of leaving I saw him twist the lock on my bedroom door. "No one is gonna walk in on us tonight." He said as he made his way back to me.

* * *

Surprise surprise, I slept in my own bed at the Hitachiin manor. Alone. After an exhausting hour of Hikaru tormenting and teasing me, I kicked him out. He and I had definitely had a good time but I think he enjoyed himself more than I did.

I opened my eyes at the sun peered through the thick drapes. It wasn't too bright but the beam of morning light that protruded my window had landed right on my face. I stretched and rolled over, enjoying the softness of the downy pillows and blankets. Those damn rich bastards had great taste in bedding. I really didn't want to get up.

I sighed when I heard a knock on my door. "Haru?" came Kaoru's voice. "You awake?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

He opened the door, came inside and just before closing it had peered out to see if anyone was following him. Probably trying to avoid Hikaru.

I slowly sat up as Kaoru came to flop on my bed, belly down. He propped himself up with his elbows and gave me a weak smile. "D'you have a good time with him?"

I blinked. Did that idiot brag again? I swear I am gonna have to kill him.

Almost as if reading my mind, Kaoru laughed and rolled to his side. "He wasn't bragging. I asked where he was and he shrugged. And of course I knew he must have been with you."

"Stop that." I said flatly.

"Stop what?" He asked in mild confusion.

"Being so perceptive. It's getting creepy. First the whole 'not answering your phone' thing and and now this? Really Kaoru, it's not normal for a person to keep track of their best friends sex life... even weirder if you keep track of your brothers."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Trust me, Haru dear. I don't wanna keep track of your sex life." He lifted himself up and smiled wickedly. "Too many players in that game for me to keep track of"

He earned a glare from me for that one. "No one said you had to be part of it."

"Yeah, that's true. But trouble is, I wanna be." He reached his hand over to ruffle my hair, already a mess since I just woke up.

I would like to say that I was annoyed with him, but I wasn't. Unlike my Kyoya, I wasn't a cranky morning person. A little stubborn in waking, maybe but I wasn't about to bite off poor Kaoru's head. Besides he looked really cute when he smiles like that.

"Did you wanna talk about something?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

He didn't reply right away. He glanced at the door and then back to me. His face looked like he was thinking about how to phrase the next sentence.

"About the...job. Stupid of me to want to know, I get it but... how different is the Ouran circle from the Moe group?"

I tapped my lips with my finger, giving me a second to think about how best to answer this. After a few moments I said. "It's like being a paid wife or girlfriend. Before it was an hour of "one night stands", only without kicking them out like we did with... what was his name again, oh right, Arai."

"That geek that wouldn't leave? Talk about clingy, his face was kinda funny when you called me your husband." He laughed. "Good thing that was a one night stand. Hikaru wouldn't have liked him."

"I won't argue there." I rolled my eyes and gave a half smile at the thought of Hikaru throwing a fit over such a sweet guy like Arai.

"Girlfriend, huh? So are you my girlfriend right now?" He smirked.

"Until I become Umihito's girlfriend in a few days."

"You know it's not fair that Hikaru get's to sleep with my 'girlfriend'" He rolled over on to his back and looked upwards at me. His chin was tilted and his joking eyes were smiling.

"You should have thought about that before you dumped me the first time." I said leaning forward to brush the reddish hair from his forehead. He shifted himself towards me so his head was laying on my lap. No doubt wanting me to comb my fingers through his hair. Which I was happy to do.

"Good point" He gave a weak laugh.

We stayed in that position for a little while, my fingers toying with his hair. He closed his eyes and relaxed, he looked almost innocent. I brushed that thought away quickly. Kaoru was a Hitachiin. Innocence doesn't exist in the Hitachiin world. And besides he is Hikaru's twin after all, two of a kind. Even if Hikaru comes off just a tad more evil than Kaoru, he is still just as bad.

I laid back against my fluffy pillows and closed my eyes as well. I couldn't help but let myself indulge in the fantasy of Kaoru being my one and only. It was easy to do with him right here, being his own sweet self. Kaoru, my contradiction, sweet but evil.

He nuzzled into me before speaking in a hushed tone. "And what are we gonna do about Hika?"

"He is happier not knowing." I said twisting a lock of hair into a curl.

"He is gonna find out one of these days."

I looked down on him. The concern for his brother and mine's relationship was evident in the way he looked up at me. It was almost pleading for me to be discrete. Which I was so I wasn't too worried about that.

"If that happens it's because I will tell him." I gave him a weak smile. "Perhaps not like I did with you but I will find a way."

"I hope it works, Haru. I would hate to see you two break up."

The weak smile I once held turned into a sarcastic eye roll and slight sneer. "We are not a couple. You don't have to put it that way."

Kaoru rolled over and shifted himself onto his knees slightly straddling me. He surprised me a little by moving so fast that I sat up quickly attempting to run from whatever evil trick he was gonna pull, but his hands were on either side of me bracing himself on the headboard of my bed. He made sure I wasn't going anywhere. Damn.

He surprised me again by placing a sweet and simple kiss on my forehead. Then pressed his own forehead against mine. The mischief in his eyes was clouded by what can only be described as... as...worry? No that's not the word. Not even the right emotion. It was sadness.

"Like it or not Haru dear. We are a trio. Any split of any kind is breaking up. I don't want that to ever happen." He whispered to me.

Whether I liked it or not... he was right.

* * *

_Sorry sorry sorry for not uploading is such a long time. Work has been insane and the movie only has a few more weeks to go. Then I get a break... I think. It may be a while before the next chapter is ready. It's gonna be the hardest for me to write. Not to mention I got a wedding to plan, an apartment to move into and … drumroll please... jury duty. Whoo hoo. October is gonna suuuuuuuuuuuuck._

_Please review, I would like to know what you think of the story so far, I have been getting lots of alerts for this story and I must say I am surprised that it's getting so much attention... for an AU._


	17. Nekozawa's Mistake

The candles were lit, midnight has past and Umihito Nekozawa is in my bed. His fingers were tracing circular patterns across my flesh and I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Haruhi." He said my name so softly it was almost whisper. "My sweet midnight siren, once again I have exhausted you." He brushed a few strands of hair from my face and gently kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes and gave him a sleepy smile.

"It's not your fault. I did too much today." I shrugged at him. It was true. All day long I had been doing my laundry, cleaning house and trying to organize my date book. I had several calls come in from the Ouran guys and I needed to be sure I hadn't double booked any of them. It looked like I was going to be very busy until the next meeting at the beginning of July. Lucky for me I made sure to take a full week off for the twins birthday next month. Who knows what those two are planning.

Either way, I knew I should have taken it easy today. I knew Umihito was going to visit around midnight, as is his usual time. I expected him to stay much longer now that we were not limited to the one hour that Renge's Moe group was. There was no reason, other than his need to be home before the sun came up, for him to even leave me. I should have expected to be up later than one or two in the morning.

But my primal instinct of organization won out. I had stuff to do and it was now or never.

I felt Umihito's finger travel to just below my bellybutton. He traced the rounded points of my hipbones and down between my thighs. The touch caused me to shiver in voluntarily.

"Rest. My beauty, I will be gone before morning but until then, I shall watch over you." He whispered in my ear before trailing kisses across my neck and to my shoulder. Nothing compared to the lust full kisses I get from Kyoya, Tamaki or even Hika. Even though the thought of being watched all night is kind of creepy, I felt safe and secure enough to drift off.

"I'm sorry." I said. Truly sorry that I had made myself so tired.

"It's fine, Haruhi. I will try to remedy our situation before long." He murmured. I wasn't sure what he meant and I wasn't in the right mind to care. I just needed to sleep.

* * *

It was not even seven in the morning when I heard the beeps. Those irritating beeps that meant that I had missed calls on my cell phone. Oh man I must have slept hard.

Sitting up slowly, I noticed all the candles had been snuffed and the curtains were still tightly shut. There was a letter on my bedside table however. It was written in such fluid beautiful writing that I knew it could only have come from Umihito.

_My dearest,_

_I could not bring myself to wake you. However you have received several phone calls. After accidentally answering one call, I turned the volume on the ring tone down. You looked like you needed to rest._

_I plan to see you soon, U.N._

He may have turned the ringer down but the voicemail still beeps. Wait... he answered my phone? Who the hell? Oh no.

I flipped my phone open and checked the call log. Sure enough, 10 missed calls and one answered at 5am. Only one person would call me at five in the fucking morning.

I took a deep steadying breath and called back the one person I wish wouldn't wake up so damn early. One ring. That's all it took and then... "Who the fuck was that and where the hell are you?"

"I'm at home. And whoever that was is non of your buisness Hikaru." I snapped back at him. I hate it when he yells at me.

"It was your lover wasn't it?" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, one of many but I wasn't going to say that. "You didn't want to know. Remember?"

"Fuck that. I wanna know now. I am so going to kick his ass for thinking he could touch you." He yelled. Then I heard in the background a voice exclaim "Hikaru! What are you doing?"

It was Kaoru's voice. Hika ignored his brother. "Haruhi, tell me the truth. Who the hell was that guy?"

"He is none of your business Hikaru. Get that through your fucking head." I snapped at him. "I don't question you about your lovers. So, stay outta this."

Kaoru's muffled voice once again spoke up. "Hika, give me the phone."

Hikaru muttered something and hung the phone up.

He just hung up on me! I sat there trembling in anger. Oh, he is just so fucking annoying. That stupid, egocentric, two-faced, jealous, immature bastard!

* * *

I was so irritated with him that I had to take a long shower to cool myself down. I picked out a plain pair of jeans and a teeshirt for the day, not even bothering trying to fix myself up. It was just enough to make Hikaru frown at me if he were to see me dressed like an everyday common girl. Then I took off.

With no where to go I headed over to that little coffee shop where I first met Arai. I wanted some quiet time to be alone and I also wanted someone neutral to talk to. He was a nice guy after all. And since he thinks I am a married woman he won't be as grabby.

I was about to hail a cab when a flash caught my eye. I turned and frowned in the direction of the hedges. That was weird. I took two steps forward to find the source of that light.

The sound of my cell phone snapped me to attention, away from that moment of ADD. I shook my head and answered my phone. It was safe to do so since it was Kaoru's ring tone. I would rather talk to him, at least he is sane.

"So what's the damage?" I asked. My tone still annoyed at Hikaru's stupidity.

"On a Hika-spaz-out-scale of one to ten... it's a fifteen." He chucked in disbelief, just enough for me to know he was rolling his eyes at his brothers behavior. If he can joke that means the moment of irrational jealousy will be over soon. I hope.

I made a humming sound in understanding before Kaoru continued. "From what I hear, your 'lover' answered the phone and told Hikaru you were asleep and you would return the call in the morning. I take it you were with that Nekozawa guy, right?"

"Yeah." Dang he has a good memory. I thought he said he didn't want to keep track of who i was sleeping with. Hmm... looks like he changed his mind.

"I guess that's good. I dont' think Hikaru would like it very much if that Suo guy was the one answering your phone." He laughed and I smiled.

"Kao, I am going out for the day. I have no clients so I was going to this little coffee shop near my place."

"Did you bring a nice long boring book, Tanuki?" He teased.

"Shut up." I said as I looked down at the shoulder bag I was carrying. I did have a book in there. Long but it wasn't boring. Or at least it wasn't to me.

"Don't worry about Hika. He's getting over it." He reassured me. "Call me later. You know when the book starts to bore you."

"Bye, Kaoru" I was trying to pretend to be irritated still. I think I failed at that.

"Yeah, Bye" He chuckled softly, then hung up.

I pocketed my phone and waved for the next cab to pick me up. I was no longer worried about my best friends and I was ready for a nice quiet few days. I had no work until Kyoya's drama feast and that's not for another week or so.

* * *

Despite the moment of Hika's freak out, I had a good day. I finished the book I was reading and I met up with Arai. We talked a while about everything and nothing.

He asked about my 'husband' Kaoru and how the modeling was going. My lie was easy and not so much of a lie, Kaoru was working hard and I was in between jobs. It was very true minus the relationship and the actual title of my job.

Arai had started dating the girl behind the counter. She gave me nervous looks every now and then. I wonder if he had told her about our one night stand and the way I kicked him out. Probably. Either way it didn't matter. I wasn't about to ask this boy to come back to my place. I had more than my fair share of sex these days.

When all was said and done I headed home. Changed into my pajama's, and not my normal sweat pants and tee shirt this time. I actually just grabbed for the first thing. It was a simple night dress that came down to my mid calf. Very pretty actually but not something I would use for work. It wasn't slinky enough for work.

So, once in my pj's I made myself some warm tea and grabbed a new book from my shelf. Finally having some time for self enjoyment was nice.

I curled up on my over stuffed chair, with a soft throw blanket to cover my feet and settled into a comfortable position. Without any of my normal distractions, I lost myself in the story. So much so that when I looked up I noticed it was already getting dark outside.

Then there was a knock on my door.

Curiosity and common courtesy motivated me to leave behind the safety of my little chair. I wasn't expecting anyone tonight and it was way too damn early for Hikaru to apologize for his freak out. If he ever decided to apologize.

I opened the door to find a person wearing a dark cloak. But... it couldn't' be..

"Umihito?" I asked hesitantly.

In one swift motion he swooped inside my apartment and with one arm wrapped around my waist pulled me close. His free hand had taken the door from me and closed it.

"I wanted to see you in your more awake hours." He practically whispered. His hood was still on but I could see his face and the dark wig that covered his beautiful blond hair. He was smiling sheepishly before placing a kiss on my lips.

It took me a few moments to register all that had happened. He surprised the hell out of me.

I kissed him back in the meantime. Of course he didn't missed a beat and lifted me into his arms, casually carrying me to the one place I inevitably ended up.

He ignored the lights that I had on. Normally I wouldn't even allow my lamps to be on with him here. I worried about his sensitivity to light. Although, at this moment, the light didn't bother him.

Once he placed me on the bed he removed his cloak and wig and I saw him for who he really is. My dark prince once again. I still hadn't said anything to him and now that I was in my territory I finally found my voice.

"You do realize that you don't have an appointment." I smirked at him.

He just blushed. I laughed at the adorableness of his embarrassment and reached my hand up to him. He took it and I tugged him down onto my bed.

He laughed once his body hit the mattress. Then once he adjusted himself on the bed, his head on my pillows he reached his hands out to me. Umihito was here for the second night. He risked being out early and the chance of getting caught in the sunlight. He came early, just to be with me.

There was no way I was going to let that go unthanked. Once I got him undressed, I straddled him and tugged my gown off over my head. He reached down to my waist and helped me slide onto him.

He sat up and embraced me and I sighed as I slid down fully onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I embraced him in return and kissed him, then I began rocking back and forth.

He made soft noises of both surprise and pleasure. He whispered my name in my ear and let kisses run from my lips to my cheek and down my neck. We held each other close and enjoyed the sensations our act was giving us.

I was lost, so very lost in what I was doing. In what we were doing. Time passed, lots of time. We didn't rush this one bit. There was no one hour limit. There was no exhaustion in my body. And Umihito held back as long as he could since he was here to make sure this would last. He wanted slow, time consuming and the tenderness that came with this kind of lovemaking.

Of course all good things come to an end and once he reached his limits, he did not hold back. He gasped and moaned my name over and over again until he came down from his high. Satified he kissed my shoulder and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

"My gods, Haruhi. You are amazing." He muttered.

I laughed a little. I guess I really am good at what I do. I let him calm down but I didn't let him slide out of me just yet. The intimacy was just too good to let go of.

We stayed in that position for a few seconds longer before I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. Oh wow... we were at this for more than an hour.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and sighed as I released it. Umihito didn't take any opportunities to move away from me. Instead he nuzzled into me more and I felt him twitching once again. An insatiable one and I grinned and began moving for him again.

Until I heard the door open behind me. "Haru?"

I felt as if my heart was just kicked. That was the last voice in the world I wanted to hear. A million excuses came to mind but not a single one left my lips because Umihito spoke up.

"Oh, Kaoru. I'm sorry." The kick in my heart turned into a truck running the fuck over it when he said these next words. "I didn't realize she had other clients today. Haruhi, I promise to call for my booking next time."

I scrambled off of Umihito and attempted to cover myself. Then our eyes met. Mine full of dread and his with pure rage.

"Hikaru." I whispered.

* * *

_And that is how you piss off the readers... Cliff Hangers_

_Ah, Hikaru. It was bound to happen right? Sorry for the cliffy... but it will be updated soon. I assure you._


	18. Hikaru's Rage

He didn't respond to me. He didn't say anything. The only thing I could see was the visible anger that spread through his body.

It was bad enough for him to think he only walked in on me with my lover. This, after those few innocent sentences were uttered, is so much worse. He knows. Hikaru knows.

I tried to say something but I couldn't. I was choking on my words. What was there to say? What do I do? And why the hell is he here? He is supposed to be mad at me. A normal Hikaru mad, not this. Not this heartbreaking rage that is burning in his eyes.

He balled up his hands into fists and I half expected him to lunge at Umihito, who remained silent as he finally realized that wasn't Kaoru standing in my bedroom door. Hikaru took one step forward, I tensed up but then he did something I dreaded even more than a fight. He turned away and walked out on me.

"Hikaru." I finally said, jumping out of my bed and grabbed for a night robe that hung behind my bedroom door. I covered myself and tied the strings. Leaving Umihito still in my bed I ran after Hikaru.

Out my front door, down the stairs of the apartment complex and finally arriving at the entrance. It was late and rather dark but I could still see Hikaru just a little down the block heading to his car.

"Hikaru!" I shouted.

I ran out the door to catch him. I can't let him leave now. I need to explain everything. I needed... I don't know. I just couldn't let him leave like this.

"Hikaru, please don't.." I said as I grabbed ahold of his arm.

He didn't look at me at first and I could see his anger radiating through him. He shook with fury and slowly… very slowly he turned to face me. Any hope I had of reconciliation was lost at the dark look of hatred on his face.

"Get your hands off me you filthy whore." He said.

At those words, I felt my heart shatter. Mouth agape I stood still for a moment before Hikaru shrugged my hand from his arm. Without any support I fell to my knees. I watched him leave.

I don't know how long I was there. I don't even know why that irritating flashing light was still there. I didn't even care where it came from or why it went off for the second day in a row. All I know is that two firm hands lifted me up and held me close. That a dark fold of fabric enveloped me and I was once again heading back to my apartment.

"I am so sorry." Umihito whispered. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not." I said sadly. "It's my own fault."

It was true. If I had only told him, if I had the guts to look him in the eye and be honest. Normally I was honest and straight forward. This time, one of the few times I ever kept a secret, it blew up. Even worse. He knows that Kaoru knows.

"I have to call Kaoru." I said my voice regaining strength.

"I already called him. He has asked me to bring you to him. He was going to talk to his brother first" I blinked at him. Surprised that Kaoru would ask him that. He knows as well as I that Hikaru would freak out on him and then ignore everything he said. Not to mention He would hurt Umihito if he were to see him again. I was about to protest before Umihito spoke again. "I thought it would be a bad idea." He gave me a weak smile. "I asked him to come here instead. You need your true friend right now."

I returned his brittle smile. Taking his hand, "You are a true friend. No matter what the arrangement is between us."

He was, there was no doubt about that. He helped me back to my home and helped me clean up a little in my room. Not much to fix, just the bed and my discarded night gown.

Of course when Kaoru arrived he didn't knock. He ran into my room and pulled me into a hug. He nodded at Umihito and the other man had taken this as a sign to leave.

"I really am sorry Haruhi." He murmured. "I will see you at the meeting."

"No" I mumbled into Kaoru's shirt and pulled away a little bit so I could speak. "Don't distance yourself, please."

He nodded and said "Very well. Until next time." Then he gave me a slight bow and a very apologetic half smile.

I placed my face back into Kaoru's shirt and let out a frustrated shout. I tried to muffle the sound in his fabric as he petted the top of my head.

"What happened Haru?" He whispered as he lead me to the over stuffed chair in my living room. He sat down then pulled me to sit on his lap. He let my cheek rest against his shoulder. I took a deep breath.

"Hikaru saw us. Umihito said something and now Hika knows. He knows you know too." I muttered. By now the shock was wearing off and I was starting to see things as they were. We were going to fight. It was going to be a bad one and I am not sure if our friendship will be able to survive that. If that were to happen... I don't know what to do.

"Hika is gonna be mad at me too. You know?" He said. That is so much like Kaoru. He tries to take the pain away from both me and his brother as much as possible. He would rather be the one to take the fall. I still don't know why he does this but right now, knowing I have him to defend me, I feel a little better.

"He hates me." I sighed.

"No. Never." He nudged me with his chin so I would lift my head to look into his eyes... the same as Hikaru. "He can't hate you. He just feels betrayed... by both of us right now. Hurt and angry. We are going to try to talk to him. I want us to explain things but not now. You need to get your fight back."

"Why?" I asked.

"You only did what he asked. You didn't tell him because he wanted to remain in the dark. It's not your fault he walked in on you. He probably assumed I was in the room with you, like it always has been. You gotta remember, Hikaru is just an insanely jealous person. He can't handle his emotions." He explained.

I frowned at him. "He called me a whore."

"No offense Haru... but he is right" Kaoru grinned at me. Though it was much kinder, a joke to make me find the humor in the situation. I just rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

Kaoru was right however. I needed to fight. I needed to get my friend back. The problem was how?

In the morning we headed back to the manor to find his brother. Hikaru hadn't called Kaoru that night. I was worried about that because no matter what, Hikaru always called Kaoru.

Kao's hand was on the small of my back as he pushed me into the house. Reluctantly I allowed him to guide me. Together we went to search for his brother.

It wasn't too hard to find him. He was in his office at his desk, probably trying to get his mind off me by focusing on his work. It didn't look like it was working since everything he wrote on was crumbled up and tossed to the side.

Kaoru spoke up "Hikaru?"

Hika looked up at us and frowned. He pushed away from his desk and walked passed us, slamming the door when he left the room. I closed my eyes and prayed that I could keep my patience in tack. Kao huffed and turned to follow him.

We heard another door slam and knew he must have gone to his room. Typical Hikaru acting like an immature five year old. Together we made our way to his room and Kaoru tried to call out to him again.

No response. So he opened the door and tugged me by the hand along with him.

Hikaru was sitting on his bed hugging his knees. I suddenly felt sorry for him. I know he is hurting but he needs to understand. He needs to let go of his jealousy. What I do with my life has nothing to do with him. I just wish he would want to be a part of it still. I wouldn't blame him fully if he didn't.

I fell into step beside Kaoru as we approached him. Kaoru said his brothers name again. Hikaru did something I didn't expect. He addressed me.

"Hey Haru, why don't you take that traitor with you and go to hell."

"He didn't betray you." I said. "He wanted to know the truth. You didn't."

"Whatever. Just go away. I never want to talk to either of you again." He turned away from us.

"You don't mean that." Kaoru said as he sat on the bed next to his brother. Something I wouldn't dare do at this moment. "Hikaru, you are just angry."

"Wouldn't you be!" He shouted.

"Well yeah, I was when she told me but it's her life. Let her do what she want's. Besides it is our fault in the first place. We made her like this." Kao looked and me and gave me a half smile. I glared at him.

Hikaru gave a nasty sneer in my direction. "_We_ had nothing to do with it. Just look at Ranka, she is just like him. That's what we get for making a common tranny's daughter our best friend."

"That's not fair Hikaru." I snapped. "You know perfectly well he keeps his personal life to himself."

Hikaru shrugged off my comment and turned away from me. Almost like he couldn't keep eye contact for very long. I on the other hand had enough of this. He pushed a button by picking on my father. No matter what horrible things he may say about me, he has no right to talk about my father or his lifestyle.

Kaoru seemed to understand because he looked at me and gave me a pitiful half smile for support.

"Hikaru, listen to us. Please." He was about to place a hand on Hika's shoulder but his hand was tossed back at him. Hika pushed himself away from his brother and slid off the other side of the bed.

"Kaoru, you should not be protecting her. She used you just like she used me. She cheated on you...With Me! Why are you so calm!" Hika shouted.

"You pressured me!" I shouted at him. Horrified that he was using our complicated past against my current choices.

"Go away Haruhi! Go back to that asshole, to that bastard that you like so much!" He snapped at me. He had come around the bed and was now facing me head on. Kaoru had left his place on the side of the bed as well and was standing beside me.

"He is not an asshole or a bastard Hikaru, He treats me right. He is my friend!" I shouted back into his face.

"Friend my ass! What kind of friend can he possibly be to you. I thought I was your friend. I thought Kao and I were your only friends!" He was turning red in the cheeks. "Or maybe you like friends like _him_. Maybe I should fuck you, pay you and toss you aside like the trash you are!"

Smack!

I blinked. I hadn't hit him. I wanted to but I didn't. It was Kaoru. He had slapped Hikaru right across his face.

All at once the anger I had been building up at his words was fading as I watched what happened next.

Hikaru glared at the both of us. His hand was placed on his cheek. Kaoru pushed himself in between us and faced his brother. He made sure to keep me behind him away from Hika's glares.

"You have no right to call her that. She is our best friend. The only girl either of us ever loved. And now.. when one unpleasant thing comes between you two... you toss her aside. Like she was nothing all along? I would have married her and kept her to myself if I knew you would be like this. I never would have shared her with you in the first place."

I looked at Kaoru. Mostly at the back of his head since I couldn't see much more. He wasn't joking. He still loves me, even after all this.

"Kao, She's just a common-" Hika started.

"No! Don't give me that crap Hikaru. Haruhi is special. She has been the only person to love us unconditionally. She knows all our flaws and our differences and she still stands beside us. You have no right to treat her like this. And I know, without a doubt, that you love her. You loved her for years, just as I have. Hell, there were times I thought you loved her more than I did. But I was wrong, you don't accept her, or her choice. This is her life, not yours. Stop taking this as a personal attack against you because it wasn't. Its our fault for taking her innocence away. For taking her away from having a normal life with one single man to love her forever." He turned away from his brother and faced me.

Kao's face was wet with tears. It must have taken everything for him to defend me against his older brother. Oh god, that must have hurt him so bad.

"I'm taking her home." He said and walked me out. We left Hikaru standing there, without a word left to say to him.

He didn't follow us either. I didn't expect him to.

Kaoru lead me to his car. He opened the door for me and once I was in, he went around to the drivers side. I didn't know what to say. I have never seen them fight when they were serious. The only fights I have ever scene were staged fights. Fights to get attention.

This was scary.

We hadn't pulled out of the drive way. Instead he placed his forehead on the steering wheel and let out a long sigh.

"Kaoru." I started, not sure what I was going to say. Hesitantly he looked at me and I asked the first thing I could think of. "Are.. are you ok?"

He gave a weak laugh. Of course he knew that I was lost for words. "You didn't deserve that." He muttered.

I hung my head suddenly remembering that all this was my fault. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Haruhi, don't." He lifted his head and wiped away his tears. "Please. Don't. Lets just go back to your place. I can't be around him for a couple days. Not after slapping him like that."

I understood him so I nodded, keeping silent as he turned turned the car on and drove away.

_Hikaru_, I thought, _I should have told you earlier. I am so sorry._

* * *

_Another short chapter. But that's ok. Because its back to work for Haruhi and the rest of the cast shall be making another appearance soon._

_Thanks for you all reading up till this point. I am happy to announce that we have made it to the Mid point of my outline... Half way there, unless I go type happy._


	19. Kyouya's Job

It has been over a week since our falling out. Hika has not once called me to talk. I didn't expect him too. I did hope that he would call his brother and work things over but I was wrong.

I awoke the morning of my appointment with Kyoya when the sun peered through my window. I sighed rolling over to see Kaoru still in my bed. The poor guy hadn't been home since the incident. I was glad to not be alone during all this, but I worry about him.

He is not whole without his twin. Even though he puts on a happy face when he is with me I know he is still hurt over all of this. It must be torture.

I wonder how Hikaru is doing.

For several minutes I stared into his sleeping face, tentatively reaching out my hand to brush the bangs away from his eyes. I wish I could fix this. I hate to see him hurt this much.

My cell phone rang a chipper tune. I knew at once who it was since I took the opportunity over the last few days to assign ringtones to all my clients based on their particular personalities. With the help of Kaoru, of course. This one belonged to Mistukuni Haninozuka. Honey, as he likes to be called.

I sat up in bed, answered the phone and in a voice clear enough to hear but not loud enough to wake Kaoru I said, "Hey Honey."

I heard him laugh softly. "Morning Haru-chan. I was wondering if you had any days available any time soon."

I yawned. "I have an appointment with Kyoya today and I think I am free until the week of the 11th."

"In June?" He asked. "Hmmm... I would come and see you tomorrow since I have free time but I think you are going to need a few days to recover from Kyo-chan's visit." He sounded amused by that.

"You're probably right."

"Now the week of the 11th, will you be busy."

"It's the tw-" I paused and looked down on my sleeping companion. He hadn't moved an inch since the phone rang. "It's Kaoru's birthday."

"Oh! That's wonderful. Maybe we can celebrate it for him at our next meeting... though it is in July. I will bring a cake."

The way he said that made me believe he was looking for any reason to have cake. That is so like him. I smiled at the thought.

"He will like that." Was all I could say to that. "So, about the appointment?"

"Oh yes. Well... How about the 15th of june?"

"That's fine."

He seemed very content after that and continued to talk about the rest of the details. I really liked Honey. He was such a sweet guy. Having a date with him would help keep my mind off of my current life drama.

Then again, having the fake drama that I am going to create today is going to keep my mind off of my personal life. I guess I should be grateful.

I said my goodbyes, hung up and placed the phone back on my side table.

A pair of hands slithered around my waist and pulled me to lay back down on my bed. A yelp slipped out when I hit the pillows. Kaoru pulled me close and snuggled me, which made me smile.

"Was that Haninozuka?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Were you awake this whole time."

He shrugged and snuggled more.

"Kaoru, I need to get up. I have a appointment today."

"I know." He yawned and tightened his grip. "I just don't care."

Rolling my eyes, I struggled to get out of his grip, but to no avail. "Let me go." I said in an emotionless monotone.

He hummed in thought. And for a second I thought he would release me since his grip slackened, then he said. "Nope. All mine for another few hours."

"KAORU!" I shouted and laughed as his hands began tickling me. "Let... me … go!"

He didn't relent. He continued to torture me for a few more minutes. That evil bastard.

Eventually he stopped and I could finally breath. Placing his head on my stomach, he let his arms snake around under my arms so his hands were cupping my shoulders. A strange position but comfortable.

I know he is so used to snuggling. Especially when he has his brother around. They were always draped over each other. So I was not about to complain when he used me as the substitute. After all, it was my fault that they were fighting in the first place.

"Is it really that big of a job today? Can't I keep you?" He asked.

"You've had me for a week. We haven't been out of each other sight except for maybe using the bathroom." I huffed at him. "Besides I had this booked almost all month. I have to go. Kyoya is expecting me."

"Call Otori and ask him to pick another girl."

I shook my head. "It has to be me. His sister in law heard the fake marriage proposal he made to _me._ I have to go."

"Fine. Have it your way." He slipped off of me and our shared bed. He picked through the drawers to find what was left of his leave behinds. Most of which was in my laundry basket.

I sighed and left my bed as well, heading for the shower.

If I had things my way, I wouldn't be worried about today. I would know what I was supposed to do. Which I don't, since Kyoya didn't give me any instructions other than the basic way I was to dress.

If I had things my way, Kaoru and Hikaru wouldn't be fighting and they wouldn't need to avoid each other over a bit of flared tempers.

If I had things my way, I wouldn't be feeling like my life was about to get more complicated.

* * *

I placed the last of my extensions in my hair when Kaoru had come out from his shower. He came in, towel wrapped around his waist and took one look at me. A grin spread across his face as he looked me up and down.

"Very nice. I see you are getting some use out of our shopping exploit."

"Not much of a choice. You made me get rid of my old clothes."

"And it's almost time we went out again. You are way behind on your summer wardrobe."

"It's still May!"

"And almost June. Summer time. You can't expect to show up at our birthday party in anything less than the latest in summer wear."

I stopped talking and went back to adjusting my hair. I frowned at myself. This was still too much but it's what Kyoya likes and as his 'date', I need to look the part.

"Let me do your makeup, Haruhi." He reached around me to pick up the compact on the dresser and I spun on the spot suddenly facing him.

"What? No." I said quickly. My hands were in front of me to defend myself.

"Please."

"No. I don't need it. I have my hair done and I am in dress. That's enough for me."

"But your only half done. Come on. Please."

He poked me in the side and I scooted away from him. A grin broke out on his face yet again and I crossed my arms but I could feel my resolve softening.

Needless to say, he won.

I sat on the dresser while Kao put the finishing touches on my face. He talked about everything and nothing while I sat there listening and then not listening. At one point he stopped his babble and looked at me carefully.

"What?" I asked

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking about him."

I frowned. "How did.."

"Haruhi, I am worried too but there is nothing I can do until he calls me. He won't answer if I call him now. Just give him another day."

"You've been saying that everyday this week." I said coldly. I am still mad at Hika for ignoring Kaoru. Yeah, ok, so he slapped him. I have had to smack sense into Hikaru before and he always forgave me. Well, until now but I know he will come around eventually.

"Kao, you need to go home and work things out."

He shook his head and let out a little chuckle. This is a conversation we have almost everyday and after all this, I am not going to persuade him to take initiative.

Makeup in place and dressed to please the fashion magazines, Kaoru finally let me out of my room. But only after he took his fair share of photos of me. Talk about annoying.

I picked up my purse and headed for the door when Kaoru's phone range. I kind of felt my heart sink a little.

"Haruhi. He's calling."

I gestured at him, a 'well-aren't-you-gonna-answer-that?' kind of look on my face. I stood there as he flipped his phone open to talk with him.

"Hikaru?" He said tentatively. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I... well yeah, I can come by... I miss you too. Okay, sure..." he gave me a weak smile. "I will be there." He glanced at me with a worried expression. "Hika, what about Ha.."

I grabbed his arm. He glanced at me as I signaled him to shush with one finger at my lips. There was no need to bring me up right now. They were about to make up and I didn't want to be in the way.

He nodded "Never mind. Be there soon." Hanging up his phone he looked down on me with a concerned look. "You don't want me to talk with him about this do you?"

Shaking my head I placed my hand in his and headed for the door. "There is no point in it. Like you said, it's better to wait. Besides, it's better if you two don't start fighting again. It's not good for you."

"Ah, you worry too much. It's alright. We can't be apart too long, you know that."

"Yeah, I know."

We headed down the hall after I locked the door. Hand in hand still, we entered the main lobby and out the front door.

"Need a ride?" He asked me.

"Nah, I'm gonna take a cab. It's how I usually get to his place."

"As long as he takes care of you. That is all I care about." He bent down to kiss my cheek. "Have a good day at work then."

I rolled my eyes at the strangeness of it all. "That is just so wrong."

He blinked at me in confusion. I half rolled my eyes when I explained.

"Kissing me goodbye when I am off to be with anther man." He laughed at me and put his hand on my head. If I hadn't had it all done up with extensions then I am sure he would have ruffled my hair.

"Be a good little harlot." He joked patting my head and walking off to his car. He waved a hand back at me and I waved back at him, an incredulous look on my face before I smiled and shook my head at him.

I waved my hand up for the next cab.

* * *

Otori Mansion. It has been a while. They have several estates and I have been to nearly all of them with Kyoya in the past. But nothing beats the main estate. It is a symbol of their wealth and status. It was ostentatious and gaudy and a serious waste of money. It's to be expected of the rich but I still find myself rolling my eyes at these displays of status.

I am sadly growing accustom to it all. As I should be since, like I said before, Hitachiin mansion was my second home.

I stepped out of my cab, paying him and headed to the dreaded drama that awaits me behind those doors.

An older man opened the door for me and I gave him a polite bow, I know I shouldn't be but I can't help but be polite.

A chipper maid saw me walking down the entry hall and beamed. "Good Morning Ms. Fujioka."

I nodded. "Is Kyoya around?"

"Yes." She said but her eyes grew wide as she looked passed me. "Good Morning, sir."

I spun around to see Kyoya standing behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear. "I am glad to see you. It seems my father is late today so we have some time to go over our ruse." I blushed and the maid took that as the cue to leave us.

He took my hand and lead me upstairs to his room.

"You look lovely today, by the way."

I blinked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"I do mean it. I am not just saying that to appease the listeners." He said after another maid passed our path. We entered his room and he made sure the hall outside is free of any household staff.

"So," I began. "What did you have in mind?"

"Ever ready to begin a job I see." He smirked at me before taking a seat by a small round table. I found a comfortable place on the edge of his bed. "My 'sister's' had taken the initiative and introduced my father to a candidate for my marriage. The girl, I as I understand, is nothing more than the daughter of new money. She herself has become pawn in her family's game to gain wealth, with no desire to advance herself. Not necessarily the girl I want by my side."

I nodded. I was well aware of his need for a 'partner in crime'.

"So this match is to keep you down?" I asked.

"To dissuade my advancement as an Otori heir. Marriage to a girl, with little to no ambition, is their way of making sure my brothers are the true heirs to the family fortune. If they should succeed then I will be little more than an underling."

"Do your brothers know about this?"

"I doubt it. Those two are very conniving women. I am lucky, however, that my true sister has the sense to distance herself from them."

I remember his sister. She was kind to me and asked if I was going to be her brothers fiancee. She was rather excited when she witnessed Kyoya kiss me goodbye that day. It was hard to imagine that woman in league with the women his brothers married.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Cause a scene. When my father introduces the girl tonight I want us to be involved intimately. Nothing sexual. I need you be be affectionate and willing. I want her to see you as a threat. You need to play the part of a jilted girlfriend. I don't mind if you break anything. I have more than enough money to cover damages."

"I won't break anything. I refuse to be indebted in any way."

"Whatever you say. I still had the true antiques stored for the day should tempers truly flair." He smirked. "Haruhi, can you handle this? I don't need you to be a lady today. Nor do a need a whore. I need you to be a woman. I don't wish a true heartbreak for you but you must portray as if your entire world has shattered."

_That shouldn't be to hard. I just had my world shatter._ I thought to myself, but instead I said. "I will do what I can."

"Good." He stood up and took my hand. "I shall make this worth your while."

"I'm sure you will." I paused, but I didn't need to ask the question on my mind. How the hell did he know to book me on this day for this purpose? I will never understand this man.

* * *

I was relaxed on a chaise with Kyoya, reclining against him as we talked about everything and nothing at all. Mostly about trivial topics from the Otori business to what kinds of wine bring out the tastes of which kinds of foods.

Even though I knew what we had to do I felt comforted in his arms. His rumbling voice calmed my nerves and soothed my heartache.

It was nearly a half an hour of this before Yoshio Otori came in with another gentleman at his side. I don't think he noticed me at all at first since he hadn't given Kyoya a single glance before striding in.

"As you can see my sons do have a great deal of work ahead of them." He was saying. "Kyoya is very intelligent and ambitious. We have high hope for his marriage to your daughter."

Kyoya assisted me in standing up. I summoned the courage to begin my act.

I suck at real acting by the way, but this is something I know I can do. I stood there with my eyes lightly watering. It was not hard to do since I had some recent hurt still at the surface.

It took a moment for Kyoya's father to look our way. His eyes grew wide when he saw me there, clinging to his sons arm. He cleared his throat.

"Kyoya. A word." He gestured to him.

With a look of defiance he shook his head. "Father, say what is on your mind. I will not leave Haruhi here alone."

A frown spread across his face at the challenging look. The gentleman fidgeted a little before looking at me closely. It was as if he was trying to decipher what my relationship was to his potential 'son in law'. I should think that my overly affectionate clinging would give him a hint but I guess he isn't the type to concern himself with infatuations and romance.

"Kyoya..." I whispered in a hurt tone. My eyes were still on the brink of tears while I tightened my grip on him.

He patted my hand that was on his arms. "One moment. My father is about to tell me something important."

"Who is this girl?" The other man asked Yoshio. In any other scenario, I would have rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of the question.

"My sons latest fling, I assure you. She has no influence over this matter."

From outside the door I heard a woman's voice. "Father? I was wondering when I would get to meet..." A very elegant young girl came into the room in a very flattering dress. Don't get me wrong the girl was lovely to look at but I knew she wasn't right for him. She was nothing like him. No calculation, no burning ambition in her eyes. It didn't seem like a good match anyway.

Other than that, I really don't see anything wrong with her and I kind of feel sorry that I am going to dash this girls chances of being a part of such a great family. But as his courtesan, his employee, I must do what he wants.

So I summoned the jealousy I had when I thought about the twin's other lovers. The jealousy I made myself toss aside since it would be hypocritical for me to hold onto it. Considering what I do for a living.

"No!" I shouted, finally letting the tears loose.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya's face had the embodiment of shock, even if it was faked.

"No way in hell, Kyoya! You asked me to marry you!" I cried out. My voice didn't have the hysteric sobbing that most girls have they they cry out. I sounded more angry than hurt. Ah well, whatever works.

The girl and her father bristled at my words. Yoshio cleared his voice, "As I was saying this girl is only a fling. My son knows his place."

"Your wrong father. Haruhi is not a fling."

"What is the meaning of this, Otori!" the man was frowning deeply and he had his hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Kyoya! My office! Now!"

"You can't be arranged to marry! You promised!" I turned to face his father. "You can't do this!"

"I can do as I please. He is my son and this is a matter of family and business. You have no right to speak."

"No, you have no right to treat him like this. He is a hard working man and has done everything you asked of him in the past. He is not like your other sons. Whatever those women told you.. it's wrong!" I was fading back into my lecture tone. I lost control over my acting and suddenly found myself speaking my true opinion.

"Those women you speak of are my daughter's in law" He said sternly.

I stood in front of him. No, I wasn't afraid. I can see why most people can be afraid of him but I held my ground.

"I speak of two jealousy infused gold diggers." I snapped.

"Haruhi, please" Kyoya said as he placed a hand on my shoulder trying to pull me back.

"This isn't right and you know it." I said to him.

Kyoya's father cleared his throat. "Young lady, you have an excess of temerity. Be careful what you say and who you address. Kyoya, now!"

And those were his final words. He exited with the gentleman and his daughter in tow. Kyoya's lips came to my ears.

"Well done. You did much better than I anticipated. Wait here for me." He kissed me on my neck. "Lets see if I can get out of this one."

We shared an smirk at the idea of him ever truly being in trouble. He is too calculated for that. He has his plans and I am just his pawn. Being a courtesan comes with some strange job requirements... and not always sex related. Who would have thought?

* * *

So I waited. Patiently sitting on the chaise we occupied prior to the incident. I was soon bored of waiting and began wandering round the room.

I brushed man hands against the stone marble of the mantelpiece. The beautiful artifacts caught my attention for a moment before I began taking in all the photos that were on display on the walls.

I kind of wish he asked me to wait in the library. It would have suited me better to spend my time reading.

A maid came in with a pitying look on her face. She offered me some tea and I took it.

She looked eager to say something, or ask something. Of course the need to gossip came easily to the staff of a manor. I knew this all to well.

Her lips were about to open to ask me a question but she silenced herself once the door behind her opened and Kyoya walked in. Quickly as she could, she scuttled away leaving the tea for me behind.

"Needless to say, the contract has been void. My would be 'father-in-law' has decided that his daughter should not be second best to a whore of no breeding." He remarked carelessly.

"Excuse me?" I gave him a slight frown at his choice of words.

"You look concerned." He smirked at me. "No worries. He doesn't know who you really are. Nor what your true relationship is with me. It was just the ramblings of a competitive old man. Any girl who is not his daughter is a lesser being."

Even with that explanation it still felt like a direct attack on me. There were many occasions in the past where people would criticize my upbringing. Hell, not to long ago my best friend, who I thought would be my best friend no matter what, had called me a common whore. I really don't like it when the rich think less of my worth because of where I came from. It shouldn't matter.

I breathed out and let go of my irritation. My eyes closed for a moment to collect myself. "I'm glad I could help then." I said when I locked eyes with him again.

"Oh you are not done yet." He said, almost teasingly. He reached out and touched my cheek. Of course I didn't move away but I wasn't exactly happy with the way he was playing this. "Part two of today's drama has yet to begin."

I made a stoney impassive face at him. "You never mentioned a part two."

He must have found it humorous because he laughed at me. "Haruhi, you didn't think one temper tantrum from a love sick girl would cause the drama that I booked you for. I recall making this appointment several weeks ago."

I shrugged. I actually thought I did a good job. I was able to get him out of this arrangement after all. What more could he want?

"So when does phase two begin?" I rolled my eyes.

The corner of his lips curled and he tilted his head as if to examine me. Then after a moment of consideration he reached out to my shoulders and pulled me towards him. His voice came out in a rough whisper. "Right now."

All at once I found myself locked in a deep kiss with him. I reeled backwards till I was up against the mantelpiece. Kyoya followed my backwards steps without taking his mouth off of mine. He was bent over to remedy the hight difference. One hand behind my neck and his other on my waist.

A groan of pleasure caught in my throat when I realized his left hand had left the practically non-existent curve of my hip and down my thigh. His fingers bunched up my dress, hiking it up and let his hands graze my skin.

What ever drama this was going to cause meant nothing to me. My brain has completely shut off. I was oblivious to the sounds of the staff roaming the house. I didn't care that Kyoya's family had arrived to celebrate the now countermanded betrothal of this man.

Which is probably why he is being so forceful. That is the only reason he takes pleasure in this form of exhibitionism. To irritate the family.

My arms had come around his neck as I melted into him. To hell with the fact that I was not his real lover. I really needed this at the moment. Affection, touches, kisses... the fake love that we were no undoubtedly gonna make any moment.

Until "For goodness sake Kyoya, have some restraint." The voice of the woman who said those words was filled with good natured humor. I knew at once it was his true sister.

Not the type for embarrassment, Kyoya started to laugh. "Fuyumi, they called you in as well?"

I tugged my dress down and made sure my extensions were in their proper place. After all I was _supposed_ to be a lady.

She ignored Kyoya's question and addressed me. "I hear that my brother has escaped a trap." Her smile was warm. "Thank you."

I gave her a bow in respect. Mostly because I don't know what to say to her. She turned to face her brother after that. "Well, brother dear, are you ready for dinner?"

The two of them shared an evil smile. There was no doubt in my mind that she was in on the deception.

* * *

Damn those Otori's. They were too much. After Fuyumi interrupted what I thought was going to be a rough event, something I was looking forward to since my disastrous last week, we found ourselves face to face with the two schemers.

Dinner that night was no fun. Once those women found out that it was not going to be an engagement party they gave me the most evil glares. Of course they knew all about my little rant due to Toshio Otori's conference with his three sons.

Thankfully I had Fuyumi on my side. She stood by me and with her around the sisters' in law held their tongues.

Either way, there was a lot of snippyness and crude comments during the evening that I was glad to go home. I think I prefer sleeping around and not getting into the personal business of my clients. Kyoya's family is just too frustrating.

Just thinking about them has me shaking my head in annoyance.

I was able to get home before midnight at least. Just enough time for a shower and to call Kaoru and see how things went before going to bed.

First things first, I needed to relax. So I tossed my bag down and headed for my shower.

I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when my answering machine went off. I could barely hear it. I sighed at the wonderful timing and figured I would get to it when I was done.

Once I had the conditioner in, the phone went off again. Damn it. It's gotta be Kao... or... no, it's not him. It's defiantly Kaoru. I rinsed out my hair and whatever soap was on my body then stepped out.

I had a towel wrapped around my waist and one small one to dry my short hair quickly. The answering machine was blinking and my cell phone which I left on the bag was beeping missed calls. Yup, no one but a Hitachiin would be that desperate to call me.

I pushed the button.

_Hey Tanuki. What the fuck? Your cell phone off or something? Or is that Otori guy gonna hog you all night? _

Yup, that's my Kaoru. I waited for the next message and was not surprised to hear his voice yet again.

_Okay seriously. I know you are home. Kyoya told me you left already... ah shit... your in the shower aren't' you? Damn it... fine I'm coming over._

Great.

I went to my bag and found my cell phone, flipped it open and saw 10 missed calls. I rolled my eyes, what on earth does he want. Was there even a point to listening to the 10 voice mails... or the 16 text messages.

It's amazing how determined he is. I was only in the shower for 15 minutes. Who sends 16 text messages in 15 minutes? I tossed my phone back in the bag.

That does it... he is so paying my phone bill this month.

Since he was coming over there was no need to call him. All I had to do was open the front door, I bet he is there already.

I tucked the towel around me a little tighter and tossed the hand towel back into the bathroom hamper before I headed to my front door. Sure enough as I opened it to look out, Kaoru was walking down the hall.

I frowned and in my best emotionless voice said, "I would expect that from Hikaru... not you."

He shrugged at my words but had a smile on his face from the moment he saw me poke my head out my door. "Yeah, well, Hikaru is not gonna be around for a while so I might as well cover for both our personalities. What do you think?"

"Please don't." I backed back into my apartment and held the door open. He passed me and I closed the door behind him.

"Nice outfit." He smirked.

"Shut up"

Kaoru flopped down my my sofa while I went into my room. I found the first pair of pajamas, a pair of light blue pants and a matching tank top. He was laying on the sofa when I reappeared.

"Alright. What was so important that you flooded my inbox with useless messages?" I asked as I sat down on the single seater. Kaoru was sprawled cross my sofa and had his hands behind his head. He rolled over on his side to see me better.

"You will not believe the mess Hika made." He started. "The office at the house was covered in his scribbled notes. Crumpled paper and tipped trash cans. The maids had a hard time keeping up with him. Then at work, the same. Our desks are covered in useless paper, sketches and mail. Oh my god soooo much mail. He hasn't opened a single thing! Thank god I was gone for only a week."

"That's it?" I asked, yawing because I was sleepy. Not because I was unimpressed. That was a bit much, even for Hikaru. He usually just rants and raves. I can't think of a single fight that ever sent him into "lets trash the office" mode.

"Thankfully he is good at numbers. He didn't fuck those up at least." Kaoru sat up and leaned forward on to his knees. "It's gonna take me a while to sort out his mess."

There was a short pause as we both thought about him. I want to ask about what was left of our relationship but I am kind of scared of the answer. Kao sensed it and smiled kindly at me.

"It will be ok, Haru."

"He hasn't said anything?" I asked not even sure if I should have asked that much.

"Not really. I mentioned your name and he didn't shout. That's a good start." It looked like he was trying of offer me some sort of comfort, but was unsure how to go about it.

"What did he do?" I asked, blunt as ever.

"Eh..." He looked away from me and suddenly found my bookcase very interesting.

"Kaoru."

"Alright. He ignored me at first but then... he tossed our photo into the trash bin besides his desk when he noticed it. The one at home is gone and the all the photos of you were missing. I was able to save some and the maids were able to save the ones from the house." Kaoru looked nervous. "He also had your room locked up."

We both knew that Hikaru didn't have a handle on his emotions. He did the stupidest, most childish things sometimes.

It still kind of hurt. That photo he was so proud of, the one with the three of us together from the last photo shoot, was tossed into the trash. Was he really so mad that he had to do the rest to every other image of me? Discretion is not his strong point. I am sure by now their parents know about the fight. God I hope he wasn't dumb enough to tell them why.

"I guess I really am trash to him" I muttered.

"No Haru... don't say that. I swear, it's gonna get better."

"Really." I gave him a deadpan look. "So where did you tell him you were going tonight?"

"Told him I was spending the night at the office." He shrugged.

I stood up suddenly remembering the phrase he just used. "I am not having sex with you."

He seemed to remember what I was talking about because he started laughing. "Haruhi, I have been sleeping next to a prostitute for the last week... you think I would be getting at least some action."

I frowned at him. It's true that we hadn't slept together during the last week... in fact I don't think we have slept together since he found out I was working as an escort. "I'm serious Kao."

"Yeah, I know. So was I, but I won't touch you. In fact if you really want, I can sleep on the couch." He offered and laid back down on the sofa. I on the other hand left him behind to go to bed without him.

There was no way he would sleep there. For the whole night, that is.

And I was right. Two hours later, Kaoru climbed into bed next to me. He shifted the bed and I woke up.

"Kao?" I muttered sleepily.

"It's weird out there." He said and reached over to cuddle with me. Cuddles, I will allow.

"Your just lonely."

"Yeah... your right." He snuggled into me and fell asleep almost instantly. I couldn't fall asleep so fast. He's right, it is weird... but not just out there. It's weird in here too. My mind was on the absence of the other Hitachiin.

* * *

_Not such an easy chapter to write. My brain has been a bit fried, especially since the movie we were working on got canceled. Now I am transferred to a different project. That doesn't mean the movie will not come out, it just means it won't be in 3-d, which I what I do. I help make 3-d movies... ironic part, I actually can't watch 3-d movies. Massive headaches._

_Well, till next time._


	20. Publicity Hazard

Sunday morning and I was up too early for my liking. I made myself some coffee without changing out of my night clothes, then I curled up on the couch. Kao had finally started sleeping at home and I was glad for that. It does no good for him to be here and lying to his brother about it. Things just get even more complicated that way.

There weren't any appointments until Honey's. I didn't have any impulse calls from Tamaki. I was surprised that it has taken him so long to book me. I hadn't heard from any of the others either. Those boys must be really busy. Which is good. They get to do their business and I get some time to myself again.

At risk of sounding like the twins, I was getting bored. I missed being around those two demons. I missed Hika, especially.

I had finally stopped crying over my best friends stupidity. Like Kaoru said, He will come around eventually. So I will wait. I just hope it doesn't take him all year.

My house phone rang after my first cup of coffee was finished. I left my comfortable position on the couch to answer the phone.

"Hello, Fujioka speaking."

"Miss Fujioka? Haruhi Fujioka?" The voice asked. It was male and unrecognizable.

"Yes."

"I am doing some investigating research for an article to denounce the credibility of one, Otori Kyoya."

That is not smart. Who in their right mind would try to slander Kyoya? My voice dropped into a flat tone. "Why would I have information like that?"

"Because you're his prostitute."

I blinked and felt my heart drop. Who the hell was this? "I'm sorry, you have the wrong person."

I hung up.

* * *

The next day it was the same. Only instead of a phone call, I received a letter.

_Ms. Fujioka-Hitachiin. _

Alright, now this is creepy. Who the hell would call me that? Where was this person getting their information?

I opened the envelope and gasped.

There was a folded photo of me with Umihito, he was half carrying me back into my apartment, and another with Hikaru and me when he told me not to touch him.

Who the hell took these photos!

The letter was simple.

_Information on Otori before I leak out your entire clientele._

I slammed the papers down beside the phone. I wanted to call Kyoya but I knew that would probably make things worse. If he showed up here then who ever was taking these photos would catch him. They would have their black mail photo and that would be the end. Fuck that!

I can't call Tamaki, he would over react. There was nothing he could do anyway other than call Kyoya. Kaoru would panic, and Hika, if he were speaking to me, would freak out and go on a rampage.

Who then? Who would understand all this? Who can I trust?

Then it hit me. A memory from my childhood.

I was 13, two years before I met the twins. My father and I were having a nice dinner. I made tea when our house phone rang. He was flustered and angry. There was talk of blackmail. He came back to dinner and pretended nothing was wrong. But I knew better.

I knew what he did, I just liked to pretend I didn't. I wanted my father to believe I was innocent and ignorant of his lifestyle.

That week there were many calls, threats and strange men showing up at our apartment. Dad would shout at them and threaten them in return. He told them to get lost and did his best to shield me from whatever was happening. I still don't know everything.

I needed to call my father. I know it's not going to be a happy reunion but he would know what to do.

I sighed when I picked up the receiver and dialed his cell number. Three rings passed before the phone was answered.

Sure enough his chipper voice answered. "Haaaruuuhiiii" He sang "It's been so long. Daddy misses you."

"Hey Dad." My voice had a reluctant tone with a hint of worry. That was enough to send my dad into panic mode. Which, by the way, is easy to do.

"What's wrong? Do you need me?"

"I'm fine. I just need to know something."

There was a pause. "Okay honey tell me what it is." His voice was no longer that of a tittering tranny but that of my father. My dads voice. It's rare to hear that tone from him but the moment I do, I feel as if I am protected and safe again.

"When I was 13... do you remember getting harassing calls" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Haruhi, that was a long time ago."

"I need to know how you got rid of them? How did you make them stop?" I bit my bottom lip as I awaited his response.

"Who is threatening you?" His voice grew dark. This might have been a bad idea. "Is it because of the boys? Are people trying to get you to black mail them?"

"No dad, not the twins. They... it's not them." I sighed.

"Oh Haru... what have you been doing?" My dads voice sounded concerned but not shrill. He was worried about me and I know, without a doubt, he will be disappointed in me. But I need him.

"Working." I said simply.

"Not in the firm? Is it... 'working' as in..." he almost couldn't say it.

I nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah."

"I will be over soon." He ended the call and I sat there. Was he mad at me? Was he disappointed? Was this going to be another relationship put into a strain? So much for being the innocent daughter. I slumped down and tried to think about where I went wrong. I hid this secret for a long time but no more.

My father was the last person I was deliberately hiding my secret from. First Kaoru, Then Hikaru.. undoubtedly he told Mama... and now my father.

My secret double life is over.

* * *

I didn't bother getting dressed up. My dad knows that I really don't care how I look on days I spent at home. Just jeans and a blouse, that's all.

Once he arrived I could see that he hasn't changed. Still over dressed. His makeup in place and his high heels polished perfectly. He takes much better care of his clothes than I do. I smiled at that thought, then I smiled at my dad.

Instantly he enveloped me in a hug. "Haruhi, where did I go wrong?" He practically cried.

I sighed and brought him inside, closing the door behind him. "You didn't do anything wrong. I grew up. I made my own choices."

"But of all things, I didn't want this for you." He simpered as he dropped back on me with another round of hugs.

"Dad, please." I waved away his concern and tried to push him off. "I just need some advice. Please don't smother me."

He let me go. "Alright, as long as you answer one question."

I tilted my head in anticipation. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Our eyes locked when he asked. "Are you happy?"

I shrugged. "I was until now." Which was true. I was happy until now. Until a week ago and until a couple days ago before the call.

He nodded, totally accepting my answer. "The calls I got were about a politician. The papers wanted me to divulge information to start a scandal. I don't know where they got their information or how they got my number. I just rode it out. Eventually after seeing that I had you the calls got less and less demanding. I was glad for that, though I am sure that wouldn't have stopped them altogether. The only way out was to put the blame on another 'working girl'."

My jaw dropped, "Dad, you didn't." My father wouldn't find a scapegoat. There was no way. He was too sweet, too nice of a guy. Overly flirtatious and overly protective but never the kind to harm someone else's reputation.

"I didn't need to. Someone took the fall for me willingly." He thought sadly.

I took a moment to think about this. Even if I found someone to take over the situation, Kyoya would still be hurt. "Dad." I said. "I don't want to hurt him."

"The client? Is he that important?" He regarded me with amusement. "Haru, do you even know how this job is done?"

"Dad, I am a courtesan of the Ouran Circle. Not just a...'working girl'" I said out of frustration and slight embarrassment.

Of course I know what I am doing. That's the messed up part. I don't want to hurt the men I call my lovers. Even if they pay me for the deed.

"A courtesan?" My dad's eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. Somehow this didn't feel as bad as I thought it would. Dad seemed to be taking this rather well. Strange.

"That does complicate things." He muttered as he sat down upon my chair. "Haruhi, dear. Make us some tea and lets talk this out."

I groaned and did as he asked. He was my father after all.

I told him everything. Everything I was comfortable with sharing at least. How I met Kyoya, how he sent me to learn from Renge's Moe group and how I was singled out to become a member of a high class group of women. That I am well taken care of by my benefactors.

I left out the part of Hikaru and Kaoru handing me back and forth since high school. I neglected to mention that we were fighting and I also left out the part that I didn't need the money so much as I liked doing the job. I was perfectly happy letting my dad think I did it for the high pay.

Dad was surprisingly supportive. However he did mention that if he ever caught one of them harming me in any way that he would be there to kill them. Another reason I didn't mention Hikaru.

He was happy to know that I was loyal to this group and I be safe if I stayed with them.

Is it just me, or is this turing out to be weirder than an anime? I swear it's as if some crazed otaku took my life and twisted it into some sort of weird fan fiction.

My dad left that afternoon because he had an appointment, which I do not wish to think about. I on the other hand decided to go out.

* * *

"Oh hey there, Mrs. Hitachiin" The voice of the coffee shop waiter caught me off guard. Arai smiled at me when I looked up. He had the coffee I ordered from the counter in his hands. There was a slight confusion on my face before I remember this guy thought I was married.

"Hey Arai." I said nonchalantly. "Busy day?"

"Nope. Kinda boring actually." He sat down across from me after he placed my coffee order down on the table. "So what have you been up to?"

"The usual. Lying, fighting and creating drama." I shrugged. "And you?"

"Nothing that interesting. So... having trouble with your husband?" He looked kind of sad at the idea. This boy strikes me as the kind who believes love is everything. That love is the greatest weapon and nothing can break it.

I would hate to shatter his world. I wonder if I should tell him the truth too. It's probably not a good idea. But if the papers get ahold of my story, he will find out eventually.

I looked at him and his hopeful innocent face. No, he wasn't even a close friend. There would be no point in telling this guy anything. He was just the guy at the coffee shop. Someone I had a one night stand with eons ago. I decided right then, that I don't need any more friends.

Arai was just going to be an acquaintance. Like the manicurist that the twins make me see once in a while, or the hair dresser. That's all. There was no need to bring this boy into my complicated life.

"Kaoru and I are fine. His brother is a jack ass and my father just found out I am a whore. That's about it." I said honestly "Oh and thanks for the coffee." I said before getting lost in the book in my hands again.

He looked taken aback. Like he didn't know what to say. He did however feel the wall go up around me and he smiled in understanding.

He stood and chuckled a bit. "I am sure things are going to work out fine. You have a good man by your side. If he can stand by you after all of this then he isn't going anywhere. You're very lucky."

I nodded. Kaoru is sticking by me. No matter what. "Thanks Arai." I said instantly feeling bad I was so rude to him. Again.

He patted my shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything else."

And that was that. Boundary drawn and a friendly understanding. I hope this guy finds real happiness soon.

* * *

6pm. I was heading home. No calls from Kaoru, no calls from Hikaru. There weren't any unexpected bookings. I had my hour at the cafe and now that I was done doing my grocery shopping, I was ready for a quiet night in. Maybe I should do some laundry.

It would have been a normal non-work night if I hadn't seen the most unexpected thing outside my apartment complex.

A red haired gangster who I knew would never hurt a fly was holding some guy buy the collar of his shirt. He shook the man violently and was shouting at him.

I ran to them and shouted "Ritzu! What are you doing!"

Ritzu Kasanoda's face lit up when he saw me but was back to a scowl when he looked at the man in his grasps.

"Haruhi." He exclaimed breathless and angry at the same time. "This creep has been waiting for you."

I looked at the man but I didn't recognize him. Ritzu shook him and the man cried out. Mostly in fear. "Help me!" He said to me.

My eyes grew wide as I recognized the voice. It was the man who called me. The man who threatened me because he wanted info on Kyoya. I saw a manilla envelope in his hands and I tore it from him.

I opened it and saw the more horrible thing. Photos.

Photos of me and Kaoru and Hikaru coming in and out of the apartment, Photos of Umihito and I kissing in my living room, Photos of me getting ready for my clients and ….. photos of me having sex.

I let out a loud groan. And Ritzu who had glanced over my shoulder blazed with even more anger. "You are gonna fucking pay for that! How dare you dishonor Haruhi! How dare you take photos like these!"

I pulled Ritzu's arm. "I need to make a call."

He glanced at me with fear on his face even if it looked like a scowl. I knew better. I know how his face looks when he is truly angry and when he is just over run with emotion.

"Haruhi, go upstairs. I will take care of this." He said quietly and I understood what he meant. He was just going to scare him. Get a few names and let the man go.

The man in his hands, however, thought he was going to die. And right now, I am glad he's scared. Ritzu might not hurt him, but once this gets out, Kyoya is going to have his say.

I was shaking with anger and humiliation when I finally got upstairs. I still had the envelope in my hands. Finally putting two and two together I realized what those flashing lights had been. Those irritating oddly times flashes that I had gotten used to.

I looked at the photos again before I tossed them on the table where my phone was. I picked it up and called them, starting with Mistukuni.

"Haru-chan, this is unusual." He said when he answered the phone. His voice was chipper and excited.

"Unusual circumstances." I said and he noted the sound of my voice.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Photos were taken, very illicit photo's. Some one want's information about Kyoya."

"Were you threatened?" The sweet voice of Honey turned dark. It was kind of scary. I never would have pegged such a sweet guy for having a dark side at all.

I also didn't know how to respond. I don't like asking for help. It's hard enough asking my dad to help Honey was a very good man but I still felt strange asking for anything. Even now when I need it.

My silence must had said it all. I didn't need to say anything because he said, "Alright. We will take care of this. Save all the evidence you have. I will send someone to pick it up."

"I will."

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time it's happened. I am just sorry it happened to you."

The call ended easier than expected. I am kind of glad I didn't call Kyoya directly.

Placing the phone down on my receiver I found myself staring at the envelope that held such horrible photos. How the hell did he get those? I went to my room and looked out the small window. No ledge for them to stand on... but there was a building across the way. I don't remember if I closed the blinds every time. In fact I never think of it since I am not on the first floor. It never crossed my mind that someone could view us from that far away.

The window in my living room is hardly closed as well. I feel so stupid. I can't believe I left them open all this time.

That is going to change.

There was a knock on my door, followed by Ritzu's voice, "Fujioka?"

"Door's unlocked. Come in." I said as I tugged at the drapes on my living room window.

Timidly, he came in. He looked furious still but there was a hint of embarrassment on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I lied. I wasn't feeling good. I was angry and humiliated. Some fucking sicko was taking photos of me. Anyone would feel utterly violated, even working girls like me. It would be different if I knew about it before hand, or if I had given permission. It made me suddenly feel better about the modeling jobs. Those never felt this horrible, there were just irritating.

He made his way over to me and with a moments hesitation reached out to me. I gave him a half smile before stepping into his arms for a hug. I probably wouldn't admit it to anyone but I did miss him. He was a nice guy.

"When did you get back in town?" I asked trying to take our minds off of what just happened. I pulled away from our embrace to see him roll his eyes at my change of subject. However the look of tenderness he always gave me came back almost instantly.

"This morning. I had some stuff to take care of. Mostly family business." He scratched the back of his head. I nodded at him, remembering his dislike of the mobster life style. "I really wanted to see you, but Renge said you were no longer in her service. She said something about you being a courtesan now."

My turn to look uneasy. Looking to the floor, I let out a nervous laugh."Yeah, I am. I have only a few clients now."

"Too bad. I was looking forward to spending time with you." He lifted my chin so that I could look into his eyes. I felt the side of my lips turn up into a sort of smirk at the idea taking Ritzu to bed without the Circles permission. I know I shouldn't do it, but the thought was kind of nice.

Damn it Haruhi, you are supposed to be freaked out over those god damn photos. Not thinking about another one night stand.

I pulled away from him and sat down on my coffee table. Ritzu sat on the sofa opposite of me. "How did you come by that... person." I didn't want to think about this but I needed to get info for Honey and the rest of the Circle.

The dark look returned to his face. Apparently he didn't want to think about it either. "I saw a weird flash from the hedges when I came up to the place. I followed it and saw the bastard. He tried to get away but I was able to grab ahold of his shirt. That jackass tried to say something about only doing his job. When he mentioned your name... I lost my temper. That's when you showed up."

"Did you get anything out of him?"

He grinned. "Got his wallet. Told him if he came around again, or called the authorities or whatever about assault, to remember that I was the head of the Kasanoda syndicate."

I laughed at that. My Ritzu was not a violent man. Although that spy didn't need to know that. It was better for him to see the side of Ritzu that was all just show. I don't think he will be back but I don't expect he is gonna be the last. Fuck.

"Thanks. I am gonna send this to Kyoya. The Otori family police force can track them down easily. They were after him in the first place."

"The Otori guy?" He sat up straighter. "He's one of your clients? No joke?"

"Yup, he's one of them." I was proud to say that. I really do care about him and the rest of my boys. Just like I cared about this particular boy. Even if he can't be one of my lovers anymore, he will always be a good friend by the looks of it.

"You're doing good for yourself, Fujioka. I'm glad to have been one of yours for a while." He blushed a bit. "Don't think I am ever gonna find another girl like you."

"Didn't find anyone yet?" I asked. He moved away so long ago I figured he would have found someone by now.

He shrugged. "A few but they never stayed too long. I think I am gonna have to find a real woman now. About time I settled down."

"A real woman?" I teased.

His face blushed deeper and he started to fluster. "No.. that's … I didn't mean it like that."

I laughed, relived to find a sense of calm and humor. "You should settle down. It's about time you were happy."

"Thanks" He looked down at his hands. "I am gonna miss you."

"Don't say that. You and I can still be good friends. It's nice to have someone to talk with." I smiled at him. "Besides you saved me today."

A few moments of silence passed before my door burst open. Ritzu and I stood up quickly, practically jumping out of our seats to see a breathless Kaoru at my front door.

"Haruhi!" He saw me and crossed the living room quickly. He climbed over my coffee table and took me into his arms. I was chocking because of the tightness of his embrace. It's hard to breath when he gives me a bear hug like this. "Thank God, your alright."

"Kaoru! I can't breath!" I gasped. He loosened just enough to pull back and plant kisses on my forehead, my cheek and my lips.

"I swear I will kill them. I will... I am so... ach, I need to hurt something." he was saying as he nuzzled into me.

"Stop being Hikaru!" I snapped and pushed him back. "Seriously. One of you is bad enough."

It was then that Kaoru finally noticed I wasn't alone. Talk about one track mind. I rolled my eyes. "Kaoru, this is Ritzu. Ritzu this is my best friend Kaoru-"

"Hitachiin right?" He completed my sentence for me and held his hand out to greet him.

Kaoru frowned for a for a second before he took his hand. "You helped her didn't you?"

Ritzu nodded and handed the wallet over to Kaoru. "Here. This belongs to that jackass." He looked at me and gave me his sweetest smile. "Mind if I call you sometime, Fujioka?"

"I would like that." We shared one last hug before he faced Kaoru.

* * *

After Ritzu left I had to fill Kaoru in on everything that had happened. The calls and the letter. I handed him the note. I could see that he tried to fight the smirk that threatened to take over.

"Fujioka-Hitachiin? Sounds like someone did their homework."

"It's not funny."

"Oh come on, it kinda is. Imagine the headlines. 'The Hitachiin Whore'. - Owww"

I smacked the back of his head. I hate it when he calls me that. He laughed at that and tucked the letter into his coat next to the wallet.

When I handed him the envlope and he began to open it i stopped him. "Koaru, don't."

"What? Why?" He blinked at me in confusion before a frown began to form.

"Please, i don't want you to see them" Hesitantly he put the envelope under his arm, though the curiosity to see the contents was all over his face.

"I don't want to leave you alone." He shuffled on the spot. We both knew he had to go meet up with the others in the circle. Still he hesitated and reached his hand out for mine. I took his and stepped closer to him.

"It's okay. I promise to lock my door." I gave a half hearted smile. "And close the blinds and I won't let anyone in that I don't know. Geez, your as bad as my dad."

He laughed at that. "Haru, your the only one who behaves like your dad. Isn't that right my little 'Fujioka'. Must be the family business."

"Fuck you." I snapped at him.

He sighed and shook his head. "Never stop working now, do you?"

I glared at him and he returned it with an evil grin. Oh, if I wasn't so happy to see him I would have slapped that smug look of his face.

* * *

_Okay I had to write that line about otaku's and fan fiction. I cracked me up in the anime when Haruhi turned to the audience in "Honey-senpai's three bitter days" episode and made the comment about AB blood to the audience. If only seemed fitting to do something like that here._

_Ah, chapter... Review if you can. I am moving into my new apartment this weekend. Will do my best to get the next chapter to you all as soon as I can. _


	21. A Home and A Birthday

The Circle conducted their investigations without me. There was no word on what happened to the photographer but as for myself. The boys decided it was time for me to move.

In Tamaki's words, "If the enemy knows where you are, run away."

Perfect. I didn't even know I had enemies. I didn't think I attracted too much attention. This is so annoying.

Honey was so sweet about it when he called me. I know it hurt his feelings to tell me that the others in the circle couldn't come by my apartment ever again. Just in case this whole mess happens again. He said that together they had picked out a new place for me to live closer to the Suo estate. It was gated and it was not an apartment at all.

I sighed in defeat when I realized that the place they chose for me was a house. A full on, expensive as hell house. With key pad access to get into the grounds. That way I know when someone drops by. It's gonna be a pain to get the mail everyday.

The only thing I can be glad of is that the place wasn't ostentatious. There was a nice simplicity and hominess about it. I had Kaoru to thank for that. After all these long years, he gets me.

So it stands to reason that Kaoru was the one who helped me pack up my little apartment. I was a little sad by this since this place was something I worked hard for. Well... I worked hard for it when I was at the law firm. I make more money with this job, and I was more than aware that I could get a better place. I just didn't care to do it.

Hell, sometimes I forget that I don't need to look for sales at the supermarket. I guess some habits are hard to break.

I was in the bedroom folding my cloths and putting them into large boxes when Kaoru knocked on my door.

"Hey Haruhi"

"Oh, Hey." I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Thanks for all this." I gestured to the boxes, indicating that I appreciate the packing help. Of course he knew what I meant.

"No problem. I'd do anything for you. You know that." He smiled at me. "Uh, where do you want me to start?"

I thought for a moment then shrugged. "Wherever. I have some things on the top of the closet that I haven't pulled down yet."

While he passed me on his way to my closet I felt his hand place itself on my hip as he pecked a kiss on my cheek. I smiled at the gesture while I watched him. Somewhat forgetting that I was supposed to be packing my cloths.

He really does take good care of me. I mused at the thought and wondered why he hasn't tried more than a few cuddles and kisses in such a long time. I enjoy spending all this time with him but I kinda miss him as my lover. What gives?

Kaoru noticed me staring at him. He did a double take and his hand that were pulling down a stack of photo albums slipped. The albums nearly landed on his head but his quick reflexes had him dodging them easily.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he noticed the photos that weren't secure had slipped from the books and were now all over my closet floor. "Sorry Haru."

"It's all right. My fault in the first place for leaving them up there." I smiled at him, it was my fault in the first place that he had dropped them. I was openly staring at him, after all.

He bent down to pick up the scattered photos. "Hey, you still have these?"

I had gone over to help him before he spoke and since I was beside him already I crouched down with my hands hugging my knees. I peered over his shoulder to see old high school photos. Not very flattering photo's either.

I laughed, "Of course." I took one of the pictures from him. It had me with my short self cut hair, glasses and one of my dads old sweaters. This was me. That was what I was before I met the boys. I didn't care how I looked. Hell, there I times when I still don't care. All I wanted to do was become a lawyer and dressing up was not high on my to do list.

"I still can't believe that was you." He said as he browsed through them.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

Then he turned his critical eye on my current self. His eyes went from my still short, but better cared for hair, to my low cut blouse and slim fitting jeans. And obviously no glasses. I haven't worn glasses since they boys talked me into that stupid laser surgery. One of the many arguments I lost to them. I don't even want to go into their clever tactics on that one.

"I think we did a good job." He gave me a sweet smile.

I started to pick up a handful of photos and stuff them into another album. Flipping through them since I hadn't done so in such along time.

Out of nowhere Kaoru let out a burst of laughter.

"What is it now?" I asked with just a hint of exasperated humor in my voice.

He held out a picture for me. It wasn't particularly funny. It was just another photo with me and a disgruntled looking Hikaru and a devilishly amused Kaoru.

"Sorry, I just remember this day. We ditched him to go on a date didn't we?" He wiped the laugh tears from his eyes.

"Yeah." I picked up another photo, then another. Cleaning up the mess actually had me going through memory lane not before long. I laughed about some images and grimaced at others. Kaoru had joined in almost immediately. We almost forgot we were supposed to be packing.

That is until I locked eyes with him. We had somehow found ourselves side by side with his arm around my shoulder. We were close, but it couldn't be helped. We were sitting my closet after all.

Our faces were mere inches apart, intimate and comfortable. My eyes traveled to his lips, those irresistible Hitachiin lips, and I moved in.

Kissing Kaoru felt good. It was familiar and I felt all the happiness and comfort of my past in his taste. His hand came up to cradle the back of my neck and I sighed as I leaned into him. I heard him moan when I licked his bottom lip and pressed the kiss deeper. Kaoru was returning my kiss almost as much fervor as I was putting into it.

It was over too soon however. He came to his senses rather slowly but when he did, his hand slipped from the back of my neck and placed both hands on my shoulder. I reluctantly broke away when I felt his movement.

"Kaoru?" I questioned.

He placed his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"What?" I placed my hands on his cheeks so that I could prompt him to look into my eyes again. "You don't have to be sorry. Tell me what's wrong?"

His eyes looked sad. I didn't like it, not one bit. He smiled at me and pecked my forehead quickly. "I don't want to be a replacement."

I didn't understand what he meant at first, so I stared at him blinking. Then slowly, and I mean slowly, I understood.

Kaoru and Hikaru. Twins. It doesn't matter that I know their differences. I know that Kaoru is Kaoru and Hikaru is Hikaru. Both of them are as different as night and day to me. But...they are still the same in many ways.

"Kaoru, I won't do that to you." I said, surprised that he would even think I would use him to satisfy my need for Hikaru.

"I know" He said softly. "Hika always says I think to much but I can't help it."

"You do think too much. How can that thought even cross your mind?"

"I don't know. But Hika is not the only one who is having a hard time with this." he admitted. Kaoru bit his bottom lip as if to chastise himself for letting that little bit of honesty slip.

"What!" I said, maybe a little too sharply. "You were fine with this. You helped me by being a part of the circle. Hell, you have been supportive of this since... since.."

"Since I got over my initial jealousy. My brother is not the only selfish one. I am too. I have been for a long time but unlike him, I can choose to see past it."

I pulled back from him. I gotta admit, this made me sad. The last thing I wanted was to loose my other best friend.

"Hey, don't pull away." He said. "I'm not gonna bail. Promise."

"Are we gonna go back to platonic friends?" I frowned at him.

"We both know that is impossible."

I understand why he won't kiss me or love on me now but there is something else that is bugging me. Kaoru has spent more time with me than any of my clients. He takes up most of my life and yet... he hasn't touched me. And I don't mean shared baths and night time cuddles.

"So what's your excuse for before the whole Hika-hates-me and the 'you don't want to be a replacement for him'?" I blurted out.

Sadly the look on his face wasn't shock nor did he express any denial for it. I was right. There really was a reason behind it.

"You really wanna know?"

"Hell yeah, I wanna know. Spill, Kaoru." I was on me knees facing him. A slight irritated frown had appeared on my face.

He brushed his hair back and sighed. "I don't want you to be with me because of the circle. You are not a whore to me. You never were." He pause and stood up, holding out his hand to take mine. I gave it to him. "I want Haruhi to love me because she wants to. Not because she is being paid to and, given our current drama, not because I look like Hika."

So that was it?

I tiptoed and pecked his lips. "I get it."

He grinned at me and in return pecked my forehead with a kiss of his own. "Well, Shall we get to packing?"

I looked down at the photo albums, only one stray photo was left and I picked it up. It was a photo of my last birthday. The twins, their mother and my father and in the far back shadows their father. A family photo in it's truest form.

"Yeah" I said calmly tucking the photo back into the album. "My trip down memory lane is over for now."

* * *

Moving into my new home was much easier than I expected. We can attribute that to the wonderful men of the Ouran circle... and their staff.

It's safe to say I like to do things my way. To unpack by hand and to bring in my own furniture. But that's not gonna happen this time.

I have said it before, it's weird to have people do things for me.

When we arrived Tamaki and Honey were waiting on the front porch of my new house. Both were exhibiting a child like enthusiasm. Both of them were as hansom as I when I last saw them.

I had let them embrace me, Tamaki practically squeezed the life out of me with his snuggles and kisses, and his, "I was so worried about you Haruhiiiii".

Thankfully I was recused by a set of big hands. Takashi Morinozuka lifted me away from my all time favorite spastic client. Which resulted in a loud whine of "Hey, I was hugging her!".

I laughed at the weirdness of the situation. Me high in the air, a grown man below trying to snatch me back like I was a cookie held out of reach by some bullying older sibling.

Takashi smiled. He put me down, gently, next to him then his hand patted the top of my head. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and I, surprising to say, blushed like an idiot.

"Welcome home, Haruhi." Kyoya's voice came up from behind me. I felt a chill run down my spine when I heard his voice. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling either.

I turned on the spot and smiled softly at him. I am so very relieved that he is alright after all this mess. I shouldn't have been worried at all. After all, he was an Ootori.

"Thank you." was all I could say.

I felt someone take my hand. Turning quickly I saw Honey's bright eyes. "Haru-chan, Let me show you around. You are gonna love it. I had Kao-chan help pick out the furniture and decorations."

Laughing at his carefree attitude, I allowed him to tug me into the place I will soon call home.

* * *

Kaoru was leaning against the kitchen counter. Our tour of my four bedroom home,(and I am not kidding, there was four bedrooms) had ended there and Honey had made sure that there was a large strawberry cheesecake on the dining room table. Most likely as a grand finale.

My best friend tossed me a very devilish smirk. "So my little tanuki, what do you think?"

I tilted my head to decipher whether he was being his normal curious self or if he was taking on his brothers smart ass personality.

Which ever it was, I shrugged it off and smiled wryly. "I think I can get used to it."

He laughed reached over and ruffled my hair. I frowned slightly, and swatted his hand back at him. Not in a mean way, but in a 'really Kaoru, did you need to do that in front of my clients?' kinda way.

Speaking of clients, Honey had popped up beside me to ask "So Haru-chan tells us your birthday is coming up."

I blinked in surprise and so did Kaoru. "Yeah, it is" He said. "My brother and I are having a party our our mansion."

He grinned at me and, grabbing my hand, pulled me into his arms for a hug. My back was against his chest as he rested his chin on my head. Honey beamed at us obviously finding this affection to be cute. I leaned back into him since there would be no point in pulling away. He wouldn't let me go at all even if I wanted to.

"My mother throws the parties for us. They're pretty big and they always have lots of food." He said that last part as he nuzzled his head against mine. I squirmed when his breath reached my neck. Honey just giggled.

The party was definitely gonna be a big one. They always are. Yet even though there are countless guests, some family and others business partners, the boys only ever seem to want to spend the day with me. I guess that is gonna be difficult this year.

The rest of the circle, well those that were there to greet me, had joined us in the kitchen. Kaoru loosened his protective grip around me just a little but I still didn't move. He chuckled lightly and said, "I don't normally have friends. In fact Haru here is my only real friend besides my brother. It would be nice to have some familiar faces at the party. Would you all like to come?"

I tensed at his words. Kaoru rubbed his right hand up and down my side in reassurance. Almost as if to say, 'Be calm. It's alright, I have things under control'. So I hid my concern behind a blank mask of indifference.

Honey and Tamaki both looked like they were on the verge of celebration. Takashi and Kyoya both nodded in acceptance.

"We'd be glad to attend." Kyoya said. "Though I will say that Umihito will mostly likely opt out, given his unfortunate last meeting with your twin."

"Guess that make sense, right Haru?"

My face flushed deeply and I felt a strong clinching feeling in my chest. Kaoru must have sensed it because he squeezed me to him. _Thank you Kao. _I sighed and found the courage to look at the men with a wide grin. "It would be nice to see you all there."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru would be celebrating their birthday like they always do. A big party, hundreds of guests, large cake and of course their favorite 'toy'. And just because Hika is pissed at me, it didn't mean that Kao would let up on the torment.

This meant one thing. I had to dress up.

Fine, whatever. If that is what it took to make my friends' birthday complete, I would do it. So not only did I dress up. I put on one of the designs Hikaru himself came up with. And with Kaoru's help, I made sure to _not _look like a whore.

The dress was white and soft looking. The fabric silhouetted my figure and the neck line was a rounded and a little wide. Good thing I don't have much cleavage.

Dressed and ready, Kao picked me up and brought me to the mansion.

It wasn't long at all before I found Hikaru. He didn't look happy. There wasn't hint of anger in his face anymore but the light that I loved so much had diminished. His smile when he greeted his guests felt hallow.

"Kaoru." I whispered to the other standing beside me. He looked down and saw where I was staring.

"It's alright. Go talk to him."

I took an involuntary step back at those words. There was no way in hell I was ready for that. "I can't."

He pushed me forwards a bit with his forearm. "Of course you can."

I tried to fight back but lost when he took both his hands, placed them on my shoulders and shoved me in his brothers direction.

My first instinct was to turn around and head for the door but I couldn't. It was all because of those eyes. Hikaru noticed me then. I watched as his lips tighten together to make a grim line. Instead of walking away from me like I expected him too, he slowly approached me. His hand was scratching the back of his head and his eyes fell from their lock on me too the floor. My heart... had officially skipped several beats.

"Hey... Hika..." I said, my eyes too were down on the floor.

"Yeah..." was the response I got.

Okay now this was an awkward moment. I really couldn't think of anything to say and knowing my best friend like I do, neither did he.

"Ummm..." I tried but was cut off by.

"Kaoru told me everything."

I blinked and finally locked eyes with him. "He did?"

"I... I still.. don't like it." He fumbled with his words and I can see the irritation in his face make a comeback. "It's just that... I don't like thinking about other men.."

"Can we talk upstairs." I said quickly, cutting him off. "It's not exactly a birthday topic we are about bring up."

His smile was a shadow of what I knew to be his. He nodded and turned away to head up the large staircase.

We almost made it without interruption, but Tamaki appeared before us.

"Ms. Fujioka. I see you have arrived." He grinned widely before turning to Hikaru, whose face turned really sour. "And you must be the other twin, Hikaru, right?"

Hikaru nodded. "And you are?"

I bit my lip when I recognized the tone Hika just used. I was silently pleading with Tamaki to just walk away. But unfortunately not every silent prayer is answered.

"I'm Tamaki Suo. You know, a member of your brothers society. The Ouran Circle." He beamed like a clueless idiot.

Hika's voice was clipped. "The _Ouran Circle._ I see." He paused and looked at me then back at Tamaki. "Sorry but I'm busy and Haruhi is coming with me." He said before briskly walking upstairs. "You coming, Tanuki?"

I felt my mouth fall open and had the sudden urge to whack Hikaru beside the head for his rudeness, but I held back. I faced Tamaki and said "I'm sorry about him. He's still mad at me, I think."

He bent down and kissed my cheek. With a whisper he said "Things will work out Haru. Remember, I promised to be by your side."

A sigh escaped my lips as I turned away and followed Hikaru up the stairs.

"Was he one of them?" Hikaru got straight to the point. Once we were in his room he closed the door so no one could listen to us. I frowned when I noticed that Kaoru had told the truth about Hikaru's redecorating fit. All the photos of us together were gone.

"It's not all about sex, Hika" I stepped back from him and tilted my head up to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, Kaoru tried to feed me the same crap about you being a companion_"_ He said that last word with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"He's right. I don't have to sleep with them every time."

"But you do sleep with them." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"Well, yeah." I shrugged.

"Why did you come?" He asked after a moment of awkward silence. The question sorta surprised me so I didn't answer right away.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Taking a step forward I placed my hand on his crossed arms. "Because I missed you."

The moments that passed were nearly breaking my heart. Hikaru looked at me coldly at first, then he closed his eyes. Once he released a huff of air he uncrossed his arms using one to grab my wrist and pull me into a surprising hug.

"I missed you too but..." He paused and I held my breath. "I just don't know what to feel."

I tentatively wrapped my arms around his waist hoping he wouldn't reject me. "Please forgive me." I whispered feeling the tears behind my eyes start to build up but I wasn't going to let them fall. Not unless he gave me an answer.

"Are you gonna quit?"

I shook my head and loosened my arms to look at him. "I did for a while after Kaoru found out."

"But you went back." It wasn't a question. Just a fact, but I nodded anyway.

His hands moved from their place around my body to settle on my shoulders. Carefully he pulled back and turned away from me. He was walking away.

No. Not this time. I reached out for him again, grabbing the back of his shirt. "Hikaru."

"I don't know if I can handle this. I don't want to know _THIS." _ He didn't face me when he said those words but I knew he started crying. "This was a mistake. I never should have brought you up here."

That sinking feeling came back. He was going to leave me again.

He turned around quickly and faced me. Those tears were brimming in his eyes as he said, "You shouldn't have come. Go home Haruhi."

"Hikaru!" I exclaimed. "Don't say that." That was it. My tears broke through. "After all we have meant to each other, you want me to go? Just because of one unspoken truth. Okay I knew you would hate it, that is why I was scare to tell you anything. I made a mistake in _not _telling you earlier. I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath trying to stop my hysterics. I no longer noticed his face even though I was looking at it. "I make mistakes, I know. But I will keep trying and keep making mistakes till I do the one thing that makes you love me again. Hika please. Don't leave me."

There was a moment of silence between us broken only by my nearly stifled sobs and Hika's sniffles. I knew in my heart that those words were true. I would do anything for him. I want my best friend back.

He broke the tension in the most unpredictable way. He kissed me.

My mind was reeling and my heart skipped. Hika was kissing me again. He was loving me again. And for that brief heart pounding moment I believed everything was going to be alright. He pulled away from my lips, placing kisses along my jawline and cheek and up to my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him placing my kisses on his face and neck.

I tasted the saltiness of the tears that had fallen on his face and I hoped more than anything that I could take away any lingering anger from him.

But the moment had to end. He stopped suddenly and pushed me back. His eyes were closed and he refused to look down on me.

"Hi-" I tried to say his name but he cut me off.

"I can't, Haru." He stepped back and headed for the door. "You should probably go back down stairs. Kaoru is probably wondering where we are."

"Wait!" I said a little too loudly. He turned his head to looked at me. His lips were in that tight line again. "Are we... ok?" I asked sheepishly.

The shake of his head hurt me. "I'm not ready for this yet. Go back to Kao. He can take care of you for now." Then he walked out.

So here it is, back to square one. Only this time he isn't angry.

It takes a long time for him to get over things, I know. But dammit, he can really hold a grudge.

I sighed and followed him back out into the party. Side by side we went down the stairs and prepared our fake hosting smiles. This was his party after all and I was still, in public view, their best friend. I had to look my best for them.

Just before parting ways I tilted my head sideways to look at him "Hey." I said and he turned his face to me. "Happy birthday, Hika."

He shrugged and gave me an unwilling smile. But it was a smile nonetheless. Oh good, it's a start.

* * *

_Ahhhhhh, it took me forever to get this done, I am sooo fricken sorry guys. I am in the middle of wedding plans... cuz it like three weeks away... and between that and my job, god, it's a miracle I get anything done. _

_Well. Hope you enjoyed that. Hikaru will get over things but it's gonna take a little more than Kaoru explaining things. But never fear, Honey is gonna have a date with Haru in the next chapter._


	22. Eating Cake

"He said what?" Kaoru stared at me with a look is disbelief.

I slumped back into my seat as he drove me back to my house. …. _still can't believe they got me a fricken house._

"He said, He was not ready to make up with me yet." I repeated, slightly torn at being annoyed and being depressed. I chose annoyed and that seemed to work fine.

Kaoru on the other hand was gripping the wheel a little too tightly because I noticed his knuckles turning whiter. "That selfish prat." He mumbled.

"He told me you explained everything to him." I continued trying to distract him, "Did you?"

"I told him that I didn't toss out the invite to the Circle because I knew you worked for them. I told him I went to protect you. Then I told him that you were safer with them than if you would have gone after some business tycoon in a lawsuit." He huffed. "Guess that wasn't enough"

I turned away from him and looked out the window giving the illusion that I was just watching the setting change from rich mansions to small houses. Inside my head, however, I was setting up a debate about whether this job is really worth keeping. Pros and Cons were aligning in two columns.

Pros; I picked who I wanted to see. I enjoyed their company. They protect me. They are entertaining. I enjoyed the sex. My life wasn't boring. I did get paid well enough. I still had Kaoru.

The Cons... sigh...; I almost lost Kaoru. Hikaru won't speak to me. I nearly got Kyoya in trouble with the press. I disappointed my father and I may never have a normal relationship ever again.

All in all. This sucked.

"Haruhi, did you hear what I said?"

"Hmm... what? Oh, sorry Kaoru. I was distracted." I turned my face to him and gave him an apologetic smile.

He shook his head and let out what sounded like an exasperated chuckle. "I said, I might as well bring him to the next meeting. He needs to meet the others."

My eyes flew open. "No!"

"It's the only way. You know his head is thicker than concrete."

"Exactly. He would just cause a scene. He will overreact, maybe break something." I shook my head as an image of Hikaru's disgusted expression crossed my mind. "It will make things worse."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Haru dear, but I know my brother better than you do. This is the only path. I gotta make him see things head on. Sure he will throw a hissy fit but in the end he always calms down." I saw a smirk appear at the corner of his lips. "It's like dousing a cat with water."

"You are pure evil." I muttered, shaking my head at his last comment.

* * *

Okay, so cake. He likes cake.

And anything sweet... damn. What the hell should I do? He didn't give me any specifics. Honey is supposed to be coming over tonight for his appointment and I have no idea what he wants to do.

I only had one booking with him before and we didn't even sleep together. He is the most unusual client I have ever had.

But to the task at hand. What should I do to entertain him?

I could bake a cake and make some tea. Last time we just had strawberries. There has to be something else. I can't be the strawberry girl forever.

I poked my nose around the kitchen and realized that this place is much bigger than necessary. I needed to get used to this.

Each cabinet is filled with food and dishes. There is a lot more here than I normally would buy for myself. I would have been perfectly content to buy my own groceries but I have a sneaky suspicion that someone comes in and replenishes my fridge and cupboards when I am not here.

Hmm... I wonder who I should speak to about that.

A few more open and closed doors and I found everything I needed. It appears that the boys set me up for more than just my comfort. It looks like they had themselves in mind as well. Figures.

I reached in the last cabinet and pulled out a bag of flour and huffed out a sigh.

Time to bake.

* * *

The house smelled delicious. Absolutely wonderful. It's going to be a good afternoon.

I finally decided on a cake and it was now on the dinning room table along with some nice darjeeling tea that I found in my cabinets.

Currently I was at my front door. I heard the page that came from my front gate when Honey punched in the access code. I had just enough of a warning to put the book I was reading down and give myself one last inspection in the mirror in my entry hall.

Yup, I think this will do. Honey likes cute things and this dress is by all accounts is really cute.

I was already by the door when the door bell rang. One two … three breaths and I opened it to see the very handsome blond man standing there with the biggest grin yet.

"Haru-chan, you are so adorable." He beamed at me. I resisted the urge to shrug off the comment and instead smiled kindly at him. "Ready for our date?"

"Date? I thought we were staying here?" I frowned thinking about the cake I made going to waste. I should probably put it in the fridge to keep it from going bad.

"We are, silly." He slid through the front door, expertly closing it behind him and sweeping me into his arms. Honey placed a kiss on my nose and one on my cheek before locking eyes with me.

Of course I was thrown completely off guard by this and forgot how to speak. The twinkling happiness in his eyes became brighter when he realized that I was at a loss for words.

He rested his forehead agains mine and nuzzled my nose with his. "Don't worry, Haru-chan, I won't hurt you." He laughed childishly. His light hearted behavior was refreshing and I couldn't help but join in.

I felt my body relax into his embrace. Despite the fact that his build was similar to mine I could feel the strength in his arms. It was firm and supporting... and gentle. It was very... very... nice.

"Honey?" I murmured his name, my eyes were transfixed on his lips. Admittedly, they looked really soft. Inviting even.

"Hmm?" He responded, apparently lost in his own thoughts.

"I... uh... I made a cake." I said lamely.

This however made Honey grin. "Well we can't just leave it waiting, now can we?" He teased.

I let my eyes drop into their knowing seductive gaze, (A trick I learned from the Hitachiin twins). My hand found his and I urged him to follow me to the dining room where our tea and cake sat waiting.

It didn't matter that Honey and I hadn't slept together in our last meeting. I had a good time just dancing with him. With this job, sex isn't always in the equation. It didn't mean I wasn't prepared for that to change. In fact I was hoping it would.

There was a sudden rush building in my body. Adrenaline, I believe. I guess I can attribute that to the fact I haven't worked in a while. I mean _really _worked.

I am myself again. Haruhi, the courtesan of the Ouran Circle. She who lives to please her clients. It's not about the money at this point. It's about the contact and pure bliss that I see expressed on their faces when I know they are satisfied.

This is who I want to be. I don't want to think about my personal problems. I don't want to worry about Hikaru and Kaoru and their pivotal roles in my life. This... job, it's not about me. It's about keeping my clients happy.

And that is what I intend to do.

"Oh wow, Haru-chan. It looks wonderful" Honey said once his eyes fell upon the three layered cake. And not a strawberry in sight.

"I thought you might like it."

"You must have worked really really hard on this."

At this point I was a full arms length ahead of him, still holding his hand as we walked towards the table. I guess Honey had another thought in mind because once we arrived at our destination he tugged me backwards into his arms.

And yes, I squeaked in surprise. "Honey!"

He chuckled softly, "Yes Haru-chan"

I felt his hands drift lower down my back as I faced him. He guided me in walking backwards, slowly. Our eyes were locked and our faces only a fraction of an inch away from the others.

"I... I.." I tried to say what was on my mind, but his lips stopped me as they pressed firmly onto mine. Those hands that were on my hips were now lifting me upon the edge of the table.

He pulled away for a moment to whisper. "I guess we should start on that cake."

I nodded, unable to speak. I mean, seriously, what is there to say?

Honey reached over to pick up one of the forks I left near by. He stuck it into the cake and pulled out a small scoop, frosting and all.

"Open wide." He smiled and my eyes grew wide. I obeyed him.

Normally, I don't like sweets but at this moment, there was no way I was going to dislike it. Not only did I get a mouth full of buttercream frosting but the softest lips came down to share in the sugary taste. I moaned. I couldn't help it.

Who would have thought such a sweet innocent guy could be a master seducer. He was by far better than any other man I have had the chance to spend time with.

I guess the innocuous approach really has a benefit.

Without seeing I knew he had taken a to discarding the fork because his fingers, which were currently traveling down my neck, were covered in the soft frosting.

They were immediately followed my his lips and tongue, cleaning it off my skin only moments after it had been covered.

I lost my senses just then. There wasn't anything I wanted to think. This was nice.

My arms began to travel up and down Honey's back as he continued to eat his cake... off of me. By now he has successfully removed the top of my dress, which was now at my waist.

His hands were caressing my breasts and his tongue licked freely around my chin and neck. I felt myself shiver as he touched me.

I closed my eyes and savored the sensations until I heard his voice say, "Haru-chan, you made a yummy cake."

An unnatural giggle escaped me. "I think you enjoying more than the cake, Honey."

He had somehow crawled up on the table and was straddling over me. He nuzzled my neck and place a series of kisses along it. "I couldn't help myself. You are just so cute."

I brought my hands to his cheeks and guided his eyes to look into mine. We blushed simultaneously as we touched foreheads. "You can do more if you like." I said.

"I'd like that." He replied, then he nuzzled his nose against mine, smiling.

In a smooth motion he was able to remove his shirt as I reached down to pull my dress up and my underwear down. Honey removed the last raiments of clothing before he assisted me with mine.

I took note of his blushing face and reached for him to come back to my face. I wanted to kiss his sweet lips again.

He obliged me by following my guiding hands. I adjusted myself so that he could kneel between my legs as I wrapped mine around his waist.

I pulled him close to me and allowed myself to get lost in his lips as my hands webbed themselves into his soft hair. He had propped himself on his elbows to get comfortable, which by the way is surprisingly easy to do on a table. I kinda wish we had made it to my bed though. I probably shouldn't mention it now that we are this far along.

A gasp escaped my lips when I felt a twitch from him. We were so lost in each other that I hadn't taken the time to look him over, but from where I was at the moment and from what I felt, I knew he was the right size for his form. Not to big, and definitely not small.

He was ready to move forward. True he has been turned on for a while but I wasn't going to rush him. He really does seem to like to take his time.

Almost as if he read my thoughts I heard him moan my name as he guided himself into me. Slowly. Dang it, it was such a sweet torture too.

For a brief moment our lips separated and we caught each other's gazes. "It's okay right? I'm not rushing you?" He said softly.

I shook my head. "I've been ready since we started the cake."

"That's good." He chuckled softly. Carefully, he kissed right above my eye lids. Then with a hesitant voice said, "I'm gonna move now. 'Kay?"

I moaned softly when I felt a twitch from him. "Please." I responded to him.

If there were any doubts that Honey would have been a good lover, they would be erased right about now. His hands were so gentle and loving I forgot, if for just a moment, that I was a courtesan. He made me feel special and loved and needed. I felt wanted.

Each motion he made was precise. Not forceful and far from rushed.

He murmured my name in my ear which caused me to shiver again. The blush that I had earlier had spread to encompass my entire body. I could feel the flush of heat and tingle all over as he kissed my neck and collar.

The pressure in my tummy was building and even now I felt it arise. I was going to hit my end really soon. A groan escaped my lips and I tried my best to hold back.

"No, Haru-chan. Don't to that. Please, relax." He said to me between short breathing pauses. I tried to relax but my instincts were fighting me. I knew that I should let him finish first. It was only right. Wasn't it?

"Haru." He breathed my name again. "It's okay." He nipped at my earlobe then whispered. "I want you to enjoy this."

I was undone by that. My body relaxed and he kissed me deeply, tasting like the buttercream frosting that I had forgotten we were eating. It was so sweet. So right and so...

My breath hitched as I felt my release and Honey, the sweet guy that he was, assisted me further by continuing his motions.

I didn't pay attention for the next few moments, so I didn't feel Honey's reaction or release. I only heard him gasp and groan, then finish with saying my name in rapid succession.

I blinked away the wonderful euphoria that had spread through me. I forgot how good it was to feel for myself. To not be concerned with the outcome.

Honey propped himself up over me again and kissed the tip of my nose. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"You should relax more, Haru-chan." He smiled at me before pulling back to place his weithg on his knees. He helped me to sit up properly aswell.

I looked at him, then looked at the cake next to us and realized it was half way gone. Huh? Well, damn. I hadn't realized he used that much cake on me.

I looked down on myself and saw flacks of frosting and crumbs. Then I glance up again into Honey's humor filled eyes again.

A moment passed as we locked gazes, grinning like fools. Then we were lost in fits of laughter.

I take back anything bad I ever said about sweets.

* * *

_Sorry guys, this chapter should have been finished a while ago but I got married and well... I got behind on everything. This was for all you Honey lovers. I hope I did well with this chapter._


	23. Dousing a Cat with Water

The current meeting of the Ouran circle is being held in a different location this time. The call came in two days ago by Tamaki declaring that our meeting place not only changed but so had the date.

Apparently his father's family decided to pay a visit. There was to be a really big celebration in which his father was going to formally declare him the next successor. Strange that it hasn't happened already, seeing as how he is the only heir.

So instead of hosting our meeting at the Suoh place, we will be gathering at the Haninozuka estate at the beginning of July rather than the middle. I wonder if that means the whole schedule gets moved around.

Not like it's gonna matter to me anyway.

My biggest worry about this meeting is that Hikaru will be there. I still stand by what I said to Kaoru; this is a bad idea.

I let out a sigh before I stepped out of my cab, which I took since Kaoru brought his brother with him and I figured it would be best if I kept my distance. It's not that I was afraid to be around him, it's just... well... damn. I guess I am afraid to be around him.

Either way, I took a cab.

"Good afternoon miss." An elderly man greeted me when I was admitted. I smiled at him.

I intended to walk down the hall and to the right where Tamaki told me the other girls would be waiting. But I heard _his_ voice.

Stopping in my tracks I turned my head to the left. Hikaru sounded irritated. Even though I couldn't hear his words too well, I could tell he wasn't happy. There was a rude tone he used on people he didn't consider worth his time. And he was using it now.

I found myself walking toward the sound.

"Honestly, I don't see the point in all of this, Kaoru." He said to his brother.

"Please Hika, just listen to them." Kaoru pleaded. There was a humph sound, a sound Hikaru tends to make when he has to sit through a lecture or anything else he would consider boring.

"As I was saying," Kyoya spoke. "This group is primarily about utilizing each others resources. It's not everyday we invite people to join us. You two were sent the invitation many times prior to our consideration for Ms. Fujioka."

"Considered her?" Hikaru spat. "I still don't understand why you need her as a... as a whore."

I could feel the tension his words caused in the short silence that followed. Tamaki spoke next.

"It's not like that at all, I'm afraid. Haruhi is a courtesan. She makes her own choices here."

Hikaru snorted at that.

"Tamaki is right," Kyoya said again. "I discovered Haruhi before she became a part of that world. True I made a terrible mistake having Renge train her with the Moe Moe escorts but it was worth it. She is an exceptional girl. I knew her personality and intelligence would be better suited to our purposes. However if I hadn't have intervened, I am sure she would have fallen down the path on her own in due time."

"Haruhi would never have done it on her own" Hikaru defended.

"Hika, shhhh." Kao whispered.

"No, Kaoru. Haruhi was going to choose. Either with me or with you, she would have been ours. There is no way in hell she would have..."

"Her father..." Kyoya began "was an escort himself. She saw the life as it was and what it could be. There are no doubts that she would have fallen into the life. I took it upon myself to protect her until she was ready. Though I admit a slip or two had been made along the way."

_I'll say_, I thought to myself as I thought about the Komitsuzawa incident and the wonderful blackmail that occurred no to long ago.

"Haru-chan is precious to us. There is no way we would make her do anything she doesn't want. She is our own princess, isn't that right, Tama-chan?" Honey piped in.

"Yes, it is. You see Hikaru, Haruhi picks and chooses who she is willing to see as our companion and partner. Our personal relationships with her are her own choosing. If she want's to keep it platonic, all she has to do is say so."

"Does _she_ know that?" He snapped again. "Did you tell her she could say no?"

"We don't have to." Kyoya said. "She understands the rules of this game better than any of us do."

Another voice spoke up. "This is really touching and all but I really don't want to listen to you guys babble all night about one girl. Can we get a move on?"

Tamaki sighed. "Shiro is right, we need to move on. Gentlemen."

And I took that as my cue to return to where I was supposed to be.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Haruhi, you didn't tell us Kaoru had a twin." a girl by the name of Sakurazuka nearly toppled me over when I walked through the doors of the room all of us courtesans waited. This girl was closely followed by another whose name I believe is Aokano. If I remember correctly these were the girls Kaoru went on "dates" with. Honestly I was surprised not only by the near tackle but the question as well. He should have told them.

"Yeah, he's a twin, alright." I said trying to back up and find a way around them.

"What's his name?" Aokano said.

"What's he like" Sakurazuka asked without a pause between the last question.

"Oh please tell us he is just as good as Kaoru is in bed." Aokano fanned her face and her friend squealed in response to the thought.

I was hesitant to speak about him but the only way to get around them was to answer... right? I really don't want to talk about it though. Geez. I sighed. "Hikaru is nothing like Kaoru except by looks." I said plainly then walked to sit beside Reiko.

Some how I think today was going to be more troublesome than most.

"Your aura is tense. Today will bring misfortune to you." Reiko's ominous voice drifted beside me.

"That's an understatement." I replied, rolling my eyes a little but she didn't notice.

We were there only a few moments in sitting in silence before a maid came up to us and poured Reiko another cup of tea. She offered some to me. Which I took, only half wishing it was something a little stronger.

I muttered my thanks to her, picked up my cup and sipped my tea.

Looking around our room, I took in the presence of the various girls. I saw about seven of them. That may seem like a lot but you have to figure there are more than seven guys in the circle.

I know I entertain Kyoya, Tamaki, Umihito and now Honey. I have spent a brief encounter with Takashi. And even though I don't consider Kaoru as just another guy in this group, I do spend most of my time with him.

I met a few others last time. The younger brothers to Takashi and Honey. There was that Shiro boy and after that my mind goes blank. Who else was there that day?

I guess it didn't matter. I would meet them all eventually. Hmmm... I wonder if all the members are here this time.

I sipped my tea while I thought about all of this. Amongst the chattering girls, Reiko and I were enjoying our quiet little bubble. I watched her out of the corner of my eye.

She played with these strange cards. At first I thought she was in the middle of a solitaire game till I got a good look at the artwork on them. Hm.. Must be an occult thing.

The occult... It's strange. Now that I think about it. I haven't entertained Umihitio since that day. All that has been on my mind lately has been Hikaru and his reaction to seeing us together.

I felt a slight pang in my chest. Guilt most likely. I should speak with him today and see how he is doing.

Absentmindedly I watched as Reiko played with her cards. In the back of my mind I heard her voice say "You are special to him... He is special to you. Trouble awaits you two. Take care." Those were the words she said to me three months ago.

It was a warning but at the time I didn't understand. Hikaru. He is important to me. No wonder my mind has been on that idiot all this time. I should have been able to prevent this.

I sighed and tried to think about the warning. I was sure there was more to it. Or was there another warning.

Nothing came to me. I was about to ask Reiko about it but the doors opened and Tamaki with his usual flourish greeted us all.

"Good Morning Ladies" He greeted. "We have another guest joining us this month."

He gestured to Hikaru and Kaoru while the rest of the group filed into the room to various places around the room. It looked like they were ignoring the fancy introduction Tamaki was about to give Hika. I kept my eyes open for Umihito and when I saw him we made eye contact. He smiled at me and I returned it.

While my mind was occupied I missed the grand intro. I sighed and turned my attention back to Tamaki.

"As you can see he is a twin to our beloved Kaoru. Please make him feel welcome. It would be wonderful if he were to become a full member of our little group." He waved his hands in the air while he spoke. Reminding me of a dramatic soap opera actor. That made me lighten up a little.

Kaoru locked eyes with me soon enough and came my way. He was grinning.

"Like dousing a cat with water?" I asked.

"He overreacted when we first got here. You missed out. It was kind of entertaining." He sounded amused.

I bit my lip and let my eyes travel over to the seat Hika had taken. The two girls from earlier were sitting across from him.

"You are sure about this?"

"You worry too much Haruhi. I can handle him."

"I sure hope so. If he causes me to loose my job, I will kill him... and you." I muttered.

"Love you too." He chuckled.

He turned on his heels and waved a hand as he walked back to be beside his brother. I heardhim say to Aokano and Sakurazuka, "Well well, my two favorite girls are suddenly flocking to my favorite brother. I wonder if I should feel jealous."

"Oh don't say that Kaoru" Hikaru crooned. "No one turns my head quite like you."

I rolled my eyes. So, it was going to be like that. Hitachiin brotherly love again. I guess they are moving forward with out me. There should be a sense of disappointment that I am no longer the target of that game. I guess, all three of us are moving forward.

"My midnight angel," His voice made a tingle travel down my spine. Spinning in place I found myself face to face with Umihito.

"Hey.." I said brilliantly. "Um... I'm sorry about..."

He bent down and kissed me softly as his hand supported the back of my neck.

My face burned with a blush and I heard a scoff from the hitachiin direction. Ignoring the idiot friend I grinned widely at my midnight lover. I kinda missed him.

"I want to see you again," he whispered. "Tonight."

I breathed in quickly and nodded. He pecked my cheek again and walked away to join the rest of the group.

"Hikaru, are you both identical in _every _aspect." Sakurazuka asked with a giggle. I couldn't help but turn my head to look at them.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said coldly. His arm draped around his brother and glanced in my direction. I frowned at him and approached Honey who was standing beside his brother Yasuchika.

"Haru-chan" He was brimming with his usual cheeriness. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I said.

"That's good to hear." Honey grinned. "I really enjoyed the cake you made."

Once again... blush. Geez, what's wrong with me?

"We should do it again sometime," he grinned widely as he said this.

"Indulging in cake again, I see." His brother rolled his eyes. "Will you ever grow up?"

"What can I say Chika-chan, Haru-chan makes a really good cake." I saw Honey's eyes darken a little as he continued to smile at me. Of course, I knew what he meant. Which is why the blush I had earlier was now intensified.

"I... I just wanted to say thank you. F-for cheering me up that day." I stammered unprofessionally. For some reason he flustered me. He was still grinning when he excused himself to wonder in Reiko's direction. His brother was frowning at him as he passed.

"He is still so immature." he muttered.

I blinked at Yasuchika. "Really? I don't see it."

He shrugged and gave me a gesture with his head, indicating that I should follow him. I guess it wouldn't hurt. I haven't had time to talk with the other members of the circle.

"Mitsukuni may be my older brother but he doesn't act like it." He and I walked at the same pace and found ourselves at the nearest sofa.

"Our family is very disciplined. We strive for perfection and resist indulgences." He said as he frowned. "This whole circle thing was meant to be a way for us to meet and work alongside other influential people. It was a status thing."

"Isn't it still? That was one of the thing Tamaki and Kyoya made clear to me when I joined."

"Hm. You didn't join. They picked you." He snapped his fingers at the maid who was wondering around with a newly filled teapot and she quickly came to him. She poured us new cups of tea and curtsied quickly before running off to serve the others in the room.

I was taking in his last comment when he continued to speak. "Ever since they started bringing courtesans into this, things became different. It was fine at first. Having girls here to be our right hands when we went to gala's and events. Smart girls with class. Then more came." He stopped to take a sip of tea. "My brother and his friends started seeing the girls outside of their original purpose. It's disgusting."

I frowned at him. This was my job he was referring to. It was starting to look like he and Hikaru would get along with their opinion of my line of work.

"If it bothers you so much, why are you still involved?" I stated with a hint of frustration in my voice.

He made a noise in his throat which sounded like an amused scoff. "I doesn't bother me as much as you think. I just find too permissive."

"It sounded for a minute like you were irritated at what we do here and what did you mean I was picked?" I know my voice was starting to take on a bossy tone. I just couldn't help it.

Chika regarded me with consideration. Then nodded. "They told me you were intelligent and quick to pick up on details. That's a useful trait." He placed his cup down, gestured to the twins who were still being drilled by the two girls, and said "We have been trying to convince the Hitachiins to join our circle for many years now. Invitation after invitation and they never seemed interested."

I looked at the boys. Kaoru caught my eye, tilted his head to the girls and grimaced at me as if to say, _"Help me Haru"._ I in turn smiled back and rolled my eyes.

Chika continued. "Kyoya discovered you when you were attending law school. It was his idea to bring you into our world."

My mouth fell open. They wanted me back in law school. This was ridiculous.

"Don't look surprised. We didn't know you would choose the courtesan path. He was going to have one of our law firms hire you and assign you to our personal cases. And when you quit the last firm, he hired some men to follow and find out what you were up to."

"Okay, now this is getting weird. You were stalking me!"

"Not me personally. I could care less. It was Kyoya who had set his eye on you. You would bring us the Hitachiins and as luck would have it, a clever mind. It was lucky that you changed your career path."

I frowned. "So let me get this straight. You wanted Hikaru and Kaoru so badly that you hired their best friend as your own personal whore?"

Chika shrugged just as our conversation was over heard by Takashi's younger brother. Satoshi, I think his name was.

Standing behind our sofa, Satoshi whacked Chika on the back of the head. "Great way to make her feel comfortable, Chika" He said a bit rudely to him.

"I only told her the truth." Chika said as he stood up and backed away from his assailant.

"Just ignore him Haruhi. We are glad you're with us." He grinned widely and, with a dash, childishly chased after his friend.

I sighed and reclined back into my seat, letting my eyes travel to Hika and Kao. I watched them entertain the girls. Hika was practically pawing possessively over his brother.

"You know, Kaoru and I don't usually invite strangers to join us in bed. In fact I am amazed my brother let himself get dragged into here in the first place."

"Hikaru, don't be rude."

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I did't mean _anything_ against you." Hika looked my way and gave a smirk. I frowned at him. It wasn't surprising to me that he was being a jerk like this. But poor Kaoru was looking worried.

I didn't blame him. I was worried too. What if Hikaru's bad attitude cost Kaoru his place in the circle? What if his behavior caused me to loose my job? I was starting to get antsy just watching this display.

Luckily the rude comments went unnoticed by Sakurakuza because she asked while giggling like a schoolgirl. "So Hikaru would you ever invite me?"

Then the Hitachiin evil was back in his eye. "That depends. If we were to leave and come back, could you tell us which one is Hikaru?"

The girls grew silent. Kaoru's mouth fell open and I got angry. "That's easy." I said, standing up. My sofa wasn't far away so they boys heard me clearly. Hikaru frowned, Kaoru's eyes were pleading with me not to fight. But it was too late. "The one being a dick is Hikaru."

There was silence in the room. Unfortunately everyone heard my outburst. Great.

Hikaru stood up and faced me. I stood my ground and returned his glare. It was a few moments before either of us said anything.

He broke the silence before me, "If you don't want me here then just say it."

Balling my fist I said, "If you can't keep your big mouth shut and stop being rude to my friends then I _don't _want you here. Hell, Hikaru. If you can't be nice then you just better not come back. Ever."

He took a few steps towards me. "I still don't like this." He waved his hands around. "I can't believe what they are doing to you. Do you even know why you're here?"

I thought back to Yasuchika's explanation and nodded. It's true it made me upset to think about it but I would clear that up later with Kyoya. And if Kyoya won't tell me the truth. Tamaki will tell me.

"I really don't care why. I am here now. I like what I do here and if you can't handle it... Then you better just go." I sighed. So much for friendship.

I saw in an instant that Hikaru lost all his fight too. He sighed and looked around. His eyes then traveled to Kaoru, who hadn't moved far, and back to me.

"I'm going home." He said. And without a goodbye to even his brother had left the room.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't even noticed that Kaoru moved from where he stood. But there he was, beside me again. My ever faithful Kaoru.

"Was that the water part Kao?" I asked.

"Yup. Sadly, that was it. His breaking point." The hurt in his voice was evident. He knows there is more to come but this was the only way.

"Do you think he will come back?"

"If he doesn't. You always have me." Kaoru attempted to smile at me and I faked one back to him. "Now get back to work. You need to socialized my little hooker."

I smacked his arms. Like always, insulting and teasing me was his way of trying to cheer me up.

"Ow" He said.

"You go back to Sakurazuka and Aokano. They look depressed."

"Right. I'm on it." Kao bounded off and headed back to his group.

With Kaoru out of the way, I needed to get some answered. And the person who would give them to me was Kyoya. I searched the room and spotted him talking with a girl called Ayanokouji.

She was a beautiful girl but she wasn't very friendly towards me. I casually approached them, just as Kyoya finished speaking with her. The girl gave me a quick dirty look then sashayed away towards Tamaki. He was only a few feet away anyway so it wasn't like she tried to get very far.

"That was quite a scene over there." He remarked while pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said. "Look, I have to talk to you about something."

"If it's about what Yasuchika told you today then I admit. It's true." He said calmly.

"I can't believe you-"

"What's so hard to believe?" He cut me off. "Whether as a lawyer or courtesan, you are a brilliant girl. Despite your lack of breeding."

"That's a bit rude. Don't you think?"

"Rude or not, It's the truth. Listen Haruhi. You have integrated very well in the last three months. Regardless of a few mishaps. Especially with my particular case. I no longer have to worry about an arranged marriage."

I know it would be pointless to asked but I wondered if his family ever asked about me.

"And if you are wondering if my family asked about you then the answer is no. Besides Fuyumi, the rest of my family just assumes you are around."

My heart stopped for a moment. I thought for a second that he was a mind reader. Then another thought crossed my mind.

"Fuyumi knows then?"

"Oh yes. She is well acquainted with the Ouran circle." He left it at that and moved on to the next subject. "Now I want to ask you something. Two nights from now there is a gala event. Would you join me?"

I was about to answer yes but a shrill whine caught my hear. "Kyoooooya. I wanted to ask Haruhi to join me. It's not fair. You had her for a whole weekend last time."

Kyoya shook his head to hide a smirk. "You had your chance, Tamaki."

"But Kyoya." Tamaki whined and Kyoya winced.

"Fine, whatever. Miss Ayanokouji would you care to escort me that evening?" He asked turning on his charm.

"Oh," I could hear the distaste and sarcasm in her voice. "I thought you were going to bring Iris? I had no idea you would ask this girl. But sure. I will _escort_ you."

A night working alongside this woman. Great. It's obvious she dons't like me. I hope I can get through the evening.

Tamaki was grinning widely as he embraced me. "I am so glad." He said.

The hug got tighter. Almost to the point of crushing and … I … gasped. "Tamaki! I... can't... breath."

He released me. "Oops sorry."

"Yeah," I gasped and sputtered. "You need to control that."

We both started laughing at this.

"Haruhi, don't worry about what Chika and Kyoya said. I am glad you are with us."

My response didn't come. Instead I heard a loud voice say. "No Kanako."

Both Tamaki and I looked at Tohru Suzushima. He was tugging on a girls arm. Kanako Kasugasaki was crying.

But no one interfered. We all just watched as she struggled to get away from him.

"Tohru, let me go."

"I won't, not until... not until..."

There was a silence. She was sobbing and not looking at him.

"Not until you say you will come with me."

I glanced at Tamaki and opened my mouth to say something. He just shushed me with his finger to my lips. "Just watch." He whispered a smile on his face.

Kanako turned to face him, her voice was low and weak. "What did you say?"

"I said. Come with me Kanako. Marry me. Be my wife."

There was a silence all around us. No one uttered a noise. All we heard was the breathing and sobbing of the two we were all focused on.

"You want me to.. to.. marry you?"

"Yes. Oh please say yes. I know i'm not the most hansom man in this room and i'm not even the most influential. But I love you. And if I leave this circle I want you to come with me."

She turned to face him then. Her face was wet with tears but the most beautiful smile was gracing her lips. She nodded and he beamed. Tohru pulled her close and kissed her.

This was probably the sweetest thing I have ever seen. I turned to look at Tamaki and he had the look a proud father has when his children do something life changing... in the positive way, I mean.

"Does this happen often?" I asked.

"What you mean love?" He turned to me and chuckled. "It has happened before but it's not common."

"When?"

"When has marriage happened before?" He chuckled again. "Everyday."

"That's not what I mean Tamaki."

"I know." He smiled at me and somehow I knew he wasn't going to answer my question. So I shrugged it off.

Tonight I have a date with Umihito. And in a couple of nights a gala to attend.

Add that to fixing up my personal life. Yeah... This should be fun.

* * *

_Oh wow. So, yeah. Sorry guys. Long and hard chapter, lets hope the rest of the story moves faster than this one. Hope you all had a good holiday, now that we are nearing the end of January._

_Thank you for all your previous review and all the fav's and story alerts. It's awesome. _

_I am slowly but surely running out of characters from the manga but there are a few more that I haven't used yet. Not to mention the one character who only appears in the anime. Like Haruhi said... This should be fun._


	24. Gala Disaster

I yawned and stretched, slowly waking up in my soft warm bed. As I shifted to lay on my side, I felt another body beside me. A pair of arms wrapped around me, his voice grunting as he did so.

My eyes snapped open. I didn't work last night.

I tried to turn my head to see who was behind me but the grip tightened around my chest. I frowned and tried to make my sleepy brain work. Who the hell could it be?

After leaving the meeting a couple days ago, I had to take Kaoru with me in the cab because Hikaru took his car. The taxi dropped me off at my place, then took my friend home.

It was around 6pm when I got into my house. So I thought I had plenty of time to prepare before my appointment. Boy, was I wrong. Umihito came straight to my place pretty much right after I got in.

Cloaked and all, he punched in the code to my gate, and came into my house, because like a dumbass, I forgot to lock my front door. Of course Umihito teased the hell out of me for it.

Note to self: lock the damn door.

Thats why I was startled out of my skin to know that there was a man in my bed and I don't remember inviting him. But, after a moment had passed, I knew who it was and I smiled.

"I see you remembered to bring your key this time?" I mumbled to a sleepy Kaoru who was spooning against me and nuzzling in my neck.

He chuckled. "Surprised?"

"I really shouldn't be..." I sighed into his arms. "but yeah. When did you get here?"

He pushed up on his elbows, reached over me to the night stand and picked up my cell phone to check the time. "Um... about five hours ago. I saw you asleep and figured I should join you."

I looked at the clock. It was only 8 am. That means he was here at 3am?

"Why?" I asked bluntly when he fell back down on the pillows and squeezed me again.

"Hmm?"

I twisted in his grip so I could face him. "Why so early? Or late? Did you get any sleep at all?"

He yawned on que. "Oh, I slept for a little while." He smirked

"That's not what I meant, Kaoru." I picked up my head and glared in his eyes. "Did he kick you out again?"

"No Haru." He patted my head. I shook his hand off. How irritating. "I wasn't kicked out," he continued. "We were out late and I really wanted to see you."

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?"

"'Cuz you have trust issues. Now let me snuggle, pleaaaaase." He whined and smothered me in a tight hug.

"Kao..." I stopped short when I smelled the scent of alcohol on his breath. Why didn't I notice it before? _Haruhi, you are so loosing your edge._ I scolded myself.

"You've been drinking." I stated.

"Yup."

"Then you came here."

Kaoru nodded. I frowned and let out a groan. He wasn't going to tell me what happened... even though something obviously did happen. Damn them. I guess I am gonna have to wait till he's ready to talk.

I sighed. "I am gonna have to get up soon, you know."

He pulled me close. "Yeah, you do that." Then he kissed my head.

* * *

About two hours later I had to get up. No way around it. I snuck out of bed, letting Kao sleep off his possible hangover.

I took a nice long shower and let the water tend to my nervous anticipation for the coming night. I thought about how I was supposed to look for this Gala.

Obviously a ball gown sorta look. Not to mention I am going as Tamaki's date and not as Kyoya's. I guess that means I can't wear the long hair. The Ootori's would recognize me with that look. That is, if any of them were to be there.

I guess it's a good thing I have a fashion designer in my home right now. He can help me throw something together.

Stepping out of the shower I reached for a towel, nearly slipping on the tile. I ended up knocking some things off the counter when I grabbed a hold of it. I flinched at the sound, hoping Kaoru didn't hear that.

Hangovers suck, that's for sure and if he had one, I want to make as little noise as possible.

I wrapped the towel around me, tucking the ends into one another in an attempt to tie it on. Then I grabbed a smaller towel for my hair, drying it as I opened the door.

Kaoru was no longer in bed when I stepped out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I tossed the small towel into the laundry hamper and headed down the hall to the living room. Curiosity over Kao's whereabout's got the best of me.

"I heard that clatter, you klutz." He smirked at me when I stood in the doorway facing the living room. He was in a pair of sweat pants but without a shirt. The tv was on and it looked like he was in the middle of a channel surfing session. Not at all tired and looking totally relaxed. I smirked at him in return.

"You don't look like you've been out drinking." I stated.

"Come on Haru, I didn't drink that much." He said putting down the remote.

"Apparently." I came over and stood in front of him. Blocking his view of the tv.

The Hitachiin grin was plastered all over his face. "You going to the gala like that? Didn't we teach you any better?"

He stretched his hands forward in a gesture that I should come down and sit on his lap. And I did... only I thought to add a bit of teasing of my own and straddled him instead. Of course Kaoru wasn't fazed by this at all. He just placed his hands on my hips, while I rested my arms on his shoulders.

"I was actually gonna …. um... ask for your help with that." I bit my bottom lip and waited for the inevitable joke.

"That's a new one. I thought I was the one who had been drinking." His hands dropped lower towards the upper part of my thighs.

I felt a tingle travel up my spine, when I realized that this was the closet Kao and I have been in a long time. And not by proximity but based on our position and... state of dress. Or undress as in my case.

I leaned closer to his face and he tilted his head back to look into my eyes. I think he suddenly gained the ability to read my mind because his hands left my hips and grasped at my wrists. Worry was etched into his features in an instant. "Haru..."

I leaned forward in spite of his reaction and whispered. "Kiss me, Kaoru."

A soft endearing smile graced his lips. I licked mine in anticipation. My eyes traveling between those lips and his eyes.

"I want to... but.."

"Kao," I kept my voice in a low whisper.

"Why?" He leaned closer almost unconsciously. I know what he want's to hear. I know why we have been distant. He want's me to want him. Not because of his resemblance... not because I am what I am.

And right now, I do want him.

So I let my lips linger almost a millimeter away from his and whispered, "I want Kaoru. I miss Kaoru. So... kiss me. Now."

I felt his body sigh when his lips pressed against mine. He let his hands return to my hips and it took the chance to wrap my around tight around him and pressed myself hard against his body.

My heart beat picked up and I could feel the rush of blood flow through me. If I could see myself, I am sure I would be red with a blush. But right now I didn't care how I looked.

I hardly registered my towel falling apart around me. All I could feel were his hands, his kisses and the way he twisted us around so that we were lying on the sofa. He lifted himself above me a little so he could kiss my cheeks and down my neck to my chest.

"It's... about.. fricken... time... Haru" He said between gasps and kisses. I let out a laugh and placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled him up to kiss me again.

"Kiss me again." I said playfully.

Grinning madly, he obliged. Pulling what was left of the towel from between us and tossing it asside.

We found our rhythm soon enough once he tossed his sweats to the floor. My legs greedily wrapped around him.

Abandoning all self control, I pressed my self as close as possible. It was as if I couldn't get close enough to him. Hands roaming, hips thrusting. Kisses.. my god all the kisses. We spent an unknown amount of time like this before, completely spent, we were satisfied.

All that time of being distant. All the built up tension that we accumulated since we stopped being lovers, it made this feel like our first time all over again.

I had forgotten how much fun it was to make love to him. I had forgotten what it was like to feel for someone emotionally as well as physically.

Kaoru placed one more kiss on my forehead and traced the flush of my cheeks with his finger. "You are so beautiful." He murmured.

I rolled my eyes but looked back at him affectionately. "You do realize I had just gotten out of a shower, right?"

He grinned and lifted himself off of me. "Well... you _were_ clean."

I struggled to sit up. My body was still shaking, forget standing at this point. My eyes traveld to the towel that had been tossed on to the floor. I shrugged at it.

"Maybe you can help me get cleaned up again." I suggested.

Kao, laughed. "Sure." He stood up, a little wobbly at first, then held out his hand to me. "I think red would be nice for tonight."

I blinked at him.

Shaking his head at my confusion he finished with. "For the gala, silly. You gotta work tonight and I got a new gown waiting back at the mansion. I will have the driver bring it when he picks me up. He's is gonna drive you to the gala tonight too."

"Kaoru." I started to protest.

"I want to make sure you get there safely. No arguing. Okay?" He said as he tugged me back to the bathroom for a second shower.

* * *

The gown was spectacular. Red, form fitting till it reached my hips. The dress fell to floor length and was so fluid it was like I was wearing water instead of silk. Kaoru did a wonderful job on it.

He helped me with my hair, leaving it short but well tamed. He had his driver bring over the jewlery box that his mother had left in my room at the manor. There were years worth of gifts in that box, some heirlooms as well. For the obvious reason of not having a daughter of her own, Mama Hitachiin handed me some really precious pieces. I wish she would have held on to them, maybe for a granddaughter or something.

I shivered at the thoguth of a child fathered by those demons. I wonder if I would inevitably be the mother of that child. No, Haru. Now is not the time for that thought.

Either way, Kao picked out a lovely necklace to accentuate the dress and some matching earrings. Sheesh.

The driver had delivered me to Tamaki's family's main establishment. The ball room in that particular mansion was in fact the most elaborate, so it was to be expected.

The door man greeted me kindly and guided me to where Tamaki was greeting his guests.

"Haruhiiiiii. Oh wow." He beamed and took my hands in his. "You look stunning!"

I gave him my warmest smile. Easy to do since I was in a really good mood. I had been all day. I didn't complain at all when Kao put makeup on me.

"Yes, you do look adequate." Kyoya's voice came up behind me. "You might even stir up some envy tonight."

I shook my head when I looked around at the rest of the women in the room. Everywhere I looked there was a girl who could very well have been a princess. And here I am... the paid whore to mingle amongst the elite. I shrugged that thought aside.

"I'm killing two birds with one stone." I said cheerfully. I gestured to the dress. "This is part of Kaoru's newest collection."

"A Hitachiin original." Kyoya remarked appraising. "Yes, I can see how publicity in this setting would be of merit to him. I do hope you enjoy yourself tonight. I think I see my date is having some difficulty with a guest."

I followed his eyes and saw Ayanokouji standing beside a gentleman who was obviously interested in her. She was reluctantly trying to tolerate him, though she was failing at it. Lucky for her the man was too drunk on champagne and wine to notice her distaste.

"Well Haru," Tamaki whispered. "Shall we mingle?"

I placed my arm into his offered crocked elbow. "I don't see why not."

* * *

We danced, and talked with the members of the high society. There were aristocrats of all kinds, descendents of royalty as well. It was.. needless to say.. an amazing night.

Tamaki had given me the best treatment over the last couple hours. I almost felt like I belonged when he asked me for my opinions on the conversations we held with dignitaries and politicians. He would introduce me as his own personal legal advisor when someone would ask what did for a living. Since my last name gave me away as not a member of a distinguished family. So, I must have a spectacular career.

All in all, I was reluctant to excuse myself for natures urgent needs. I whispered to Tamaki of my need to find a restroom and he chuckled and whispered direction into my ear.

I hurried up the stairs when I was out of sight of the ball room and it's occupants. Not an easy task in heels as high as I was wearing.

It was just as difficult doing what I needed to do in the dress I was wearing. Either way I felt better once the ordeal was over.

I stood before a large mirror in the parlor that leads to the bathroom. The only way I can explain such a room is with these words. Rich spoiled bastards.

The parlor in this room had a large vanity mirror that reflected the entrance. So I saw her enter and come up beside me to check her makeup.

"Tamaki was fussing about you. He sent me up here to find you and make sure you were... _safe_" Ayanokouji said the last word like it was something nasty.

"I was about to come down." I brushed my hands down my dress to smooth it. I turned away from the mirror and headed to the door.

"I bet you like it don't you." She said rudly. "Having him dote on you like that."

I paused only for a moment to hear those words then I decided to ingore them and left the room. The girl behind me sighed with exasperation and followed me.

"He tells everyone you are his legal advisor. Funny he didn't call you his date, or his current girlfriend." She continued to speak to me with her air of arrogance. "He used to tell them that I was his fiancee at these events. It must really be the best he can do with you."

My hands were clenching. It was getting harder and harder to ingore this girl.

"He must feel sorry for you. You have no breeding. No proper training. It's pathetic really, his bleeding heart." She finally made me stop.

"Tamaki has a good heart. He is a better man than you give him credit for." I said as I placed my hand on the banister near the top of the stairs.

"Oh, I wasn't saying he wasn't a good man. It's his judgment in women I am questioning." She said giving me a look over while sneering.

"Funny." I retorted, turning my back on her. "I was thinking the same thing about you."

I probably should have let her remark slide past me. I should have ignored her and headed back to the party without saying a single word.

Then what happened next wouldn't have been so bad. I probably would have remembered what happened next if I had kept my big mouth shut.

All I knew was a rough pressure on my shoulder and my balance failing me. I couldn't breath because of the pain. I couldn't hear anyone because of the thuds and I couldn't be sure if the scream I let out had made a sound at all.

Because darkness took over. Blurry lights.. then darkness.

* * *

A voice said "Call an Ambulance".

"Haruhi?"

I opened my eyes. Blond hair. "Haruhi? Oh please be alright. Kyoya, she's gonna be alright. Tell me she's ….."

Silence. Darkness.

"One – two- _lift_" A male voice said.

"She's in bad shape." A softer male voice said. "Mr. Ootori gave us orders. … yes.. that hospital."

Where was I? I opened my eyes to see fuzz and lights. More voices... but no more words. The lights faded again.

* * *

"Haruhi! No. Oh god." Kaoru's voice. That' was Kaoru.

"Mr. Hitachiin." another voice. "She is sedated. She won't wake fully for a while."

I wanted to call to him. To say his name. _Kaoru... I'm fine. I'm..._

Darkness but I heard his voice yelling.

"God damn it Hikaru, Pick up the fucking phone. This is the last message I am leaving. If you don't get down here now..."

Fading out again. What time was it? Where was I now?

I knew I was asleep, soon enough, but I couldn't tell when I was awake. All of it was so surreal.

At one point I opened my eyes and saw the red hair of my best friend. I smiled at him but it hurt. So I stopped. The eyes I looked into were concerned... but... was that Kaoru?

"Haruhi..." That was Hika's voice.

But it was gone when I blinked. When I opened my eyes again, no one was there. I closed my eyes again. Sleep. That is what I need. More sleep for sure.

* * *

_Ha, time to be all messed up. Sorry guys, my plan was to leave the chapter off here. Reason is because the next chapter is gonna change things up a bit. With Haruhi all drugged up she isn't going to make much sense so I am gonna change the POV for one chapter. I am kinda worried about it since I don't want to throw the story off she gets her mind back, the story will return to it's normal narration._

I probably shouldn't have posted this on valentines day but I really wanted to update for you all. I have been getting so many alerts and faves for this story. It's unbelievably amazing. Thank you guys.


	25. Hikaru and Kaoru

**Hikaru: The Night Before The Gala**

"_That's easy" _She had said. _"The one being a dick is Hikaru."_

The memory of those words were burned into my mind._ "Hell, Hikaru. If you can't be nice then you just better not come back. Ever." _

I slammed the glass down onto the counter, watching as the dark liquid swished dangerously close to the rim. I just couldn't get those words out of my head. Any of her words. _"You just better go"_

"Rough day?" The guy behind the counter asked me. I ignored him. Apparently he got the hint because he left me alone.

I would rather be alone right now.

It wasn't really a bar like commoners go to. This place was supposed to be a lounge, or something like that. I don't really care. I was never all that social to begin with. Kaoru and I only ever went places with her.

Damn her, I can't believe she would just... Ghaaa, I can't even think about it. It makes me sick. She... she's so stupid.

"I knew I would find you here again." There was no need to look up. He was my twin after all. I would know him even if he hadn't said anything. If the world were to fall apart I would know his presence... and lately it felt like the world was falling apart.

"What do you want?" I snapped. My irritation was directed towards him, even though he wasn't the cause of it all. It didn't matter. He understood.

"Hikaru." He said my name as he placed his hand on my shoulder. Kaoru took a seat beside me. He put his head in his hand and gave me a considering look. It made me want to smack him. But I would never do that.

So instead, I frowned and drained the contents of my glass in one gulp. Kao wrinkled his nose. "What the hell are you drinking?"

"You didn't answer my question." I retorted. Why should I talk to him? He's on her side.

"Where were you last night?" He asked. "You didn't get in till late and when I tried to find you this morning you were gone. I'm worried about you. You've been here every night since the meeting."

I scoffed at him.

"She really got to you, huh?" He asked.

"I don't wanna talk about her."

"Eventually we are gonna have to. She's our best friend." Kaoru put his hand on my wrist.

"No. She's your best friend." I frowned and waved at the barkeep to bring me another glass.

"Since when do you drink bourbon?" He said when he saw the bartender pour the glass.

"Since this guy said it would help." I gestured at the guy. He in turn shrugged at my brother as a way to say, 'oops my bad'. Then placed another full glass down in front of me.

"Anything for you?" He asked Kaoru, who thought for a moment.

"Sure."

"What will it be?"

"Um... just give me what he has, I guess." Kaoru wrinkled his nose again. I rolled my eyes, I knew he didn't really like to drink very much. He hated the taste of beer and hard liquor. Mixed drinks was more his style. Both his and Haruhi's.

I glared at my glass like it was the reason she kept popping into my mind.

When Kao got his glass drink he tentatively took a sip and winced. "God, Hika. That tastes awful."

"Drink it long enough..." I took a swig. " And you won't even notice."

The drink burns, I admit. Most drinks burn.

I want to burn her out of my mind but all this is doing is making me want to see her. I can't do that. She doesn't want me, she doesn't even want Kaoru.

He told me that since he found out what she was doing, she hasn't slept with him at all. I forget why. I didn't really care about that. What I found annoying was that she tried to tell me. She tried to push me away and I didn't let her.

I thought these flings with lovers would only last so long. I thought I can bring her back. I've done it before, when she was with Kaoru. I seduced her to be mine. Then he seduced her back from me.

A sick game, I know, but it was our game. Kaoru's, Haruhi's and mine. Just the three of us. It was supposed to stay just the three of us.

That was our plan. We would play our game until she was tired of switching around. Then she would choose and marry one of us. Haruhi was going to be a Hitachiin and it didn't matter's who's wife she was as long as she was ours. Forever.

Then she somewhere along the way, she changed. She wanted more.

Haru was more selfish than Kaoru and I ever gave her credit for. And she thought I was spoiled.

Well, maybe I am. I know I'm selfish. My twin tells me all the time that I need to open up and stop living for just our trio.

He talked me into let her in when we were in high school, too.

I did, I let her in against my own stubborn nature. She ended up surprising me. I was amazed that she understood us for who we were. Not just, the twins. Not just Hikaru and Kaoru, like it was a title but rather Hikaru... and Kaoru, the individuals. I wanted that for so long and she did it. She broke us.

We became hers from that moment on. Just as she became ours. Our little Tanuki, who we could dress up and show off. Who loved us as much as we loved her. The envy of ever gold digger and pretentious bitch we have ever encountered.

"Hikaru." Kaoru's voice pulled me out of my reverie. "Tomorrow, she has a gala to attend."

I growled in my throat. Haruhi, why is it always about Haruhi?

"Then go with her. She likes you better apparently."

"That's not what I meant, I just wanted to tell you that she is not just doing …. what you think she is always doing." He was begging me with his voice again.

"Do YOU think I care." I shouted. My blood was rushing to my face.

He got quiet. I sighed. For a while he just sat there and drank the the bourbon slowly. Making faces all the time.

"I know you care." He voiced after a while. "The problem is you care _too_ much."

He's right. I do care. I love her. Maybe that's where we went wrong. I probably shouldn't have fallen in love with her. She was Kaoru's first. I never should have taken her. Then maybe they would be married by now, with kids probably.

That stung to think about. I love my brother too and I hate myself for taking his girlfriend away from him. I hate myself for letting her become my girlfriend. But I hate the thought of never having her in the first place.

I felt the tears at the corner of my eye and I looked at Kaoru. He understood what I wanted to say. That was the bond we shared. We would always know what the other thinks. But there are some things about him I don't always know.

"How can you stand it?" I mumbled.

He pushed the glass away and said to the bartender that he wanted something else. I felt my lips turn up a little into some sense of a smile.

Once he was granted that sissy little mixed drink of his, he sighed contentedly after taking a sip and said. "That's better."

I waited till he answered my question. In a million years I will never have Kaoru's patients but I try. Even if it doesn't look like I am trying.

"Haruhi is Haruhi. She's important to me, just like you are. I stand it because if I want to keep her in my life I just need to deal with it. She made her choice and I saw her try to stop. It was killing her to be 'normal'. I love her too much to make her change." Kaoru took another long sip of his drink.

"Then you love her more than I do." I dropped my head. "I want it to just be the three of us again."

He put his hand on my shoulder again and rubbed it in a attempt to comfort me. I don't need comforting, I don't deserve it. This whole situation is my fault. If I hadn't gotten in the way, she would be normal. Why did I have to take her?

"Stop it Hika." Kaoru said to me when I started to chew on my lip. He knows what I am thinking. I am sure of it.

I stiffened up a bit and attempted to regain my composure. "I'm sorry Kaoru."

"What for?"

"I gonna back off now..." I stood up and waved to the bartender. "Hey, you. I'm gonna leave my card, put my brothers drinks on the tab too. Give it to him when he leaves."

The guy nodded and continued to work. Kaoru's hand shot out to me as I began to step away from counter.

"What do you mean 'back off'?" His eyes were trimmed with tears. I blinked and shook my head. I can't stand to see him in tears. I have to leave.

"If anyone can get Haru back it's you." I paused a moment. "She belongs to you and I ruined everything by getting in your way. Besides..." I slipped out of his grasp and stepped back from him. "I've been such a 'dick' to her. She will never forgive me now. So why bother going back."

"No Hika, you can't quit." Kaoru stood up and trailed me a few steps. "Come with me to Haru's place. She will forgive you. I know it."

If we were any louder I am sure we would have drawn a crowed. Luckily two things were in our favor. The place was almost empty and those that were here, were too hammered to care. So much for high class society. Even these people drink themselves into the ground. And when I get home, I am gonna do the same.

"I'm done Kaoru. If she wants to whore herself out then it's fine. She can live her life. I won't stand in the way. I won't change her. I sure as hell won't change the way I feel about it." I bit my lip. "Even if I do love her."

I turned my back on my twin but before I left completely I said. "Take care of her ok?"

Kaoru didn't call me back. That's fine. I am gonna go home and maybe I will see him there when he gets back.

I hailed a cab, climbed in, and gave the driver directions to my place.

The worst part of all of this was that I told her I would never leave her . When Kaoru and her had their little tiff a while back. I told her I would be back in a day or two but that nothing she could do would make me hate her.

I broke that promise. I don't deserve her forgiveness.

Honestly, I was tempted to take Kaoru's offer. I won't admit it out loud. I don't even want to admit it to myself. Despite the fact she's changed into some stupid girl, I do love her. Even if she chose to become a whore over our friendship I can't help but want to see her.

_God damn it._ I thought while leaning my head against the glass of the window. _ I miss her._

_

* * *

_

**Kaoru : Just before the accident**

Hika is such a dumb ass. He has no idea how much Haru misses him. I don't know how he can stand being away from her. I couldn't do that. It was hard enough when I got freaked out and tried to avoid her so I could think about the shock she gave me. It's impossible to stay mad at her.

She's at the gala right now, doing what she does best. Being the most charming girl in the world. I don't know how she does it. The world adores her. Men, women... no matter who it is, they are all drawn to her.

It's probably why I fell in love with her.

When I finally accepted her choice, things just seemed to work out. We were enjoying our time together even though I had kept my distance when it game to bedroom activities. I just wanted her to want me again.

Not because I look like Hika, and not because I was part of the Ouran circle. I never want her to think of me as a paying customer. It would kill me if she though I only wanted sex from her. She was my Haru. My little tanuki. Even if I lost my chance to keep her to myself, I will never stop wanting her.

If that means I have to share her then so be it. It doesn't mean I have to like it though. In fact, it kind of pisses me off to think about her being used.

I have go no problems with Neckozawa or Haninozuka. Hell, I don't even have a problem with the Suo guy. My deal is with Otori. He admitted to me that she is the most compliant girl he has ever had. He never shared any details but the idea of him using her to get to us... it fucking made me want to punch him.

I only know this because Haruhi told me while I was helping her get dressed up. I know she saw the anger building up, because she made me swear never to tell Hikaru. To be honest, I agree with her. Hikaru would kill him. He already wants to kill Otori for even allowing her into the group.

I promised her I wouldn't say anything. I promised her I would support her if she decided to remain in the circle or if she decided to leave.

Hikaru wasn't at home when I got back to the mansion. I looked for him but he was no where to be found. No one knew where he was, not even mom. He took his cell phone, so I tried to call him.

I got the voice mail, "Hika, It's Kao. Where are ya? Ah, well... never mind. Just let me know your alive and not drinking yourself in to a hole. I love you, 'kay?"

I hung up the phone and found myself wandering. I got frustratingly bored and decided to do some work. It would be fun to make more dresses for Haruhi. So I pulled out my sketch book and started to draw.

But after a half hour of this I got really sad. I looked down at my sketch book and bit my lip. Without even noticing I drew... a wedding dress. I pushed the book away from me and stood up and away from my desk in record speed.

My heart was beating quickly. Why the hell did I do that? I stopped drawing wedding dresses when I lost her to Hikaru. Selfish I know, but it was my silent rebellion. No one knew about it, not Haru and definitely not Hika. I didn't want to ruin their happiness, even if I was hurting inside. I love them both so much it hurts.

I tossed the pencil that was still in my hand at the desk. Frustrated at myself for not putting my own wants and needs up front. What do I do? What else could I do?

Last time I gave into my needs when she was Hikaru's. I was having a wonderful time with her here at the mansion. We were playing a game of cards. I know, such an innocent thing right. Well, some how we got into a discussion about romance and what brings out desire.

At one point we both reached out for a card and our hands touched. It was a selfish moment for sure but I once our finger tips touched, I looked her in the eye and took her hand into mine. Leaving my chair I came up beside her and kneeled in front. She sensed what I was about to do and her eyes grew soft and loving. She had smiled at me and it took my breath away. I quickly kissed her, pulling her into my arms.

That was when Hika and I started the game. That was when I turned into the other demon again. I didn't give a damn anymore on who she wanted. I only cared that she remained with us, even if I had to share her with Hika.

I think the thing that scared me the most was when we had that pregnancy scare during our senior year. Both Hika and I had been with her within a few days of each other. If there was a kid, we would have never known who the father was. Identical genes make things like that hard to determine.

That was when my brother and I began to plan things out. It was also when Haru went on a strict contraception kick.

Now, as I wander around the house to find something to do, I wished I had fought harder. Either against Hikaru or against my own urges. Haru deserves a chance at happiness and like she said many times... we ruined marriage for her.

It was getting late and I started to fall asleep on my bed. I had nothing better to do. I was bored. Haru was busy, and Hika was no where to be found.

While I was drifting asleep, I heard my phone ring. The tone was unrecognizable. I frowned, groaned and sat up. I picked up the phone and answered.

"Kaoru here." I yawned.

"Kaoru! This is Tamaki. I am so sorry. I am really really really sorry."

I sighed. "Chill boss." I started calling him that when I joined the circle. It couldn't be helped. He acted like the top dog of the whole deal. "Slow down. What are you going on about?"

"It's Haruhi. She's... she's"

My heart stopped. Did something happen to her? "Tamaki, tell me!" I snapped. "What happened to Haru?"

"She's in the hospital. She fell down the stairs."

I didn't even notice that I dropped the phone.

* * *

**Hikaru: A few minutes later.**

I heard my phone ring earlier and I listened to the message. Kaoru sounded bored. I know he's worried about me being drunk again but at this moment, I wasn't. In fact I was a little busy.

Some how the only thing I could think of was Haruhi and how much I wanted to see her. Then the thought of her face came to me, then another thought followed. Her face was not the only one like that.

Megumi Kanoya the model. I didn't lie to Haru, this girl was just a face. But right now I needed that face. I needed to loose myself in her.

We spent several hours in bed together. All day in fact.

Then my phone rang again. Kaoru's ring tone. So once again I ignored it. Once the phone was done ringing I reached over, picked it up and turned it off.

I didn't want to be bothered.

* * *

**Kaoru – At the hospital**

She was in bad shape. My eyes were tear filled when I burst into the hospital. "Haruhi Fujioka!" I yelled at the woman behind the reception counter.

My blood was burning in me because she took her sweet ass time, "Calm down sir" she said to me.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down. Otori had her brought here. I need to see her. NOW!"

At Kyoya's name she flinched and said the room number. I ran. No thoughts were in my head as I ran down the hallway, searching number by number for her room.

My fucking idiot brother wasn't answering his phone, so I had been gripping my cell in my hand. My fingers were going numb in the process.

I finally got up to the room, I didn't even register the presence of anyone other than my girl in the bed. She was covered in bandages and... bruises. Oh god. She looked horrible.

I ran to her side. "Haruhi! No. Oh god."

She twitched a little and her eyes opened slightly. She was alive. I breathed out a sigh of relief but my eyes were tearing up. I knew I was crying.

"Mr. Hitachiin." I finally noticed the doctor in the room. Reluctantly, I took my eyes off of her and looked at the man in the white coat. "She is sedated. She won't wake fully for a while."

"But... but she's gonna make it. Please tell me she is gonna make it." I wanted to touch her but I couldn't see a place on her body that didn't look beat up.

"It was a close call and it could have been worse. Mr. Otori tells me you are her next of kin but he didn't tell me your relationship with this girl. I would normally ask you to fill out her charts but it seems it has been taken care of already."

My insides were shaking when I looked back down on my Haruhi. Her eyes were closed now and bruises were starting to show up. She bruises easily. Her skin was so delicate and I can only imagine how bad these bruises were going to look when they came into full bloom.

"What..." I choked out. "What are her in.. inj..."

"Her injuries?" The doctor finished for me. He pulled out the chart and flipped the pages. " She broke three ribs, two on her right, one on her left. Her right shoulder took heavy damage. The right arm is broken. Her left femur had dislocate for her hip, but we were able to fix that easily enough. Her right ankle was sprained. She has a hairline fracture in her left tibia. And severe bruising all over."

With each injury I felt my heart drop. Though I noticed he said nothing about her head or neck. I only noticed that because it was what I was listening for.

I gulped the hard lump that was building up in my throat. "Her head?" I said when I brushed my hand across her forehead. Gently since I didn't want to cause her any more pain.

"Ah yes. She had a minor concussion but luckily she was able to take the majority of the damage to her right side. It's a miracle she didn't break her neck." He tilted his head, probably trying to read into my relationship with her. He shook it off and said, "Ms. Fujioka will pull through. It looks worse than it actually is. We will keep her here for a week at least unless Mr. Otori wishes for us to keep her longer."

My tears were falling down steadily. But now I was able to take her left hand into mine since I knew it wasn't broken. I kissed her forehead then under her eye on her cheek.

Just a few hours ago, she was well. Just a few hours ago we had made love for the first time in ages. And now, she almost died on me. Whispered to her, "Haru, please open your eyes."

I don't know why I expected her to hear me or for her to even react. She was asleep. I kissed her again and stepped away to make another call to Hikaru.

* * *

**Hikaru – about 3 in the morning.**

I looked over to my left side and saw the girl beside me. Megumi was sleeping with her arms tucked under her chin. She slept like an angel and suddenly I felt sick.

I pulled away from her and slipped out of the bed. That does it. I can't take this anymore. I can't block her out.

So what if she is sleeping with other guys. I just slept Megumi. What kind of fucking hypocrite am I if I can do that kind of shit?

I promised her I wouldn't leave her. I promised I would love her no matter what. I am a fucked up friend. I gave up to early. I can only hope some how, some way, she would forgive me.

I found my jeans and pulled them on. Then I picked up my cell phone. I should never have turned it off. Kaoru is probably freaking out.

So I wasn't surprised when I saw that there were five voice mails and tons of missed calls on my logg. I frowned.

Kaoru was really worried. I checked my voice mail. The first message; "Hika answer your phone, it's Haruhi something bad has happened. Call me"

My heart dropped. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on over my head and listened to the second message. "Where the fuck are you? I said Haruhi is hurt. Get off your high horse and get over yourself."

Third message: "Shit, you need to turn your fucking phone on. I know you have it off. When you get this message... ghaaa. I don't want to talk to you right now. I'm heading to the hospital."

The fourth message was a kicker for me. Kaoru was crying: "She's alive you selfish bastard. Just thought you should know. I'm at the Otori's main hospital. You know the one. We took mom there for her appendix surgery."

When I got to my car the last voice mail started. It was sent about two hours ago. ""God damn it Hikaru, Pick up the fucking phone. This is the last message I am leaving. If you don't get down here now... Achhh.. You know what. Never mind. Don't come. We don't need you here. When I get home tonight don't even bother talking to me. This is the last time I am gonna allow you to hurt her. I figured you would at least get over yourself enough to see if she lived or not."

The message ended and I stood there next to the car. I was stunned. I was numb. There was no way I would have known that things were this bad. God damn it, why did I turn off my phone.

Haruhi will never forgive me now. I screwed up so bad... I... I … I don't deserve her forgiveness.

But... I gotta see her for myself.

* * *

**Kaoru- 4 am**

I walked around the manor but Hika wasn't there. I have no idea where he is and at the moment I don't care. I left the hospital a little bit ago. I didn't want to but Tamaki had a point. I needed to sleep if I was going to spend the next day with her.

I had to get all my affairs in order. I needed to leave instructions for the secretaries at the office. I should talk with mom and let her know what happened. I had to make sure to leave orders for the maids to clean up Haru's room and make sure it was accessible when she got out of the hospital. That meant moving things around.

There was no guarantee that she would stay here, but I wanted to be prepared in case she wanted to. I also needed to hire some people to go to her house and make it safe.

I was tired and I needed to get some sleep. I would go back to the hospital in the morning and spend as much time with her as I can.

* * *

**Hikaru- 4am**

Kaoru wasn't there. I knew that because a nurse spotted me come in and said. "Oh, Mr. Hitachiin. You are back. I take it you changed your mind about staying. I was about to check on Ms. Fujioka right now. I will join you."

She was too chipper to be allowed in a hospital. I knew she thought I was Kaoru. Since Kao would be the type to handle this kind of chatter. But I shut up and took it. I had no right to complain and if need be, I could pretend to be him for a little while. I didn't need to be held up with questions.

When I entered the room I stopped in my tracks. I felt my blood freeze.

Haruhi looked terrible. The nurse checked Haru's vitals and jotted down notes on her chart then she placed the chart on the table nearby. I waited till she left the room, smiling at me, and I snatched up the chart as quickly as I could.

There was a list of her injuries. The blood that was frozen began to drain from me. I looked at my girl.

"Oh Haruhi." I said and bent down to her left side. I took her hand and kissed her cheek. She moved and opened one eye.

"Haruhi... I..." She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. I bit my lip and laid my head on the bed next to her. "I am so sorry."

She didn't move at all after that. Neither did I.

Haruhi, my beautiful Haruhi was bruised all over. That skin of hers was so delicate, so smooth the last time I saw her. She may have been angry, she may have been two seconds away from punching my lights out but she was healthy. She was spectacular and she was conscious.

Right now, looking at her. The only thing I can think of was how stupid I was for leaving her. I was such a fucking idiot.

I began to cry right there. Holding her hand and whispering to her how sorry I was. Eventually though I knew I needed to leave.

Kaoru won't want me here. Not now. Not after all that's happened. I would spend a few more hours with her then I would go home.

**Kaoru.**

He came home just as I was leaving. I glared at him but he didn't look me in the eyes.

"I..." He tried to say.

"Don't even bother." I said walking past him and out the door. Hikaru and I didn't talk that morning.

A few days passed. I visited her every day and came home each night. Hika and I passed each other but we didn't talk. This time I was pissed.

I was angry with him. He didn't have to ignore my calls. He didn't have to ignore Haruhi. If he was any kind of friend to her, if he was any kind of lover to her, he would be there. He would be sitting at her side everyday, holding her hand. He would be there talking to her even when she's unconscious.

Haruhi's bruises were darker now, but the smaller ones were starting to fade. The doctors put her right arm in a cast and bandaged her up really good. She looked like crap but it was better than the day they brought her in.

Tamaki came everyday with roses for her bedside. He said that fresh roses ever day made things better and that when she woke up it would be best if the flowers were at their fullest bloom when she saw them.

Haninozuka and Morinozuka came in as often as they could. Honey would take my spot for a while so he could hold her hand. He talked with her and brushed the hair from her face gently. He was wonderfully tender with her and it made me smile. I was glad she had a friend like him.

Umihito came in with the girl from the circle. Reiko, I think she was called. They prayed and cast spells around the room and at one point Reiko placed her hands on Haru and sang a song that was so beautiful I almost started crying again. Umihito told me it was a healing curse. It would speed up the healing process and make her bones stronger so that she would be more resistant to breaks in the future.

Kyoya visited too, though without the overly affectionate behavior that the others brought. He told me about the investigations into how she fell in the first place. There were security camera's around the mansion at the time of the Gala. Safety precautions he said.

As it turned out, Ayanokouji was the cause of it all. She pushed her down. The moment I heard this I would have killed that woman. Normally, I wouldn't be so violent but this was Haruhi. Anyone who lays a hand on her would be the subject of a good beat down.

I wasn't given a chance to deal with it unfortunately. Kyoya had already her sent to trial for attempted murder. She was convicted within an hour or so.

That was all I needed to hear.

Right now I was sitting beside her, alone. She was breathing evenly and I was rambling on and on about how much I loved her. About how much I couldn't wait for her to wake up so I could kiss her and hold her again.

Then I heard her voice. "Ka...Kaoru."

I jumped up and leaned over the side of her bed. I almost fell to my knees when I took her hand into mine.

"Haruhi!" I breathed her name, in shock and yet so happy that she was speaking.

"You've been here... all the time?" She whispered. Her voice was hoarse from not being used. But she smiled at me. The most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"As much as I could be. Oh, Haruhi." I cried. "You're back."

* * *

_That was a fun chapter to write. Hard, I admit, but fun non the less. Now that Haruhi is awake the story will return to normal._

_Also, I have some good news. This year at anime expo in los angeles I will be holding a contest. The prizes range from some of my fanart prints or a cd of one of my fanfics in audio format. See here for more. zellykat. deviantart .com/journal/38701460/_

_Also, i went over my story and noticed some of the phrases and things were missing. I am sorry if there were chuncks of story missing. Like the fact that in the early chap when Haru texted Kaoru her secret, she gave him a web address. Somehow it didn't show up on the online version of my story. Sorry about that._


	26. Visitations

I heard him talking, that soft sweet voice.

My mind was starting to clear up, between the dreams and my previous attempts to wake up, I couldn't tell what was real.

At times I thought that it was Hikaru sitting next to me, other times it was Kaoru. There were other voices too, my other boys by the sounds of it. And a beautiful voice singing to me, calling to me.

But when I finally came to, only Kaoru was there. He was talking to himself.

Or was he talking to me?

I looked at him sitting there in the chair beside me. He looked tired. Like he had very little sleep. How long was I out?

And where was Hika?

I tried to speak but nothing came out. I tried again "Ka..Kaoru."

He jumped up, shocked by my voice. I watched him scramble to my side and he took my hand.

"Haruhi!" He breathed my name. Like he was unable to believe I was awake. His face was so sad, but so happy. I wish he wouldn't cry.

"You've been here... all the time?" I asked. It was so hard to talk and I am sure it sounded terrible. The last thing I wanted to do was make him worry about me.

He smiled at me with tears in his eyes. His voice was breaking up when he said "As much as I could be. Oh, Haruhi, You're back."

I wanted to move my right arm to run my fingers through his hair but I couldn't. All I felt was a searing pain. I hissed and his head snapped up. He got to his feet and said "Don't move. Let me call the nurse. She should refill your meds."

I looked at him then to the IV next to me. Hmmm... no wonder I slept so well.

"Kao, how long was I out?"

He faced me after he pushed the button behind my headboard. The tear stained grinning boy came down to look into my face. "Honestly. I lost track of time."

"Hikaru?" I asked, testing the waters. I needed to know.

Kaoru shook his head. "He... he didn't come."

He didn't? But I could have sworn I saw him. It must have been a dream.

I was suddenly sad. Hikaru had said so many wonderfully sweet things in those dreams. Things about missing me and wanting our trio back together. I thought that there was a slight chance the real Hikaru was here beside me at least once or twice.

But Kaoru's head shake made me want to go back to sleep. I want those dreams. I sighed.

The nurse came in just then. She was looking thrilled to see me awake.

"Ms. Fujioka. This is wonderful. And look who is still here. Mr. Hitachiin when do you ever find the time to rest?" Kaoru frowned at her. She just giggled.

Once she got the pain killer into my IV, she left us alone. Only after promising to inform Kyoya that I was awake.

"What happened?" I asked him

"What do you mean what happened?" He looked worried.

"I mean what happened to me. What did I do to end up here?" I asked. All I remember was the amazing day I spent with Kaoru and having a disagreement with Ayanokouji but after that... there was nothing.

Why was I in so much pain? Did I get hit by a car?

"Haruhi, you don't remember?" He looked more concerned than before.

"I remember the gala. I remember... us?" I tried to smile but that hurt so I stopped.

I thought that mentioning our intimate moment would make him smile again or at least make a joke... but it didn't work out that way. He started to change from happy relief to anger. I saw it in his eyes.

"You gotta be fucking kidding?" He cried out coming to kneel beside me. "You fell down the goddam stairs.. no ...you were_ pushed_ down those stairs by that whore from the circle!"

"Ayano...kouji...? She pushed me down the stairs?" I just couldn't believe that. Why would she do something like that? What did I do to make her want to push me?

"Yes, She tried to kill you." He looked down, breaking our eye contact.

"Kaoru" I hesitated before touching his arm. "What's wrong?"

He was trying to control the shaking by squeezing his hands into fists, the fabric of the bedding bunching under his grip.

Kaoru was never one for temper tantrums like his bother and I could see that he was fighting this. But he lost, he stood up walking away from me in a huff, then he spun on the spot facing me.

There were tears in his eyes as he looked down on me. He looked from my bandages to my broken arm and down to my ankles. The cast I wore must have made it worse since he shifted his gaze away from my leg and back to me.

"I can't take this anymore Haruhi. I've always supported your choices and I will always be supportive of what ever life you lead. But.. but… I can't handle this."

I shifted myself to sit up but only caused more pain to shoot through my body. I tried to ignore it. "Hey, don't think this is your fault."

"God Dammit Haru. Threatening calls, treacherous bitches and from what Kyoya told me you were stranded in the woods for hours! Please you need to quit this life. Marry me.. marry Hikaru. I don't care. Just take our name and you will never have to work again. I swear it. We will take care of you. Just… just…"

He broke off and dropped to his knees beside my bed. His head was at the edge and I knew he was crying.

"We can't loose you." He whispered. "I can't loose you."

"Kaoru.." I said using the only hand I could move to brush my fingers in his hair. "Kaoru, look at me."

He looked up reluctantly. I smiled at him. "You will never loose me. I'm sorry I worried you. I'm sorry that I wasn't safe. I promise to take better care."

"You can't know that. This job... it's..."

"It's was I do. Not who I am. Kao, I like being around them. Just as much as I like being with you and Hika." I tried to sooth him. His nerves looked like they were calming down.

He gave me a tender look, and I put my hand under his chin. "Kiss me Kaoru." I whispered. "You said you wanted to when I became conscious again, didn't you?"

He blinked.

"Just because I was asleep, it didn't mean I couldn't hear you. You said you couldn't wait till I woke up so you could kiss me again."

Without a second to spare he lifted himself up and placed his hands on either side of my head. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

* * *

It was about four in the afternoon and in all honesty, I was fucking tired. True, I had been sleeping for nearly a week but I found that being awake and dealing with the men I call lovers can be exhausting. Especially Tamaki.

I looked around the room, at the five men by my side. Kaoru, ever present was organizing my release with the nurse and doctor in the corner of the room. Kyoya was beside him. The silent Takashi was nearby leaning against a wall.

Tamaki was at my right because Honey was at my left. The overly affectionate man was continuously brushing the hair off my forehead and pressing kisses all over my face.

"Tamaki" I said groggily as he place a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Please, save it for the bedroom." I joked.

Honey giggled at Tamaki's shocked expression.

"I was only being affectionate with my favorite girl." He whined softly.

"Thanks, really... but I just want to rest a bit more." I winced a little when I felt a pain in my right side. Tamaki jumped back thinking he might have hurt me.

"Sorry sorry sorry." He said quickly. I smiled at him, laughing a little at his reaction. It seemed to calm him down a bit.

Honey had my left hand in his, he gently tightened his grip to get my attention.

"Haru-chan" he said softly. "You have to promise to call me if you need someone to help you out. 'kay? I wanna take care of you. Takashi too." He looked to Takashi and he nodded in reply to Honey's comment.

"Thanks guys." I replied. Then I yawned again.

"You should get some rest" Kyoya said coming up behind Tamaki. "You have one more night before the doctor thinks he should be able to let you go home. Then you shall be set up with Kaoru for a couple nights before we can allow you to go back to your house. The contractors are still there."

"What?" I asked a little dazed. "Why are there contractors at my house?" I stared at him, giving him a pitiful attempt at a glare. My face was still sore in various places and facial expressions were difficult.

"You didn't think we would let you go back without making adjustments, what with your current limitations." He looked straight into my eyes and shared a smirk with me.

"I should have figured." I said.

"You will also have someone with you at all times until you are fully healed." Kyoya continued.

"No." I tried to sit up and felt a sharp sting in my ribs. I yelled out a little and hissed. Tamaki and Honey both jumped up to support my back and helping me back down onto my bed.

"I think you just proved my point. So yes, I will have someone with you at all times. Haruhi, your schedule is officially in my hands until you are healed."

Karou spoke up. "Wait. No, let me handle that, please. I know Haru better than anyone here and..." He looked at me, "I'm gonna be taking time off work to stay with her."

"You want to plan her visitations?" Kyoya asked him skeptically. "Do you think you will be able to tolerate it? Seeing how you are still in love with her?"

The rest of the boys looked at Kaoru then at me. I am sure they all were aware of our past history but I wasn't sure if they knew about our current standings.

Kaoru nodded. "Haru knows how I feel but I'd do anything for her." He and I locked eyes and smiled at each other.

"Thanks, Kao." I said softly.

"Any time tanuki." He practically whispered back.

"Well in any case, Kaoru, you can take care of that. As for us" he glanced to the other men. "We must be leaving. You have company coming and it would be best if we were not around."

"Huh?" I asked, "Who?"

Kaoru chuckled. I frowned.

No one answered my question but seeing as Kao wasn't in a bad mood, I knew it couldn't be his brother.

"Everything will be fine my angel." Tamaki whispered in my ear.

Honey left my side and placed a hand on Kaoru's arm, patting it slightly. "You are a good guy Kaoru, I am glad she always has you to count on." He smiled at Kao and nodded to Takashi.

One last kiss on my lips and Tamaki stepped away from me. As he left the room he slapped a pat on Kyoya back and the two of them departed. Honey and Takashi following behind.

The doc had left with them and Kao and I were sitting in silence. I yawned again, then winced at the strain on my face.

"Don't go to sleep just yet." He said.

"Why not?" I challenged.

"Because the parents are here." He smirked at me when he was my eyes get really big.

"Oh no." I glanced around the room. Looking for... anything to shield me from what I knew was coming. Kaoru started laughing.

"Relax Haru." He said between fits of laughter.

But just as I was gonna snap a retort I heard. "!"

My dad ran into the room then stopped dead in his tracks when he got a good look at me. I could see him resisting the urge to throw himself on me. It was obvious even to my dad that I couldn't be touched right now and the natural reaction of his was thwarted, if only for a moment.

"Oh dear!" Mama Hitachiin walked in and placed her hand on her mouth when she saw me. Behind her was her husband, who the twins have me calling Pops. I would groan right about now but it hurts too much.

"Hey dad," I said to my father when he came up beside me and placed a red lipstick kiss on my cheek.

"Oh... oopps. Sorry honey." he said when he saw the red mark left behind. "Let me..."

"No dad." I said and he stopped.

Kaoru spoke up. "Her face still hurts." He stood and went to the sink in the hospital room and wet a paper towel before coming back to me. Carefully he wiped the lipstick off my cheek.

"Haruhi, baby. Tell daddy what happened." He said.

"Yes, please. Kaoru wouldn't tell us." Mama said. Pops ,in the corner by the window, just nodded his head.

"He didn't?" I looked at him and he shrugged.

I thought about it for a bit. Then said, "I was at a work party and a rival and I had a disagreement. Somehow... I ended up here."

"The stairs, Haruhi." Kaoru said exasperated. Probably at my lack of detail. "She pushed you."

"Oh god." Mama said before coming to my left side. "Do you need anything? Anything at all? We are here for you dear. You know that."

She and my father shared a glance and nodded.

I smiled at the camaraderie between those two. And yes, Mama knows my father is an escort. She kinda finds it funny. Hmm... she probably wouldn't think it was so funny if she knew the girl her sons are in love with followed that same path.

"I'll be fine" I said to them.

Pops came up to me and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "You look exhausted."

I nodded and attempted to lift my left shoulder in a shrug. Not my smartest move.

"Easy baby" My dad said.

"Kaoru," Pops said to his son. "Where's your brother?"

I looked at Kao, then to each of the parents. Mama looked at the nervous expression on my face and to the angry look Kaoru was giving.

"Don't tell me you boys are fighting again." She placed her hand on her forehead. "Haruhi, I don't understand where you found the patience for my sons but you..."

"He's not coming." Kaoru snapped.

I frowned and looked down but my father asked. "Why? What happened?"

My mouth went dry at that moment. How do I tell them what happened between us? Would Mama forgive me? Would Pops?

Is this going to be another mistake that I am going to undoubtably make?

I swallowed the lump that was developing in my throat and spoke up, "Hikaru hates me now."

My dad was first surprised by those words but that looked changed to fury when he saw a tear fall from my eye. I admit. This still kinda hurts. To think about Hika and know that he would refuse to see me even after all of this.

I am starting to miss my dreams.

Mama gently brushed her fingers through my bangs. "Honey, Hikaru loves you. He could never hate you."

"He's probably just throwing another tantrum." Pops said.

My eyes couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They just started falling. I love the Hitachiin's. I love how much optimism they have and how much faith they have in mine and the boys relationship. They are just so good to me.

"Did he..." Dad started, being as hesitant as possible. "Did he find out?"

"Find out what?" Mama asked.

I sighed. "He saw me with another man."

There was silence around the room. My dad knew what I meant so he was feeling the full blow of my revelation. The other two were just staring at me, confused. I am sure they knew about their sons liaisons, but I know they thought I was only ever involved with the twins.

Trust me, when that issue was brought up, years ago, it wasn't any easier to talk about.

"I don't understand. You two weren't exclusive... That shouldn't be..."

"Drop it, mom. He didn't show up when I called him. He didn't even call me back. I told Hikaru to not bother showing up here. And I expected him to ignore my threats and still come see her, but he hasn't. Ok. I have been with her all day long. Everyday. He hasn't shown his face, not once. There are no records of him even coming into the hospital." Kaoru was yelling and his eyes were watering.

"Kao." I said. "It's ok. We don't have to talk about it anymore. 'Kay?"

He looked at me, biting his lip to keep from bursting out in frustration yet again.

Pops grabbed ahold of his wife's shoulder. "Honey, look at the girl. She's tired, she needs to rest."

I gave him a thankful smile. Mama nodded and kissed my forehead and my dad kissed my cheek again. Both of them leaving lipstick on me. I sighed and Kao smiled at the sight.

"Haruhi," My dad whispered. "He's gonna come around. Trust me. No one can stay mad at you forever. Besides, he is gonna have to get used to the idea, my little courtesan."

I rolled my eyes at him and watched as all the parents walked out the door. Each wishing me good bye's. Kaoru's mom and my dad each blowing kisses at us. Sheesh.

A moment of silence past.

"Did you really tell him to stay away?" I asked as I felt my chest constrict.

Kao only nodded but said nothing else when the nurse reappeared with tray. There was a syringe that she promptly picked up when she stood at my bedside. Tapping it to get the air bubbles out she gave me an encouraging smile.

"All done visiting?" She chirped.

Kaoru answered her. "Yeah. I think that's it."

He took another paper towel from the sink area again, wet it, and made his way back to me so he could wipe away the wonderful lipstick marks.

"Ok. Are you ready for another long night of rest, Ms. Fujioka?" she didn't wait for my response before she stuck the needle into my I.V.

I blinked up at her while Kao wiped across my forehead., "What was that?" I asked.

She giggled at me and my current predicament. "It's gonna make sure you sleep without pain."

I rolled my eyes at the cheeriness in her voice and couldn't help but think that this whole situation was just too much. I didn't get too much time to dwell on it because as soon as she left the room Kaoru took my good hand in his.

"I will wait till you fall asleep before I go home."

"Kaoru."

"Yes, Haru"

"Go home and get some sleep." I grumbled.

He smiled. The gleam in his golden eyes returning, "Ummm... Nope." Then he kissed my cheek.

No sooner had he done that, did I yawn. I was really tired. More so now then before the parents got here. And,to be honest. I was looking forward to sleeping. I wanted my dreams right now. Reality kinda sucked at the moment.

* * *

**Hikaru- Later that night**

Fuck it. I am going to see her.

Kaoru came home not long ago and I took that moment to grab my jacket and take off. I don't care that he is pissed off at me. I don't care that Haru isn't awake to even know I am there. So what if I was "banned" from seeing her.

When has that ever stopped me.

As soon as I got to the hospital I walked right past the reception lady, who no longer asked questions. I ignored the perky little nurse and made my way to her side.

I flinched again when I looked at her face. It wasn't as badly bruised now. The splotches were fading and I could see her beautiful skin returning to it's normal color. I don't know why she seemed so pale before.

"Haruhi." I said her name softly. "I'm... I'm here. It's... Hika" I sighed. " Geeze, I'm sorry, this sound so stupid. But... you know me."

I sat down on the chair beside her and brushed the tip of my fingers along her arm idly. The skin there wasn't so bad anymore.

She's so delicate, it's hard to believe she survived that fall.

"Haru. I know you aren't gonna hear this. Cuz well... I have been saying it every night now but, I'm sorry you know. I wish I could have been here when you woak up. I admit... I'm a coward."

"There is no arguing that point." A voice said behind me.

When I turned I found myself staring at two men. A blond dumb ass and a dark haired jackass. Both of them had glares directed at me. Suoh was balling his fists and slightly trembling, he probably wanted to kick my ass but I wasn't worried. I could take him.

Otori spoke next. "I was under the impression you were banned from visiting Haruhi."

"What's it to you!" I snapped. They had no idea what they were talking about. Haruhi and I are... well Haruhi and I. She is mine. Mine and Kaoru's. They... Ghaaaaaaa.

I stood up and gave them both a glare. I was so angry with them still. I could forgive Haru for everything but I didn't have to like it. I didn't have to like them.

"It's everything to us." Suoh said. "Your brother wants to protect her from _you _and your bad attitude. He put the order in to keep you away."

I stepped closer to Haruhi, in a stupid attempt to shield her sleeping body from them. "Whatever. Haru is the only one who can tell me she doesn't want to see me. Kaoru has nothing to do with this."

"Am I mistaken or weren't you the one who abandoned her?" Otori asked.

"Never." I snapped again. There was a pause as I thought for a moment. "Okay so I was mad and I avoided her but... I was just worried about her being with you bastards."

"Don't even start that." Suoh said.

I growled in my throat. "Who do you think you are? You guys are just using her. I love her. I have always loved her. I would never use her like you idiots have. I won't hurt her like that."

There was an incredulous chuckle from that blond idiot. "Not a single one of us has hurt her more than you already have."

I opened my mouth to snap back but the sound failed me. I glanced down to Haruhi, then back at them.

I... I hurt her. I was avoiding her and she... she was only trying to protect me when she kept me in the dark. She did what I asked, when I told her not to tell me. She was being her as always and I was myself... as always.

Fuck me.

I balled up my fists again and tore my eyes away from them. Those asses had a point. How was I going to make up for everything. She won't even hear my apologies right now. She won't even remember this.

I need to swallow my pride and get over it. It's... just so hard.

"Will she forgive me?" I didn't mean for that to come out of my mouth. It was just a thought, and I didn't expect and answer. However... I got one.

"If you want to do something for her then come with me." Otori said. "Takami, stay with Haruhi until Kaoru gets here."

I frowned at them but turned away to give Haru one last kiss on the lips. "I will make it up to you." I whispered in her ear then kissed the lobe gently. I am still afraid of causing her anymore pain, even though I know she won't feel it due to the massive amount of pain killers she is taking.

There was a hand on my shoulder, then a pat. "From what she told me about you boys. You mean everything to her." Suoh said. "She will forgive you."

I nodded. She means everything to me too. I blinked away a tear and looked at the guy. He smiled at me and laughed a little.

Maybe this Tamaki guy wasn't so bad. It annoyed me a little when he bent down to kiss her head but... I wasn't angry this time.

Shoving my hands into my pocket. I turned away and followed Otori out of the room.

* * *

**Haruhi – The next morning.**

I saw blond hair when I opened my eyes. Tamaki was beaming down on me. "Morning beautiful."

I yawned and smiled. My face didn't feel so stiff now. I must be getting better.

Tamaki didn't give me a chance to respond because he kissed my lips. I responded in turn and felt a surprising laugh come up from inside.

It felt odd to be honest. I was in a hospital and yet, I was still on the job. Always on the job with these men.

He pulled away, his smiled fading when he noticed my laughing. "What?"

"It's nothing." I said through soft chuckles of bubbling humor. "Good Morning, Tamaki."

His face returned to normal as his smile came back. He was such a beautiful man. I looked behind his head and out the window.

It was a beautiful day. I can't wait to go home and get better. I need to get up and move. I need to talk with my surprisingly big family... including Hika. I need to whack Kao on the back of the head for banning his brother from my side and I need to kiss each and every one of the boys who stood by me.

* * *

_Ah.. the healing process begins.. Who is up for more smut. Lol. _

_Also, there are a couple things I wanna let you guys in on. One. I sometimes post updates on my twitter about these stories, so if you have a twitter, give me a watch. Link is on my profile._

_Two, the story chosen for audio format is Sick day and the two sequels. Details are on my Deviant art journal about the contest to win a copy. _

_I am also thinking of starting a ustream broadcast for my drawing and writing. That way you guys can interact with me on what you would lke to see both fanart and fanfiction wise. I also want to talk about my original arts and stories. So if you are interested, let me know what you would like to see and when you would like the broadcasts. Saturdays seem to be the winning time period so far. Alright, thanks guys again for reading and I hope to have the next couple of chapters done soon. Hikaru will be back in her life soon and more fun is to come... also... we need to get Haruhi back to work. Right?_


	27. Healing pt 1

Two days at the Hitachiin mansion is not as fun as it sounds. Or at least for me it isn't.

Kao made sure to keep me as immobile as possible. He had a couple on the maids wait on me hand and foot. It's hard to describe the irritation of having to ask for help just to use the fricken restroom.

It will be over soon. Kyoya called me not to long ago to let me know that the renovations in my house were done. I don't know what they did.. I don't' want to know what they did. All I want is to go home and get some rest. I need to heal and get my life back to normal.

"Alright, you ready to go?" Kaoru chirped when he came into my room. I frowned at him.

"I can't get up... remember." I stated. He knows I can't get anything "ready".

He shrugged. "Morinozuka is downstairs right now. He is gonna make sure you get home safely."

I blinked. "Your not coming?"

"I gotta get back to work. Sorry about that."

"No... no. It's okay. It's not good for both of us to be out of work for this." I said matter of factly.

Kao laughed. "Right, because however will we survive without any money."

I rolled my eyes. Rich bastard.

"It's not the finances, Haru. I just found out that Hikaru hasn't been working either and now everything is just one big mess. Some one needs to organize things and since he's M.I.A... well, you get it."

I nodded. "So, Takashi, huh?"

"Yup. Let's get you out of that bed." Kaoru said smirking as he came up to my side. I saw his eye gleam with mischief.

"If you make another crack about my sex life..."

Laughing and faking innocence, Kaoru cut me off. "I wasn't going to say a thing."

"Yeah, right."

* * *

Takashi surprised me. He brought his own car and drove so smoothly that we didn't even hit a single bump in the rode. The ride itself was quiet, no conversation just soft music.

When we reached my gate Takashi typed in the code, waited for the gate to open and once it did, he drove up to the front door. I guess he didn't want to risk the long walk. Not like it matters, really, if we are parked here. I mean, who else is gonna park on my front lawn?

Without a single word escaping his lips, Takashi came to the other side of the car to help me out. I was kind of expecting him to put me into a wheelchair like Kaoru did but he held me in his arms and carried me inside.

He didn't use a key. Apparently they didn't lock the door.

It's safe to say I felt very calm when I got inside the familiarity of my home. True, I haven't had it for very long but it's my house. No servants, no staff of any kind. That's the way I like it.

Looking around I didn't see very many differences other than that the furniture was rearranged. Maybe some shelves were lowered. But nothing very drastic... so far.

"Takashi?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"What exactly did they change here?"

Very carefully, Takashi had brought me into the living room and placed me down on a new chair that wasn't there before. It reminded me of the chaise's at the twins place only instead of an arm rest for lounging on there was a high pillowy back for me to lean on.

It looked like a small bed. I frowned at it but it was better than being stuck in a reclining chair that wobbles. I wondered why they bought this, I could have just used the couch. Then again, why question it. The chair looked rather comfortable.

Takashi lifted my legs carefully and adjusted them so that I was situated without any unwanted pressure on my body before speaking.

"There are emergency buttons in every room." He stood up and looked down on me. He looked taller from where I sat. "There is an intercom system incase there is trouble and hand rails in the bathrooms."

I rolled my eyes. This is just too much.

Takashi stepped away from me and found a seat on the sofa. He regarded me with a nearly blank stare. I returned it.

Maybe it's because I spent the last two days with Kaoru or the last 10 years with the Hitachiins in general but the silence was killing me. Without realizing it, my mouth blurted out the only thought that came to my mind, "Why haven't we had a date since the day we first met?"

Takashi looked surprised. Hell, I was surprised by my outburst though it didn't show it. Our eyes connected before he blushed and turned away from me. Another moment of silence before he opened his mouth and said one word. "Mitsukuni."

I regarded him for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant by that. Only one thought occurred to me. It's the same thing that Kao does for his brother. "Does he like me or something?"

Takashi nodded. I wanted to roll my eyes and shake my head but I restrained myself.

"He likes Reiko too. Do you avoid her?" I asked.

He shrugged and nodded a bit.

"Why?"

Takashi sighed and moved forward as if to explain but he just looked at me. Sometimes silence can be annoying, luckily I am patient.

"Mitsukuni should be happy. I want him to be happy."

"You love him?" Strait to the point, I know. I guess it caught him off guard.

"He's my cousin."

I nodded at him because I knew this already. "I think, Honey would want you to be happy too."

There was another long pause of silence before Takashi, though hesitant, left the sofa, drew closer and kneeled in front of me.

He gave me a rare smile. "You smell like strawberries."

"You said that last time." I murmured.

"I like it."

"I know." I smiled back at him and used my good arm to touch my fingers to his face. He closed his eyes with a tranquil look as he pressed his face into my touch.

He is so sweet. I probably should have questioned him about this earlier... maybe before my accident. Then perhaps, I could... do more for him.

"Takashi." I said his name softly. His eyes opened to look into my face and slowly... very slowly, he leaned in to kiss me.

It was soft, warm and every bit as nice as I remembered. There was a tender feeling about the whole thing almost like he was trying to tell me more than words what he had been missing out on for the sake of his cousin.

I felt him pull back and I let him. What else could I do? He gave me a small smile at this and I... unable to help myself, ask him. "Can I do anything for you?"

He shook his head and leaned closer to my face again. "No."

I looked away from his eyes. Slightly embarrassed by my mistake in his interest in me. Maybe that kiss was just to prove a point and not because he wanted it. Maybe he kissed me to see that there really wasn't a spark for him. That is when he surprised me again.

"I want to do something for you." He said in his deep warm voice. Then his hands slipped underneath me and carried me carefully to my bed.

Of course I didn't point out the obvious.. that instead of taking me to the living room, he should have just carried me to the bed in the first place. Then this second trip wouldn't have been necessary.

Once we were in my familiar room, I took the few moments before he placed me down on the bed to look around. I wanted to see what they changed in here, and sure enough, there was a new door that hadn't been there before.

I frowned and Takashi noticed as soon as he laid me comfortably on the bed. He followed my gaze, then nodded in understanding.

I didn't have to ask.

"Your library was moved to the room next door." He said calmly.

"Was that Kaoru's idea or Kyoya's?" I asked him, smiling slightly.

He shook his head but didn't elaborate. I shrugged and let that thought slip my mind. So there was a new door, it really wasn't that important. Some one would tell me eventually, right?

I lifted my arms, beckoning him closer to my side. He obliged, carefully climbing up to be by my side. We both grinned at each other when our noses touched. There was something sweet about the way he looked at me.

His fingers came up under my chin and brought my lips close to his. He peck me very softly at first, his hands came up behind my neck supporting me as he kneeled by my side. I tilted my head back and accepted is kisses, which became more lingering each time.

I don't know what I expected. If I expected him to sleep with me, or if I were to do anything more _personal_ with him like I did for Tamaki, but I wasn't expecting what he said when I trailed my fingers down to his waist band.

He grabbed ahold of my hand, stopping me. Though he didn't hurt me. I blinked at him in surprise. "Takashi?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

I bit my lip. He touched my cheek then and leaned closer to kiss me again. We did this... simple touching, light kissing and careful caresses.. for what seemed like hours. Wonderfully tender hours.

The sun outside my window was going down and admittedly our kisses had by this time turned into touches. Also, for some odd reason, Takashi became more and more talkative.

He told some silly stories to me. Most of which were about his cousin and how adorable he was growing up. Don't get me wrong, it was endearing that he was finally opening up to me. It was just... weird.

His cell phone went off which startled the both of us out of a sleep we were falling into without even realizing it.

"Hello." Takashi said, surprisingly not sounding sleepy at all... but cheery. I don't know what to think of this.

Takashi was close so I could hear the other line clearly. It was Honey. "Takashi. Are you still with Haru-chan?"

"Yes, I am. She right here next to me. She is really adorable, just like the last time."

There was a giggle on the other side of the line. "You sound tired."

Takashi grinned at my shocked expression then answered his cousin. "Just a little."

Honey laughed again, "Let me talk to Haru- chan 'kay?"

"Yes yes, of course. One moment." Takashi handed me the phone before laying back down and closing his eyes.

"Um.. Hello." I said tentatively.

"Hey Haru-chan. I hope Takashi is taking good care of you." He chirpped.

"Yeah, He is. I think we are starting to become good friends." I said

"You like him?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I turned to look at the man in my bed. Amazingly he was already snoring softly. I guess you couldn't call it snoring but it was the best way I could describe it.

"That's good. He needs to with a person like you. It's good for him." Honey then whispered. "Takashi very rarely goes out. It's hard to find the right kind of girl for him. He is such a silly guy. Always worried about everybody else's happiness."

"I kind of noticed that."

He laughed at that then said, "Takashi is gonna spend the night but in the morning someone is gonna take over."

"Do you know who?"

"I do but I think I want to surprise you." He teased, "Can you wake up Takashi, I need to tell him something."

I nodded... then realizing I was on the phone said. "Yeah sure, hold on." I carefully shook Takashi's shoulder and his eyes popped open. I handed him the phone.

Once he took it he got up from the bed. I could barely hear the conversation at this point because he left the room.

For a moment I was lost in thought about this whole, "let's take care of the whore" game. I expect it from Kao but Takashi and Honey and the others... well... it's odd. I won't complain. I have no room to do that especially since I can't fucking move around.

I breathed out a sigh. I know it's going to take about two to four months before I can start walking again and it's irritating. I don't know how long I can take this before I crack.

Takashi came in soon after. He smiled at me and the frown that had began to appear across my face. "It's time for you to sleep now." He said perkily.

I admit... it kind of unerved me to see him like this.

He bent down, kissed my forehead and said " I will leave your door open."

"Wait!" I said quickly. "Your not staying with me?"

No, I was not intending that to come out as needy as it did. I am just not used to my clients... or friends for that mater, staying over and not being in my bed.

"I will there with my door open." He pointed to the guest room across the hallway from mine. I nodded in aquiest and he returned it with a nod of his own.

"Good night, Haruhi"

"Yeah, Good night."

* * *

Morning came and Takashi had gone. And to my surprise his replacements were his younger brother Satoshi and Honey's brother Yasuchika.

I awoke to the sounds of "No no no, stay away." Crash.

"How dare you insult your brother, Chika. You need to learn some manners. After all these years..."

I sat up quickly. Bad idea. It hurt like a mother fucker and cause me to yell out.

The sounds of running feet stopped.. then started again in my direction.

"Haruhi. Are you okay?" Satoshi shouted.

"Shit." I heard Chika say. "If something happens to her, we will be dead for sure."

"Speak for yourself. I did my part to look after her, you are the idiot who needed punishment. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have left that room."

I sighed and hissed a bit trying to lay back down when the boys bursted into my room. One on each side they helped me lay back down.

I groaned, winced then found my voice. "What the hell were you two doing?"

To hell with the formalities. I didn't care at that moment that they were, in a sense, the guys I worked for. Even if these two were not on my clientele, I probably shouldn't have shouted at them but, fuck it, I was hurting and they were being loud enough to make me jump like that.

The boys winced at that. Satoshi spoke, "It's my responsibility to keep Chika in line. He crossed it and, well.. I'm sorry, but he needed to be put back in his place."

"But in my house?" I deadpanned him

Satoshi and Chika began to fidget like kids who knew they did something wrong. Maybe it was for that reason I felt myself soften up.

"Look guys, I appreciate that you are here and all but I don't need the place demolished." I frowned thinking about the trouble it will cause when the rest of the boys find out. I will have to go back to the mansion and the guys will bring back the contractors.

"Sorry Haruhi." The boys said in sync.

Chika and Satoshi are not much younger than I am. Maybe about a year or two max but for some reason to look at them I see a couple of boys.

I let out a sigh, "What brought you two here, anyway? Neither of you has ever booked a date with me."

"Yeah," Satoshi stretched the word out while he scratched the back of his head. "Our brothers are really into you. It would be kind of weird to start messing around with the same girl."

Chika flopped down in the chair I had placed in the corner of my room. "Besides, I wouldn't exactly call it dating."

Satoshi glared at him in a warning to shut up.

"Still" I interjected. "Why are you here?"

Both boys looked at each other then back at me. "Well, to be honest we kinda wanted to talk with you." Satoshi said.

"About?"

Chika sighed. "About getting you out before things get messy. We could use your brains as our lawyer but after that incident with Ayanokouji we think that you would be better off outside of the circle."

* * *

^^; _Chapter was very long... ended up splitting it up. But I thought since this part was finished I might as well share it. Sorry for the cliffy. Hope to update within the next couple days._


	28. Healing pt 2

Wait, what? I stared at them openly, looking from one to the other in disbelief. The dark haired boy by my side, wasn't making eye contact with me but his light haired counterpart who sitting in the corner chair on my right side, was staring me down.

"So you're saying you want me to quit." I snapped at them, internally enraged at the thought being fired because of that woman.

They looked at each other, then at me. Both nodding when they looked my way.

"Seriously? If this is just because of the accident... I admit, I was careless this time but do you really think the other girls would be that cold hearted?"

"No" Satoshi said. "The other girls are great. Ayanokouji was a royal bitch and we all knew it. We just didn't think things would ever get this out of hand."

"So then why? This is my job for crying out loud." I tried to sit forward but flinched instead. Satoshi's reacted on instinct by placing his hands back on my arm. Attempting to settle me back down, and since I couldn't push him away, I let him help me.

Chika, still sitting in that chair, leaned forward supporting his weight with his arms on his knees. "We know that you won't lose out on anything. If you don't end up marrying one of the Hitachiins, one of our brothers, or their friends will ask you to marry them."

"Trust me, I am not the marrying type" I said sternly. He rolled his eyes at me before speaking again.

"Here's the deal. One way or another, another whore is gonna pull some crap. You are the favorite. They always target the favorite. Now we are here to offer you the way out since our older members are too stupid to see things clearly."

I felt a flicker of hopefulness, "So they don't want me to go?"

Satoshi made a pft sound, "You kidding? They love you."

Chika nodded in agreement. "If they had their way, you will be their courtesan for a long time. Years, as a matter of fact, but they don't see the danger they are putting you in. Is this something you really want, anyway?"

So the boys do want me and these two are only trying to help me. Though I really don't want to leave the circle, it was rather sweet of them to think about my safety.

I sighed and let the corners of my lips turn up into some sense of a smile. Satoshi and Chika looked at each other then at me, both of them waiting for me to give them an answer.

"I have to think about this." Truthfully, I felt stubborn on the inside. I want to keep entertaining the circle. I really want to keep my lovers. And yes, I know I am being selfish but it took years of spending time with the twins to learn that is okay to want for yourself.

Chika sat back in his chair and waved a hand as if to saw whatever. Satoshi gave a sort of half shrug.

"We kind of figured you would be like this. So when you're ready, you know where to find us." Chika said as he stood up and made for the door. "Satoshi. Our replacement will be here soon."

I blinked. I just woke up, was hit with an ultimatum and now they were leaving? Was this what Honey meant by surprise? Or was he just referring to the fact that I would wake up the two boys who were not my lovers? I frowned.

"You're leaving already?" I said to Satoshi who was still by my side. Chika had already left my room.

He smiled and gently patted my head. A little reminder of his brother was in that smile and affectionate gesture. He was a lot like him.. albeit a bit more talkative. The resemblance was there without a doubt.

"We needed to talk with you so we asked for the morning shift. Neckozawa is gonna be here. He is bringing Reiko so they can do some healing stuff on ya. Don't worry, they will avoid the sun as best they can. Then after that..." He made the last word draw out a bit longer as he thought, tapping his chin. ".. Tamaki Suoh is gonna spend the night."

I nodded at him. "Thanks Satoshi... For being concerned."

He chuckled good-naturedly and ruffled my hair again. "Takashi and Mitsukuni are right.. you are adorable." He laughed again. "And, you're welcome."

* * *

Soon enough the switch occurred. Umihito came in, dark cloak and all along with Reiko. The two of them looking very intimidating in the way they stood in my door way.

Reiko tilted her head, regarding me with a scrutinizing look. She was clutching a bag to her chest. I admired her dress, it reminded me of something Hikaru designed for me back in high school for a halloween ball. The biggest difference is that this dress was not as long.. nor as low cut. It was pretty none the less, like a Lolita dress. The perfect doll to stand beside Umihito who was covered in darkness.

I furrowed my brows a little when the silence continued. Interrupted only by Umihito's words. "Well Reiko? Which curse will be the most effective."

I flinched. Then I instantly regretted that because the pain shot through my ribs. I held back a moan and bit my lip.

Reiko smirked before replying. "A little physical contact maybe required, but the pain will be gone. Healing will be expeditious."

"Ah, I see. I believe I know of which you speak." He said before stepping into my darkened room. Did I mention that Satoshi had drawn all the curtains in the house? But he hadn't put candles on though. Instead the lights in my house were not just the "on and off" kind. They dimmed, so candles were no longer necessary.

He loomed above me and I could barely make out the grin on his face from under his hood. "Hello, my ailing siren. We have come to bring you comfort. After today, you shall walk again."

I felt my mouth fall open. Partly because I was freaking out due to the creepiness and partly because there is no way in hell I should be able to walk for another month.

Reiko came to the foot of my bed. She was smiling. "Umihito. Will you?"

He took off his hood and smiled back and Reiko. "Well, of course." Then he looked back at me.

"Don't be shy, little one" He said carefully and he came down towards me and gently took hold of my injured arm. He removed my sling and began lifting it up. I winced a little and hissed at the pain but he was able to get my arm up to shoulder height. "Haruhi, will you please help me to remove your shirt?"

I blinked. "What?"

"We must remove your clothing for this curse." Reiko said softly. I noticed that she had placed the bag onto the foot of my bed and she was currently pulling out candles, crystals and a vial of something oily. There was a bundle of what looked like dried plants tied with string.

Carefully I used my good arm to pull up the fabric of my shirt and together Umihito and I were able to get it off of me. I blushed when they both looked at my bared chest. I hadn't worn a bra underneath due to the difficulty of putting it on. So from the waist up I was completely exposed.

With smooth ease Umihito lowered my arm to my side. It hurt so badly I let a dry sob escape my lips.

Soon he moved his hands to my waist band and untied the strings to my pajama pants. I gasped when I realized he was going to remove those two.

"Hey, wait. no." I said blushing because now there were two people in my room. I would never be shy around Umihito otherwise, but it's not like I was used to getting naked in front of another woman.

"They all must be removed." The girl at the foot of my bed said to me.

Closing my eyes, I let out a sigh. "Fine."

I didn't want to look at them because once my pants were off, I knew that the underwear would follow... and soon enough it was removed. I bit my lip, hoping that Kaoru didn't walk in on this. The teasing would never end.

"Haruhi, we must remove your cast and wraps. Be calm, it will not hurt for long." Umihito's voice said calmly in my ear. I opened my eyes to look into his.

Before he continued he placed a kiss on my lips. Slowly and softly. I felt a smile tug at my lips when he pulled back.

"Just relax, close your eyes if you must." He said to me.

I really didn't want to watch, I figured I would freak out a bit to see him cut off the cast and I was afraid to watch him unwrapped the bandages from my sprained ankle. I trusted him without a doubt but I was more afraid of the anticipation of pain.

I waited patiently and held my breath at the right moments. Not once had a scream or yelp escape my lips. Not to say that it didn't hurt... because it did. It hurt a fucking lot since my bones were not finished healing yet.

"Are we ready, Reiko?" He asked.

She was lighting candles at each of the bedside stands. One on my right and one on my left. Then placed crystals right by them.

"Just about, Lord Neckozawa." She said before taking the vial of oil in her hands.

There were no more words waisted as he removed his cloak and wig. Then his shirt. I was grateful he stopped there, I was not very comfortable with the idea of sex at the moment. It may be a bit out of character for a whore to be prudish and all but physical activity was not something I considered a possibility what with my current limitations. It didn't matter that there was another in the room. I mean, seriously, look at my history with Kyoya.

Regardless, my heart was beating fast in anticipation as he climbed upon the bed, situating him self before me. Carefully, he parted my legs so he could kneel in front of Reiko poured the oil into his palms.

I gulped and waited for what was to come.

Reiko began chant in some language, and preceded to burn the bundle of herbs. She covered us with the smoke.

Umihito's hands came over my face, brushing across my forehead to my cheeks. "I won't harm you. Place your trust in my hands and soon you shall be healed."

And with those words his lips pressed gently against mine.

The hands on my face traveled to my shattered shoulder. It stung because he began to put some pressure on it, but in an instant the stinging lessened. Withing moments, it was gone and Umihito's hands were sliding down my arm towards my hand.

I kept my eyes closed while he maneuvered his way all over my body, touching each and every tender spot, making the pain go away. My mind completely erased the fact that I was laying there naked and vulnerable. I was unaware of anything other than the fact that I no longer hurt.

As a matter of fact, my brain completely let go of all the stress involving my personal life.

I focused on Reiko's melodic singing and the gently brush of Umihito's fingers traveling from my hips and pelvic area down my right calf to my foot. He repeated it with my other leg, touching me.. healing me. When he finished, he came back up to my face and kissed my forehead, my cheeks, nose then finally the lips.

I opened my eyes then and smiled at him. Reiko had finished her chant by this time and was now putting an end to her ritual.

Of all the things to say in this moment, of all the moves I could have made... all that came out was. "Wow."

* * *

The two dark figures in my room moved steadily around cleaning up after themselves. Reiko spoke to me.

"Haruhi, your nightwear. Where do you keep them?" Her moves were demure and her eyes were down cast. She was giving me a sense of privacy as she avoided staring at my naked body. Not that it mattered really. I was over the fact that she was in there. I was comfortable now.

Since I was not in pain anymore I finally had a clear enough head to gather my full surroundings. I had a bedside table on either side of the bed, but I was already aware of that.

I looked to my right; a corner chair, a window with the drapes closed, a few bits of furniture, one of which was a vanity. To my left; another corner chair, the door to my library.. (still strange to me, by the way), an armoire, big blown up portrait of the boys and myself (The photo from that shoot we did a while back), and at the foot of my bed was the dresser, another door ( possibly a walk in closet) and entry way to my room.

I pointed the dresser. "It should be in the second drawer." If Kaoru did re-arrange my stuff, he would know that is where I prefer them.

The girl walked over and rummaged through the drawer. Umihito, now fully cloathed but not with his cloak held out a hand to me.

"My lady?" He said indicating that I should take his hand.

I did, carefully moving the formerly broken arm, still unconvinced that it was fully healed. Amazingly so, it didn't even sting. There was a stiffness in it all the same but no pain. I smiled at him, took his hand and allowed him to assist me in standing.

And I did. I could stand.

Reiko came up to us with a night gown in her hands, she rumpled it up so that she could simply put it over my head and allow gravity to do the work putting it on. She gave me a smile which looked more like a smirk.

"Shall I leave you two?" Her eyes found Umihitos and her smirk grew. "Or do you wish me to stay and participate?"

Umihito laughed. "No need Reiko. I do not plan on ravashing her tonight."

He hadn't even made a comment on her hint of a threesome. I never would have pegged him for that kind of a guy. I shrugged the thought away, not surprised at all by the suggestion. It wouldn't be the first time I thought of having one. Though since I have a better rapport with Reiko than the others in the circle, I probably wouldn't complain if the opportunity arised.

As it were, Umhitio obviously didn't want to "ravish me" at all today.. or tonight.. or.. damn what time was it anyway?

I tested my steps and found that my legs really felt good. Stiffness was not a big deal with me. I have been dealing with stiffness all throughout high school with the long hours of study broken only buy bursts Hitachiin mayhem.

"Be careful Haruhi." Reiko said as she watched take my first few steps towards the doorway of my room. I was heading to the living room just because I could. I was tired of sitting in bed doing nothing.

Umihito continued after Reiko had spoken. "She's right Haruhi. Do not over do it. You are healed but it would be best not to take any risks for another week."

"So I can't do any house work?" I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes. Great. I can move, but I can't do anything.

He laughed deeply, affectionately. "You are an impetuous little thing."

I glanced back over my shoulder, my hand resting on the door frame. Umihito had a smile on his face and was shaking his head at me.

Reiko spoke up, breaking the silence. "Come Haruhi, I wish to read your cards."

She came up beside me and escorted me to the living room. I glanced back at Umihito before I left the room, he was still smiling when he picked up the cloak and followed us out of the room.

* * *

My mind was reeling after the two had left. Reiko read my cards... and she left me with another warning. "_A choice has arisen and Another shall make your choice for you. Be warned, she brings danger to those you care for._"

God Dammit.

I thought that all this crap was behind me. First Hika, then Ayanokouji... who the fuck is next?

I didn't get time to think about it because as soon as the two of them left my home, Tamaki came in.

"Haruhiiii. You're walking?" He stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "How?"

"Umihito and Reiko." I said their names as a full explanation and it worked. Tamaki's eyes grew wider and he threw his arms around me.

"Oh my poor girl. Did they curse you? I am so sorry, I should never have let them take a turn with you. I should never have left you alone... I should never-"

"Tamaki!" I said loudly, halting him in his rant.

He let me go and pulled away, clearing his throat and straightening his shirt. "Sorry about that."

I laughed a little, shaking my head. "You are so weird."

He gave me a wry smile. "But that is the quality you love about me the most."

I laughed at him. Tamaki Suoh, ever the narcissist. I turned away from him and headed to the sofa in my living room. Tamaki followed and settled himself beside me.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked me draping an arm around my shoulder, the other taking my hand.

I snuggled close to him. Easily falling into the safety of his embrace. "I think I will live."

"Well that's good." He said placing his chin on top of my head. We rested there comfortably lost in our own thoughts for a few moments.

Until he broke the silence. "I feel terrible about all of this. I really should have looked out for you better."

"You couldn't have predicted this." Hell, I had a warning. I should have been able to predict it because of Reiko's ominous messages. But hindsight is 20 fucking 20.

Tamaki sighed and let his hands trail up and down my arm. "You deserve better."

I giggled. "Your starting to sound like Kaoru. Don't tell my you're about to get sentimental on me."

I felt him shift his weight. He was probably uncomfortable with truth of that last statement. Tamaki was a sentimental guy. I knew this all too well.

"Haruhi."

"Hmm?"

"What would you do... if... if I asked you a question?" He stumbled over his words. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

"You already just asked me a question." I remarked.

"I didn't mean it like that." He sighed, no doubt if I looked up he would be flustered. The poor guy flustered easily.

"Well." I started. "Say what you mean then."

There was an awkward pause. I could tell he was thinking. He takes a while when he is thinking.

He is worse than Hika sometimes when it came to using that brain of his. Kind of annoying... but somewhat endearing.

"I'm waiting." I promoted him.

He laughed at my impatiences. "Haruhi Fujioka." He started, before letting his grip on me loosen. He used one hand to cup under my chin, guiding me to look into his violet colored eyes. "Marry me?"

A tug at the corner of my lips appeared on my face. I gave him the same, sad look that I feel overtake me every time the twins ask me that question. It's a bittersweet emotion.

I thought for a brief moment about my life with this man. With this.. Tamaki. Would our lives be different? Would I live in his mansion as a Suoh? Will there be children, will they look like me all small and mousy... or will they look like him. With his blond hair and his impossibly beautiful eyes?

I pictured this man standing at the alter before me with my father walking me down an aisle. No doubt wearing a dress of his own. The men of the circle beaming like idiots because another of their friends escaped the arrangements of a strategic marriage. And the twins...

Hika would be struggling to contain his emotions as always. Kaoru would pretend to be happy as always and I would be..

I sighed. I would be married to someone who I didn't love enough to give them up.

I blinked myself back into reality. "I can't" was my simple reply.

Tamaki's hopeful face fell. "You can't?"

Shaking my head I felt myself close up emotionally. I didn't want him to see me cry and I knew that my eyes would soon betray me if I didn't block off that part of my heart.

I settled on one thought alone. I was a whore. A prostitute who sold my love, physically speaking, because I couldn't love one man only. I was my fathers daughter. I was a toy to the most eligible bachelors in high society and I have practically fucked every man of importance in this region.

I didn't deserve this life? I kinda chose this life. It was the only way to keep myself from settling down for good.

I chose this life because...

I paused in my mental rant. I don't remember why anymore. I don't remember why I wanted this life... all I know is that it works for me.

I swallowed down the memories of my past, the ones that were tempting to break through. I ignored that nagging feeling that said, I failed as a lawyer, as a daughter and as a girlfriend and if given the chance I would fail as a wife. I pushed them away harder then ever when I looked back into Tamaki's downtrodden face.

"I can't give my heart to one man. It's torn into too many places for me to try."

His lips turned up into the same sad smile I gave earlier. "It's those twins isn't it?"

I shrugged. "You could say that."

"And you won't even marry them." He calmly remarked, bringing back an old conversation.

"It wouldn't be fair to them." was my instant reply. I breathed in his scent. "Things were never that simple between us. It started out simple but then emotions got in the way and well... it's just better the way it is now."

Tamaki chuckled. "You are amazing girl if you worry so much about them. They are lucky."

I smiled. "No. I'm lucky to have them."

It was around then I felt something odd change. It was not tangible. It was a feeling.. like... darkness. I bit my lip trying to figure out what was bothering me.

"Are you okay, princess?" He asked me.

"I think so." I felt my face scrunch up in concentration. "Something feels... wrong."

"Ahh... I think I know what's wrong." He grinned and tapped my nose. I blinked at him, waiting for him to speak. "Kaoru warned me earlier. He told me to let you know a storm is coming if you hadn't heard yet."

I felt my heart plummet. A storm? There was a storm coming and Hika and Kao are not here.

Tamaki must have felt my unease. "You're not afraid of storms are you?"

He considered me for a moment. I felt my mind go blank. A defense mechanism for my fear. I don't like talking about it. I don't like thinking about it.

And... instinct kicked it. If a storm was coming, I was hiding. Now.

I jumped off the couch and ran to my bedroom. I am not lying either I ran. And if I had been conscious enough to realize that I ran, I would have been amazed at the feat.

As it were I threw open my closet and climbed inside, slamming the door behind me. I grasped at the first thing I could reach for.. a jacket. I held it close and breathed in the comfortable scent. It wasn't my jacket that's for sure. I didn't smell like me. It smelled like home, like love, like safety.

I felt rather then heard the rumble of thunder in the far far distance. I knew it would come soon. Very soon. My mind was my worst enemy right now. I heared non existant crashes and bangs. Just the mere thought of the storm scares me.

I heard a voice.

"Haruhi?"

I breathed heavily. I didn't think. The door opened and I slowly, looked up.

Tamaki's stood there concerend over my prediciment. Then it hapend. A bright light flash and a loud as hell crash.

I screamed and clinged to the jacket. Strong hands came to me pulling me upwards. I felt myself being lifted into a pair of arms.

"Tell me what I can do?" He asked softly, kissing the top of my head.

I shook my head, then another flash of light and crash. The rain must have started but I couldn't hear it.

I felt him take me towards my bed. The soft fabric was beneath us. I heard him make shushing noises and he kissed my temple.

"Haruhi." He said my name. Then in a way of comforting me continued to repeat it. It was around then I knew I had been crying. The jacket I was clinging to was wet with my tears.

Tamaki continued to kiss and nuzzle me trying to comfort me as best as he could.

He spoke again. "Let me help you."

I nodded. Opend my arms and huged him close letting go of my pride and surrendering to his comfort. At least I wasn't alone.

A moment later it registered who's jacket I was holding on to, which only caused me to cry even harder. It was Hika's.

* * *

No. I don't want to think about him, it only hurts to think about it. I clung to Tamaki for dear life. After an hour or so.. I knew I was spent. I had let it all out.

"Yes, I know. She's fine." I heard Tamaki say. He was lying beside me. It took me a moment to realize I must have dozed off. It was late and I could still hear the thunder but it was farther away.

"Who are you talking to?" I mumbled. Looking at him through puffy eyes.

"Hold on a second." He said to the person. "It's your Kaoru. He called to check on you."

"Kaoru?" I asked.

He handed the phone to me. I breathed as sigh. "Hi." I said simply. I mean seriously, what else could I say?

"Haru," he said my name in surprise. "You're talking? The storm must be farther away from you now."

"I can hear it."

"Yeah, cuz it's right near the office." He paused. "The real office"

I let out an incredulous chuckle. "Nice to know your keeping it in your pants."

"Can't say the same for you." He retorted.

It felt good to tease and be teased. He spoke carefully to me "I can't be there tonight. I'm sorry. Let Tamaki take care of you, he's a good guy."

"I know that." I glanced at the man next to me. "I'll be fine."

"Good." He took a deep breath and let it out, letting the air make a funny noise against the speaker. "Get some rest Haru dear. I'll see you soon as I can."

"Night Kao."

"Night, Haru."

Tamaki took the phone from me when I hung up. I rubbed my face and groaned out loud.

"You've been asleep for a half hour. Are you feeling any better?"

"Why are you treating me like this? Like a normal person?" I asked.

He shook his head then leaned over to kiss me. "Would you rather I did this?" He asked pulling away for a brief moment.

My heart skipped a beat and before I knew it, I responded by throwing my arms around him and kissing him back.

Tamaki moved carefully to plank above me, kissing and nuzzling me. He caressed me gently almost as if he still didn't belive I was perfectly fine. I reached down a tugged at my nightgown, lifting it up enough for Tamaki to get the hint.

He got it alright, he blinked at me for a moment, then smiled. "Really?"

I nodded.

There was no need to tell him twice because his exuberance took over and he lifted me up so he could wrap his arms under me in a tight hug, then rolled over till our positions were switched. All the while we hadn't stopped kissing.

I pulled away to sit up and take off my night gown. He tugged at his clothing, removing them with as much flair as possible in that situation. I smiled at him when we were both finished tossing aside the unneeded fabric.

He grabbed at me, and pulled me down before rolling onto me again. One elbow at either side of my head, he kissed me again. I lifted my hips up to him and after a moment I helped him slide inside.

I felt my breath hitch when he began his slow movement. My hands caressed his sides and sliding towards his backside, gripping him to show how much I wanted him.

Between moans and groans and whispers of each others names, the sound of thunder faded and I no longer noticed the light flashing outside. Tamaki was all I could think about. Tamaki was all I could feel and Tamaki was the one who made me loose control and scream out in passion when I reached my end.

I fell back against my pillow, exhausted and flushed. The man above me rolled to his side and kissed my cheek and temple repeatedly.

"Thank you" I said softly.

"Your welcome." He chuckled.

I am sure that the both of us drifted off within a few moments. I was calm now. I was no longer sad, nor scared. Which was good.

Unsure of how much time had passed we heard a noise. It sounded like warning beeps.

It took us a moment to realize what it was. I opened my eyes and blinked in confusion. "You were spending the night.. right?"

"Yes"

"No one is supposed to replace you tonight... right?"

He looked confused. "No, just me."

I climbed off my bed and picked up my nightgown, throwing it on before I entered my living room. I heard a car come up the driveway. I crossed my arms across my chest, unsure what to do. Tamaki entered the room behind me, he had his pants back on.

I waited, when the car door slammed. There was the sound of keys. A mutter of swearing. I moved closer to the door unconsciously.

When the door flew open, nearly slamming into the wall. I blinked and my mouth fell open.

"Haruhi! Guess who's drunk!" came a loud practically yelling voice. The mass of ruffled messy red hair and askewed clothing came wobbling into my house, nearly tripped over the entry way carpet and bracing himself against a wall.

"Hikaru!" I shouted before he fell, his hand had slipped from the wall and was now on the floor.

His hand came up, pointing at me. He muttered into the carpet. "You …. win!"

* * *

"Tamaki, help me get him up." I said quickly. Hikaru was moaning into the floor.

Together we were able to get him up and moved to the sofa.

"Hika." I said tentatively. "Hika, what the hell have you been doing?"

"Me? What... What have you been doing?" He mumbled. "Or... Who have you been doing?"

"Don't start that." I said firmly. "You're drunk."

"Yes! Yes I am. And you... you are a whore."

"Nice come back," I muttered to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I belong here!" he snapped. "You you you... ghaaa." He shouted out. "It's raining!"

I rolled my eyes. Tamaki patted my shoulder. "I'm gonna call Kaoru."

I nodded at him.

Hika placed his hands on his face. "Call Kaoru. See if I care."

"Hika," I said softly. "Why are you here?"

"For you. It's all because of fucking you, you know." he blinked hard then looked back into my eyes. "I spent everyday here to make it all better.. I want to make it better... I want to..."

"Slow down you idiot." I reprimanded when he started babbling.

"Ask HIM." He pointed to Tamaki.

I looked behind me. "What is he talking about?"

Tamaki shrugged. "You remember when we said contractors were here?" I nodded and he continued. "He was here to make amends for hurting you."

My eyes returned to Hikaru's drunken face. "Is this true?"

"Don't ask me... I'm drunk." he muttered and fell down upon the sofa.

I smiled at the idiot, brushing my fingers across his face. Hika fell asleep right there. I looked back to Tamaki, he smiled at me sheepishly.

"You knew all along and didn't tell me? He doesn't hate me." I said calmly.

Tamaki looked embarrassed. "He needed to prove himself to you."

I shook my head. "Hikaru. You are a complete moron." I muttered before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

* * *

_Ha! Done! Finally. Told you this chapter was long. Can you imagine how long it would have been if I hadn't split it up? Sorry for the long wait._


	29. Forgiveness HikaHaruKao style

A loud banging and equally loud music began playing. Which is what startled me awake. I forgot in that moment that I was healed but soon remembered because I sat up so fast that if had done it yesterday I would have screamed in pain.

I breathed out in relief when it registered in my sleepy brain that I could easily get up and see what the hell was going on. So carefully, I kicked off the covers and climbed out of bed.

A bed that I was alone in for that matter. Apparently Tamaki didn't stay with me all night after all.

I found a night robe draped over the foot of the bed. Someone must have thought I would need it. And they were right. It was kind of cold. For all I knew it might still be raining outside. I slid my feet into some slippers that here near by as well.

I ignored the coincidence and left my room to find the source of the chaotic noise. The closer I got to the kitchen, the louder it became. Standing in the door way, my mouth fell open as I observed the disaster.

Hikaru was sitting at the bar counter with his head down and his arms grasping his head. He looked like he was suffering which I completely understand because on the other side of the counter was Kaoru banging pans together while he cooked.

I mean it, he was cooking. With pans on the stove and everything. Cracked eggs all over the counter, and who know what else. Such a mess.

He was also singing along to music. The really loud music, and he wasn't even trying to be on key.

"Slowly out of line And drifting closer in your sights. So play it out I'm wide awake. It's a scene about me" He was poking the eggs in the pan with a spatula before placing them on plates, not even pausing to take a breath he sang. "There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay. And if you can't get what you want. Well it's all because of me"

Bang, he tossed a no longer needed pan into the sink and spun around to face his brother. Dancing the entire time. The music hit a few strong beats and Kao put his face near his brothers head.

"Now dance, fucker, dance. Man, he never had a chance And no one even knew. It was really only you!"

I leaned against the wall and watched in horror at what Kao was doing to his brother. I was still not fully awake enough to react and put an end to it.

Kao drummed on the counter with his hands and continued singing. "And now you'll lead the way. Show the light of day" He raised his voice, "Nice work you did You're gonna go far, kid! TRUST DECEIVED!"

I moved closer to the scene. Listening to Kao's off tone singing. Unable to stop the torture, not sure what I was really doing for that matter. The song had gone on for a couple minutes more and now Kao was bopping Hika on the head with his palm at strategic moments of the song.

"Now dance, fucker, dance. Man, he never had a chance And no one even knew. It was really only you! So dance, fucker, dance I never had a chance It was really only you"

Smack smack smack.

"Kaoru!" I finally was able snap out of my shock to shout at him.

Kao stopped beating on his brother and looking surprised to see me, his face contorted into one of regret and embarrassment. He reached around to the counter and picked up a remote shutting off the stereo before the song had ended.

"Sorry. Sorry." He said quickly abandoning Hika and hurrying over to my side. "I didn't mean to wake you." He paused a moment to look at me. Then realization his him. "Haruhi, you're walking?"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought they told you."

He fidgeted, "well, yeah. But I didn't believe them."

I shook my head and moved around him to place my hand on Hika's back. His head was still on the counter though his arms were now draped over it instead of his head. He groaned.

"Kao, what were you doing to him?" I asked while I petted Hika's hair and caressed the back of his neck. He moaned in response to my touch.

"He deserved it." Was the simple answer.

"No, he doesn't." I snapped and bent down to Hika who was still wallowing in the pain of his hang over.

"But-" Kao started but he was cut off by Hika.

"He's right." He mumbled. "I deserve it."

"Hika." I said softly.

Kaoru came around the counter and up to the other side of Hikaru then leaned back while resting his elbows on the tile. "So what? You're gonna forgive him that easily?" He scoffed. I could see in his face that he was irritated and angry. Not an expression he wears that often and it surprised me. But I can't be mad at him. Just like I can't be mad at Hikaru, poor guy.

"As far as I see it, there is nothing to forgive." I said as I continued to pet Hika's hair. He turned his face to look at me. His eyes were watery but I couldn't tell if it was from sadness or pain.

"I'm sorry." He muttered soundlessly.

I looked at the healthy twin standing up with that annoyed look on his face. "Aren't you supposed to be Kaoru?" I asked sternly.

He bit his lip and looked down sighing. He shook his head slightly.

"Your right." He pushed himself up and headed to the fridge. "Banana's and orange juice.. coming right up. Just be glad she is on your side, Hikaru."

I threw another glare at Kaoru and he held his hands up in surrender when he saw me. Then turned back to the fridge and started muttering the lyrics to the song he was singing previously.

"Come on Hika. Time to lay down." I helped the staggering boy up and lead him to my room. At least he wasn't drunk anymore.

Once we got there, he flopped down on the bed faced down and groaned. I sat down beside him. He slowly inched his way up till his face was on the pillows.

What I didn't understand is what he drank last night. The three of us are no strangers to the drinking game. We did the bar hopping thing when we came of age... though at the time I was reluctant. I was still intending to become a lawyer and I had no intention to find myself in the hangover state.

Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't care about how I felt at the time. And I was grateful. Life would have been all work and no play without them.

Looking back now, I wish that I wasn't so quick to reject their suggestions. But even so, our drinking binges resulted in very few hangovers. Kao and I preferred our drinks to be mixed up. Hika on the other hand liked it straight.

That's probably what caused this.

"Hows your head?" I asked.

He didn't respond at first, his breathing was harsh and uneven. I didn't move, I just waited. Eventually he said, "Fucking kill me before I do that again."

"It would be easier if you didn't run away from me every time we had a fight." I brushed the hair on the back of his head again. It's the only comfort I could offer him in this state. Honestly, what else could I do?

"I didn't run away from you. I was avoiding you." He protested into my blankets, "There's a difference"'

I smiled at him. My stupid Hikaru. "Then stop avoiding me, you idiot." I teased him.

"Seriously, Hikaru. You're such a dumb ass sometimes." His brother said from the doorway. Kaoru had a tray in his hands, a humorous sight knowing him as well as I do. That pampered boy wouldn't carry a food tray for just anyone.

He had not only the hangover cure smoothy that Mama showed us the first time we came home faded practically to oblivion, but he also had food on it. Our breakfast most likely. I smirked at Kao, he threw me a 'shut-up' look.

"Sit up," I patted Hikaru's shoulder gently. Slowly, he rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows before sitting up, his face was in a grimace the entire time. Not to mention he moaned liked a big baby.

Kao brought the tray closer to me and I took it from him, placing it on the bedside table. I took the glass with the "cure" handing it to Hikaru. Kaoru had gone to the other side of the bed to sit beside his brother. His face showed his internal struggle, to be mad at his twin... or to embrace him.

I suppressed the urge to smirk at him again. I knew he couldn't stay mad at Hikaru for very long. We've been through enough fights over the years that it wasn't too hard to believe that one moment they could be at each others throats.. and the next being all lovey dovey. It was sweet in it's own way.

"I put in a few of those pain killers while I blended it." He said to his twin. "Drink and don't ever do this again.. or I am gonna put something else in there instead."

The moron rolled his eyes at Kao, not at all taking the threat seriously. I pursed my lips and frowned slightly.

"Like what?" Hika said sarcastically when he took a swig of the drink.

"Like frog guts and mom's toe nails." Hika choked a little. Kaoru laughed, and I shook my head.

* * *

Not even ten minutes later, the three of us were in my large bed. I was on the right side, Kao was on the left and Hika.. well... he was snoring in between us. We were propped up on our elbows, leaning our heads in our hands while we faced each other over lump between us.

My free hand was toying with a strand of Hika's hair. I was happy to have him back in my life, glad that he was no longer avoiding me and relieved to know he still had love for me, even if it was just enough to find comfort on my couch after a drunken binge.

"You didn't put pain killers in the cure, did you?" I asked.

"Nope." Kaoru said, his free hand came up to caress his brothers cheek. "I dropped in a couple of ambiens. I _was_ tempted to toss in a couple of pain killers but figured that would be going over board."

"Yeah, you're right." I glanced down at Hika watching his sleeping face wince every now and then. "What the hell were you thinking this morning anyway? Hitting him in the head like that? Are you serious?"

Kao smiled at me, slightly ashamed and overly bemused. "I told him bourbon was a bad idea."

"Bourbon? Since when?"

"Since the last circle meeting. This morning he told me he graduated to whisky and sheri last night." Kao was trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice but failed miserably. "I didn't go all out right away with the noise. I started with just talking loud... then I said I would make breakfast and figured mini omlettes would make enough noise. He started making rude comments again and then I started the music."

"But why that song? Why that much noise... and why the hitting? It was unfair if you ask me."

"He told me he's been here everyday since you woke up. That he was fixing up the house. He told me off for keeping him from you. Then he started talking crap again about how unfair it was that you were just screwing around." Kao frowned a moment then bit his lip. "The loud noise was for what he said after I asked him about the last time he screwed around. I only asked because I wanted to prove how unfair we had been to you."

"I really don't care who you guys are sleeping with anymore." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I know but he really pissed me off." Kaoru rolled over onto his back pressing his hands to his face and groaning. "Why is he such a fucking moron!"

"Shh." I frowned at him. "Your gonna wake the moron up. Besides... who could it have been if it made you so mad?"

He struggled with the words. I could tell it was bothering him. Eventually he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Fucking, Kanoya." He snapped.

I sat up then and glanced down on Hikaru. "The model?"

"Yeah. Now you see why I hit him?" Kaoru muttered also sitting up.

I looked up into Kaoru's face. The guy looked worried. I wasn't angry with him for telling me. Hell, I wasn't even angry at Hikaru for sleeping with my look-a-like. I should be, I know but in a way... it find it more disturbing than anything.

"You still shouldn't have hit him." I wrinkled my nose.

"Yeah, well. He's my brother." Kaoru fell back down next to Hikaru and wrapped his brother into his arm. He snuggled up against him and closed his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the endearing sight of the Hitachiin brothers.

"True." I said as I leaned down to kiss them both on the cheek before sliding off the bed. I wrapped the robe around me tighter, not once taking my eyes off the twins.

"It's good to see you standing." Kaoru said. "I almost thought I lost your for a while."

"Remind me never to fight with anyone at the top of that stairs again." I muttered. "Sorry for scaring you."

"Don't be sorry. Just be safe. That creepy goth chick was right. I wasn't able to protect you." He sighed and snuggled closer to Hikaru. "But she and that scary guy really fixed you up. How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "Stiff still. No pain but I am still a bit limited. I can go back to work but, after last night... I think I might avoid rough encounters."

"Last night?" He grinned. "Did the boss get to you? What a pervert. I knew he was bad.. but taking advantage of a girl afraid of thunderstorms, and one who just healed after a fall down the stairs..." he trailed off.

"Don't start." I said simply. I picked up the tray with our empty plates and headed to the door. "He's gonna be out for a while. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Then I walked out, leaving the two boys alone.

* * *

Water rushing down my body felt so good. I was finally able to shower by myself, without people helping me. Normally, I wouldn't mind sharing a shower but not being able to take care of myself was kind of irritating.

I closed my eyes while I washed my hair with the strawberry shampoo I loved so much. The smell of it no longer reminded me of just myself... it reminded me of a sweet man with sandy blond hair and brown eyes. A man who's lips tasted of sweets and touches were so gentle it made my toes curl just thinking about it.

My thoughts were lost and I almost didn't hear the door to my bathroom open. Almost.

"Kaoru?" I asked while I rinsed the soap from my hair.

"As usual. You are correct." He teased. "I didn't even make a sound this time."

"Yeah you did. You opened the door." I could see his shape through the blurry foggy glass door. This bathroom was different from my last. The shower and bath were no longer one and the same. There was a free standing bath at the other side of the room and the shower looked like a long closet with a glass door.

I watched him shrug off my last comment before he stripped his clothing off. While he did that I put in my conditioner and had enough time to rinse it out. Soon enough he opened the door and joined me.

His hands came to my sides and pulled me close to him. My back to his chest, Kaoru reached around and grabbed the soap from it's place in the wall niche. He lathered his hands then caressed my body, pretending to be washing me.

"Kao?" I asked softly.

"Shh." He said in my ear which caused me to shiver. "I missed this. Please let me."

I smiled and melted back into his embrace. His lips nipped at the tip of my ear, placing kisses along the rim till he used his soapy hand to guide my neck to turn so he could repeat it with my other ear.

"You really shouldn't." I gave him my usual protest.

"I really don't care." He replied into my ear. His hands were traveling lower till he was able to slide his hands between my thighs. He kissed down my neck and bit my shoulder.

"Kao.." I moaned while I pressed backwards into him. I felt him twitch and harden against my lower back. He didn't relent in the touching, which traveled from my thighs to my hips up my torso and finally resting on my breasts.

"Haru." He whispered. "I want you."

I felt my face flush warm and my heart quicken. I loved hearing that from him. Though I won't admit it out loud. I twisted in his arms facing him and soaping him up along with me.

He grinned at me and I nodded my acceptance. Not even a second and he had lifted me up and pressed me against the wall. My legs wrapping around him for support as he quickly entered me.

"Don't... slip." I said, not really caring how unsexy that sounded. Kaoru only chuckled at that and began thrusting.

If I wasn't blushing before.. I was now. And I knew it wasn't just in my face because if felt the warmth travel down my neck.

Amidst groans and moans and cries of pleasure, we forgot that there was another presence in my house. It wasn't like he could hear us anyway with what Kao gave him.

I felt myself tighten up inside and moaned for him to move faster, which he did. He was holding back I could see it but just as he could no longer hold back, I found I couldn't hold back any longer as well.

I bit my lip as I came down from my high, sighing and closing my eyes. I relished the last few moments before he carefully slide out and helped me down.

He kissed me, with his hands on either side of my face, brushing away the wet hair that was sticking to my face.

"Was that too rough?" he whispered. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I shook my head. "It was fine." I said softly. "Better than fine." I let myself admit. "Thank you."

Kaoru grinned happily and wrapped me up into his arms again.

"Umm... Kao..?"

"Hmm?"

"Soap." I said simply.

"Right, sorry." He let me go so I could rinse off. He too followed suit and cleaned off.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Hikaru said. He was pressing a hand against his forehead as he walked into the living room where Kao and I decided to snuggle up and watch a movie or two.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said happily. "Join us."

I smirked a little at Kao's change in attitude. Our little shower excursion must have fixed all his frustration.

"Hi, Hika." I said carefully. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged and wiped his face with both hands before coming towards us and flopping down upon the sofa. I glanced at Kao and he nodded at me. "Go to him." He mouthed to me.

I slid out of Kaoru's embrace and did something I normally would save for private moments. I climbed over to Hikaru and straddled his hips, then I leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips.

He held his breath for a moment and stiffened. I didn't let go. I pushed for a deeper kiss by licking his lips. Of course he didn't resist but allowed me to kiss him.

A moment more had passed before Hikaru.. my Hikaru returned and wrapped his arms around me returning my kiss. His body relaxed, pulling me close, not wanting to ever let go. His hunger was evident when one of his hands came to the back of my head and held me in place so he could press even closer. Which, I was surprised, was even possible.

It was almost as if he had been dying of thirst and was taking in the first glass of water in months. Like he would stop breathing if he stopped. A kiss like this one was rare.. breathless.

Broken only when Kao cleared his throat.

Snapping back to reality we pulled apart. Staring disbelieving into each other.

We were a trio again.

I smiled at Hikaru who finally let me go enough to pull back. "I'm really sorry." He whispered.

"Shut up." I said and pecked his lips again before sliding off of him and back into my place on the sofa.. right in between the two men.

We fell into a comfortable silence and watched the rest of the movie. The rest of the day was just like it used to be. Hika picking on me. Kao picking on me. The two of them close as ever and there I sat, inbetween the two being tugged into both directions.

It felt good to be whole again.

* * *

Later that night. And I do mean late. Hika slept most of the day away and wasn't about to fall back asleep. This meant that non of us were allowed to go to bed.

When eventually we were tired, all three of us were back into my large bed. This time, I was in the middle. Rolled onto my side facing Hikaru. Kaoru was already knocked out and spooning up against me.

"I missed you." I said softly.

"Yeah, Same." He said brilliantly. I could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you for coming back." I tried again. I just wanted to hear him talk to me. Yeah, I know it was selfish but months and months of being away from him made me want to be near him even more.

He touched my face, brushing a bang way. "I was just kidding myself thinking I could stay away from you."

I bit the bottom lip again.

"Haruhi." He said. "I'm over it. Sorry it took me so long"

A tug lifted the corner of my lips just before he pecked my lips again. I stared into his face for a few silent moments.

I broke the silence with my spoken thought. "I thought I dreamed about you in the hospital."

He grinned. "They really drugged you good. Those weren't dreams."

I nodded feeling my heart beat faster at this revelation.

"I wanted to be by you so badly." He said.

"You're here now."

His eyes looked away from me for a brief second before returning. I could see his face flush again. "So.. um.. Are you gonna go back to.. to work?" He struggled with it.

"Soon." I said. "But I don't want to think about it right now. I'm enjoying the HikaHaru time." I teased easily falling into our casual nicknames.

"HikaHaru?" He smirked devilishly. "No Kao?"

I rolled my eyes. "He's kind of asleep, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed." He continued to give me that evil look. He reached over to grasp Kaoru's hand and gently pried it away from me, allowing me to wiggle free without waking the sleeping twin. Kao groaned and rolled over, not once waking up.

"Victory." Hikaru purred.

"You're evil."

"No." he said. "I'm selfish."

Hikaru tugged at me and pulled me to lay on top of him while we continued to remain under the blankets. I felt a giggle escape my throat at this. Silly possessive Hika, kissed me softly letting his hands trail down to my hips then under my shirt.

I knew what he wanted. No way was I going to deny it. Not after all this time. Though, one thought popped into my mind. "Hikaru, are you sure you want to do this.. with Kaoru in bed with us?"

"Why not? You've done it before with him. Let's just call this revenge." He grinned and tugged my top off of me.

I probably should have mentioned I went back to my normal pajama's. Pants and tank shirt. Hika was struggling to get them both off and carefully kicking his own pants off.

"This isn't right." I teased.

"Shut up, Haru." He said as he rolled me onto my back. I glanced to Kao who was still sleeping and was startled by Hikaru's quick intrusion. I bit back a groan, letting him take control.

I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying for the second time that day, the feeling of pleasure that I lived my life for.

Minutes passed, careful slow minutes. Soft panting escaping our lips, the motion not begin too much... but it was just enough... because I heard him stir.

Kao was waking up. My eyes flew open but Hikaru didn't stop. He grinned evilly.

"Wh..what?" Kao stammered when he turned around. His eyes were wide and pissed looking. "What the fuck! One day and you two are already going at it like fucking rabbits!" He snapped and picked up a pillow to beat down on Hikaru.

The boy rolled off of me, not even phased and was laughing like crazy. He wasn't even putting up a fight.

"Guys!" I shouted, trying not to smile. But not really doing anything to stop the pillow fight... or even bother getting dressed.

* * *

_Another chapter done. Thanks guys for all the reviews. Make sure you visit my profile to vote on the next chapter. I want to add one fluff chapter before I finish this story. So pick the client, or make suggestions of what you would like to see. I give you one week._

_Hope you enjoyed the reunion chapter. I have been wanting to write this chapter for a long long time now. __The song at the beginning was chosen ages ago due to it's horribly loud beat... and brilliant lyrics. The Offspring - You're gonna go far, Kid_


	30. Readers Choice: Kyoya

The next morning I awoke amidst a tangle of limbs. A hand on my hip, another was resting right under my breasts. I couldn't tell who's legs were who's in this mess and.. it made me grin in satisfaction.

Now that our trio was back together, something felt lighter in my heart. I was no longer feeling the sadness that being separated from Hikaru left behind. No more secrets, no more anger and no more tiptoeing around uncomfortable topics.

When I opened my eyes, I tried to glanced from side to side. I couldn't really move my head much because Kaoru was under my chin and Hikaru, who was spooning me from behind, had his lips so close to my ear. It took everything I had to slip out of their grasp.

I carefully sat up, trying to not disturb the them. It wasn't easy because I needed to somehow move the arms that were wrapped around my torso and detangle my legs from theirs. I knew I succeeded in not waking them up because instead of tugging me back down on to the bed, which was the norm, the empty space I left behind was closing up, almost as if the boys were a couple of magnets.

I carefully slid off the foot of the bed and watched as the two tangled themselves up again. I had to stifle a giggled when Kaoru nuzzled under Hikaru's neck, just as he had done with me.

Last night after the pillow fight was over, the twins were both laughing so hard that they couldn't breath and they were toppling over each other. Sometime during that moment, one of them threw a shirt at me. That was all I wore last night. I smirked at the thought.

Silently I slipped out of the room and closed the door. I left them to sleep while I decided to make breakfast for the three of us.

The three of us. It was such a wonderful thought. I sighed in contentment.

* * *

After yesterday's fiasco of the kitchen I made Kaoru clean up his mess. It was only fair, seeing how he was the one who made it in the first place. Seriously the boys may be spoiled brats when I came to having people do things for them, but somehow, I had the power to make them clean up after themselves in my home.

I don't even know how I gained it but I will use it when they destroy the place. I won't even allow them to call for a maid... or at least i've been able to avoid it while I have been living here.

I paused a moment before the cabinets, trying to think about what to make. I rolled my eyes a second later when I remembered the first time I asked them what they wanted for breakfast. They asked for ridiculous concoctions that I, who cooked traditional japaese foods, had no idea how to make it.

Then I learned, as long at it was covered in syrup, it didn't matter what I made. So, I shrugged and went for the easiest thing. Pancakes.

* * *

"Haruhi" a voice called from behind me.

I was in mid pancake flip when Tamaki spoke. I squealed in surprise and nearly missed catching the flying batter. I put the pan back down on the stove quickly, spinning on the spot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I gasped.

He grinned at me and came closer to me. He was in the entryway when I had turned around but now he was standing in front of me. One of his fingers brushed a splatter of batter off my cheek.

I blinked up at him while he grinned at me with his charming, breathtaking smile.

"Did you sleep well, my darling?" He muttered softly. The intimacy of the situation had me gulping down my nerves. I may be sleeping with this guy but this was beyond our arrangements and bordering on romantic. My heart just couldn't keep up and I felt the burn of a blush bloom on my cheeks.

"Um... yeah." I was able to say before he kissed the tip of my nose.

I noticed that he didn't answer my question at all. So I tried again, "Tamaki, what are you doing here?" My voice came out barely above a whisper. It didn't matter because his face was so close he would be able to hear me perfectly.

There was a moment of silence before he sighed in contentment and chuckled lowly under his breath. He straightened up and put his hands back into his jean pockets. The aura around him was controlled and sensual. He was so damn charismatic that it made me want to roll my eyes... and yet gawk at him like some sort of moron.

"I have a surprise for my favorite girl." He tilted his head to the side, all the while not letting that knowing grin leave his face. "But, I am going to have to kidnap you for the day."

Blinking rapidly, several thoughts ran through my head. 1St, what the hell is he talking about? 2Nd, where the hell is he taking me? And 3rd... was the pancake... burning?

I spun on the spot, completely ignoring Tamaki's last sentence to rescue the pancake from turning into charcoal. I slipped the spatula underneath and flipped it on to the plate stacked high with the rest of them. A breath of relief escaped me.

Tamaki was laughing softly at me. I shot a well executed glare in his direction but it didn't seem to work, so I picked up the plate stacked high with our breakfast and placed it on the bar style counter near the large container of syrup.

"You do eat a lot for a tiny lady." Tamaki muttered coming up from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck slowly causing me to gasp and hold my breath while another blush took over. _Damn damn damn weak spots_, my mind was screaming.

It was right about then that I heard another voice whine. "Haruhi, where did you go? The bed got cold." I opened my eyes, which had closed tightly in an attempt to control the tingling that made my face go red whenever someone started nipping or kissing my neck.

Hikaru was standing there with his arms crossed and a stern frown on his face. Great, just what I needed him to see. The good thing about the glare he was shooting was that it was like the glares he gave Kaoru, every time he walked in on us together. It was annoyed... not angry.

Speaking of Kaoru, he appeared next to his brother a moment later. He drapped himself over Hikaru's bare shoulders. Yes, Hikaru was topless... because it was his shirt that I was currently wearing. Kao on the other hand was wearing both his shirt and pajama pants. I rolled my eyes when I saw the evil glint in his eye.

"Seriously, Haruhi. If you are gonna run off with Hikaru's shirt you should at least give him something else to warm up with." He teased.

Tamaki had lifted his head to stare at the twins from the first moment he heard Hika speak. The hands at my hips hadn't moved at all.

I didn't need to turn around to know that he was confused. Tamaki was predictable like that. And since he was not used to the double teaming of the twins, he was going to be in for a big surprise.

"Oh, look. It's the lord himself" Kaoru said softly. "Looks like he's going to kidnap our toy."

"I don't think we should let that happened" Hikaru continued.

The boys took on identical looks. Grinning they came closer, in step with each other, coordinating their movements so that it was hard to tell who was who. I hate when they do this.

"I didn't know you were here." Tamaki was saying nervously. His hands were sliding from my hips to wrap around me protectively.

"You didn't?" Kao said in mock surprise.

"So you don't know..."

"That Haruhi is too tired..."

"To take on a client." Hikaru said that last word with irritation.

The grip around me tightened. "wha wha.. what do you mean?" He stammered.

The grins grew. I let out a huff of a sigh. Then the demons began their decent.

"Oh not much, it's just that last night Haruhi had difficulty keeping up with us." Hikaru sarcastically replied.

"The feathers were everywhere." Kao commented.

"She was flushed a darker red than a _simple_ kiss on the neck can leave..."

"Oh and the positions we were in..." Kao pushed with a pretend look of blissful recollection on his face.

"Not only that, Kaoru, but the way we made her scream." Hika's eyes turned into slits when he made his way around the counter and stood in front of us. His hand came under my chin to lift it up. Tamaki still didn't let go.

"The best part of all..." Hika continued coming down to my face in a mock attempt to steal a kiss. "Is that after two men in her bed, one may not be able to fulfill her in the same way."

That was the final button. Tamaki exploded. He snatched me back from Hikaru, causing me to yelp out. He cried out and broke off into a rant.

"How dare you two use her like that. I thought you cared about her. Why would you do such horrible degrading, repulsive, demeaning, humiliating things to such a precious and innocent girl.!"

The twins laughed. "Innocent!" Kaoru blurted.

"Your talking about Haruhi..." Hikaru blurted.

"She hasn't been innocent..."

"Since the first time she begged us to fu-..."

"ENOUGH!" I shouted.

I carefully pulled out of the suffocating grasp of man who was squeezing the life out of me. "Relax Tamaki. They are just being a couple of jack asses." I said to him.

Then I turned my glare to the twins. "You two. Eat breakfast and shut the hell up."

The two shrugged and found their seats behind the counter on the bar stools. I on the other hand went back to the cabinet to pull out the instant coffee. I can thank the twins for remembering that this was my preference for a morning wakeup. The members of the circle had a coffee machine brought in and there were so many varieties of expensive blends in the cabinets.

Today, however, I wasn't going to impress anyone. So I took to boiling water that I had in a kettle on the stove and poured three cups full.

I turned my head to Tamaki. "Did you want to join us?" I glanced at the demons faces who were grinning madly at the confusion of the other man. I guess he had something perverted on his mind because there was a look of horror there. "For breakfast" I emphasized glaring at Hikaru and Kaoru who where failing to stifle their laughter.

He nodded, suddenly composed again.

Bi-polar. I'm serious. I am surrounded by bi-polar dumb asses. A girl can only handle so many extremes.

I pulled out another cup and prepared another coffee. I handed one to him then took two cups to the twins who were smothering their pancakes with syrup. I swear I should just give them bowels next time. The counters were gonna be sticky.

"What's this?" Tamaki asked after taking a sip and looking between the cup and the container of unused coffee crystals.

I took a sip of my own to be sure it tasted alright. I wondered for a moment if I had used a bad creamer so as to get a response like that out of him. It tasted fine.

I was about to answer but was beaten to the point when Hikaru said. "Commoners coffee. For the peasants of the world."

I glared at him then clarified as Tamaki shot me a concerned look. "It's instant coffee. It's faster than brewing. That's all." I said the last two words in Hika's direction in a forceful tone.

I took my place near by, leaning on the counter while I finished my coffee. The two boys were scarfing down their breakfast, while Tamaki calmly took a place near the demons and made himself a plate. I grinned and wondered if this is the first time Tamaki set his own plate.

* * *

Kidnapping was not as exciting as it sounded. In fact, we just went back to Tamaki's manor. He said he had a surprise for me but so far, I found myself sitting alone in Tamaki's office.

I got distracted by the decor of the room. It shouldn't surprise me that he would make this place beautiful to look at. Tamaki never struck me as a person who was all serious and professional. He could never have a boring office.

He has pictures on the wall in large frames. Some were of his friends, some were landscapes of both French origin and lots of photos of Japan. Some of the portraits were of a beautiful woman with blond hair. Her eyes were so soft and loving, I couldn't help but stare at her.

I eventually took my eyes away and wandered around looking at the things he had on display. There were silly objects that look like they came from a gift shop, beautiful antiques and glass figurines... all of them were keeping my eyes busy.

Along the way, I found myself wandering towards the large draped window. I drew back the curtains to look out on the expanse of the Suoh estate.

The garden was just below this window. There were arches and hedges that were blossoming with flowers. Rose bushes were everywhere along with some exotic flowers that I didn't even recognize. All in all, the colors had me mesmerized. It figures that Tamaki would make sure his office over looked the most breathtaking view.

"I'm sure you noticed by now, that Tamaki loves to look at beautiful things." A deep voice said.

I jumped and let out an 'eep' noise. I spun to see Kyoya standing in the door way. What the hell is up with these men and their popping up out of no where. Seriously what is this? Sneak up and scare the shit out of Haruhi day?

"Kyoya. What are you doing in Tamaki's office?" I asked, trying to catch my heart before it beats out of my chest.

"I could ask you the same." He smiled. "But I already know."

He didn't answer my question. Instead he came to stand beside me to look out over the garden. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He had a smirk on his lips and his glasses caught the light from the sun. I couldn't exactly see what he was looking at. Not that it mattered.

I sighed and looked away, back to the colors of the garden.

"He had to go and pick up your surprise." Kyoya said.

"Hmm?" I hummed. I didn't look at him.

"Tamaki. He left a while ago." He turned to look at me. "I was asked to look after you."

"I see." I said suspiciously.

For a while we stood there, not saying anything. But that didn't stop my thoughts from running around. I was curious about the 'surprise'. I was also curious why Kyoya would stoop to insinuate that he was 'babysitting' me for his friend. It was kind of annoying.

Kyoya wasn't the kind of guy who would do something if he didn't have an interest in it. If there was nothing to gain then there was no point. Or at least that is what I have come to know about his philosophy.

"Haruhi." He said gaining my attention easily. "I'm not here to look after you just because Tamaki asked."

"Then why?" I asked bluntly. Kyoya's ability to read my mind still baffles me but by this time I've just gotten used to it.

He smirked. Then reached over to the shoulder farthest from him to spin me into facing him. Then his mouth came crashing down onto mine.

It happened so fast I hardly had a chance to think. But soon, my arms were around his neck and I melted into his kiss. I heard him groan just before he broke off. I didn't want him to stop, I'll admit.

"I almost thought you were lost. Tamaki was beside himself. As were the others." He straightened himself but he didn't let his hands leave their place on my upper arms. He gripped me, but he didn't hurt.

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes. We are still going to talk about the accident. Geeze, can't we just get over it already.

"I know. Umihito Nekozawa did a wonderful job in healing you, as did Reiko. They have all of our thanks." He said. "Though, I haven't had a moment to be with you since before then. And.. I .. I confess to being concerned on your behalf."

"Are you sure you weren't just concerned with keeping Hikaru and Kaoru in your circle." I stated calmly, not trying to let the worry I felt about that being the truth expose itself.

"No. That was the last thing on my mind."

I blinked up at him, giving my best blank stare.

"Haruhi. I'm not one for emotions. I'm not one to... to be at a loss for words."

This last statement had me focusing all my attention on his next words.

"I told myself I would never pick a woman who could not bring merit to my family name. I swore that I wouldn't take a girl from the circle no matter how compliant and helpful she may be. But..." He paused a moment and let my arms go. "I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want you."

I felt my mouth tighten and clench and then I bit my lip. I was unsure how to respond.

"Tamaki told me you turned down his marriage proposal." He gave me a knowing look. "And it wasn't because you didn't care for him. I asked you once before to marry me, and you agreed, believing I was using you to get out of an arrangement. Which is true, I was using you."

"It worked, didn't it? You are free to make your choices now."

"Yes. It worked. But I can't make my choice."

"Why not?" I frowned at him.

"Because the woman I choose is beholden to no man. She is a free spirit and no power on earth can make her choose to belong solely to me." His smile grew masked. It was there on his lips but it was like a ghost. There was no happiness.. no sadness. It was just there.

"You want to marry.. me." I said softly.

He nodded once. Then he leaned closer to me. "I can't keep you to myself. It's true. But you are still a courtesan of the circle, am I right?"

I smirked up at him, tilting my head in agreement. That was all it took to make him kiss me again. Though this time he lifted me up and laid me down on Tamaki's desk. I knew this was not a good idea, but I didn't care.

Tamaki knew what I was. Kyoya knew what I was. And even if they both harbored feelings for me, it didn't mean that they would stop me from doing the job they paid me for.

I felt Kyoya's hands go under the dress I wore as he continued to kiss me. I moaned softly letting him know I was willing. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. We both shared an evil grin when he reached down to unbutton his slacks.

I fidgeted with my clothing and situated myself for him and easily enough, Kyoya took me right there on his best friends work space. I would have rolled my eyes at the audacity of it... but I was too busy rolling my eyes backwards from the pleasure of it all.

I gasped when he quicken his pace and I heard him make similar noises. Slowly, it seemed, I felt the pressure building up in my core. My legs wrapped around him as best as they could, while my upper body struggled to rise up to meet his lips. Kyoya's arms assisted me, then wrapped around me. He said my name.

I felt myself shiver when he kissed my neck, I couldn't hold back what I had been trying to hold back. I felt the rush of heat and pulsating sensations rack my body. I knew he noticed I had finished because his body responded at that moment, he tensed and groaned and pushed on final time, collapsing on top of me.

We were motionless for a good while. His breathing was heavy and he trembled slightly. I let him catch his breath before I said his name. No response.

"Kyoya," I repeated a second time when I thought he didn't hear me.

"Please, Haruhi. Just let me have a moment." He said softly in my ear.

I relaxed and let my arms that were wrapped around his shoulders loosen so I could run my fingers through his hair. I wasn't trying to mess it up. Actually, I was smoothing it back down every time it looked like I had moved it out of place.

Eventually, he lifted himself off of me and stood straight again. He composed himself. And I did the same.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Fine." He said, straightening his glasses.

"You don't sound it." I replied. He faced me, his features were blank at first then they did the transformation that I had seen on the twins faces many times.

"Kyoya." I proceeded cautiously. "I don't want you to put happiness on hold just because I'm such a.. a.. whore"

"You are too used to insulting yourself. Is that something you picked up from the Hitachiins?" He was looking at me with something close to tenderness in his eyes.

I shook my head and laughed a little, a bit uncomfortably at this. He touched cheeks with the back of his knuckles. Gently brushing my face, he let a finger drop lower to lift my chin.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" He mused. His thumb traced my lips.

"If I hurt you." I suggested. "I don't want to hurt you."

I thought I might have gone too far with that because he made no sounds. His hand had stopped caressing my face at the same time.

Then.. he laughed. A rich warm laugh that was so unlike the man I knew. I had to blink away my confusion.

Kyoya Otori was laughing.

"What?" I said with frustration lacing my voice.

He picked up my hand and kissed it. "Haruhi, I'm a strong man. Just because the perfect woman is not willing to be mine, doesn't mean I am going to crumble." He gently guided me away from the desk, which was a complete mess.

"And if those two ever call you a whore again, I will take care of it." He said ominously. I nearly snapped my neck to give him the 'don't you dare' look.

"And what if I call myself one?" I challenged.

He thought for a moment and hummed in thought. "Then I guess, I will have to teach you that being a member of the circle's courtesans has more responsibility than just the physical expectations."

I rolled my eyes and the two of us left the office.

* * *

_Ha, Kyoya is so much fun to write. Thanks for voting and as an added bonus...the next chapter is gonna give a bit of the fluff stuff as well since Honey tied with Kyoya in my poll. (and someone snuck in a Mori vote just as I uploaded this... so what should I do since he is now tied with the winners)_

_I hope you enjoyed that. I enjoyed writing it.. sorry it took me so long. I've been working on a painting. Final Fantasy painting. It's based off of my story "A Different Kind of Dance". Keep your eyes on my D.A. page for it._

_I pose another question to you, my readers. Who would you like to see jump into the story before it ends?_


	31. A New Member

Kyoya had one of Tamaki's maids bring us a couple glasses of wine.

I'll concede, it was kind of nice to sit and sip the liquid while I listened to Kyoya talk. He was so unlike my other lovers, who mostly spoke about trivial, unimportant things.

When Kyoya talked, it was with purpose. He shared things with me that were bordering in intimate considering he never talked about his personal business with anyone. Right now he was sitting across from me in one of the two sofas with a coffee table separating us. We were discussing how Tamaki had helped him in their latest venture.

"As it turns out," He was saying, "Tamaki's influence in procuring the location for the resort was the inevitable break we had been hoping for. The business had picked up almost instantly and with little advertisements."

"I bet that made your father happy." I smirked, thinking about the way the old man had believed Kyoya could in no way out shine his brothers. I was happy that he was finally getting his foot in the door, so to speak. Kyoya worked hard. Very hard.

"It did." he said cautiously. "but I'm not finished just yet. We are going to open another resort. This time, not only with Tamaki be assisting but with the help of your twins, we should be able to convince the current tenant to," He took a sip of wine before continuing. "- accept our generous proposal."

I frowned. "What help can you get from Hikaru and Kaoru? They are fashion designers. Other than that the only other power they wield is to sit around while their father's software company generates revenue."

That make Kyoya chuckle. He smirked at me when he answered me. "Lets just say that the owner will think twice before he places a hand on one of our girls ever again."

I frowned. Who the hell is he talking about?

As if reading my mind, as is usual for this man, he said, "There was a night a long time ago when a phone call had me driving down a deserted street. A girl with long hair was walking barefooted and she was dressed in the most revealing garment that I have ever seen her in."

He stopped, placing his glass of wine down on the coffee table before him. "As I recall she was running away from a party thrown by one Komitsuzawa. I dare say he deserves far worse than what we have planned."

I shook my head and held up my hand. "Stop. I don't want to know what you guys are planning."

Kyoya gave me a considering look for a moment before a slight smile graces his lips. "You have a problem with the way we do business?" he asked in mocking voice.

Shaking my head for a second time I swallowed the sip of wine I took when he asked. "No." I said. "I just don't appreciate underhanded behavior and I would rather not be a part of it."

His smirk widdend. "A courtesan with a sense of morality."

"Kyoya," I began before I sighed in exasperation. "The main reason I quit the legal profession was because of that kind of behavior. Back stabbing, blackmail and corruption were everywhere. I went into it believing there was honest work there. I wanted to stand up for justice and what I knew was right. Even before I decided on quitting I knew one thing for sure, my father had the right idea. The mainstream world would consider being a lawyer an 'honest' profession, but I lie less when I'm sleeping around with you guys surprisingly."

I bit my lip before I continued. "To tell you the truth. Working as I am now," I was careful not to use the word 'whore' again. "the only true underhanded thing I have ever done is not tell Hikaru and Kaoru the truth sooner. Which was my own fault. I didn't think they would understand and to this day I don't think they still fully understand."

When I finished my mini tirade, Kyoya grinned at me. "And the prospect of having many lovers wasn't in your original equation?"

I grinned back at him and shrugged. "That was a lucky bonus."

The maid came back into the room just then and we both fell into silence. She took our now empty glasses and asked if we wanted anything else while we waited for Tamaki to come to us. Apparently he had arrived a few minutes before.

I waved my hand in decline to her offer while Kyoya spoke for the both of us. She bowed and left us in our silence, which didn't last for very long before, bursting into the room, Tamaki exclaimed, "Haruhi, are you ready for your surprise?"

I let my breath out in an even note before nodding. "Sure."

To my surprise, Tamaki wasn't holding a package or anything relating to a surprise that I would be used to by now. Instead he gesutred to the door.

"Come on in." He called out to an unknown person.

The door opened wider and I felt my heart do a little flip. The bright red hair, more fiery than the twins, was being ruffled around by the owners hand. Ritsu Kasanoda, an old friend... an old client, was scratching his head nervously.

He gave me a half hearted uncertain smile.

"Ritsu?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey Fujioka." He said shyly.

I glanced at Tamaki and then to Kyoya, giving them both a questioning look. What the hell was going on here? Why did Tamaki bring Ritsu all the way here? The poor guy was no longer in this region.

It was not Kyoya who decided to explain but another unseen voice from outside the door. I knew it at once to be Honey's. "Kasanova is going to join the circle."

Ritsu frowned at the butchering of his name. I couldn't help but smile at him, which turned that frown of his into a blush.

"Hello Haru-chan," Honey said once he came into the room. He was soon followed by Takashi and their younger brothers.

Satoshi grinned widely at me, while both Yasuchika and Takashi nodded in my direction.

I wondered for a moment if any of the other members of the circle decided to come through that door but no one else followed. Then my mind fell on Honey's earlier words. Ritsu was going to join the circle? Wait... what?

"Are you serious?" I directed my question to Kyoya who was now at my left side with his arm draped over my shoulders.

He looked down at me and shrugged. "We've been considering the prospect since the day he caught the photographer at your old apartment."

I blinked. Then blinked again... trying to wrap my mind around this. To tell the truth, I was baffled.

"Don't be so surprised Haruhi," Tamaki said. "It was an honorable act if I may say so. He was so gallant and chivalrous and..."

"His connections will be helpful in our group." Tamaki was cut off by Kyoya.

I let my mind look around the room at each of the guys again. All of them, with the exception of the two stoic ones and poor Ritsu, were looking amused. Some more so than others.

"You guys hurt my head." I mumbled. I saw Tamaki's face fall and at once I covered my last remark with, "but it is a great surprise. I'm glad to see you again Ritsu."

"Yeah... likewise..." he was being shy. There were too many people here for him to be truly comfortable.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said to me. "We need to discuss Ritsu's terms in joining our circle. Would you mind if maybe..."

"Come with me Haruhi." Satoshi perked up. "Chika and I will take you for a walk in the gardens."

I almost had to shake my head to clear it. "So let me get this straight. You asked me to come because you have a surprise. Then you bring Ritsu before you discuss his joining.. and you kick me out?"

Tamaki laughed at my forward answer. So did Satoshi. Honey and Kyoya were giving me a smile of sorts. "There's more to the surprise my dearest." Tamaki said good-naturedly.

I shrugged, "Whatever". Then I allowed Satoshi to 'escort' me from the room arm in arm.

* * *

The three of us found ourselves in the rose garden that was just directly in view of Tamaki's office. My face flushed a little when I thought about how we had violated the poor guys work space.

I hope he doesn't find out about that. He will rant for day's to come.

There wasn't much time in thinking about it though because as soon as we were out of ear shot and possible spy's Chika asked, "Do you have an answer for us?"

I was snapped to attention by that. I really didn't think much about it since they left my home. Besides what could I say.

I loved that I was with the guys but was it really worth getting hurt all over again? And with the way the others reacted over my last accident, I could only imagine what they would do.

Hell, not even a half hour ago, Kyoya was talking about giving that Komitsuzawa ass an ultimatum... with possible bodily harm once the twins learned the whole story.

Tamaki would turn into a puddle if I left. Honey would be fine, since he has Reiko. Takashi, well, I can't really tell sometimes. Umihito may be disappointed but I don't think he is going to break down over me if I decide not to be his lover anymore.

That thought left me with a nagging feeling deep inside. These boys would no longer be mine. I would no longer be theirs.

How odd would that feel?

It would be great I guess to belong to just the twins again. They would no longer have to deal with the circle and we could be just the trio again. The biggest issue then would be who would I choose between the two.

But would it be lonely. Somehow over the last few years I have gotten used to Kyoya's harsh love. I enjoyed Tamaki's fantasy romances... and my midnight visits from Umihito were something I looked forward to. I didn't like being lonely. It became obvious to me that I could not be alone when Hika and Kao took me into their world.

When it was just me and my father things were sad. I cared for him when he was supposed to be the parent. When my mother died we were all we had.

Hikaru and Kaoru saved me. They gave me friendship, which I lacked due to my cold personality at the time. They gave me love when we first started discovering those feelings. They gave me a family when their mother took me to her heart and even their dad cared for me.

I didn't think about being lonely before them and once I expanded my own world. Once I decided to take my fathers path, as disturbing as it may be for some, I felt for more then just my two demons.

I bit my lip when the next thought popped into my head.

I loved them.

All of them, every single one of them. And after seeing Ritsu again, I admit I missed him as well. I didn't want to hurt them by leaving... but I didn't want to hurt them by putting myself in another situation like the last one.

I gave Chika a half hearted smile. "I still don't know. This is just... too much to think about. I... I need more time."

Satoshi pipped in before Chika could say something sarcastic. "Fair enough. Yasuchika, give her some more time. We have another meeting soon. Plus there is the garden social event tomorrow."

"Social event?" I asked.

The boy beamed at me. "I'm glad you asked. Well, you remember the gala event at Tamaki's manor?" He seemed to catch himself right after that sentence came out. I rolled my eyes but nodded giving him a sarcastic upturn of my lips. "Sorry Haruhi."

"It's fine."

"Okay.. sooo... the event was part of Tamaki's fathers way of getting his friends together. Since that whole event came to a... well.. unsettling end, what with the police and paramedics... this social event is going to make up for it."

Great. I ruined the other party and now I might have to attend another.

"Is this really necessary?"

"As our guest," Yasuchika said. "You must attend. In fact most of the girls will be attending this... event" he said that last word like it left a nasty taste in his mouth. Seriously this boy need to lighten up.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your walk my princess?" Tamaki practically purred when I arrived back in the parlor. Ritsu was looking somewhat frazzled.

I can't blame him. It takes a lot of patients and nerve to put up with them all. Hm... I guess all that torment the twins put me through prepared me for more than just my ability to sleep around without caring. Who would have thought?

I shrugged when I passed Tamaki, using that as my response to his question. Unfortunately he didn't look very pleased but it didn't last long because that grin was on his face again.

"Well, at least I know these two take care of their ladies with respect." He said matter of factly. "I expect that from all our members in the circle. Do you hear that Kasanova?"

Again Ritsu frowned. "It's Kasanoda."

Tamaki didn't seem to hear him. I sighed and found myself leaning on one hand, on the nearest table I could find. The boys all looked at me expectantly. The feeling it gave me was uncomfortable but I let it slide for a couple seconds.

Not too long however, I felt myself start to crack under their gazes. I breathed out in exasperation. "What now?"

They continued to stare at me, waiting. Which bothered the hell out of me. Two more seconds of this and I would have asked again but the echo of dual voices came out from behind me.

"Geez she didn't even see us standing here."

I squeezed in surprise and spun to see the smirking faces of my best friends. "What the hell is going on now?"

The two laughed evilly.

"Nothing Haruhi." Kyoya said. "It was just an unofficial meeting. We were conducting Kasanoda's acceptance into the group and the members who are well acquainted with you were all required to be here."

I looked around and sure enough, in a dark corner was Umihito. I bit my lip. Some how.. I was loosing it. How could I not even notice him standing there, let alone that the twins were practically in my full view.

"Aww, Haru's flustered." Kaoru teased me before coming to my side and placing a kiss at my temple.

"Go to hell." I said to him.

"We'll only go if you come with us." Hikaru came to my other side. Instead of the kiss I expected him to plant on me.. I felt his hand smack me right there... on my ass.

I yelped. "Hikaru!"

"Oh get over it, I've done worse." He said before pinching said backside really hard. Which I gladly returned with a smack to his chest.

Tamaki was looking a little amused by this scene, though I knew he was secretly irritated by this show of affection. Either way, he seemed to let this little act slide.

The twins both had their arms draped over my shoulders in a protective but relaxed nature, while the rest of the club began their extremely uninteresting discussion about how and when we were all going to gather at the temple in Kyoto. Apparently there was one with the most beautiful gardens. I hardly even payed attention because my mind was firmly on the question Chika asked me.

Do I even have an answer yet? Will I stay as a courtesan and continue to hurt my lovers by refusing them and possibly being a target for vengeful women? Or do I break all their hearts in one clean motion and go home to be with the twins? Or worse, get married?

* * *

_Wait for it.. wait for it... Opps, I think I updated two chapters in one day. hehehe __And now for something twisted._

_Songs that reminds me of my story:_

_Enrique Iglesias- Tonight_

_Nickelback - S.E.X_


	32. Garden Social

It can be expected that the following evening as a blur to me. It can also be expected that the next morning I had twin tornado's of activity while I prepared for the garden social.

Oh sure the twins get to go and wear their normal get up. They are fashion designers so their casual clothing looks great no matter what. But as for me, do I get to wear a nice pair of slacks and comfortable shoes... hell no.

I wish I had that luxury sometimes but as of this moment, I am in a nearly skin colored dress that goes well up my thigh. The only bit of color, that made it look like a dress and not like I was naked was the black satin belt and black lace at the hem. The skirt itself was not only short but ruffly. I couldn't even bend over without giving the world a show.

I have only worn a skirt this short a few times in my life... and never when I was in control. Damn the Hitachiins.

I am sure the dress looks wonderful but still, a short barely even reaching my mid thigh dress is not something I feel comfortable with when I have to walk around a garden... with wind.

Hikaru smirked at me the first time a gust of wind came my way. It was all I could do to restrain myself from telling him to go fuck himself.

Instead I settled for a glare and walked away from him to find my blond lover. Well, the one who wasn't photosensitive and hiding in a dark house.

Tamaki' was easily spotted when I arrived and we had spend most of the afternoon chatting together like a couple of love struck teens. It was, to say the least, refreshing.

That is until he spotted something he just could not help but go nuts over. Geisha.

Not just the experience beautiful geisha but those young girls with too much makeup and way too brightly colored garments.

"Haruhi, Haruhi look look. They are so beautiful." He gushed.

"What, you've never seen geisha before?" I asked. I almost couldn't believe it. This guy, with all his money and connection, could not have been denied that. I mean seriously, don't all rich guys throw parties and pay these women to entertain?

The twins family had on many occasions. Granted it's a fashion thing but still, this can't be possible.

"Well, not in real life." he admitted. "I was raised in France, remember?"

I smiled at him apologetically. "I forgot about that. Sorry."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "It's alright, I am sure you were too distracted by my good looks to remember everything I tell you."

I laughed. "You're so weird."

He made me laugh. I am sure most girls would get annoyed at his narcissism but it's part of his character.

"The only geisha I have ever seen were on the Japanese drama's my father would bring to me when he visited." He grinned.

"Then why are you still standing here?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. So, sighing I gave him a nudge with my shoulder against his arm. "Tamaki, you can call me or see me anytime. Go, who know when you'll get this chance again."

The man just beamed at my words. He bent down, kissed me and then ran off to gush over the poor unsuspecting girls. I couldn't help but smile. It was adorable by all accounts. Like a little boy at his first time visiting a circus.

This party was actually kind of close to a circus if you asked me. The people here were way overdressed. Like it was some kind of fashion competition to beat out the flowers. Each woman looked like she wanted to hurl dirt at another.

Stupid. I will never understand this sort of competition when, as I am well aware, most of the men have mistresses. So, in any case, they already failed the competition.

There is another reason why I don't want to marry. Not the main one but it's still there. True Hika and Kao wouldn't cheat on me with another woman if we were exclusive but it wouldn't... hadn't stopped the other twin from seducing me. God I really am easy.

I shook my head and let my attention wander around. Sure enough, there were girls that I recognized as members of the circles courtesans. I politely waved at them when they spotted me.

It was Ayame, or Iris as the other girls called her, who came up to me. She was a beautiful woman. Elegant, poised and she had to loveliest wavy hair I have ever seen. She also wore glasses which added to her appeal. I guess it could be said that she reminded me of Kyoya with the calculating, knowing expression on her face.

"I see Tamaki found something pretty to look at." She said calmly as she stood by my right side.

"Isn't that always the case?" I quipped.

She smirked at me. "I see why they like you so much."

I shrugged, trying to brush of that comment.

"I guess."

"No need for modesty, Haruhi. You are currently the favorite. Accept it." She advised. "It won't last forever."

I groaned. "Listen, Ayame. I really don't want that. Please understand, I didn't mean to take clients from anyone."

I was silenced by a soft laughter. "It comes with the job. Interest rises and falls easily. Especially with him" She gestured to Tamaki.

"Haruhi, I'm not here to cause you discomfort or harm." She said calmly. "I am genuinely informing you of the fact that you are the favorite. It's an honor to have them all look at you that way."

I glanced around the party and watched as the men were all conversing either with each other or with people I have never seen before.

"I do care about them. In a way." I said.

"Can I give you advice?" She asked me.

Something about Ayame made me want to trust her. It could have been her voice or her manner but I probably should just trust my gut and go with it. She was a good girl. One of Kyoya's favorites. I wonder if she knows.

I nodded at her.

"Guard your heart Haruhi. It's a difficult job but once you've fallen for them it can hurt when they finally make a choice."

I blinked at her. "Make a choice? Like in exclusivity?"

"Yes, in a matter of speaking. Or when you have been set aside for a new girl. This is where Ayanokouji went wrong. She didn't heed my warning and lost herself. She fell hard and look what happened."

"Oh great that makes me feel tons better." I said sarcastically.

Ayame gave a smirk of sorts. "You are feeling sorry for the woman who almost killed you?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's a first." She shook her head as she adjusted her glasses. "That heart of yours is another reason they love you. Unbelievable."

I looked at her. "Ayame, your not in love with them are you?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Once I loved one of them. But it faded a long time ago." Her gaze went back to the party. To where both Kyoya and Tamaki were standing and talking. There was no telling who she was looking at, which kind of disappointed me. "He's a good man but like most of the girls here, we didn't do this for the love. We were brought up to be what we are and that means no guarantee of a happy ending."

"But didn't Kanako get a happy ending?" I challenged.

"She was a lucky one. And yes, some girls do find love and keep it. But most of us prefer our lives as they are. Besides I would not wish to tie down the one I love if I still wanted him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, our group is not exactly the monogamous type, if you haven't noticed. Had I chosen to stay with one man, he may choose to continue seeing other girls in the circle later down the line. It's not terrible but it's our way of life." She looked back at me, giving me a serious considering look. "Besides, some of the men are already tied to someone, or are going to be tied down soon enough. Our job is to provide the comfort they will miss out on due to their 'arrangements'."

I understood. They, the men I call lovers, will get married off to suit their families needs. That is when we are needed the most. We are the companions, the solace from a shitty marriage.

This thought made me sad. I would hate to see any of my boys in such an arrangement. It would break my heart to see them so disappointed in the hand they were dealt. Fuck.

Why couldn't I have been more than one person. Then I could save them from it, I would marry one part of myself to them.

Great. Like I didn't have anything else to worry about.

So instead of voicing that opinion I accepted Ayame's advice. Even though it's too late, I am already in love with all of them.

"Thanks. I will make sure to guard it as best as I can."

"Be sure you do. I would hate to see the circle loose a girl with your intelligence."

Then Ayame gave me a slight bow before leaving me to stand there with my thoughts.

This whole thing was just way too stressful. Where are the twins when I need them?

My eyes searched for them but I couldn't see any sight of the auburn hair that set them apart from the rest of the people here. I frowned at that. What the hell were those demons up to?

I walked around a bit, and found myself near a small wooden bridge. It crossed over a little stream that traveled all around the garden. Such a peaceful setting, luckily it helped to calm my aching brain.

Taking in a deep breath, I slowly released the tension I was feeling before I fully crossed over the bridge, wandering to no where in particular.

"Excuse me." A deep male voice said to me. His accent was kind of weird, definitely foreign.

I spun to look at a tall man with deep brown hair. Who he was.. I didn't know. So I politely bowed to him in acknowledgment when I realized I was hogging the walkway. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to block the path."

"Not necessary, I was just wondering if you were the infamous Haruhi Fujioka?" He flashed a smile at me. A .. knowing smile.

"Yes." I said hesitantly dragging the word out while I tried to interpret his question.

"I knew it." He said happily. "Are you working? I haven't seen your picture on the MoeMoe site in quite a while. I was afraid I missed my chance."

"Excuse me?" I suddenly closed up. My irritated voice came to my defense. "I am here as a guest."

"Whose guest?" His voice had dropped. God I hate it when guys try to be seductive once they find out I'm an escort. Like that is gonna get them a free ride. Fuck that.

So instead of dignifying him with an name and walking off, I got mad. Once again, the brilliant Haruhi Fujioka couldn't keep her mouth shut. What the hell is wrong with me?

"It doesn't' fucking matter "whose guest". I'm not sleeping with you and that's all you need to know." I snapped.

As expected this was the wrong thing to say. Suddenly this charming guy wasn't so charming, he reached out and grabbed my previously broken arm. And just like Umihito warned that little bit of pressure was painful.

I winced and hissed in pain, silently praying that the break didn't repeat. Also, berating myself for my big mouth.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Honey's voice came out of nowhere, and so did his body. Almost without a seconds notice the man was being held by the neck.

How unbelievable it was to see him hold this man who was so dang tall. Honey held him down to our level and the guy could not wiggle free no matter what.

"Who are you? Who invited you? This is a private party." Honey's voice, which turned dark and threatening, was demanding.

"Ach... T- Tonnerre. I'm a g-g-guest of Tonnerre." He sputtered out.

"And Haru-chan is a guest of Suoh and the rest of us. Leave her alone." He squeezed one more time for good measure before pushing the guy back.

He was coughing and choking, trying to breath when he glared at Honey. "Who are you?" The man tried to keep his control.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi's deep voice came up from beside me. "Is there trouble here?"

"No, Takashi. This man was just leaving. Could you do me a favor and take him to his friends? He belongs to Tonnerre's group." Honey's voice was cold. Not a smidgen of his normal kindness was evident, and it scared me. I'm not saying I am scared of Honey hurting me... but hurting someone else, that made me nervous.

"Alright." Takashi said as he stared at the man, who was now looking worried. I don't blame him, Takashi is intimidating.

My heart was clenching when the two left us alone. Honey who was no longer angry, but worried touched my face by cupping my cheek in his palm. "Haru-chan?" he asked tentatively.

I looked at him. He gently touched my other cheek with his fingers, brushing up and down in and even tender motion. That right there, was the Honey I knew.

I would have smiled but my arm was hurting. Honey seemed to notice something was wrong because he took me into his arms and hugged softly. "I'm sorry, I should have come sooner. Are you ok?"

My face buried into his neck. "My arm." was all I could say.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Dark Honey was back.

"No!" I said quickly. "No, don't. Just... take me somewhere."

Somewhere calm, so that he can be the Honey I am comfortable with. Somewhere where I can let myself go and not be ashamed that I let myself get hurt... again.

"Ok." He said then he placed a kiss on my cheek. "Come with me."

* * *

"Tell me, does this hurt?" Honey held my elbow and slowly lifted it up so that my arm was at shoulder level.

It was stiff but the pain was gone now. "No. It's feeling much better."

"Ok.." He lowered it then he picked up my wrist and slowly lifted it so that my arm was above my head.

"Ah..ah." I said when it straightened. "Ow."

"Oh, sorry Haru- chan" He said but he didn't let my arm go. He held it up there so I could get adjusted to the position. "any better?"

I carefully let out my breath and let myself get used to the position. Soon enough the pain was gone as was replaced by a soft ache.

"Hmmmmm..." I hummed. "It's better."

Glancing around me I noticed that we were in an old fashion room. The doors were the traditional sliding kind, but the screen was painted with intricate designs of butterflies and florals. The table I was sitting on was a polished dark wood. Even sitting on it I was still at the same hight as Honey who bent in to place a kiss on my nose.

"That's good," he said as he slowly let my arm lower to my side. "You need to be more careful. You had me worried."

"Sorry about that." I rubbed at my shoulder to ignore the guilt I was feeling. Honestly I didn't know which hurt more at the moment.

"I mean I Haru, be safe. We care about you."

"I know." I said avoiding his eyes and looking down.

We passed a moment of silence there while he gently caressed my arm. His other free hand was rubbing up and down my exposed thigh. For once, I wasn't going to complain about the skirt.

"I know what my brother asked you." He said calmly. "He's giving you the offer, isn't he?"

I frowned and looked up into Honey's sad brown eyes. My mouth fell open but no words came out.

"His heart is in the right place. Even if he sounds cruel, that's not the true Chika. He's really sweet but he prefers to hide it. He thinks that is what it means to be strong." Honey shook his head. "I would say it's because he's still young but that's not true. He's stubborn. It runs in the family."

The grin he gave me eased my tension. "I want you to know, Haru-chan, that no matter what you choose to do, the circle will keep you around. If we can't be your lovers anymore, that's fine. We could use your mind to help us, to protect us and give us advice. You're a smart girl."

"Honey, I-"

"Don't worry about hurting us. Choose what you want." He cut me off, which had me biting my lip in concern for saying something I would regret saying. I needed to think still.

So I changed the subject. "Who's Tonnerre?"

Honey stiffened, he looked uncertain. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you that."

I shrugged.

"Haruhi." To hear him use my name like that, caught my attention. My face snapped up and I stared into his face. "I'm gonna kiss you, kay?"

My lip turn up on one side. "You are asking?"

He grinned and casually placed his hands on my hips as he stepped closer to me. He stood in between my legs, leaned forward and kissed me full on the lips.

I moaned into it, because I could taste the last remnants of sweet sugar on his lips. His left hand traveled up my right side and wrapped itself around my waist, while the other cupped the back of my neck and tilted me back. It gave him more access to my mouth.

My arms had remained at my side but I arched myself into him, my legs unconsciously wrapping around his waist.

Honey pressed close to me, I could feel him harden against me. He didn't hide his need, but he pressed it closer to me. Our lips broke for a second, just long enough for him to say my name and for me to gasp, before we latched onto each other again.

My hand finally came to life and reached towards Honey's waist band. The moment he knew where I was heading he groaned and pressed himself even harder against me.

With little difficulty I was able to unbuckle his belt and remove the first button of his slacks.

"Haru-chan." He moaned, "You're sure?"

"Yes," I muttered before I let him delve back into my mouth. Then with just a little more fumbling he freed himself while I removed the underwear from under my skirt. My legs were instantly back around him.

I heard his voice rumbling in satisfaction as he buried himself inside me. Instantly I became accustomed to the position and pressed myself as close as possible to him while he moved with even steady thrusts.

I pulled my face back from him so could see his reaction. He himself stared right back at me. Those eyes of his were soft and full of affection. Not the lust or love that I see with the others. Honey cares, but I know it's not love he feels for me. Which felt good. Really good.

Honey won't be hurt by me. He loves on me like he is loosing himself in the comfort of a girl he likes. Truthfully who needs those complicated emotions. This, right here, with Honey was nice. I melted into his arms.

He hugged me as he continued to move in and out of me, drawing moans and gasps from me as he rubbed against my sensitive flesh. I rested my head over his shoulder. My sore arm draped around him while my other hand gripped the hair on the back of his head. The only thing I could hold on to as he pressed and pushed into me... the speed increasing as he got more and more excited.

This of course made me more excited and I began rubbing myself against him making the sensations we were filling become more intense. I cried out and let go of my inhibitions. "Honey," I moaned.

"It's ok, Haru. Come if you want." He said in my ear before he kissed my neck. That damn neck, my horrible weak spot. Once he nibbled and kissed me there, I was gone. I went over the edge almost instantly, crying out along the way.

Soon enough, Honey followed but he didn't make much of it like I did. Instead he groaned into my neck and placed one last lingering kiss right there.

I didn't move. I couldn't move. It was all I could do to not fall back and give in to the exhaustion I was feeling.

Honey didn't seem to want to let go either.

"Are... are you ok?" He asked.

"I think I'll live." I teased. "I hope."

We both laughed at that. He held me close and kissed my cheek. "You are a good girl. I'm just sorry things are difficult for you."

I hummed into his shoulder. My legs had finally let him go and they hung limply over the edge of the table. I breathed in Honey's scent with was sweet all on it's own. He caressed my back languishing for a while, only breaking apart when we heard a soft knock on the wooden panel of the door.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi's voice announced his presence.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Hold on a moment." Honey let me go, bent down to pick up my discarded underwear and handed it to me. I easily slipped them back on while he fixed himself. His hand came up to me and I took it, allowing him to help me down off the table.

He opened the door and we stood there in front of the concerned face of Honey's cousin. Takashi smiled at me and I could see the relief return to him.

"Haru-chan's all better." Honey said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Good" Takashi said and he reached out to ruffle my hair in his affectionate way. He looked at Honey, then back to me, then back to Honey again. "Mitsukuni, did you...?"

The man at my side giggled. Yes, he giggled. "Sorry, Takashi."

I could see the humor in Takashi's eyes when he looked at me. Something tells me they must have had some sort of talk about me.

"Guys." I said gathering their attention. "Should we get back to the party?"

The two looked at me, but Takashi spoke. "You could." There was an unspoken 'or' in that comment.

I gave him one of those looks I normally have reserved for the Hitachiin brothers. The one where I know there is more the the words that were spoken but I know it involves me somehow.

Honey laughed when he saw my face. Then he carefully pushed me towards his cousin. "Takashi, just kiss her and get it over with."

I looked over my shoulder at the guy I just made love to only to see that he was grinning widely. Takashi was shocked, to say the least, but once I fell into his arms he relaxed and smiled down at me.

Wait a second... was I being passed between another couple of guys? "Hey" I vocalized my surprise.

"You two have fun. I'll let everyone know you are gonna be busy for a while." Honey said cheerfully.

We watched him leave us alone in this room. He was chuckling.

Though, I can admit that being in Takashi's arms was not a bad thing at all. In fact it was comfortable.

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry for the delayed update. I hope that uploading two chapters makes up for it. _


	33. Dress Rehersal

"Hikaru! What the hell did you do with my bra's?" I shouted from my room in the fancy as hell hotel we were staying at.

It's been a few weeks since the garden social. A few weeks since Honey saved me from yet another accident that my big mouth almost caused. The event in which the sweet gentle man had taken advantage of our privacy and made love to me right there where anyone could have walked in on us.

Luckily that didn't happen, but Takashi did come by just as we had finished. That was when Honey abandoned me and left me in the arms of his cousin. His blessing was tossed back at us as he walked out the door.

Of course Takashi was the perfect gentlemen and didn't just take me right then and there. Not that I would have minded. Instead we spent the next hour kissing and touching. It wasn't boring at all. We made the most out of it.

I know he knew Honey and I had sex. Maybe that was why he was hesitant at first. But as soon as he loosened up he seemed to enjoy what we were doing.

It was him I went home with that night.

We arrived at my place earlier than I expected to. The party was still going on when we took our leave. Honey had been kind enough to inform the others that we were going.

He took me to my room right away, laid me down on my back and began his slow sensual torment.

Takashi was, as usual, very gentle with me. The kisses were placed all over and somehow he found the most sensitive places to nip at my skin. Like the back of my knees and my inner thighs.

Casually, he traced his fingers up and down my left calf while he kissed my knees and thighs, up to my hips and on my belly. I was burning up.

I never would have thought he was such a smooth lover. I mean, the last time we slept together he had let me take control. This time however.. I was in his hands.

Oh and when he finally climbed up and settled himself between my legs I nearly came just thinking about what he would do. But I held back and I will be honest, it was difficult to keep myself under control.

He took me carefully and expertly. This time, it was my turn to moan. He hit each and every spot, slowly pressing in when he knew he found a good spot. He lifted my knees up with his hands when he really got going. Which allowed him to go deeper into me than I ever expected. Hell, I don't think I have ever had anyone that far in.

And that's saying something... considering who I am.

But like I said, that was a few weeks ago, and today, the twins and I were called to join their mother at a retreat. Some sort of fashion show emergency.

Do the twins tell me exactly what it was?

Hell no. Why would they do that? It would only give me a reason to say no and run. Which is really what I wanted to do.

But it wasn't the first thing on my mind at the moment. Nope, my mind was on how to make Kaoru an only child.

"Hi-ka-ru!" I yelled again.

"What?" He whined when he came into my room. The whole pretense of innocence in his voice was destroyed by the smirk on his face.

"Where are my bra's?" I asked sternly.

"Why are you looking at me? Kaoru could have taken them." He leaned against the doorway.

I should probably say that this isn't just one room. It was a suite. The bed was large enough to fit all three of us in it (Their idea of course). Hikaru and Kaoru were actually in the living room area when I started screaming at them.

So of course Kaoru heard his brother accusation. "Hikaru!" He cried out.

"I know it was you." I said sternly. "Where are they?"

His smirk widened and he shrugged like it was no big deal when he said. "I threw them out just before we left your house."

"What the fuck!" I picked up the pillow from the bed and threw it at him. I didn't miss. "What am I supposed to wear?"

Hikaru was laughing, Kaoru was watching in both horror and amusement.

"Relax," He choked out between laughter. "I bought you some new ones. The old ones were starting to show their age."

"They were not old, you ass." I picked up and threw another pillow. This time he dodged it.

"When did you get them?" he countered.

"I got them two months ago. Two months." I snapped. "Kaoru, smack him for me. You're closer."

"Sorry Haruhi, but I gotta agree with him." He said as he draped his arm over his brothers shoulder.

Lucky for me there was a third pillow in my reach. I threw that one too and it hit them both.

"Hey" They both said together.

"You should be nicer to us." Hikaru said.

"Well, if you two would stop stealing my clothes I wouldn't have to throw shit at you."

Kaoru smirked at me. I hate it when he smirks like that. "We don't _have_ to give you the new ones then."

I frowned at him, ready to toss back a retort but Hikaru spoke first. "You're right, Kaoru. She's still little miss A cup. It won't make a difference."

"Aww.. that was mean, Hikaru, she's a little bigger than an A now." He came towards me, climbing up and over the foot of the bed to kneel at the edge of the right side where I stood. His hands quickly slipped under my shirt and he pulled up so fast it removed my top before I could even react.

"See." He laughed when I squealed and covered myself. "Don't tell me the little tanuki is embarrassed."

"Fuck you." I snapped at him before reaching out and snapping my shirt from his hands.

He didn't exactly let me go when I tried to walk away and put my shirt back on. Nope, not at all. Instead he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed. Hikaru had finally left the spot he had been standing in and climbed onto the foot of the bed as well.

Kaoru had me trapped in his arms. Despite my wiggling, I couldn't get free. Hika crawled towards us and had reached his hands out to grab my breasts. One in each hand and gave them a squeeze. Of course I kicked at him.

"Kao, get her legs." He said with a laugh in his voice.

"Let me go-ahhh." I squealed again when his legs had wrapped themselves around and intertwined with mine so I became completely immobile.

"Got her." Kao said triumphantly.

Hikaru hadn't let go of me during this struggle and continued to squeeze and smoosh my boobs around. "You're right. She has gotten bigger." He finished his statement with a pinch of the nipples which caused me to yelp.

"You guys suck!" I shouted once Kao released me.

"You know you love us." Kaoru said, kissing me on the cheek. "I get next grab." He called out when I was face to face with him.

That was when Hika grabbed me from behind and locked my limbs the same way his brother had.

Screeching I fell backwards onto Hika while Kao started a tickle attack.

"No no no no no... Ahhh.. Kao.. Stop!" I screamed between laughter. The two were laughing just as hard but they didn't let go. I will make them pay for this. I swear it.

* * *

I did, in the end, get the bra replacements from the twins. It's so stupid and such a waste when they take my clothes. Though after all these years, I know they are not going to stop.

Well, ignoring the frustrating facts that I can't change, we ended up leaving out hotel suit to find their mother. She was at the site of her fashion show earlier when we had arrived. It was being held in Tokyo near the Zojoji temple. I guess she was mixing modern with tradition but whatever, it's not like I was too interested in it.

We ended up finding her in the lobby of the hotel we were staying at. She was talking to some people in suits and as usual she was looking very very fashionable and in her natural Hitachiin flair was taking control of everything around her.

She spotted us and waved. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi come here." She called, turning back to her entourage. The twins, Hika on my left and Kao to my right, were both holding my hands. Once we were at her side she placed her arm around Hikaru's neck and tugged him to her, giving him a squeeze. He didn't let go of my hand even then. "These are my kids." She announced proudly.

One woman, in a tight fitting dress suit pursed her lips and frowned slightly. "Yuzua, I thought you only had two children."

Mom wasn't fazed. She waved her hand in dismissal. "I only gave birth to two of them but Haruhi is my daughter even without the blood ties."

I grinned at that. I knew she has grown to love me over the years but it felt good to hear her say it. Sometimes I wish my mother was here so that they would meet. I am sure they would have gotten along just as much as my father had taken to the twins mother.

The same woman rolled her eyes and stared at the linked hands between me and the twins. Her brows furrowed even more. "Is she dating or engaged to one of your sons?" She asked.

I felt slightly annoyed that she would ask such personal questions but I was kind of used to girls around out age trying to find out who was still single.

But you gotta love Mama Hitachiin. She grinned widely and pushed Hikaru back to the two of us. It cause a sort of domino effect. Hika knocked me sideways and into Kaoru who let go of my hand to catch me in an embrace.

"They are a trio in my opinion. Personally, I can never tell which one my little Haru is kissing. But I do hope to get a grandchild out of it one day."

"Mom!" The boys both shouted. Their faces were red, while mine was turning pink.

"What? I'm only wishing. It's up to you three to figure out how it happens." She smirked.

The group of people around her were showing mixed expressions of shock, disbelief and some disgust. A man in the group spoke up. "You can't be serious. The tabloids would have a field day if they heard you say something like that."

Mom just shrugged it off. "Kids could you head over to the site. We need to be sure the models are prepped for the rehearsal."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Hikaru said. He plunged his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Kao had his arm around my shoulder. We turned to leave but mom seemed to have one more thing to say to us.

"Oh and Kaoru, make sure you fit Haruhi for the gown."

My heart dropped. "Wait, What!" I tried to spin around to face her but Kao's grip on my shoulder wouldn't let me.

"Got it covered." He shouted and waved with his free hand.

"What did you two get me into?" I asked sternly, looking from one twin to the other.

"Don't worry, you're not going to do runway. You can't walk right, remember?" Hikaru teased.

"Shut up." I snapped.

Kao luckily answered my question. "Mom called me when we got off the plane and told me Kanoya couldn't make it to her flight. So, you get to do the photos in her place."

I groaned. I was not looking forward to this. I guess Kaoru noticed because he chuckled before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was oddly quiet but I guess that is because he is still feeling a bit of regret for what he did to that girl. I wonder if he is gonna be able to get over it.

Eventually, after a short drive in the limo we arrived at that site of the show. Once we were back stage, it was chaos. There were girls everywhere trying to find their shoes or do their makeup. Some were just being plane rude when they spoke to each other. How annoying.

"Hikaru, Kaoru" I heard a voice purring the boys names. The three of us turned to see a beautiful girl dressed... well half dressed, in my opinion... in a short dress with a plunging neckline. I controlled myself enough to not roll my eyes. She was sauntering over our way.

Sensing the tension in my body, Kao took my hand. This didn't go unnoticed by the girl and she quickly turned her attention to Hikaru. "It's been too long, how are you?" She asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "Alright, I guess." He turned his head to look at us, "Kaoru, could you go get Haruhi ready."

The girl looked at us again, "Hmm. I remember you. Aren't you the girl that missed her plane?"

Before I could speak Hikaru said. "Pft. Not even close."

"Oh?" The girl turned her attention back to Hikaru. "Is she you're girlfriend?" She pouted.

He shook his head and the girls confidence came back, only to be crushed when he said. "She's more than just a girlfriend, isn't that right, Kaoru?"

Kao smirked and squeezed my hand. "The best I've ever had." Then he kissed my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Kao, lets get this over with." I muttered.

The two of us walked off to leave Hikaru in charge of the disorder. Almost immediately he was giving orders to the models and the backstage crew. And not surprisingly, everyone listened to him. Including the model who was talking to him earlier.

Kao pushed me into a dressing room, closed the door behind him and pulled me close, kissing me hard all the while.

To say the least, he caught me of guard. I responded for a moment then I tried to pull away.

"Mmm..mmm.. Kao.. mm.. Kaoru." I tried to speak. But my words were being muffled by his busy mouth.

After a moment or two I was able to pull away. I was laughing when I escaped his kiss. "Kaoru! What was that for?"

"I just wanted to kiss you so bad." He smiled at me.

"Why?" I was still suffering from a fit of giggles when he brought his face to mine.

"Haruhi, this is the first time in a long time we were able to pull you away from work and I mean work in general, even before the circle guys and all that crap. I am just excited that it's just the three of us for the next few days." He said before trying to kiss me again.

"Kao." I said his name in a drawn out whine when the kiss traveled from my lips to my neck. "Stop it. Hikaru is gonna..."

"He's not gonna care. Trust me, we talked."

"Talked? About what?" I pressed my palms to his chest. "Kaoru..." I warned.

"Haruhi, will you just relax. We are not gonna fight over you." He grabbed my wrists and lifted my hands to his lips. Gently he kissed my fingers. "I'll stop, only because I got to get you into that dress."

"I can't believe you guys are gonna make me model again." I let out a defeated sigh. Kao let my hands fall and walked to the large rack of dresses in this room.

"These are all Kanoya's. She will be here before the dress rehearsal but not for the shoot. I will do your make up and put a wig on you so that you look just like her until she can take over."

"Where is she anyway?"

Kao shrugged.

"You didn't plan this did you?"

He laughed at me, "No. Stop being so skeptical. We needed to be here for another reason. This was just a twist of fate. Now take your clothes off."

I bit my lip to keep myself from saying something rude. Instead, I did as he said and stripped down to my underwear, and that was when Hikaru walked in.

"Nice work Kaoru. You got her out of her clothes in record time."

"Shut up, Hikaru." I snapped.

The two of them laughed at me as Kao came up with the fluffy cream colored dress. If it wasn't for their mother, I probably would have run away. Or at least I that is what I want to do.

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru were being so sweet to me in front of all the other girls. They treated me like their real girlfriend. Though, I knew, it was mostly for show. And yet again... I am the girl everyone hates. So you can imagine my relief when Kanoya finally showed up.

The poor girl looked frazzled and kept bowing apologetically to everyone. Especially the twins.

Kaoru kept trying to reassure her everything was fine but she didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes were on Hika. Amazingly enough, I think she finally figured out the difference. It didn't seem to matter sadly, because Hikaru ignored her and remained silent when ever she was around him.

After a while I got annoyed with his inability to talk to the girl so I pushed him in her direction. He looked back at me with surprise. I guess he didn't know that I was aware of his relationship with her. Or, I guess lack of relationship at this point.

I frowned at him.

"Hikaru, clear things up now or I will never let you into my bed again." I whispered harshly.

He grunted in frustration but, for once, he listened to me. To be honest, I was surprised I didn't have to push him more than that. Kaoru filled me in later that he had been doing the same thing ever since she arrived. My comment was the final push.

I couldn't help but feel relieved when he came back smiling at me. Kanoya also looked better than before. She didn't look as bumbling and was back to being the beautiful model that she was the first time I met her. Though this time I didn't have any annoyance or bitterness towards her. I guess I got over it when the boys chose me after all.

I shook my head at myself. Seriously, I have got to stop being so selfish with them.

The rehearsal went on without anymore issues. Apparently the emergency was nothing more than the famous Hitachiin over reaction.

Mama needed them to tell the girls to listen and that was it. My role was simple, as usual. I kept the girls from getting too carried away with the twins. As long as I was around, I got the hateful jealous looks but no one tried to cling to the boys if they thought that a girlfriend was in the picture. Odd really, I have seen girls come onto Tamaki when I am on dates with him. Having a girl around never seemed to slow them down.

I think it has to do with their careers as models. Perhaps I'm just over thinking and mentally rambling but it might be because they are afraid that by pissing off the girlfriend or fiance of the next heirs to this fashion empire, they would probably loose footing and get less jobs.

It doesn't matter. It's not like I would stop them from falling in love. It just wouldn't be fair of me to keep them forever. Right?

This thought was running through my head all throughout the evening and was still bothering me when we got back to our suit.

Kaoru poked my arm while we were on the over stuffed sofa watching a movie. Or I should say as they were watching the movie. I was spaced out thinking about what I should be doing with my relationships.

"That hurts, you know." I said calmly when he poked my upper arm for the fifth time.

"You didn't respond when I said your name."

My head was on a pillow which was on Hikaru's lap. Kaoru was sitting on the floor in front of me. Right now he was face to face with me. "What do you want?" I asked, kind rudely I admit but that's normal for me.

"You were spacing out. It had me worried and..." He nodded upward to signal me to look at Hikaru. Which I did, only to notice that he had fallen asleep with his head tilted back and slightly lolling to the side.

"Geeze, Hikaru." I said calmly. "Was the movie that boring?"

Kaoru snickered and got to his knees. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. When I looked back at the boys, I saw Kao was now poking Hikaru in the same place he had been jabbing me.

"Nhhh, Knock it off Kaoru." Hikaru mumbled with a groan added to emphasize his annoyance.

"Did you forget our plan?" Kao asked with a sinister deepness in his voice.

At those words Hika's eyes snapped open and grinned evilly. When that happened, I got worried.

"What are you planning?" I said sternly.

"Nothing." They said together but I wasn't convinced.

"Whatever," I said, pretending that all hell was not about to break loose. "I'm going to bed."

The word "Bed" seemed to trigger them into action. Kaoru quickly stood up on the cushion and jumped over the back of the couch to reach me. I was half way to the room but now, I was in his arms. Hikaru jumped up just as quickly and opened the door to the room.

I squealed in surprise when Kao tossed me onto the bed. "Ah, what the hell!" I squeaked when Hikaru closed the door and jumped onto the bed. I guess he wasn't tired anymore.

What the fuck were these two up to?

But before I could voice that thought, Hikaru pressed me down onto the bed and kissed me deep and long. Without a doubt, I was breathless at this point. Confused beyond all reason but slightly turned on. 'What the hell?' was the only thought that kept running through my head.

"We've been thinking.." Kao said before Hikaru released me and Kaoru pressed his lips to mine in the same way Hika had.

"...That we've been putting this off for too long." Hikaru had finished while his brother kissed me.

I pressed my hands against Kao's chest, and pushed just enough to break the kiss. I breathed out and furrowed my brows at them. "Putting what off?" I asked with the most in control voice I could muster.

The looked at each other, then at me. Both were really close, one on either side of me, and together they said, "Something the three of us should have done a long time ago."

* * *

_gasp.. a cliff hanger? Yeah sorry about that._

_Expo is coming up this week and I wanted to point out that in a few days, this story would be one year old. Can you believe it? _

_Thank you to those who have been around since day 1. I really appreciate all your support. I have a few more surprises up my sleeve for this story and managed two add a few more chapters before the end and closing up all the loose ends. Thanks again guys._


	34. The Main Event

I held my breath and looked into the eyes of my captors.

Essentially, that was what I was at this point. I was captivated by their last words, by the love I have for them and by the fantasy I have held in my mind for years. Not to mention the two were on either side of me with one hand each pressing lightly on my chest, holding me down. As if I would try to run away... sheesh.

Hikaru smirked at me and pressed his hand down harder. He was excited by this, I could tell.

Kaoru looked at me tenderly and gave me a sweet smile but he didn't press down on me, he just held me there. "Haruhi?" He asked cautiously. "Are you okay with this?"

Carefully, I let my breath out and opened my mouth to speak.

But Hikaru didn't give me a chance to respond. He groaned in frustration and lifted himself onto his hands so he could lean over me better. His mouth found my neck quickly when he lowered himself down, holding himself up just enough not to crush me.

"Ah..." I voiced when he bit down on the flesh near my collarbone. "Hika.." I groaned, wiggled then found the strength to push him away. He frowned at me a bit when I did this. "W-w-why? Why now?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously going to question this now?"

"But, it's been years and you've never..."

"Will you just relax?" Hika growled. "Kaoru.. shut her up while I go down."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru and I both cried out.

"What?" He asked as he sat up and crawled to where my knees were. "You think too much. It's annoying."

I wiggled a bit when I felt his hands travel under my knees. He had already placed himself in between my legs and was reaching up my night gown to find my underwear. It took him no time to remove them. He touched my thighs, caressing them in an attempt to make me forget about talking and about thinking.

I turned my attention away from him and back to Kaoru. "You guys can't even stand seeing me kiss the other without freaking out. How the hell are you..."

Kaoru sat up onto his knees then fell forward with one hand on either side of my head, planking himself above me and pressing his nose to mine. Right about then was when I felt Hikaru's tounge lick the upper part of my thigh. I gasped and felt my skin burn.

"We've talked about it. Don't worry, Haru. Trust us."

"But Kaoru." I tried one more time.

"We don't want to lose you to anyone else. It's all our fighting and bickering over you in the first place that gave you a reason to look outside of our world. If this is the only way we can keep you from running off and marrying someone else, then so be it. We love you Haruhi, and we will do anything to keep you…even if it means sharing." Kaoru murmured the last sentence in my ear then kissed my cheek, then my nose going down to my lips.

Gently he probed, asking for entrance. He was being careful not to set me off, though I am sure he didn't have to worry because my thoughts were no longer on the kiss when Hikaru started kissing the most sensitive parts down there.

I moaned when I realized that Kaoru's gentle invasion of my mouth was being mimicked by the exploration of Hikaru's greedy tongue.

Several moments of this torture had passed before I finally started to relax into what they were doing. Hikaru's hands were caressing my legs, and soon guided them to wrap around his neck. He probed and licked me searching for the spots to make me cry out. Which I couldn't do because of Kaoru. So the most I could do was whimper and moan into Kao's mouth.

I wrapped my arms around Kaoru's neck as I kissed him, arching my back unintentionally which allowed him to wrap his arms under me. He carefully lifted me to a sitting position but it didn't disrupt Hikaru's work in the least.

In fact he just adjusted himself so that he could lay flat on his stomach while Kao carefully moved to sit behind me, he broke our kiss by this time but continued to peck and nip around and under my ear. I shivered when he took the tip of my earlobe into his mouth and began gently sucking on it.

I can't say when exactly Kao had taken his shirt off.. but I was well aware of when he gathered up the fabric of my night dress and pulled it off, exposing me to his brother who had stopped what he was doing. I felt my face flush when I locked eyes with Hikaru.

"There, much better." He purred before placeing kisses on my cheek and neck like Kaoru had done.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said in a teasing seductive voice. "You want to go first?" He kissed my forehead when I turned to look at him in surprise.

"Sure, Hold her legs" He smirked, pulling back from us and taking the opportunity to take of his shirt and pajama pants. I burned all over and knew without a single doubt that I was probably as red as their hair.

"Ah, damn you Kaoru." I hissed out when I felt his hands go under my knees and lifted me onto his lap, spreading my legs wide so that Hikaru, who was finally ready, could settle himself before me.

The grin was back when he placed his hands on Kaoru's shoulders for support just as he thrusted himself right at my center. He went in easily because of his earlier work and since he knew exactly how I liked it, he quickly nailed the core spot that made me quiver.

I bit my lip, and tensed up when Kaoru bit down on my neck. He held me in place for Hikaru's frantic thrusting and grinding against me. It surprised me how sturdy he was and how strong he must be both physically and emotionally to be able to put up with this.

I felt so limp and could not move more than to press a little into Hika. Which it didn't exactly work because Kao had complete and total control over me. But I did feel it when the thrusting came accompanied by the twitching, which also came with Hikaru's cries. He went limp around us but didn't pull out, he pressed a little more into me, which only made me frustrated because he didn't even wait for me to climax with him.

There was no time to voice this opinion because Kao whispered, "My turn."

"Do you need me to hold her for you?" Hikaru asked with a laugh in his voice. "That.. was amazing." He picked his head up from where it had fallen over Kaoru's shoulder. He looked into my eyes. "You up for another round?" He thrusted once for good measure and I moaned unconsciously.

"I'll take that as a yes." He teased and pulled out of me leaving me quivering for him to come back.

"I got this one Hikaru, don't worry about holding her." Kaoru let my legs go and set me down back onto the bed. He kissed my shoulder and moved out from behind me only to assist me in laying down so he could climb on top of me.

"Haruhi?" He asked, "One more time." He, just like Hikaru, gave me no warning but instead pushed into me and began his own rhythm. Since I had never had them both at the same time like this, I couldn't tell before exactly how different they were, even though I knew it deep inside. Right now, I can say this...

They both knew where I wanted it, they both hit the right spots and they both were determined to make me cry out. But, the biggest difference in of all is that Hikaru didn't want me to come until Kaoru had his chance. So right now, in this moment, each time he slide in and pulled out I felt the need for more. For him to move faster and for Hikaru to do something...

My wish was answered a moment later when Hikaru laid beside me and with one hand, pried the leg closes to him away from Kaoru. His fingers began to caress the inner thigh and brushing closely to where Kao and I were connected.

I gasped, shivered and moaned before looking directly into Hikaru's eyes. He smirked at me before leaning in to kiss me. Kaoru moaned loudly and I broke the kiss to look at him. I blushed when I realized he only did that when Hikaru touched him.

"D..do that again, Hika." Kao's face was red when he said this and if I could have turned anther shade deeper I might have when I saw Hikaru's hand reach under and brush against the only part of Kaoru that wasn't inside me.

Kao groaned as Hikaru played with him, which had the effect of stopping the thrusting and turning his motions into a grind as he held my hips up to him. It lasted only as long as Hikaru licked and nipped at my breasts, his hand was too busy to do anything else for me.

I watched in fascination as Hikaru kissed me one last time on the lips before he sat up to Kaoru's level and, right in front of me, kissed him. I gasped at this. Never before had I seen them go beyond teasing. A peck on the cheek or a peck on the lips as a joke but this was full out more intense than ever before. Hikaru kissed Kaoru the same way he had done to me just moments ago.

I gripped tighter onto Kaoru, wrapping my legs around him and cried out a when the thrusting returned. I was almost there.

What finally set me over the edge was not just the kiss and the groping Hikaru had done.. but by the way they both looked at me when their kiss had ended. They smirked at me and my body shattered, seconds later Kaoru followed me with my name on his lips.

He slowly slid out of me, wincing a bit when he saw me make a whimpering face. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked.

I shook my head from side to side in metronome fashion. Luckily, it appeased him and he sat back onto his heals.

"You..guys" I said between breaths. "Are... insane."

They looked at each other, then at me. Oddly enough we both all sort of smirked at the same time, I rolled to my side and started laughing along with the boys. Hikaru and Kaoru fell on either side of me and took me into our usual three way embrace, laughing all the while till the tears began to fall.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. The twins were still fast asleep and neither had budged. It was just by chance that they both had rolled onto their respective sides of the bed and had not been holding me down.

I breathed out and touched my cheeks feeling wet and warmth on them. I had been crying.

My heart was hurting so bad when I woke and the sight of the boys asleep made me thank whatever gods in existence that I had only dreamed that they left me.

That Hikaru had found a woman who would marry him and have his heirs. That Kaoru had finally got feed up with my indecisiveness and told me to never come back. When I tried to call their home, and their mother had said they were through with me and my father dragging their name into the tabloids.

What is worse... much worse than just losing my family, is that I had given up my life as a member of the circle for them. I gave up my lovers to keep the two boys I grew up with, only to have it blow up in my face.

My choice was them, and I lost them. This thought made me cry all over again.

A groggy voice from behind me made me hold my breath. "Haruhi, What's wrong?" it was Hikaru.

I wiped my eyes and let out a long breath. "Nothing, bad dream. I'm fine." I lied.

He groaned, sat up and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his arms. I sighed into his embrace as he kissed the top of my head. "Don't lie to me."

He caressed my arm with one hand, trailing it from there to my face and back down to my arm. "If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying. Come on, Haru." He laid back down taking me with him. I was too tired to put up a defense so I turn in his arms and buried my face into his chest, and cried. "Ah geeze. It's okay... it's okay." he murmured over and over to me. He cuddled me close and petted my hair until I finally calmed down.

"Hikaru? Is Haruhi ok?" Kaoru asked in a sleepy voice.

"She's fine. Bad dream. Go back to sleep, I can handle this." He said softly.

"Are you sure?" Kao propped himself up and looked over at us. "You don't need me to get something for her?"

"Nah, it's fine. I got it."

"If you say so," Even though he said that, I knew he wouldn't fall asleep. He would watch to make sure everything was fine. So instead of worrying them more, I figured it's best to speak up. I hate telling them my weaknesses but, right now it hurt too much to not say anything.

I sniffled one more time took a breath and said in a shaky voice "If... if things got into the press... would you.. would you.. stay with me?" I was having difficulty getting the words out. I'm not even sure it made sense.

But Hikaru chuckled softly and calmly said "I think we can handle a little scandal every now and them." He paused a moment to look into my face, "This is really bothering you, isn't it?"

I hesitantly nodded as he sighed and squeezed me closer. "You're stuck with us till the end Haruhi. Get some rest and tomorrow we can talk."

Carefully I nodded and nuzzled into Hika's arms. Kaoru must have gotten the idea of what I was saying, even with his sleepy brain and came close to both of us, wrapping his around around us both.

Some time passed while I breathed in their scent and relived our moment from earlier that night. I guess I must have gone limp or something because I could hear them talking.

"Is she asleep?" That was Kaoru.

"I think so."

"Hmm... so... you going to ask her tomorrow?" He reached over and brushed some hair from my face, which tickled so all I did was flinch a little before relaxing.

They went silent for a bit, just to make sure I didn't hear them talking. But soon enough I heard Hika say.

"I think so, but, if she agrees to it... that's different."

"We should ask her together."

"Yeah." Hika replied in that tone of his where he isn't sure if he could keep that promise. Something both Kao and I knew very well.

But, whatever they were going to ask me didn't seem to bother me because I was falling asleep and didn't get much time to dwell on the subject. My dreams were no longer so disturbing for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Places everyone! Come on, the evening line on this side, dayware stand by, we are on in fifteen." Kaoru was shouting at the models, while his mother was primping the girls in line for their fisrt runway walk. I smiled at them when Hikaru grabbed me by the elbow.

"Come on, you have a front row seat." He said.

"No, really. I'd rather stay here."

"It's too confusing back here. Kaoru's got it covered. Mom will be out there with you as soon as I can get her there. Lets go." He insisted while tugging me along.

I groaned "Fine."

I was lead out the side of the stage and taken through a curtain separating the audience from the havoc of backstage. Hikaru had tugged on the badge around my neck reminding me it was still there so that if I needed to come back I could.

"Keep this on you. Don't let them push you around."

"Oh you mean like you are doing right now?" I snapped at him.

All morning long it's been like this. The boys pushed me to get up, get dressed, do my hair and put on makeup. Then it was eat breakfast quickly and off to another photo shoot of the Hitachiin family. More confusion about who the hell I was to the boys and more teasing from Mama about how I am her unofficial daughter.

Gods.. it was irritating. So after that we've been all over the set of the fashion show, Kaoru and Hikaru were doing most of the work while their mother guided them and pretty much directed the mess. I.. observed.

Eventually, after we were able to get past Hikaru's fan girls, and believe me there were a lot of them, he brought me to my seat. Then he wickedly made a show of kissing me before heading backstage to get his mother. Oh, the looks that were thrown my way were just evil.

I sighed and sat back. The confusion from backstage was nothing compared to the fighting photographers trying to find the best seats. Honestly, they are supposed to be professional, aren't they. I swear they were acting like spoiled brats, griping and complaining that they didn't get the ideal spot.

I just rolled my eyes when I watched the ushers and security guys deal with them. Stupid people.

Times like this make me want to go backstage again, but I restrained myself and focused on the ensuing drama, waiting for Yuzuah to come out and sit with me. Which she didn't because I saw her with Hikaru when they popped out of the backstage curtain, then she escaped him and went back to the fiasco. He groaned and threw his hands in the air before following her backstage again.

I was so focused on this that I barely heard a soft voice behind me say. "Um, excuse me but.. Do you mind if I sit beside you?" I blinked and looked to both sides of me to see an empty seat on both sides. I turned around to see a very pregnant... Mei?

My mouth fell open and gawked at her, up.. and down to her belly then up again. "Mei?"

If you think my mouth falling open was kinda rude, it was nothing to the words that came out of her mouth. "No fucking way. Haruhi, who did you have to fuck to get a front row seat." Thank god she said that in a low voice.

My mind went immedietly to last night, blushing all along. No.. not the time Haruhi. I scolded myself and gulped. "Uh.. wow. You're pregnant." I blurted.

Grinning and shrugging Mei laughed a little. "Times have changed. Hey, is that seat open?"

I looked at the one seat beside me that didn't have a V.I.P tag on it. Knowing the Hitachiins, that seat was there for which ever twin needed to take a break. But, they can deal with it later. No way in hell will they complain about a pregnant woman sitting in their seat.

"Sure, come around." I smiled at her and watched as a man beside her stood up, held her hand and lead her out of their row and to the seat next to me. The man kissed her cheek and went back to his seat.

"Thanks. I was so worried about having to get up quickly to pee and trying to get around these guys would be impossible." She was just as blunt as ever.

I stared at her, trying to remember the last time I looked at her. The last time I spoke to her she was still with the MoeMoe escorts. She was a beautiful girl in her own way. Dark tanned skin, light hair and lots of makeup. She was so fashionable it put me to shame.

Now, she was round, lighter skin (probably avoiding the tanning booths now) and her hair was in a soft wave. She looked almost angelic. Never in a million years would you expect this girl to be an escort.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "And when did.. this happen?" I gestured to her tummy.

She laughed brightly. "That guy behind me." I looked back and saw the guy who helped her around the seats. He grinned at us and shrugged.

"Yeah," I prompted.

"Well... about a month after you left. This guys calls and books an escort for his brothers wedding. Can you believe it? A fucking wedding. So, I went with him and we didn't do it at all. One week and nothing. I was starting to feel weird because I wasn't - well, you know. So one thing led to another and we ended up getting married. I quit the life and.. voila. So what about you? Are you still with the Ouran guys?"

I shushed her then nodded and whispered. "Mei... people here don't know.. so.."

"Of course, I know. It's all about the job. Which brings me back to my question earlier. Who.. are.. you... with?" She smirked at me.

I shook my head. "The Hitachiin's. Not work related trust me."

"Oh my god. Hikaru or Kaoru?" She perked up and looked around. "You scored big time. When did you...?"

"Mei.. shh. It's not like that.. well, it kind of is.. but not really." I sighed.

Her eyes narrowed at me in a teasing frown, her voice went low. "You're with both of them." It's wasnt' a question.

But I rolled my eyes and sighed again for good measure. "Please don't say anything. Things are confusing enough as it is."

She laughed. "I got your back. But right now, I think the show is starting."

"Yeah, it is." I looked on stage and saw the twins and their mother arrive on stage. They looked wonderful up there together and I couldn't help but smile at them. Hika and Kao glanced at me which made my face go red.

I swear. Is that going to keep happening now, because it is going to get really awkward if all I keep remembering is the smirk they gave me last night. I held my breath and blinked the thought away before giving them an encouraging smile. They grinned back at me and began their introduction to the fashion show.

Which of course, I didn't pay attention to. It went something along the lines of, "Our newest line is suitable for the fall into winter" blah blah blah.. and ending with "Clothing that will last until the winter for those who like to wear their cloths for more than one season."

Those jackasses…

Ignoring that, I couldn't help but glance to my side and see how happy Mei looked. She made her choice. It was so simple for her I guess. She didn't have to make a choice before, because as long as I knew her in the Moe girls, she had never fallen in love.

If only I could ask her what I should do. If only I could make up my mind and get this over with. I watched the twins go back stage and their mother come to sit beside me, and all I could think of was how wonderful it would be to be the trio for real.

To be a family…

I watched the show impassionately. Almost not caring about the models until I saw Kanoya walk on the stage. She broke her model face to wink at me and I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked great.

Once it was over, I heard Mei gushing. "That was so beautiful. Amazing. Breathtakeing. I wish I could design like that."

I turned my face to her. "You're going into fashion?"

"Yes, my husband" She nodded behind us again "he's helping me get through school."

"Thats wonderful." I stated.

"Haruhi, who's your friend?" Mama said. My heart beat a little faster and I prayed that Mei wouldn't give me away, which was a pointless worry because if anyone knows discretion for the trade, she had it hands down.

"This is Mei, we.. we're friends from.." I began

"... From work. She used to be a legal secretary and I met her in the halls a few times" I blinked at Mei. I forgot that she knew what my alias job was. Renge had it printed on all our files so we didn't blow it by accidently breaking our cover. What a relief.

"How wonderful!" Yuzuah reached over and shook her hands. "Oh my, you seem to be expecting."

"Yeah." Mei blushed. "I've been making my own maternity gowns lately."

The look on mama's face was dazzling. "Stand up dear, let me see." Mei obliged. She got up, carefully and gave a slow twirl. I got to admit, for a maternity dress, it was rather pretty, especially with the leggings underneath.

"Beautiful. I would love to see more, if you have any designs. One day, I plan on doing a maternity line." She glanced at me and I looked away.

I let the two talk with each other and excused myself.

"Where are you going, Haru dear?" Mama asked.

"Uh.." I hesitated. I looked at the back stage curtain and saw the twins. I pointed "I was just going to congratulate the boys."

"Oh sure sure. Go on ahead." She waved me away. "So Mei, when do you think you will be done with school?"

I smirked at the brilliant grin that was plastered on Mei's face. It's like her dreams were coming true all at once. Something I wish would happen in my situation.

I took in a deep breath and broke into the crowd of giggleing girls that surrounded my boys. "Excuse me." I said carefully trying to get around a tall blond girl.

She spoke in a terrible Japanese accent, with a haughty tone. "Ugh, excuse me? I was here first."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Hika, Kao!" I called out over her.

"Oh hey Haru." Kao reached out and grabbed my hand over the tall girls shoulder. He helped me squeeze in-between the girl and the one next to her. I heard them both scoff. But I didn't care.

Kao also didn't seem to care. He tossed his arm over my shoulder after I stood in between the boys.

"Nice of you to join us." Hikaru said.

"Yeah well.. It's kinda hard to get here even with the pass."

"That's notoriety for you." Kaoru said. "Uh. If you ladies could excuse us. We'll be at the after party."

There was a collective whine all the way around from the girls. Geeze, how annoying.

The twins led me out of the group and back to their mother. The security guards stopped the trailing fan girls from following us.

"Hey Mom, ready for the press?" Hikaru asked.

She was still talking to a flustered Mei. But by this time she had her hands all over the girls belly and was on her knees listening for kicks. I got to say, it looked kind of funny.

"Yeah, soon. Hikaru. Take Haruhi and get her in the next outfit. Kaoru, stay here with me for a minute. I want you to look at Mei's sketchbook here. Her husband brought is bringing it for us to take a look at."

"Whatever" they said at the same time.

"Haurhi!" Mei called out before Hikaru dragged me off. "Call me sometime. We have got to catch up."

I waved and let Hika guide me backstage and then to a private dressing room. He closed the door behind me. Hurriedly he headed for the only bag hanging on the rack in the room. I said nothing but let my mind wander.

"Take your clothes off." He commanded.

I didn't respond and just started removing the laces of the dress I was already wearing. Maybe I was going to slow or maybe because I didn't toss a retort back at Hikaru for the 'get undressed' comment, but Hikaru draped the bag over a chair and came up behind me.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and spun me around to face him. "What's wrong?" He asked firmly. "And don't bother lying about it. You've been acting odd all day and you haven't said much since the girl mob."

"I'm..."

"If you say you're fine. I'm not letting you leave this room." He snapped.

I bit my lip, turned away and finished taking of the dress. "Get the other dress out. Lets get this over with."

"No." He said crossing his arms and making his way to the door, he leaned on it and watched me, frowning all the while.

There was no way out of this. I knew it.

"Who was that girl?" He asked. "The one who knows you? Did she say something to you?"

"What? No." I stopped and glared at him. "Mei .. is. Well, she was a girl I worked with."

"You mean?" He stood straight; his eyes were wide and surprised. "She's pregnant."

"No shit."

He laughed at me, "Now that's more like it." He pushed off the wall and unzipped the bag pulling out a pale blue dress.

"Haruhi?" He asked me. "That dream you had last night. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I lied. I did want to talk about it. I just knew it would be pointless to. I am a courtesan. I can't be a wife and now that the twins and I finally crossed that line I don't think I could ever choose who I want to be with.

No way in hell can I pick one over the other now? No way in hell can I ever be happy that way, and neither will they. My only course is to stay where I am at... right?

My mind wandered back to Mei. She looked so happy.

The dress that Hika was holding went over my head and slid down. It fell around my waist and Hikaru helped me slip my arms into the straps before he laced up my back. He chiffon butterfly sleeves tickled me slightly.

"Do you…want a baby?" Hikaru asked out of the blue.

"What!" My face flushed and I caught his eye in the mirror. He still was behind me fighting with the laces.

"I saw you staring at her belly and mom has been begging us to stop fighting and for you pick one of us so we can get the next heir started." He said casually.

"We are not having this conversation." My heart started racing. "We just…last night and now you want me to choose. This is not fair."

"I'm not saying choose." He snapped. Hikaru was flustered. I could tell because of the red that was spreading across his cheeks.

I looked away when he spun me around to face him. "Haruhi," He touched my chin and lifted so he could see my eyes.

It was so hard to keep my from burning. "Haruhi, You don't have to marry me. You don't even have to love me but you are the only person I want to have a kid with. Just you. So..." He sighed " the next break you get, please."

My eyes began to water, my heart ached and the only thing that came out of my mouth was... "But, you were going to marry someone else."

He blinked and frowned. "Why the hell would I do that?"

I didn't say anything. I looked down then stepped away from him. I sat at the vanity and looked at my reflection. Great, tear stains down the makeup Kaoru put on me.

"Was that the dream?" Hikaru eventually asked coming to kneel beside me. I nodded slowly and heard him let out a dragged out sigh before took my hands.

"Hikaru, I don't know what I want. I... don't want to give up my life if there is a chance you will leave me."

"That stupid troubled mind of yours. I swear Haruhi, what am I going to do with you?" He tugged my hands to get my attention. "I will not fucking leave you again. I won't fight with Kaoru anymore and I swear that I will never ever get in the way of your choice."

I blinked at him and he smiled at me with the evil glint in his eye, "Have my kid, it's something we would share and I will be happy with that. You're my best friend. I love you."

"And Kaoru?"

"Hey, I'm the oldest, I need the heir. We talked about it when we talked about our threesome."

I flushed.

"Besides, it will shut our mother up."

I felt the sides of my lips rise, and then shook my head. "You're such an idiot."

"But you didn't say no?"

"I'll think about it." I smirked at him.

"And that would be a 'yes'." He jumped up and tugged my hands along with him making me stand up too. The momentum caught me off guard and I fell forward right into Hikaru's arms and he squeezed the life out of me. Mumbling some nonsense.

I rolled my eyes. Well, hell. This complicates things even more. I sighed.

I can't wait to get back home and start working again. At least then things are not so emotional. Right?

Damn everything. I hate choices like this. I'm starting to hope that Reiko's prophecy about someone else making my decision for me is going to come true.

* * *

_Thanks guys for the patients. I know I left you with a horrible cliff hanger last time. I hope this makes up for it. I'm trying to make the most out of this story before rushing to an end. I look forward to the reviews for this.. very very difficult chapter._

_ BTW, thanks Michi for helping me with a second pair of eyes. Lets hope we caught most the the grammar issues this time_


	35. Cosplay and Cloudy Skys

Before I began working as an escort, courtesan... whatever. I was on my way to becoming a lawyer. My father was proud of my choice and the Hitachiins were more then ready to help me along the way.

Graduating was one of the happiest moments of my life. I had my whole family with me, supporting me. The only person missing was my mother. But Dad and the twins mother made everything just a little better for me.

The reason I quit was simple.

People are evil, heartless and cold. They are cruel and are determined to pull others down just so they can get on top.

It was disgraceful.

My choice to become an escort was not as simple. I was sad, and a little drunk on the day I walked out of the firm. One more client had decided on blackmailing his opponent and when I refused to use their claims in the case, (Not my case, but the lawyer I was working for) they turned on me and threatened to find a scandal on me and the ones I loved.

It was no secret that I was going to be marrying one of the Hitachiins. The entire firm knew it. Even if they didn't know who it was. It didn't matter in the end however. I was tired of people threatening the ones I cared for just so they could get back at me.

But that day, after one of the few times I let myself get slammed a guy had hit on me. I didn't care at that point who it was, and in fact, to this day, I have no idea who I slept with that night. All I know is that when I woke up in the hotel, there was money on the pillow beside me.

I didn't even bat an eyelash at it. It didn't even feel wrong.

I knew what my dad had to do to raise me. I knew that he didn't see anything wrong with sleeping with random strangers.

It was only about a week after that, after doing my research that I was picked up by the MoeMoe group. That was when everything changed. My secrets started. My adventure started.

A different guy every night, a different form of love, a different touch. It became what I lived for. True, it's out of character for me in many ways. Going from a bookish school girl on her way to becoming a lawyer to a self confident stubborn sex addict was not as difficult of a change as most people think.

My confidence came from my ability to believe what I am doing is right. The only thing that shatters my confidence is loosing the love and respect of those I care about which is really painful.

But the most amazing thing about this change, is not just the freedom that came with it or the honesty of the people I am with, who have no qualms telling me their fantasies. It's not even the fact I've experienced the touch of men who I never would have known had it not been for my initial choice.

The best part of the adventure is, that I've not only been a courtesan, but a friend, a teacher, and a lover. I've been a airline attendant, a school girl, a nurse, a french maid, a harem girl, a cat girl and even an anime style bunny girl. I've cosplayed as Alice, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty (though there wasn't much sleeping involved), a greek goddess, a geisha and even Haruhi Suzumiya (not kidding).

This can all be attributed to one person.

My ever romantic, ever emotional Tamaki Suo. The one man in my clientele that asked to be my friend. He may be in love with me, though I think it's mostly infatuation, but he's the kind of guy I would want by my side in a jam.

He's also the kind of lover that would seek out my needs and not just his own. His kind of love is not something a girl like me should expect, especially in my line of work. This is the kind of love that make it difficult for me to make a choice.

If I quit working as an escort, I will be able to continue as his friend. It would be difficult for me not to receive his attention but I will survive because I would be more concerned for his happiness. He is a good man.

Tamaki is probably the only guy I would dress up like this for. Hell, I don't think I could do this for Hika or Kao. I'd be too embarrassed.

Standing in front of a full length mirror I adjusted the lace of the petticoat that peaked out from under my skirt. I turned from side to side checking to make sure everything was in place and combed my fingers through the dark curls of my over powering pigtails. It's not the most elaborate wig I've worn for him but it's right up there with the Marie Antoinette style of costume from a year ago.

All in all, I looked like the perfect doll, the only thing that wasn't exactly lolita in my look was the fact that I wasn't wearing those complicated bloomers underneath. I had on a very sexy pair of panties with a garter belt holding up the stockings.

I smirked at myself and thought that the twins would just die if they saw this. But they never will...

Because this was only for Tamaki.

One last check and I stepped out of the dressing room into the large bedroom adjacent to where I was getting ready. Tamaki was seated on a stuffed chair with his legs crossed. He was reading a book patiently waiting for me to finish.

I cleared my throat and shuffled a bit, placing my hands behind my back and posed with a very coy shrug and a smile on my lips.

Tamaki had looked up and turned a beautiful shade of beet red before stuttering and standing to his feet. "H-ha-Haruhi? You look so cute!" His hand clasp over his mouth in shock.

I couldn't help but giggle at this, which sent him into a dead run as he picked me up and spun me around. I yelped and continued to laugh when he spun so much, he got dizzy and fell right on his ass, with me still in his arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still laughing.

His face was stained pink at this point when he grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. Your just too cute"

"But you broke character before me." I teased.

He laughed, "You're right. I did." Clearing his throat he got up off the floor helping me along with him.

"Well, now. Where were we?" He asked while giving me his princely smile.

I clasped my hands together in front of me and did that cutesy tilt thing again. Tamaki blushed again but this time it's because he knew what we were about to do.

"Haruhi, my pretty little one. Please will you join me for tea?" He asked as he held his hand out to me. I took it, pretending to be too shy to look into his eyes.

"Yes, sir. I would like that very much." I watched from the corner of my eye as Tamaki blushed hard. It was so adorable but I kept myself from saying anything and followed along with our role play.

We sat at the table he had set up in his room. It was in the western style with chairs and everything. The whole set up was completely european and it fit his personality so well. Elegant, classy and romantic.

He followed through with pouring real tea and had made sure to have little biscuits and cakes brought in. It was a wonderful way to spend an afternoon. The whole scene had me thinking of Honey but I had to push that thought away. This is Tamaki's time.

"I must say, those frills make you look so innocent. I almost feel like a villain for the fact that I've had impure thoughts." He said to me. The blushing stopped but he was still looking at me with tenderness.

I, in turn, made myself blush and look at him as innocently as possible. "Impure thoughts? What do you mean?"

Tamaki bit his lip before standing up and coming to my side, He leaned down and whispered, "Shall I show you?"

This is the fun part of being in role play. I get to pretend I have no clue what is about to happen to me. It makes him happy and it makes my story that much more interesting to tell.

"If it is best then, yes, please show me." I smiled at him.

Tamaki took my hand carefully, assisting me in standing up while also walking me to the large fancy bed of his. We sat at the foot of the bed, side by side.

"Look at me, my princess." He purred, taking one finger and guiding me to look into his eyes. That same hand turned to cup my cheek, pulling me into a kiss. This kind of kiss is more of a question then anything. It's true this is a play but still, he was considerate non the less.

I answered his question with trust. Not lust as is usual with other men.

Tamaki pulled away. His hands were still on my cheek and he placed another kiss on my nose. "Your innocence is just too much for me. I don't know if I can do it."

"But if you don't show me, how will I understand?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, for real. This wasn't the part of Tamaki that was acting anymore. "That was very good."

"Stop breaking character." I teased him.

He tapped my nose. "My fantasy. My rules." He placed his hands on my puffy sleeves which is where my shoulders were supposed to be. "Haruhi, I'm going to make love to you."

"What?" mock gasped.

He laughed, breaking character once again. "I'm sorry Haruhi, that act is so not like you."

I frowned at him, shaking my head in disbelief. Which had the unfortunate effect of making the curls bounce around childishly, "This is your idea, not mine."

"I know, I know." He let go of my shoulders. "Let me start again." He rubbed his face with his hands before getting up and standing before me.

"Trust me, little one. I will take good care of you." He purred and knelt down on his knees. He put his hands on my legs and guided them apart just enough for him to reach up and touch me. I let out the practiced yelps of surprise when his fingers brushed against me.

He looked up and into my eyes before an embarrassed smile crossed his lips. Carefully he undid my garters and with nimble fingers removed the underwear that I didn't expect to stay on for much longer anyway.

I felt his fingers travel back up my legs to my upper thighs and back to in between my legs. He teased me with his touch, barely brushing against the skin before slipping carefully between the folds then back out again.

"Tamaki," I whispered after several moments of his teasing.

"Hmmm?" He tilted his head in a way to show me he's listening.

"Ta..ma..ki" Each syllable came out in a breath. He seemed to gain more confidence with those few sounds and had taken his hands from their work and stood before me. He reached down and took my hands, pulling me to stand.

"Was I torturing you that badly?" he asked humorously. His hands went to under my chin again when he bent down to kiss me gently once more. Tamaki's moaned into me when I let my fingers touch his chest. I was just bracing myself actually but I guess it meant more to him.

He quickly grabbed ahold of my waist in lifted me up. This made me gasp in surprise but I recovered myself quickly and placed my lips back to his. By instinct my legs wrapped around him for support, just as my arms went around his neck pulling myself closer to his kiss.

I don't know exactly when or how we got into the center of the bed but he had me straddling him. My lacy dress was draped over him. Other than my missing underwear, I was still completely dressed. Tamaki was still dressed as well.

The look in his eyes was so sweet when he gazed at me. I couldn't help but smile at him. He's such a beautiful man, not just physically but his heart was good. He cared.

"Haruhi," He breathed. "I'm sorry, I'm going to break character again but I just can't help it."

"It's your time. Do what you want." I shrugged.

Casually he picked at the end of one of the ribbons on my skirt. "It's just that, well, this is fun and all. And you are very very adorable in that dress, but... I want my Haruhi."

I shook my head at him. "Tamaki Suo, are you honestly telling me you are tired of the cosplay?"

"No not at all, my angel." He chuckled, reached up and tugged at a curl. His eyes were on the wig when he reached up and carefully slid it off my head. He tossed it to the side of the bed.

"Hey, that's gonna get tangled, you know." I chided him.

"True, but it would have gotten tangled if we had had sex with it still on." He reached back up and placed his hands at the base of my neck, he pulled me down to him so he could kiss me. Though it was a short kiss.

Something was different. I don't know what it is, but it's bugging me. Tamaki loves these cosplay session. He plans them out carefully and hardly ever breaks his character. Today he is very distracted but I just can't place my finger on why.

"What's changed?" I asked.

"Perceptive as usual." He sighed. "Things are complicated."

I unstraddled him and kneeled beside him. "Do you want to talk about it? It's obviously bothering you and you won't be able to enjoy our time together if it's on your mind."

He sat up, brushed his blond hair from his face and laughed with disbelief at me. "You amazing girl." He held out his arms. "Come here, let me get that dress off of you."

My eyes widened in mock surprise. "Are you telling me you would rather me naked than in a frilly dress? This is so unlike you."

He shook his head. "Come here, silly." I obeyed him by sliding closer, letting him tug at the ribbons and undoing all the hard work I put into getting this silly thing on in the first place. It took him less time than I expected.

"There." He said tossing my dress over the side of the bed. "Much better." I looked down and noticed that now all that was left were the stockings I had on. Frustrated at the oddity, I removed them before sitting beside Tamaki with nothing on at all.

He pulled the blankets up from under him and gestured for me to get underneath. Once again, I obliged. I watched him take all the fun out of our session by removing his shirt and pants and whatever.. then slide under the blankets with me.

"You gonna tell me?" I asked when he pulled me into his arms and began struggling. His body was so warm against mine.

"I think.." he began. "...that I must get married soon."

My heart practically stopped at that.

"I asked you if you would be mine a while back. It's true I care for you but I'm sorry. I asked at the wrong time. I was afraid this day would come. That I would end up with a woman who I didn't care much for. I asked you out of pure selfishness."

"Tamaki, I..."

"I wanted to spend more time with you. The bride my family chose will not be content with my choice in remaining with the circle. She would be just as peeved if she knew I had such a wonderful mistress like you. One that I actually love."

I sighed. Poor Tamaki. I hate to think that this sweet gentle kind hearted man would be so unhappy. I hate to imagine him trapped in an arrangement. And so soon after helping Kyoya escape his fate.

"Would it help.. if I the same thing.."

"As you did for Kyoya?" He laughed. "That would be nice but it won't work. My father already knows about you. He figured it out a while ago when he saw you with the both of us around the same time as your accident. He is a smart man."

My face flushed. "Then everyone here...?"

"Yes, the staff knows. My father has sworn the all to secrecy to protect Kyoya's interests. Also to protect our family from scandal." He tapped my nose. "You are a troublesome little lady. With you as the favorite, your secret will get out rather quickly."

"We are not turning this back onto me." I quipped. "Tamaki, do you need me? I want to help you. I... " I took a deep breath. "I care about you."

And it's true, I do care about him. He is special to me. "You're not just my lover anymore. You're my friend, too."

I've seen Tamaki brighten up and beam at me before. He usually ends up squeezing the life out of me in the process but at those words, he was not only beaming, he was crying. Tamaki held me close to his chest and let it out.

Now, I guess I should make this clear. He suffers from unexplainable mood swings. Severe mood swings.

And this is proof. When Tamaki started crying, he was laughing. "Haruhi, you've made me so happy. You called me you're friend. You really thing of me like that? Does this mean you will still be around even if I get taken away from you and the others? You beautiful, precious, wonderful woman. I knew there was a reason I loved you. I.. I.."

"Ugh.." I groaned when he squeezed me. "Tamaki.. please stop talking. Ach...You're squeezing me again" I cried out.

His hands relaxed and his rambling stopped but I heard a couple more sniffles. He held me close to him, his body warm against mine and soon enough his breathing went back to normal. I let my hand, the one that wasn't pined down by my body, trail random patterns on Tamaki's side and back. It took some time for him to come around.

And when he did, I was flipped onto my back. "Haruhi..." He grinned, "Haruhi..." He kissed me and with his legs nudged my knees apart. He climbed on top of me and with his usual ease and grace, did exactly what he said he would do to me.

* * *

The Ouran Circle. Men who use each others connections and resources to obtain their own personal goals.

They are gentlemen to the core with a good sense of the rights and wrongs of the world. They have the power to make change, and to influence the general populace with their choices. These are men who live with the constant disappointment of being heirs to a family legacy and will most likely be forced into an arranged marriage. Their personal choices are limited and if all goes as planned will have to live the same lives as their fathers.

This is why we are here. The women of the circle are not just courtesans. No, we are not just lovers to the most influential men in Japan. We are their friends, their companions, their confidents. We are smart. We have skills not just to make them forget their responsibilities but to help them achieve their goals.

I am here to help them. I am here to love them. I am also here because Hikaru and Kaoru were determined to keep me between them when we arrived at the front door of Tamaki's second mansion.

Kaoru's arm was draped over my shoulder while Hikaru held one hand. The maid who answered the door to let us in had the widest eyes ever. I'm glad I didn't have to explain this to her.

Once we arrived the boys shoed me away to be with the other girls while the went off to meet up with the guys. I gave them a glare. They know how much I hate that.

Either way, I do need to talk with one woman in particular.

Reiko.

Today when I entered the sun room, the girls were all very quiet. True, I didn't expect a party but at least there should have been at least a little bit of chatter. Right?

I shrugged it off and found Reiko on the same sofa as the last time I had seen her. I approached her but before I could clear my voice to let her know I was near by, she spoke.

"Haruhi Fujioka." Her head remained down. She was reading. "You are well. I'm glad."

"You didn't even look at me." I stated.

"No need. You are walking that is enough for me to know that you are well." She closed the book in her hands slowly and placed it just as elegantly on the table in front of her.

I sat down beside her.

"You have a question for me." She said. "But it's no use, I only see what may happen. The details are vague even for me."

"But you said someone will..."

"Make your choice for you. I know." She sighed. "I don't know the choice you need to make. I only know there is one. So you should understand that I do not know who will make your choice, only that someone will."

"I see." I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I don't know what I was hoping for, a name, a reason.

"Reiko," I began. "Tamaki told me he's getting married."

She nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Are... are they all going to leave?"

"Who knows for sure." She vaguely commented. "Some of them will marry, some will not. Some of those who do marry may choose to stay with us. Others will be forced to leave."

"Our futures are not set in stone, you know." I said, sort of irritated with this whole fortune telling mess. It might just be because I was irritated with the fact I didn't know more about my own future.

"Yes, our futures are often changing. It is our choices that make our future clear. When you can't make one, things become... clouded."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I hate clouds. They usually lead to storms."

"But only if the sun doesn't chase them away."

Riddles. Damn it, where is Kaoru when I need him. I rolled my eyes. "This sucks."

The girls walked around the room, taking cups of tea when offered. Some were reclining in arm chairs. There was one girl, who I have never seen before sitting at a piano.

A cute girl who looked no older than 18. Her hair was short, brown and the look on her face was so serene as she stared down at the keys.

I was about to ask who she was but the door opened and the boys filed in. One by one until I finally noticed the twin red heads with their hands in their pockets doing the exact same thing. Great, they are playing the "Which one is Hikaru game" without telling anyone.

Though I didn't care to watch what they would do because the one boy who never seemed to be happy. The one boy who was always so rude and direct was standing in the doorway, in silence, in shock. His eyes were glued on the little girl at the piano.

He looked like he was going to choke when she stood up to greet him. "Hi...Hima?" He gasped out.

"Hello Shiro. I've missed you." She said in such a sweet voice.

Shiro broke into a run and embraced her. He held her so close, so gently that I felt like an intruder watching something that was not meant for my eyes at all.

Tamaki chose that moment to clear his voice. "Can I have your attention everyone?"

We all stopped gawking at the young lovers who were now traveling to their own private corner of the room.

"Thanks for coming to this months meeting. I have a couple announcements to make before we can get down to business."

I stood from my seat and traveled to where the twins. They both took a step out so I could stand in between them. "What's going on?" I whispered, when Tamaki's dramatic pause started to irritate me.

The twins just shushed me and continued to watch the scene before us.

"In two days time we are going to have a party. I expect all of you to be in attendance because it just might be the last time we are all together."

The girls began to chatter. Seriously, _now_ they start talking. Kyoya cleared his throat and the silence was back.

"Thank you Kyoya," Tamaki continued. "Today is a sad day for me because I have to announce that I will be leaving the circle in two months time. I will miss you all, especially those of you who have become such wonderful friends."

Tamaki looked right at me when he said that. Though admittedly, it was getting harder to see clearly. Kaoru took my hand and I blinked. It was then that I noticed I was crying.

"Ah, Geeze Haru." Hikaru whispered before putting his arm around my shoulder. "It's gonna be ok."

Tamaki continued to talk. "I'm telling you this because as of last night the plans for my marriage were confirmed and once the wedding has taken place, I will be leaving for France. Kyoya, will be handling the meetings from now on. And it will be up to him on how thing will be run."

"Thank you Tamaki," Kyoya said.

I bit my lip to keep from saying anything. My emotions were beating the crap out of me. What could I do to help? Was there anything I could do to help?

Tamaki leaving was just way too damn sad for me to even want to think about. Because if he leaves then what does that mean for the future of this group... what dose that mean for the future that I haven't chosen yet?

Fuck, the clouds are definitely going to roll in aren't they.


	36. My Choice

I didn't expect to Tamaki's betrothal to upset me. I kind of expected that it would happen one day but I always figured I would see him again, even if not at as a lover. Tamaki would be faithful to a wife. He loves with all his heart.

Hell, he loved me with all his heart. His whore, his courtesan. The most I could ever have hoped for was to be his mistress.

I didn't even expect that.

The thing that hurt the most about this whole shitty situation was the fact that he _didn't_ love the woman he was going to marry. He was going to be faithful to a stranger he never met and may probably never love.

But who am I to think that. I have no right. What if he did end up loving her? He could. And if she is just as kind as he is, it won't take long for him to fall for her.

This thought made me groan. It's really not my business. Tamaki's life is Tamaki's life, not mine. I need to move forward. I gotta pull myself together.

Hikaru and Kaoru had ushered me to the nearest bathroom so that I could gather my wits again.

Right after Tamaki made his announcement my face was wet... I mean really wet. I wasn't sobbing but my face looked horrible. Well, according to the twins that is.

I splashed some water of my face, wiped it up and took a couple of cleansing breaths. I have to get out there and get over this.

Pushing myself away from the sink, I fixed a couple strands of my hair and left the bathroom as soon as I was sure I looked like less of a mess. I just needed to get back to the group.

But my way was blocked because outside the door was the dark figure Kyoya. He was leaning against the wall right in front of me. In his usual manner I watched as he tilted his head in consideration before adjusting his glasses. The smile that graced his lips was sad and more than a little concerned.

"Haruhi, we need to talk." His voice sounded stern but I could see in his eyes that it wasn't like that at all. Kyoya was genuinely worried for my sake. My heart clenched at that thought.

Biting my lip, I hung my head. I really didn't want to talk about anything. The only thing I could think to do at this point was put up that wall. That ever oblivious, guarded wall that I used to have before Hika and Kao broke it down.

"I'm fine, Kyoya." I said looking him dead in the eye. There was no emotion on my face other then annoyance which was emphasized by the exasperated sigh I let out.

I tried to slip past him and head back to the group but he grabbed my arm and tugged me back. In a quick, swift motion he spun me around and placed me firmly against the wall. I squeaked once I hit it and once more when he placed a kiss on my lips that was firm and demanding.

Eyes wide open and heart beating like mad, I lost all use of my limbs. When Kyoya finally pulled away from me I watched him with surprise and confusion. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think.

He let me go and stood there with his calculating stare. It made me feel just a little bit uncomfortable and I started fidgeting. "Are you going to be honest with me now?" He asked in a deep voice.

My eyes locked with his. His beautiful dark eyes that were honest, even if that honesty was sort of cruel. His hand came to up to touch my cheek. "Haruhi." He said my name with a calm tenderness that made my heart ache. His touch made my eyes close and I let go of the breath I was unintentionally holding.

"Tamaki will be hurt if he sees you like this." he said. "He is doing the best he can to try and make this transition easy on you girls."

"I know." I muttered. Finally consenting to that fact I was indeed upset about this. "I just wish that there was something I could do. If only I knew that he would be happy when this is all over."

"Your concerned with his happiness?" Kyoya smiled at me. True, it was a sarcastic smile. Like he couldn't believe that I would have that sort of feeling for a man who was first and foremost a professional client.

"Tamaki is a good man." I gave my reason to him with a shrug. My wall of uncaring was starting to build up again.

"He is a good man." He agreed. But he let out a disappointed sigh and shook his head. "It is a pity that he will be with _her_, however."

"Her who?" I asked. "You know who he's gonna marry?"

"Of course I do. His family and my family are close business partners." He began to walk away down the hall towards the group. He beckoned me with a nod of his head to follow, which I did. "Tamaki is, unfortunately, my best friend."

"Unfortunately?"

"He can be a bothersome friend sometimes." Was Kyoya's simple explanation. "I would rather not get into it."

I nodded in understanding. We walked down the hall and just before we reached the door I asked. "Who is she?"

Kyoya smirked at me. "Maybe it's not just his happiness you are concerned with. Could it be that you are jealous?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind." I reached out for the door but he caught my wrist. Then he slowly brought my knuckles to his lips, kissing my hand gently.

"Don't be to concerned over this. He knows his place, just as we all do. Your feelings will fade in time and he will learn to live with his new wife."

I frowned at him and his clever ability to know what I am feeling and thinking. "Let me just get back to the work you are paying me for." I snapped. "I wouldn't want to disappoint the circle."

When we arrived the twins were waiting close to the doorway. Honey and Takashi were having a conversation with Umihito while the two younger brothers watched in silence. Shiro was practically glued to the cute Hima girl's face. His groping and kissing was becoming a little too reminiscent of Kyoya and myself during our time at his vacation house.

And Tamaki was surrounded by the remaining girls of the circle.

The two girls that were all over Hika and Kao in the previous meeting were practically crying at Tamaki's feet. Iris was beside him drinking tea and had a look of sadness on her ever composed face. Kurakano, who I've never talked about, was sitting on the other side of him holding his hand, while Reiko didn't even seem to be bothered to comfort him. She just observed the scene from the sofa she had not once budged from.

The more I looked at this scene the more I realized, we truly were a small group. Two girls have left since I've joined this group and one rejoined, though from the looks of it, she won't be here for very long. Shiro doesn't look like the kind of boy who is willing to share.

With Tamaki leaving, there would be no need to add more girls. Or so it would seem. But just the thought of Tamaki leaving was still foreign. It was just not right in my mind.

I associated him with the circle. Him and Kyoya were the two main instigators in getting me involved in this group. It just feels wrong. This whole thing feels wrong.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." I said to them calmly. "I think we should go."

"What why?" Kaoru asked, surprised by my statement.

"I'm not going to get a booking today. Everyone is too busy to need me. Lets go." I pretended to shrug off everything in a serious 'I don't care what happens now' sort of attitude.

"You're such a bad liar." Hikaru rolled his eyes but in his own way place his arm around my shoulders to show that he understood.

"I'm going to tell them we're leaving. I'll meet you two back at the car." Kaoru said as he plunged his hands in his pocket and went straight to Kyoya.

Honey saw us turn to the door and looked like he was about to say something but Takashi placed his hand on his cousins head to get his attention. I saw the small shake of his head telling him to just let us go for now. I gave a thankful short smile to Takashi for this, which he returned before Hikaru led me out.

* * *

"Talk" Hikaru commanded me when we got back to the Hitachiin manor. We were in his room sitting on his bed. Kaoru was closing the door behind him, sealing out any one who could over hear us talking.

"There is nothing to talk about." I lied.

"Bullshit" Kao stated bluntly. "Tamaki leaving is not what's upsetting you. You told us about this after you got back from your date with him a week ago."

I frowned at them both. They are just too damn clever for their own good sometimes.

"You better start talking Haruhi. You've got two days to get over whatever it is so that we can go to this party. We are not going to worry about you and you are not going to get into it with this girl." Hikaru practically growled at me.

"Why would I get into it with her. I don't even know her." I snapped back. "And why would she be there?"

"You are so thick sometimes." Hikaru groaned. "Weren't you even paying attention!"

"Hikaru, she was upset. Let it go." Kaoru defended. He plopped down on the bed next to me.

I bit my lip to keep my temper in check. Seriously, Hikaru can frustrate the hell out of me sometimes.

"Haru," Kao said calmly, placing on hand on my knee. "What Hika is trying to say is that you need to get over this because the party we are going to is his engagement party."

My eyes snapped open wide in shock. "He invited us to the engagement party!" I couldn't believe this.

"It's his own private joke really, bring the women he really cared for to show up the woman he doesn't want." Kao laughed unconvincingly.

"That's not funny, Kaoru." I snapped.

"I think it is." Hikaru said. "It's something we would do if we had to marry someone we didn't want."

"That's just mean." I felt my anger start to rise at this. "Why would he even consider that? It's so cruel."

Hika and Kao looked at each other. They held their little mental twin exchange before they simultaneously scooted closer to me.

"To be honest, Haru." Kao began.

"It was our idea." Hika finished.

I looked at them both. Hikaru grabbed my chin and turned my face to look at him. "Tamaki cared a lot for you and for Iris and for the others. The guys are his brothers in a sense too."

"You gotta figure as an only child, he must be lonely." Kao placed his head against mine.

"You remember what it was like before. Right?"

Hikaru is not usually one to bring up the past but in this case he was right. Before him... before them, I was rather lonely. It was just me and dad. I never had siblings and dad's family had disowned us a long time before my mother passed.

I was grateful to the Hitachiins for being my family and I guess, it would make sense that having them around during a time of disappointment would make things just a little bit better.

Tamaki having us there would be emotional support. Or at least that is what they are trying to get me to think.

"But why his engagement party?" I asked them. I was saying it more to myself and I didn't really expect an answer but I got one anyway.

"Easy," Hikaru smiled. "You girls are going to show up that bitch."

I frowned at him and would have told him off but Kaoru interrupted my thoughts.

"This is why you need to get over whatever is bothering you. You are not going to confront her, Got it?" Kao warned. "We don't want a repeat of the fucking gala mess."

"I'm not stupid enough to fight with someone at the top of the stairs again."

"Good. Now tell us what is really bothering you and lets get to picking you out a fucking brilliant outfit." Hikaru shoulder nudged me.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You guys are not going to let this go." It wasn't a question, just a comment.

The twins adjusted themselves on either side of me, each of them taking a hand. I squeezed their hands in response and decided that maybe now, I could admit to even myself the truth. The reason this whole thing hurts so much.

Maybe I didn't know it at first. Perhaps I didn't really want to admit it but truthfully, this is really what it all comes down to.

"Tamaki is a good man. They all are good men." I sighed. "One day, they are all going to move on. They won't need me anymore."

"Stupid." Hikaru said. "You are always going to be needed. Don't be such a dumbass."

"He's right. Tamaki never said he didn't need you."

"It's not just them. You idiots. It's everyone."

The two of them looked at me, but I continued to stare at the floor looking at the little bristles of the immaculate carpet.

"Dad doesn't come around much anymore. He's always busy with clients. And mom..."

"Your mom died, that's no ones fault" Kaoru snapped, totally getting me wrong and jumping to his own conclusion.

"You want me to talk? Then fucking let me talk." I frowned at him. Kao bit his lip and locked eyes with Hikaru. Normally I would expect that the jump to the one the wrong conclusion would be from Hika but I know too well that the roles do switch once in a while.

Hikaru squeezed my hand and I continued. "Without mom, dad really started working hard but he never fell in love again. It was just the two of us and yeah, like you said, it was lonely. You guys became my family and it helped. I wasn't alone."

I sighed. "I don't consider them as family like I do with you two but they mean a lot to me. I want them all to be happy and yes, I have come to love them. In a twisted sort of way."

"The truth is, I don't know what's ahead. It's not simple anymore. It stopped being just sex and I don't know when all of this changed. Work, home.. love. It's blending together. The detachment is gone."

"Haurhi" Hika said my name with sadness in his voice.

"Satoshi and Yasuchika gave me an out. They said I could get out of the circle if I really wanted and live a normal life with either you guys or with one of them. Then Tamaki straight up asks me to marry him, only to find out he did it out of fear of this engagement and not because he loved me..."

Hikaru stood up suddenly. Kaoru called out his name in surprise but he ignored his brother and spun on his heels. His face was furious. "He asked you to marry him. Just like that? For that reason? I'm gonna kick his ass. I never would have helped him if I knew..."

"Sit down you idiot." I snapped.

"Let her finish, Hika." Kao said calmly. "Go on." He urged.

"After Tamaki's proposal, I find that Kyoya wanted me to be his. Then Honey and Takashi started confusing me with whether or not they had interest and once I figured that being a courtesan is the best choice, you two pull the threesome on me."

They both looked away embarrassed.

"I don't know what I want, okay? That's the truth and I am scared to death over it."

Part of me felt relieved to have finally said those words. Another part of me was feeling foolish.

Admitting the inner babel out loud is difficult for me sometimes. Normally I could think things through and act on them in a conscientious manner. But lately I've been in an upheaval of emotions. So much so that I've been acting immature and lost. Uncertainty doesn't suit my personality at all. Especially when I have been focusing so much on my love life.

I fell back on to Hikaru's bed with huff. A heavy burden felt like it was lifted off of me but I still had the ache inside of not knowing where I should go from here.

The bed shifted on my right side and I looked over to see Kaoru, propping himself up with one elbow. His free hand was brushing the bangs from my forehead. "We've told you too many times, Haru. You think too much."

He sighed and reached over. He tugged me into a hug as Hikaru decided to come back to side beside us on the bed. "Yeah," Hika began. "We need to fix that."

"I'm not sleeping with you two tonight. So get that thought right out of your heads." I growled at them. I was so not in the mood for their games.

"Psssh, Get over yourself, Tanuki" Hikaru smirked at me, plopping down on my free side. "But I do think a game of dress up will be fun. What do you say Kaoru?"

"That does sound like fun." He looked down on me and smirked. "And I think I know the perfect dress."

As usual, my death glare didn't work.

* * *

Kaoru was wrong, he didn't have the perfect dress. Because fifteen perfect dresses later we ended up putting me in a ball gown with a corset like fitted top. No sleeves or straps because, as Hikaru said, it made it easier to get at my weak spot.

I fucking hate him sometimes.

The final gown was definitely something Tamaki would love. And since he made this a formal occasion it was necessary. It was a soft pale lavender, and had little roses stitched into various points on the gathered part of the gown. I suck at describing the beauty of the outfit the twins make. But in the end, I looked like the princess Tamaki always called me. Without the makeup and hair extensions.

Oh, and just to make this night as irritating as possible for the new 'bride'. Hikaru and Kaoru dressed up the other girls in the circle too. With those two on the job, I knew without a doubt that they would be beautiful.

The party started before we arrived. The twins and I came in the limo this time. It was their way of showing their wealth... because apparently that is what you're supposed to do at times like this.

It's times like this that I can't help but roll my eyes at them.

The boys were on either side of me, escorting me like that have done for years. But once we were inside, we ended up wandering in out own directions.

Now I must say that the whole party was set up so that the bulk of it was being held in the ball room of Tamaki's main estate. But like the parties the twins held in the past and like the ever eventful gala, other rooms were also used in entertainment. This time I figured it's best to stick where the majority of the people were.

Tamaki's announcment was made early on in the evening. The future bride, Eclair Tonaire was beaming triumphantly.

I recognized the name easily. The man at the garden party who tried to assault me was a guest of her family. But I'd rather not remember that at a time like this.

The place was filled with dignitaries and such. Many of them were business colleagues and old friends. Some family. Basically, snooty rich people with sticks up their asses. If they didn't recognize you then they ignored you. Which is what happened to me.

I was fine with it. Because the only people I would talk to here wouldn't be Tamaki's great uncle or his cousins, nor would I try and talk to any of his business friends. There would be no point in it.

I would much rather talk with the people of the circle anyway.

I spotted the girls easily due to the fact that they were wearing dresses I recognized as those in the Hitachiin label. The boys were easier still to find. I would know them anywhere.

My neck grew goosebumps when I felt a trail of fingers touch my shoulder. Familiar as it was, I was a bit concerned to be receiving it at a time like this. But instead of reacting and drawing attention I said.

"The party is beautiful, Tamaki."

He let out a low chuckle. "You knew it was me?"

I shrugged. "You really shouldn't touch me like that at your engagement party. People will get the wrong idea."

He stood beside me with a glass of wine in each hand. He handed me one all the while giving me his princely smile. "To bad for them the wrong idea is the right one. You look absolutely radiant tonight."

"Blame the twins for that." I snorted out, rather unladylike I might add.

"I would thank them for that." He countered. "Thank you though, for coming. I know it's not an easy thing to ask but I am glad you are here."

"No, it's not easy," I stated bluntly. Poor Tamaki started to slump but I spoke up again before he could complete the bout of depression, "But even if we can't be lovers anymore, I still want to be your friend. That's why I came, really." I said calmly taking a sip from the glass.

It wasn't necessary to state the obvious difficulties of such a relationship. I knew it was hopeless to think he will still be around. After all, he's moving to France and who knew when he would ever come back to Japan.

"Yes, I would like that." He looked like he wanted to kiss me. I could see it in his eyes but instead of the usual hug that would follow, I watched as he wiped the tear that was forming in his eye, smile at me and took my hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

The kiss he placed there was almost too formal. "Thank you Haruhi."

"Anytime." I said softly. He gave me one last sad smile before letting me go and stepping away. With a growing numbness, I watched as he wandered away from me to greet his other former favorite, Iris.

The party lasted a long time before most of the acquaintances departed. Those of us in the circle had a silent agreement that we would not leave until everyone else had. If this was to be one of the last times we would be together then we were going to prolong it as much a possible.

Of course we all remained at arms length. We put up the pretense of formality and causal flirtation. It was as if most of us were meeting for the first time. Stupid really, since we all knew each other well.

I caught Aokano's eye before she found her way to the twins. She smiled at me, blushing slightly in embarrassment that I knew what she was after. I just shrugged my shoulder giving my silent consent that she should just go ahead.

I still didn't know where I really belonged. If it was with the twins or the circle or even just one man in the end. So I had no right in telling the twins they couldn't be with the others. It just seemed fair in my mind. Though Hikaru promised me, and this made me roll my eyes, that he and Kaoru would save the threesomes for me.

I sighed as I watched the endearing idiots flirt with her.

My shoulder suddenly grew cold, like a creepy feeling had just brushed up beside me and I noticed for the first time the woman who was announced as Tamaki's fiancee, had approached me. She was wearing a red silky gown and her straight brown hair was groomed to perfection.

Her makeup, in my opinion was just a bit too much, and I couldn't help but have the thought that she would look better if she just stuck to a more natural look. Sheesh.. and I am the whore? Looking at us you would think the roles were switched.

"So," She said in cold detached voice. "You must be Fujioka." She held in her hand this weird contraption that looked like tiny binoculars on a gold stick. An odd accessory if you ask me, and she was using it to look me up and down.

"Yes, I am." I said calmly. Pleasantly in fact, which I might add was difficult for me to do. But I promised the twins I wouldn't start anything.

"Hmm.. I expected more from Tamaki's whore." She spat at me. I didn't react at her comment so she continued. "Don't give me that innocent look. I know fully well who you are."

I didn't think I was giving her and innocent look. I was just looking at her. "I am a friend of Tamaki's" I said honestly. As of right now I was no longer his lover so I couldn't call myself his whore, his courtesan or any other equivalent.

She huffed out a forced laugh. "Do not pretend. I have spent the better part of the year gathering information on this man" she paused and gave me a disdainful look. "and his friends."

I frowned at her. Deep inside me I was struggling not to say anything rude. I wanted to keep true to my promise so I blinked in confusion. "I'm here as his friend, his companion to congratulate him on his _marriage _to you."

Shit, I didn't mean to make that word sound so sarcastic.

She twirled her little stick thing in her hand. "It doesn't matter. You hold no power over him and even if you tried, your _family_ will fall under disgrace. Otori will not even be able to protect you once I'm done."

Was she stupid? If she knew anything about me she wouldn't be telling me this. Fuck it. No one threatens my family or my friends. Hika and Kao are just gonna have to forgive me for this.

"What the hell are you going on about?" I snapped. "My family has nothing to do with anything."

She smirked at me. Her confidence was building. So much so that any common sense that she should have had was being clouded by her growing arrogance. "Listen you little slut, If you come anywhere near Tamaki again I will send out all those lovely photos of your little group fucking around with men who are beyond your reach. The Hitachiins will dump you so fast once they find out their precious little soon to be heiress is the whore who has been screwing around with my _fiance _and his best friend." Her eyes went into snake like slits.

"Not to mention, Otori will be disgraced to the point of loosing no only his company but his honor as successor as well." She tilted her head so that she was looking down on me with that disgusted look. Her beauty was no longer evident in my eyes when she continued to smirk triumphantly.

My fists clenched. "You have no proof that I am doing anything wrong. And no matter what you say, the Hitachiins will never abandon me."

The woman had the audacity to turn her back on me and take a few steps away so that she was behind me while she spoke. "Otori didn't destroy all the photo's and if Ayanokouji wasn't in prison she would have been able to gather more information for me. Too bad she didn't finish you off before now. Well, no matter. Tamaki is mine" I turned my head to the side just enough to see that she was looking back at me from the corner of her peripheral vision. "and once the wedding is over my family will finally have the funds to destroy the Otori corporation."

That was it, I snapped. Furiously I spun on the spot. To hell with the volume of my voice. To hell with anyones opinion.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Blackmail? Extortion? You are talking about serious crimes." I cried out. "You don't deserve Tamaki. You don't even belong in this room."

The crowed in the room was small. The circle, the girls, Tamaki's father and the parents of the 'bride' were all watching us. Of course the servants of the house were no longer working and some were even poking their head into the room.

"I am sick and tired of people trying to threaten the ones I love. And you... you are the reason that most of the bad shit happened to me. You were the one responsible for the photos! For the reason that Ayanokouji was after me?"

I saw Hikaru from the corner of my eye, He was furiously trying to break away from Kaoru to get at this woman. I shook my head ignoring him, which had my eyes fall on Reiko. She narrowed her eyes at me an nodded.

It was then that I understood. My choice was made. This was it.

"I may not be his lover but I care for Tamaki. More than you would ever understand. You can go ahead with your blackmail. But we will never back down from you." I looked in the direction of each member of the circle.

The men were grinning at me, giving me the courage to continue. Hika and Kao settled down and were glowering at the woman before me, but they didn't get in my way. Reiko continued her sly dark grin while Iris beamed at me. The others were boldly grinning and holding their hands close to their hearts.

"I bet that in all your searching you didn't know that I am fully versed in the legal system. Or maybe you just assumed that I have given up on my sense of justice." I was feeling confident. "Too bad for you that I fully intent to represent the Ouran circle."

I felt the evil smirk that I picked up from the twins grow across my face. "Do me a favor, go ahead with your blackmail. Print those photos.. because the moment you do. You're going down."

I gave her one final glower and spun on my heels. My fury was still burning inside me but the smiles, and grins and applause that I received from my friends was having a calming effect on my nerves. Kao was grinning proudly at me but just as his happiness was making my confidence grow, his eyes grew wide in fear.

My heart clenched when I spun around and just in time Kyoya had grabbed the hand of the girl who intended on striking me. I gasped in disbelief but recovered quickly.

"Miss Fujioka." Kyoya said in his most professional tone. "Please take note to add attempted assault on our lawyer to the list of charges against Miss Tonaire."

My heart was bursting with contentment when I saw the look of pride mixed with love that was in his eyes as he gazed down on me.

"Thank you Kyoya." I said softly and found myself traveling over to Tamaki.

"Haruhi..." He breathed out my name lovingly and took me into a hug.

"I have one question for you Tamaki Suoh." I said in a tone that would rival Kyoya's professionalism.

He let me go for a moment, concern growing on his always emotional face. "Y-y-yes?"

"The next time we cosplay together," I dropped my voice so that only he could hear me, "... can you please stay in character?" I had to tease him. It was only fair.

The blush on Tamaki's face was brilliant. The poor guy could only nod before taking his hand and covering his mouth.

I stepped away from him and grinned evilly. The following upheaval was just enough to be too loud. Tamaki's father was confronting the Tonaires while the servants began a round of noisy gossip. Kyoya had called in a couple of body guards to take Eclair out of the room.

So much for the engagement party.

Once I found myself in between the twins, I noticed that the girls were being escorted out by various members of the circle. All of them were grinning at me and a few mouthed their thanks to me. But it was Yasuchika who approached us.

"So you've made up your mind?" He asked bluntly. "Very well, as long as you are willing to live with the consequences."

"I am," I held eye contact him when I said that. The boy returned my gaze sternly.

"Good." He stated in a detached cold tone but his eyes gave him away when they flicked away guiltily.

"Thanks Chika," I used the informal name which made him double take at me. I leaned down and pecked his cheek, "And thank Satoshi for me."

The boy's face flushed pink when I smiled at him. He can try to pretend that he doesn't care for the girls in the circle. But I've learned, that he's just like the rest of them.

The men of the Ouran circle love with all their hearts. Just like Hikaru and Kaoru, they have torn me from a small lonely world, made me apart of them.

As complicated as it has become, my work and personal will never truly be balanced. They have become a part of each other, a part of me.

I've made my choice. I will continue to love these men, I will help them with whatever they need. As a courtesan, as their Haruhi, I will do my job to make them happy. Because their happiness is mine.

It was a comforting thought in it's own twisted way. But that's just how I feel.

I glanced up at each twin in turn. "Hika? Kao?" I prompted them.

"Yeah," Hikaru said.

"Lets go." Kaoru finished.

After such an eventful night, it was nice to just take the hands of my best friends and go home.

* * *

_Oh my god... I'm done! Now for the epilogue.. Keep posted. It will be up soon. I will finish my thanks to all of you when I upload for the last time on this story._


	37. Epilouge

My hand came to my mouth when the urge to yawn hit me. I couldn't stop myself. Believe me, I tried.

Warms gentle arms enveloped me from behind. The chuckle rumbled in the chest of the man who I was sitting up against. "I'm sorry my love, I didn't intend on keeping you up all night long."

I sighed back into the embrace. "I wanted to be up with you. I told you that already."

Umihito Nekozawa was about to take a big step. An amazing step if you ask me.

From the first day that I met him, he had feared the sun. He feared what it would do to him. When he was younger the light burned him and even though the physicians told him it was all in his head at this point, he was still unable to face the sunlight.

I spoke about this before. My dark prince, my midnight lover. One of the men who I entertained before I became a courtesan, one of the men who I continued to entertain as a committed member of the Ouran circle. I helped him from the beginning by lighting candles, then by turning on the lights from dim to somewhat bright. Slowly he was becoming accustomed to the light.

Tonight.. today, we found ourselves on the balcony of my little house. We had taken all the pillows and blankets from inside and made love over and over again under the moonlight. It brought chills down my back just to think about it.

Right now, we are waiting for the light. The sunrise was starting and like I mentioned, I tried to stifle that yawn. I didn't want him to think I was tired in the least.

This moment, was so very important.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked me as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Hmmm." I hummed in contentment. "I always enjoy being with you."

His rumbling chuckle escaped him again. Carefully he caught my chin with one of his fingers and guided my head to turn and face him. With my back against his stomach I found this to be just a little bit of a challenge. I ended up rotating myself sideways and tilting my head up.

Our lips met with the lightest of touches before he began pursuing me further. Unintentionally I found myself face to face with him, my body pressed up against his bare chest. I shivered as his fingers trailed light touches up and down my back. Then eventually cupping my backside and sliding down my thigh. He guided me to straddle his hips without once breaking our kiss.

I moaned when I felt him near my entrance. He teased me by not letting me settle on him but eventually he relented and buried himself deep within.

"Haruhi, My light. My beauty." He called out to me.

I moved on him in a steady motion, tightening and pulling on him every time I lifted myself up. Umihito held his hands to my hips, it was the only thing holding him down on to earth.

I have no idea how long this particular round lasted but when I finally opened my eyes to look down on my lover, I noticed the little specks of sunlight peaking through the trees. I gasped when I felt the contractions that preceded my climax. The sound had the effect of making Umihito open his eyes only to close them again. He stopped moving but I wasn't sure it if was because of the muscles contracting around him or if he was hiding from the new dawn sunlight.

My answer came with his twitches, then his cries of contentment.

His head fell back onto the pillows behind him. He still held my hips in his hands, which soon started to caress me.

"Umihito?" I asked. "Are you okay? Do you want to go back inside?"

"No. I'm fine." Taking a cleansing breath he opened his eyes again only to find himself staring straight into mine. "You... are beautiful." He sighed.

He made me unnaturally giggly, "If you say so," I smiled at him, this sweet man.

He opened his arms up to me and I came to him. My face pressed into the crook of his neck while my arms wrapped around as much of him as I could possibly get to. I could feel the pounding of his blood going through his body, which probably mimicked the rate of his heart.

"Good Morning." He whispered in my ear. The sound of those words were so unnatural coming from him. Though, in a way, it was very satisfying to hear.

I picked up my head and looked tenderly at him again. My lips turned into a lopsided grin as I replied. "Good Morning to you too." I felt the urge to yawn again, but I tried to fight it.

The result, was a funny twisted expression on my face before the yawn escaped and Umihito's warm deep voice rumbled with laughter. I couldn't help but join in.

* * *

"Oi, Haruhi!" Hikaru cried when he saw me come up the stairway to the manor.

I waved up at him, tossing him a smirk when he paused in surprise. The look on his face when he saw me in one of his most recent dresses was rather confused even if it was happy. He could thank his brother for stealing it and tossing it my way.

Sadly this is one of those days where if I didn't dress up, someone would be attacking me and shoving me into something even more bothersome than a simple dress.

In other words, Dad's in town and his best friend the fashion obsessed surrogate mother of mine, Yuzuah Hitachiin, decided we need a family dinner. Lucky for me, I'm early.

I meet Hikaru half way up the stairs. He was waiting for me since I called to let him know the cab I took had arrived at the mansion.

"Well, at least you don't look like a train wreck." He smirked at me once he recovered from his surprise.

I frowned at him. "Charming, Hikaru. You can be so sweet sometimes." I growled at him sarcastically. Ungrateful ass.

As usual, He wasn't affected by my frustration. Laughing, Hikaru took my hand and tugged me into his arms. He squeezed me in a tight hug. "You know I'm just teasing. Can't you take a joke?" He whispered to me.

"I can, but you can be such a jerk." I squeezed him back.

"True," He admitted before releasing me and holding my hand again pulled me into his house, "Kaoru is waiting for us upstairs. We were gonna make you try on clothes but since you already look cute, we'll let it slide this time."

"Thanks... I think." Why don't I trust him? Oh, right. He's Hikaru.

It didn't take us long to get upstairs but instead of opening the door to his brothers room we stood in front of it. Hikaru stopped and turned to face me. The look he gave me was completely serious. Not at all like his normal, impish self.

"Um." He began before he started to fidget, scratching the back of his head. "Haru, before we go in.. I wanted to ask about the whole heir thing."

Hika looked at me tentatively. I returned his questioning look with a straight faced deadpan. "Seriously... you want to talk about that now?" He nodded.

"Please?" he asked me. "I just have to know." Those hands of his came to my hips and pulled me close to him. "I don't know how much longer I can wait for an answer."

Sighing and shaking my head in disbelief, I put my hands on Hikaru's chest. "I was able to bring up the subject with Kyoya." I took a moment to look up at him, bit my lip and then continued with another drawn out sigh. "It's possible that I can still see them without sleeping with anyone for as long as it would take to get.. well.. until I get pregnant."

Hikaru's eyes gained that glint of humor, of mischief. His smile slowly grew before those hands on my hips pulled me close and had me press right up against his body. His mouth was so close to my ear when he breathed out. "Let's hope it doesn't happen too quickly then. I kinda like the idea of Haru being mine and mine alone."

I pushed him away with a grunt and opened Kaoru's bedroom door. Maybe I shouldn't have assumed that with Kaoru there, Hikaru wouldn't pull me close and smother me with unwanted affection. Nope, I should definitely not have assumed anything because two steps into the room, those devilish arms were wrapped around my waist and Hikaru's lips were at my neck, nipping and biting.

"Oh come on, Hikaru. If you're gonna fuck her do it in your own room." Kaoru whined when he looked up from the book he was reading while sitting in the window seat.

I squealed when he moved to my ear. "Kao, help!" I shouted when Hika's tongue darted out and licked at the lobe, then behind where the skin was even more ticklish. My body squirmed because of all the chills that were running up and down my spine. My brain was slowly, but surely failing to cooperate with me.

Kaoru closed his book, placed it beside him and stood up. He put his hands into his pocket and smirked at me. "You're really in trouble if you are asking me for help." He snickered at my predicament.

"Just get him off me." I shouted then squealed once more. That bastard was making it hard for me to think because now his lips were grazing my collar bone.

Kaoru took a step forward, then another. His hands never left his pockets. "I don't know, it looks like you're enjoying it."

I groaned out loud when one of the hands slide away from my waist and down to my hip, pressing me backwards on to his hardness.

"I know I am" Hikaru's gruff lust filled voice sent another round of chills down my spine.

That's it. If I don't stop this its gonna end up with me on that bed. So I stomped on Hikaru's foot.

"Owwww" He hollered and let go of me.

Kaoru started laughing. "Looks like you took it too far this time, Hika."

After I took a swat at my captor, I glowered at Kaoru. "You are no help at all."

Twins, that what they are. Evil little monsters. Demons. They frustrate me so much sometimes. Why, oh why did I ever fall in love with them.

After one last menacing glare I spun on my feet I attempted to leave the room.

I was two feet away from the door when both of my hands were captured and I was pulled backwards into the arms of both Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We have a few hours..." Hikaru whispered.

"Come on Haru, lets have some fun." Kaoru completed, ending the words with a kiss on my temple.

Now after all of this, I am sure you could understand how my emotions can go from irritated to calm to compliant. Especially when it comes to my boys.

This was their game of hunter and prey. Or in this case, the hunters.

Sighing, I let go of any frustration that I still had. I let my mind go blank to clear it and with very little effort I was able to fall back easily into their embrace. "You guys are gonna be the death of me." I muttered before I let them have their way.

* * *

"So Yuzuah, how did the fashion show go? I'm sorry I missed it." My dad said as he took in a spoon full of soup.

As usual my father was being overly fluttery about fashion. His long hair was tied back, but he for once was not wearing a dress. If it wasn't for his effeminate personality you would have seen what others would call a normal father.

But my normal is not everyone else's normal. My dad, was a tranny and seeing him dressed in mens clothing was a rarity. Though, as I noticed, it didn't stop him from putting on a light base of foundation and some eyeliner.

The twins mother was sitting beside him while she talked about everything and nothing at all. The current topic was about that fashion show that we went to a while back.

Dinner at the Hitachiin manor was always a big event. Lots of food, lots of gossip and no one left the table for at least a couple of hours. I was glad that we weren't in the big dining hall. The one where you have to shout to be heard. That place was used only on really important occasions. Today we were in the family dining room. It was about a third of the size of the big one but it wasn't exactly small. When is anything ever small in a mansion.

Our "little" family table was evenly split. One side had the parents and the other side has us, the trio. Originally, I was able to convince the twins to let me sit on the side and not in between them but Dad... and their mother decided it was cuter for me to remain in my original place. Damn it.

With the obligatory eye roll and suppressed groan, I did what they said and sat in silence while everyone else talked. The food was all that held my attention, but then again, what's new about that.

Time passed casually while we ate. I let my mind wander around in various directions. Non of which were entirely important. The words that were spoken around the table were not registering, just the sound of the voices. It was comforting, calming even. I would have gladly remained in this state.

But my concentration was broken by Hikaru and Kaoru's obnoxious laugher. I looked up in confusion when I noticed everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked automatically.

"My little girl never changes. Put some fancy food in front of her and it's like you are talking to a door." My dad was laughing.

Mama spoke up. "We were trying to ask how work was going honey. If you were working on any new cases or if you've picked up new clients."

I almost choked and the twins, plus my dad started laughing again. My face flushed as I tried to ignore them. "No," I answered. "Nothing, and no one new."

That's pretty much the only answer I could give. It wasn't a lie. In fact it was true.

I was about to look back down and continue eating when Hikaru's voice rang out. "Haruhi and I are gonna have a baby."

That time I did choke. But it was drowned out by the commotion that followed.

Kaoru dropped his fork. His mouth was hanging open before he cried out. "Hikaru! We were supposed to ask her together!"

Dad jumped up with, "Haruhi that's wonderful."

Mama squealed and asked. "Oh my gosh when did this happen!"

The only one besides me who hadn't yelled out was the twins' father. His eyes were wide with surprise, so he didn't need to say a thing.

Once I stopped gagging on the food. I was able to say, word by choking word. "Hikaru... I … said I would.. think about... it."

"Hey, that's enough for me." He leaned back and returned his attention to our parents.

"Wait so.. you're not pregnant?" Their mother asked, her voice was loosing its excited volume.

My voice finally came back, "No." I elbowed the jerk and continued. "He asked me to have his heir and I said I would _think about it_." The last words were said pointedly in his direction.

"To me that means you will," He gave me a cocky grin. I wanted so bad to smack it off his face.

"Shut up." I snapped back at him before I faced the concerned group across from us. "Yeah, I said I would think about it. You do need an heir and these two are idiots so... if you need me..." I trailed off.

"Haruhi.." My dad said cautiously looking back and forth between the twins and their parents. "What about your _job?_"

I waved my hand away. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"I'm sure it's not." The boys' father stood up. All of us looked at him with confusion. He waved at one of his maids who nodded and picked up a new paper from behind her. She timidly brought it over and placed it into his hands.

Slowly, He unfolded the paper and opened it to a page while folding it back so that when he handed it to his wife, her eyes grew wide and her hand went to her mouth.

My dad looked over too and held his breath giving quick darting looks at me and the mother who wasn't mine.

"Haruhi..." She trailed off. She handed the paper to the three of us.

I could hear the intake of breath on either side of me. And when my eyes fell on the photo of me and … Kyoya Otori I swear my heart would have fallen out of my chest right then and there if it were physically possible. The headline read. "High Society Men with High Society Escorts: The truth behind the Ouran Circle"

Mama's face grew sad and she started to pout. "I'm so disappointed in you." She said standing up and leaving the room.

Oh, I could have cried. I would have too if I hadn't been in shock but when she returned to the room she handed her husband a piece of paper. He smirked when he took it from her.

She sat back down in a huff and said. "You couldn't have waited two more years before you started that kind of work. Honestly, it's just not fair."

My mouth must have hit the floor and not just mine but the two boys beside me were dead silent.

They knew this would happen? They knew I would have fallen in to my dad's line of work? They knew... and the made a bet on it?

"Young lady, you just cost me 8 million yen. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The long bitter silence that followed was broken by my dads unnaturally loud rounds of laughter. Somehow he was able to choke out the words, "Yuzu, How did you know?"

"Easy," She said, pointing at the three of us. "These two are not exactly easy to manage. The fact that she could do it means she has learned a lot from her daddy." Mama smirked at my father who then returned the look. "Any girl with the skills to handle my sons..._ both_ my sons, and keep them entertained is bound to have the skills to entertain others. Why waste the talent?"

She paused to give us the knowing Hitachiin smirk. "Besides, as long as I get a grandchild out of this I'm happy."

This whole thing was ridiculous. So much so that I couldn't hold back the laughter from boiling out of me. Which it did, rather maniacally in fact.

All this time I was afraid that the family would find out and disown me. That maybe they would refuse to let me even be friends with the boys if all this came to the light.

Now not only had they learned in the worst way possible but I find out that they expected it. They even placed a bet on when it would happen. This is just way too much, even for the Hitachiin family.

I felt Kaoru take my hand and soon enough his brother had taken the other. My eyes were watering when the boys joined in with their own guffaws. The entire table had started the round of reckless infectious laughter.

Believe it or not, it seems that my life had finally reached a balance. Go figure.

For once in my crazy story of sex, lies, drama and adventure, there is now a sense of completion. My life can continue down the path I set before me. I get to keep my lovers, my best friends, my family and not only that but I get to make a family. True, it won't be normal.

But then again when has my life ever been normal.

* * *

_Thank you everyone for all your support and reviews. I am looking forward to hearing your final thoughts on this story. I'm sad to see it end but all things must reach this point._

_But I will leave you all with this thought. Expect more from this story line in the future. I am going to take a break from the Secret Adventure plot to work on some of my older fanfics and make them better but one day, I do plan on coming back to this._


End file.
